Mi marido, no mi padre
by andri88
Summary: ¿Puede el amor verdadero convertir la peor pesadilla en un hermoso sueño? Bella es una problemática joven de dieciséis años que se ve obligada a casarse con el amigo de su padre, de treinta y cinco años de edad, Edward Masen. ¿Será él su salvación? ¿Encontrarán el amor en esa extraña situación?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, voy a empezar una nueva traducción que espero que os guste tanto como a mí, allá vamossss :D**

**Por cierto, quería darle las gracias a mi amiga Bianka Mekare por haberme ayudado con algunas partes del fic ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

_¿Puede el amor verdadero hacer que la peor pesadilla sea un hermoso sueño?_

Me gustaba pensar en esa cita cuando pensaba en cómo de loco había empezado este viaje. Cuando estaba segura de que mi vida había terminado, me di cuenta de que tal vez no sería tan malo. Él no se veía como un asesino psicópata o algo así.

Mi madre murió al darme a luz. Mi padre me cuidó sólo toda su vida, hasta que decidió que no podía hacerlo más. Pensó en encontrar el futuro perfecto para mí, pero yo me asusté. Yo tenía que casarme con un tipo que él pensaba que era el adecuado.

Teniendo en cuenta que yo era menor de edad en todos los sentidos de la palabra, él tuvo que dar su consentimiento, y lo hizo sin vacilar.

Recuerdo vívidamente el día que conocí a mi futuro esposo. Era verano, un verano inusualmente cálido para Forks, el pueblo más lluvioso en los . continentales. Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos que apenas cubrían mi culo y una camiseta pequeña sin mangas. En mi camino por las escaleras me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta, deteniéndome momentáneamente al oír voces en la cocina, pero me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando.

—Buenos días —dije cuando entré en la cocina. El hombre de al lado de mi padre era tal vez unos años más joven que papá, probablemente era un amigo.

—Buenos días —gruñó papá—. Este es Edward Masen.

Finalmente miré mejor a su amigo, era curioso que nos hubiera presentado. Nunca me presentaba a sus amigos.

¡Oh, maldita sea! Ese Edward Masen era maravilloso, se me permitía verle, ¿no? Él era por lo menos diez años mayor que yo, pero nadie podía ver lo hermoso que era, desde su despeinado cabello de color bronce, sus gruesas y oscuras cejas, sus ojos verdes profundos, su mandíbula cincelada cubierta con un poco del pelo y sus deliciosos labios. Maldita sea, era la perfección.

—Señorita Swan —él me saludó, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo mi mano, llevándola a sus labios carnosos—. El placer es mío —su voz era como el chocolate derretido.

—Sr. Masen —dije amablemente, tratando de mantener el tartamudeo lejos de mi voz. Mis entrañas se revolvieron en el segundo en el que me tocó.

— ¿Estás seguro, Charlie? Es muy joven y tiene todo el mundo ante ella —le dijo el Sr. Masen a papá, dirigiéndose a él, pero sin soltar mi mano.

—Sí, Edward. Ya hablamos sobre esto —papá hizo contacto visual conmigo, y yo sentí que mi aliento se enganchaba en mi garganta. Me preparé para recibir malas noticias—. Bells, ambos sabemos que yo no puedo hacerme cargo de una adolescente, y tú no ocultas que no te gusta estar aquí.

— ¡Pero me gusta! —insistí con tanta vehemencia como pude. Claro, yo odiaba a sus mujeres y a las noches en las que casi me ahogaba mientras mantenía la almohada sobre mi cara y mis orejas para mantener esos sonidos horribles lejos, pero estaba en casa, y él era mi padre.

—Pensé en algo que sería ideal para ti a largo plazo. Decidí darle tu mano a Edward. Él vive en Seattle, y es médico en el Hospital de Niños de Seattle —siguió hablando, pero lo perdí en la parte donde dijo que iba a casarme con un hombre de su edad. ¡Casarme! ¡Yo tenía dieciséis años!

— ¡Pero soy menor de edad! —le solté, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no llorar.

—Yo te doy mi consentimiento. Tengo que firmar el formulario de consentimiento del matrimonio y ya estarás apta para casarte —explicó.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —le desafié, evitando el contacto visual con el Sr. Masen.

—Vas a querer, Bella. No pienses en el ahora, piensa en el futuro. Vas a tener una gran vida —Charlie me dijo con orgullo.

Aparté la mano que todavía estaba con la del Sr. Masen y corrí a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí antes de tirarme en la cama y comenzar a sollozar.

Él estaba haciendo esto para estar a solas con sus chicas.

Había fallado como padre y había decidido entregarme como un coche viejo.

¿Cómo iba a pensar que yo estaría de acuerdo en casarme? ¡Casarme!

El matrimonio...

Yo era una cría. No. Me negaba a hacerlo.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta y hundí mi cara aún más en la almohada, llorando más fuerte. Los golpes insistieron.

_¿Desde cuándo él llama?_ Me pregunté. Charlie siempre irrumpía sin pensar que una chica adolescente necesitaba su privacidad.

— ¡Vete! ¡Te odio! —grité.

La puerta se abrió como si yo no hubiera dicho nada. La cama se hundió a mi lado y la persona que estaba sentada allí envió una corriente extraña por mi cuerpo. No era Charlie. Era el señor Masen, mi futuro esposo.

—Bella —dijo en voz baja.

—Así sólo me llaman los amigos. ¡Y tú no eres uno! —le espeté, sacando mis garras. Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para poner fin a esta cosa antes de que empezara.

—Está bien —él asintió con la cabeza—. Isabella, te entiendo totalmente. Yo no podría haber estado más sorprendido cuando tu padre se acercó a mí —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —murmuré contra la almohada.

—Cumplí treinta y cinco el mes pasado —respondió él en voz baja, su voz me envolvió como la suavidad del chocolate derretido. ¡Así que él tenía dieciocho años más que yo! Su gran mano me tocó el hombro, provocando que una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de mi piel y un endurecimiento extraño apareciera en mi estómago—. ¿Quieres darte la vuelta para mí, Isabella?

Poco a poco me di la vuelta y le miré a esos ojos enormes, verdes y preocupados. Realmente era un hombre hermoso. Un hombre. Y yo era una niña.

— ¿Por qué? —lloré, cubriéndome los ojos con las manos—. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Él envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí y los apretó. Me apoyé en su pecho y me aferré a su costosa camisa de vestir, mojándola con mis lágrimas saladas.

—Mírame —él me persuadió suavemente. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, él continuó en un tono tranquilizador—. Te prometo en este segundo que no pasará nada hasta que estés lista. No puedo rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio porque estoy seguro de que no acabarías con otra persona más comprensiva que yo. Conozco el círculo de amigos de tu padre, y créeme, no quieres terminar casada con un bruto.

— ¿Podemos no casarnos? Puedes llevarme a Seattle como planeabas y... yo... —no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Yo no podría vivir por mi cuenta.

El Sr. Masen frotó su pulgar sobre mi mejilla, apartando las lágrimas.

—Este es el deseo de tu padre, y lo repito, tendrás tu propia habitación si lo deseas. Considérate mi compañera de casa.

—Quitando el hecho de que llevaremos anillos y un pedazo de papel que nos unirá de por vida —añadí.

—Eso se puede deshacer si las cosas no funcionan. Me gustaría que esperaras hasta terminar la escuela secundaria para divorciarte, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero asegurarme de que estarás a salvo.

Maldita sea. Él ya estaba actuando como un marido protector.

—Está bien —murmuré —. ¿Cuándo es la condena? Lo siento, la boda —añadí tímidamente.

Él se rió en silencio y tomó mi mano con las suyas antes de inclinarse y besarme suavemente.

—En agosto. Llegarás a Seattle una semana antes de la boda.

—Eso es como... dentro de una semana —le dije, pensativa.

—Quiero hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda. Y las clases empiezan en septiembre. Quiero que te acomodes antes de iniciar el año en tu nuevo instituto.

—Gracias —murmuré, dándome cuenta de que no podía odiarlo. Era increíble. Él me estaba salvando de Charlie.

—Me tengo que ir, pero estaré de vuelta en una semana. ¿Es tiempo suficiente para empaquetar todo? —preguntó preocupado.

—Más que suficiente —De repente no podía esperar para irme. No me importaba por qué Charlie no me quería aquí, pero al parecer este hombre quería que yo viviera con él, y él ni siquiera me había forzado.

Decidí ser una buena anfitriona y lo llevé escaleras abajo, y sólo para mostrarle a Charlie que estaba bien con su loca idea, cogí la mano del señor Masen en la escalera. Él me dio una mirada de lado y la esquina de su boca se elevó un poco.

—Charlie, me tengo que ir ahora. Estaremos en contacto —le dijo a papá sin dejar ir mi mano.

—Bien, bien. ¿Has terminado con tu rabieta? —papá me preguntó, mirando fijamente nuestras manos enlazadas.

—Sí —sonreí con fuerza—. Esto es exactamente como me imaginaba que sería mi vida. Gracias —murmuré con amargura y abrí la puerta principal, arrastrando al Sr. Masen detrás de mí. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, sentí que otro sollozo rasgaba a través de mí.

—Shh —una vez más estuve en el calor de sus brazos. Se sentía sorprendentemente bien. Yo no quería dejarlos.

—No puedo quedarme con él. ¡Por favor, no puedo! —le rogué—. No después de esto.

El Sr. Masen apretó los labios y suspiró pesadamente, lavó mi cara con su dulce aliento.

—Puedo enviarte mi coche el viernes para recogerte si yo no puedo. ¿Tres días son suficientes para que puedas empaquetar?

—Más que suficientes... —pero aún así, yo no podría estar en torno a Charlie después de lo que había hecho, después de haber firmado mi futuro inmediato.

— ¿Está trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo, no? Estoy seguro de que puedes evitarlo durante las pocas horas que esté en casa —dijo en voz baja, jugando con mi cola de caballo.

Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana y le permití alejarse.

—Nos vemos pronto —Me besó en la frente antes de caminar hacia su coche brillante de color plata. Me sorprendió verlo deslizarse en el asiento del conductor. Con una oleada final, él se fue.

Los tres días siguientes fueron pasando, y cada vez que me encontraba con Charlie, me aseguraba de expresar lo mucho que 'amaba' su idea. Él no parecía notar mi sarcasmo.

El viernes por la mañana me desperté con un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal y bajé por las escaleras, todavía medio dormida.

—Buenos días —dijo el Sr. Masen brillantemente y deslizándose junto a mí.

—Uh, hola —murmuré.

— ¿Te he despertado? —preguntó divertido.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué hora intempestiva es?

—Pasan un poco de las nueve. He venido muy temprano a rescatarte —su sonrisa hizo que se apretaran los músculos de mi estómago.

Dos viajes fueron suficientes para que mis pertenencias fueran guardadas en su coche. Mientras me duchaba y me vestía, él esperó en la cocina. Después de una breve nota para Charlie —por orden del Sr. Masen— en la que le decía que me fugaba, nos fuimos.

—Apuesto a que tu padre estará preocupado. No deberías haber escrito eso —me advirtió, pero estaba sonriendo mientras conducía fuera de Forks.

—Como si me importara. ¿Te hubiera gustado más si le hubiera dicho que iba a emanciparme y a escaparme? ¿O que me gustaría que él fuera el muerto y no mamá? —le escupí, repantigándome en el asiento. Él no respondió.

Debí de haberme quedado dormida porque me desperté mientras alguien movía mi pierna lentamente. Parpadeé rápido, mirando a mí alrededor.

—Estamos en casa. Podrás dormir tan pronto como consigas adaptarte —el Sr. Masen me dijo en voz baja.

Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza bruscamente. De alguna manera, finalmente estaba metida en esto. Me estaba yendo a vivir con un extraño mucho mayor que yo y que pronto se convertiría en mi marido, porque mi padre no me quería ya. Genial. Tomando una respiración enorme, salí del coche.

Él cogió mis maletas y yo me eché la mochila al hombro, arrastrándome detrás de él. La luz estaba encendida en el interior, lo que significaba que había alguien allí. No tenía ni idea de si vivía con alguien o si había alguien especial en su vida. ¿Y si le gustaba tener muchas esposas?

—Probablemente sea Carmen —dijo más para sí mismo, abriendo la puerta principal—. Ella es la que se encarga de la casa.

Asentí con la cabeza, dándome cuenta de que un soltero no podía hacerlo solo. La casa era enorme, más como un pequeño palacio. Él tenía que estar cargado, no es como si me importara el dinero, todo lo que quería era una vida normal.

— ¡Cariño! —una mujer de su edad, tal vez un poco más joven, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡La casa es un desastre! —ella le reprendió.

Podía ver las puntas de sus orejas volverse rojas mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Carmen, ella es Isabella. Isabella, uh, esta es Carmen —nos presentó, agitando su mano entre nosotros con torpeza.

Carmen frunció los labios y me miró de arriba abajo.

— ¿Esa Isabella?

—Sí —el Sr. Masen asintió—. En cuanto a la casa, lo siento mucho. No creo que la semana pasada haya estado en casa más de veinte horas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha terminado todo desordenado?

—Habrá sido Rosalie —respondió en voz baja—. Ella se queda aquí —agregó en un tono molesto.

— ¡Oh, mi linda! —Carmen exclamó.

—Perra —murmuró el señor Masen en voz baja antes de poner la mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda—. ¿Está limpio el cuarto de invitados?

Carmen pareció sorprendida y luego se puso las manos en las caderas y empezó a hablar en un español fluido que ya no pude entender. Su dedo estaba temblando y vomitaba palabras fuera de su boca a un ritmo rápido.

Por lo tanto, su ama de llaves era española y le gustaba llamarle 'cariño', ella pensaba que esa tal Rosalie —quien fuese— era agradable, y el Sr. Masen pensaba que era una perra. Yo estaba muy curiosa por saber por qué Carmen estaba disgustada. ¿Era por lo que él había dicho sobre esa Rosalie, o porque yo iba a dormir en la habitación de invitados?

Ella sabía de mí. _Esa Isabella_. Me hubiera gustado hablar de mi padre sobre eso, podría haberme dejado vivir aquí si él no me quería cerca, pero no hacer que me casara. La sola idea me aterraba.

El Sr. Masen respondió a Carmen en un español impecable antes de moverme para que subiera las escaleras hasta la planta superior.

—Lo siento mucho por eso. Entenderás todo cuando conozcas a mi hermana.

—No he entendido lo que has dicho —admití. Mi español no era tan bueno.

—Oh, lo siento, Isabella. Mi hermana, Rosalie, está de visita y ella no es la mejor compañía del mundo. Desafortunadamente ella se va a quedar hasta después de la boda. Si sobrevivo hasta esa fecha —añadió en voz baja—. Mira, este va a ser tu cuarto —abrió una puerta y me permitió entrar.

—Wow —Fue la cosa más inteligente que pude pronunciar. La habitación era hermosa. Un azul eléctrico combinado con un tono más claro cubría las paredes, una alfombra azul estaba entre la puerta y la cama, parecía ser una cama matrimonial y de hierro, era la más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Mis ojos recorrieron el resto de la habitación, y vi un gran armario que probablemente quedaría la mitad vacío —teniendo en cuenta que no poseía tanta cantidad de ropa— había un tocador azul pálido con un espejo ovalado y un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, frente al armario.

— ¿Te gusta? —el Sr. Masen preguntó con ansiedad—. Podemos encontrar otra habitación si…

Me di la vuelta y lo abracé.

—Es perfecta. ¡Gracias!

Pareció sorprendido, pero pronto respondió a mi abrazo y envolvió sus largos brazos alrededor de mí. Olía bien, a su colonia y a la esencia de un hombre. Me gustaba. Mucho.

… …

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con su hermana.

Mientras caminaba por las escaleras, oí unos gritos desde algún lugar de la planta baja. Con un rápido vistazo alrededor para orientarme, me fui a la cocina, esperaba acordarme correctamente. Después de ser instalada en mi habitación, el Sr. Masen me mostró la casa, pero estaba cansada y apenas capté todo.

La cocina era el origen de los gritos. Eso me detuvo en seco, no podía ir allí.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo Carmen detrás de mí, asustándome—. Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte —dijo ella con dulzura, tocando mí brazo.

—Buenos días —dije en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta cerrada frente a mí.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte si vas a vivir aquí. Así es como se comunican. No creo que jamás les haya oído hablar si no es gritando —ella se rió, abriendo la puerta.

Los gritos se detuvieron y los hermanos se volvieron hacia la puerta, ambos con la cara roja. Si no lo hubiera sabido previamente, no hubiera dicho que esa mujer era su hermana. Ellos no eran iguales para nada, su cabello rubio era largo y ligeramente ondulado, le llegaba a la parte baja de su espalda, y sus ojos eran de un azul glacial, confirmando su personalidad fría, o al menos esa impresión me dio. Ella hirvió cuando me vio, mirando a su hermano antes de pasar junto a nosotros y salir de la cocina.

El Sr. Masen se apoyó en el mostrador, moviendo su cabello con sus manos. Mis ojos se posaron en sus bíceps abultados.

Carmen se acercó a él y le preguntó algo que no entendí. Él negó con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y mirar por la ventana.

—Debes tener hambre. Siéntate. ¿Qué te gusta comer? —ella me preguntó con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué era tan buena conmigo? Ayer pensé que no le gustaba.

— ¿Tiene barras de cereales? —murmuré, sintiendo que mi rostro se calentaba.

Carmen frunció los labios.

—Tienes que comer, hija —Sin decir nada, ella se ocupó de hacer un desayuno copioso.

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la espalda del Sr. Masen. No pareció moverse por lo menos durante quince minutos, luego, de repente, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Parpadeé confusa después de eso. Así que él no era un asesino en serie o un psicópata, era un loco. Qué suerte.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, los gritos continuaron en el piso de arriba, pero esta vez me di cuenta de que había objetos arrojándose alrededor.

Carmen suspiró ruidosamente.

—Son tan tercos —murmuró poniendo un plato con huevos y jamón delante de mí—. ¿Zumo de naranja?

Me limité a asentir, encogiéndome en cada mala palabra que se escuchaba desde arriba. Y había muchas.

Después de ofrecerme la bebida, Carmen se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡El desayuno! —gritó tan fuerte como pudo, por encima de sus voces, y luego se sentó frente a mí, con las manos descansando sobre su estómago. Era la primera vez que me miraba, y me sorprendí al descubrir que estaba embarazada.

—Casi siete meses de embarazo —explicó.

—No debería estar trabajando, ¿no? —le pregunté confundida. Mi conocimiento casi inexistente sobre el embarazo me decía que una mujer embarazada no debía limpiar la casa o tolerar tanto grito.

— ¡Entonces lárgate, pero no vuelvas nunca, Rosalie! —La voz del señor Masen bajaba por las escaleras mientras descendían—. ¡Si te vas, esta no será tu casa nunca más!

— ¡Es la casa de mamá y papá! ¡Tengo derecho a vivir aquí! —gritó ella.

—Está a mi nombre ahora. ¡Y yo decido quién vive aquí, no tú!

De pronto tuve la molesta sensación de que hablaban de mí. Las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos. Yo no quería que pelearan por mi culpa, por mi padre.

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe y sentí una lágrima rodando por mi mejilla. Con el rabillo del ojo vi al señor Masen en la parte inferior de la escalera, mirando sorprendido a la puerta principal, y entonces le vi salir corriendo de la casa.

—Rosalie ¡No he querido decir eso! ¡Rose! —la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, amortiguando su disculpa.

—No te preocupes. Van a hacer las paces. Siempre lo hacen —susurró Carmen—. A veces se podría pensar que son un matrimonio de ancianos, pero si se hubieran casado estoy segura de que uno hubiera matado al otro hace mucho tiempo —contempló, riéndose para sus adentros.

Me recompuse, secándome las lágrimas y centrándome en el desayuno.

Sólo para confirmar las palabras de Carmen, pocos minutos más tarde volvieron con un brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro y riéndose sobre algo.

El Sr. Masen me pilló mirándoles y luego miró a su hermana.

—Rose, ella es Isabella. Isabella, ella es mi loca hermana —él esquivó su mano justo a tiempo, con una carcajada—. ¿Huevos revueltos, Carmen? —le preguntó él como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Hola —le susurré a Rosalie. Ella arrugó su nariz, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando todo el mundo empezó a comer, Rosalie miró a su hermano y luego a mí. Él optó por sentarse a mi lado, demasiado cerca para ser algo normal.

— ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto otra vez? —ella preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Para mi sorpresa, el señor Masen tomó mi mano izquierda y me apretó los dedos.

—Rose, te dije que el amor es ciego. Fui a visitar a Charlie a Forks y ella se dejó caer por la cafetería, ella estaba allí con sus amigos. Ni siquiera sabía que ella era su hija o lo joven que era, sólo estaba atraído por ella.

Casi creí su voz hipnotizante. Cuando Rosalie volvió sus ojos de hielo hacia mí, yo tenía pegada una gran sonrisa en mi cara y me había inclinado hacia el señor Masen, por si acaso.

—Y papá está de acuerdo —añadí—. Eso es lo mejor

—Sí, lo es —el Sr. Masen asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y os vais a casar en dos semanas? ¿De verdad esperas que me crea esta mierda, Edward?

Bueno, tal vez éramos unos actores horribles.

—Rosalie, linda, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste enamorado? Creo que podría haber encontrado a alguien —dijo Carmen, sentándose a nuestro lado.

— ¡Ella es dieciocho años más joven! —Rosalie exclamó—. Lo siento, pero yo lo llamo a esto una mentira.

El Sr. Masen suspiró profundamente y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

— ¿Quieres la puta verdad? ¡Su padre está enfermo por tener que cuidar de una adolescente! Él decidió casarla. ¿Feliz, Rose?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca, con sus ojos muy abiertos mirando los míos.

— Le entiendo totalmente. ¿Quién querría a una adolescente flaca y estúpida?

— ¿Perdón? ¿Soy estúpida? ¿Quién es la que vive de su hermano? —grité y salí de la habitación, olivándome del desayuno. Ahora entendía por qué la llamaba perra, no podía evitar sentirme un poco herida por su comentario, porque yo no pedí ser puesta en esta situación.

Ese fue el día en el que aprendí a tolerar a Rosalie y a sus comentarios sarcásticos. La mentira no funcionaba, pero sonaba mejor que la horrible verdad.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, me acomodé y aprendí a vivir allí. El Sr. Masen me llevó de compras y se sintió aliviado al ver que pasábamos pocas horas allí.

—Tal vez quieras algo más —dijo alegremente cuando nos fuimos del centro comercial— Rose se pasa el día entero aquí. A veces nos echan.

—No me gusta ir de compras —admití.

Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó a su lado.

—Nos llevaremos muy bien, Isabella.

Evité a Rosalie a toda costa. Las únicas veces que la veía era durante las comidas y en la noche de películas, la cual era todas las noches. Me gustaba lo cercano que era el Sr. Masen con su familia. Nunca antes había tenido una noche de cine, ni había comido cada comida con Charlie, ni había tenido alguna vez una guerra de palomitas de maíz. Él actuaba como si tuviera veinte años, no treinta y cinco.

— ¡Edward, te lo juro, te voy a arrancar los dedos si me tiras palomitas de maíz en el pelo! —Rosalie se rompió.

Él se encogió de hombros y me guiñó un ojo antes de darle la vuelta al cuenco de palomitas casi vacío y tirarlas sobre la cabeza de su hermana. Di un grito ahogado cuando ella gritó y se abalanzó sobre él, ella falló por unos pocos centímetros y entones él se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡Voy a matarte! —gritó ella.

—Promesas, promesas —dijo divertido, asomando la cabeza en la habitación. Ella corrió hacia él haciéndole desaparecer de mi vista de nuevo.

Ese era el Sr. Masen más juguetón que yo había visto. Cuando regresaron, Rosalie estaba jadeando y resoplando, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba realmente enfadada, mientras el Sr. Masen llevaba una sonrisa perezosa cuando se dejó caer a mi lado. Cuando sus ojos traviesos se volvieron hacia mí, grité y salté al otro lado del sofá.

Estaba atacándome con palomitas de maíz cuando el timbre sonó ruidosamente. Rosalie, quien nos había estado observando con una expresión divertida, aprovechó la oportunidad para salir, prefiriendo abrir la puerta.

— ¡Para! —exclamé, protegiéndome la cabeza de su asalto.

—Déjame disfrutar de esto. Si hago esto pasado mañana, se verá mal, ya que seré tu marido. Dirán que te estoy molestando.

Gemí ante la idea, deseaba que no me lo hubiera recordado. Pero yo tenía un as en la manga.

— ¡El hermano rebelde está de vuelta! —Rosalie exclamó en voz alta, por lo que el Sr. Masen jadeó y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Yo me levanté y tuve la oportunidad de darle en la cara con un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

Era la primera vez que le tocaba así. Su rostro era un poco blando, pero también un poco áspero alrededor de la mandíbula, donde había un poco de pelo.

— ¡Hey! —gritó de sorpresa, volviéndose para mirarme.

— ¿Qué? —parpadeé inocentemente.

—Será mejor que corras, pequeña.

—No vas a cogerme, viejo —le amenacé en broma.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —bromeó.

Yo ya estaba corriendo por la habitación cuando él se puso de pie, pero mi loca carrera se detuvo cuando me topé con alguien en el pasillo. Luego noté unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, apretándome fuertemente.

—Te he dicho que no te escaparías —susurró el señor Masen en mi oído.

Me apoyé en él y miré a la persona con la que había chocado. Se parecía más a Rosalie que al Sr. Masen: profundos ojos azules, pelo rubio hasta los hombros, una sonrisa en su cara y muy joven.

— ¡Jazz! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —murmuró el Sr. Masen dándole a su mano un apretón firme. Su otro brazo todavía estaba alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome contra su pecho.

— ¡Ed! He recibido un mensaje diciéndome que has sentado la cabeza. ¡Tenía que verlo! —el tipo dijo desafiante, levantando una ceja.

—No podía enviarte una carta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que verías el mensaje —dijo el Sr. Masen encogiéndose de hombros—. Oh, Jazz, ella es Isabella. Este es Jasper, mi muy molesto hermano pequeño —añadió.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron y pasó de mí a su hermano y luego a mí otra vez.

— ¡Estás cagándome!

— ¡Jasper! Cuida tu boca —susurró el señor Masen—. Podemos hablar todo lo que quieras después de que te acomodes. Llegas justo a tiempo para la segunda película.

Jasper me dio otra mirada dudosa antes de recoger su bolsa de lona y el estuche de una guitarra y subir las escaleras. Rosalie estaba pisándole los talones, susurrándole algo. Probablemente era sobre mí.

—No te preocupes por él. Él sabe que no debe decir nada.

El Sr. Masen tomó mi mano y me llevó de vuelta al sofá, pero esta vez se sentó a mi lado, con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

— ¿Qué va a pasar mañana? —susurré, sintiendo un pavor llenando mi cuerpo.

—Nos vamos a casar. Además de la hoja de papel, nada cambiará. Te lo prometo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Él no esperaba nada de mí.

—Y... eh, si alguien pregunta quién eres, ¿qué voy a decir, señor Masen? —le pregunté mirando sus profundos ojos verdes.

Sus labios se fruncieron y arrugó la piel entre las cejas.

—En primer lugar, tienes que llamarme Edward. En cuanto a la respuesta a tu pregunta, creo que deberíamos ir con la verdad, ¿no? También podemos utilizar la mentira que tratamos de contarle a Rose.

—Me parece bien.

Cuando Jasper y Rosalie se unieron a nosotros, me di cuenta que había estado preocupada por nada. Jasper era increíble, abierto y con ganas de saber más acerca de mí. Hablamos durante horas hasta que el Sr. Masen decidió que todos debíamos ir a la cama, ya que teníamos que levantarnos temprano.

Le ayudé a limpiar nuestro desorden de palomitas mientras sus hermanos se fueron a la cama, y luego subimos juntos.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —susurró, apretando mi hombro.

Una corriente me recorrió como cada vez que él me tocaba.

—Buenas noches, Edward —dije rápidamente antes de perder los nervios.

Él sonrió y continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Me metí en mi habitación y me puse el pijama. Traté de no pensar en lo que podría traer el día siguiente, pero fue difícil. Todo lo que podía ver era a mi padre mandándome lejos con un hombre cercano a su edad, sin pestañear, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo :)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Por si preguntáis, ya os lo digo yo, esta historia tendrá 30 capítulos, espero que me sigáis en cada uno de ellos :D**

**Como hago siempre, subiré Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes sobre las 6.30 o 7 de la tarde (hora española), así que ¡nos vemos el Miércoles! ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, ya estoy aquí, qué ilusión me ha hecho ver que tengo ¡94 comentarios! solo en el primer capítulo, muchísimas graciassss :D**

**Os dejo con el segundo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**BPOV**

— ¿Aquí? —Charlie preguntó con voz ronca. Cuando el alcalde asintió con la cabeza, él firmó lo que parecía mi vida.

Edward me apretó la mano antes de inclinarse para firmar el papel también, y entonces me ofreció la pluma. Mi mano tembló mucho cuando escribí mi nombre en la línea deseada. ¡Ya no tenía ni siquiera una firma!

El único pensamiento feliz fue que sólo había unas pocas personas presentes. Charlie, Rosalie, Jasper, Carmen y Eleazar, su marido, quien trabajaba en el hospital con Edward.

Parecía más fácil llamarlo Edward en mi cabeza que en voz alta.

Tan nerviosa como estaba, todo pareció ir muy rápidamente. Nos casamos y entonces llegó el beso. No habíamos hablado de eso. Edward me acarició la mejilla con su palma grande —buscaba mis ojos para algo— y tenía la mandíbula apretada mientras inclinaba su cabeza más cerca, presionando sus suaves labios en la esquina de mi boca. No fue exactamente un beso.

Mi primer casi beso.

La recepción —si se podía llamar así— se encontraba en la casa, y sólo sus hermanos, junto con Carmen y Eleazar, estuvieron presentes. Él no sabía la verdadera historia, así que tratamos de mantener la farsa. Lo bueno era que fue fácil estar alrededor de Edward y no fue incómodo ni delicado.

Después de la cena nos sentamos alrededor de la sala y hablamos, haciendo que se viera como cualquier otra noche. Solo que esta vez, teníamos invitados.

—Entonces, ¿dónde la llevarás para la luna de miel? —Eleazar preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Eso es una sorpresa. No me gustaría arruinarla —respondió Edward con suavidad, apretando mi mano izquierda, la cual no había soltado en toda la noche. Estaba sudorosa y caliente, pero me encantaba cómo se sentía su pulgar frotando círculos en mi muñeca.

—Será mejor que te asegures de que no trabaje mucho tiempo —me dijo en tono de broma.

Edward se rió y me abrazó a su lado, frotando una mano sobre mi brazo.

—Ely, estaré bien. Gracias por tu preocupación —le dijo de la misma manera—. Oh, eso me recuerda, algo. Carmen, a partir del uno de Septiembre no quiero volver a verte hasta después de que nazca el bebé, y solo si realmente hay necesidad de algo.

— ¿Qué hay de la casa? —preguntó ella preocupada.

—No te preocupes. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Estoy seguro de que entre Bella y yo nos encargamos de eso.

Ella le lanzó una mirada dudosa, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Después de un rato, decidieron irse.

—Será mejor que nosotros nos retiremos también. Tenemos un largo día mañana —Edward me dijo después de cerrar la puerta principal.

— ¿Lo tenemos? —le pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí. Va a ser una luna de miel, aunque me gustaría llamarlo un viaje o unas vacaciones muy necesarias —él se rió entre dientes, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y guiándome por las escaleras.

… …

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Tal vez fue porque yo no era una persona que viviera por las mañanas, pero, en mi defensa, estaba amaneciendo. Edward me despertó para decirme que me duchara, me vistiera con ropa cómoda pero caliente, y empaquetara una maleta con artículos de primera necesidad como el cepillo de dientes, una muda de ropa, champú, gel de ducha... y cosas así.

Después de prepararme, cogí la maleta y bajé las escaleras, siguiendo el pasillo que conducía a la cocina. Allí estaba él, vestido y listo para irnos, con el pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha y una expresión muy descansada y entusiasta en su rostro. ¿Quién sabía que él podría parecer tan caliente por la mañana mientras yo le miraba como si hubiera sido golpeada por un tornado?

Teníamos un gran desayuno, cortesía de Carmen.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, chiquita hermosa. Además, tenéis un largo camino por delante. ¿Quién sabe cuándo vais a estar comiendo de nuevo hoy? —dijo.

Eso me recordó que yo no sabía a dónde íbamos a nuestra 'luna de miel' o muy merecidas vacaciones, como él decía. Con eso en mente, cuando nos subimos en el coche —el mismo Volvo plateado que vino a rescatarme— lo acosé con una pregunta tras otra.

—Ya sabes, Edward, no tienes que decirme a dónde vamos... por lo que me he enterado estamos yendo a algún lugar frío, porque me has hecho coger ropa de abrigo y un vestido caliente, Carmen dijo que teníamos un camino muy largo, por lo que debe estar muy lejos, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo ella sabe a dónde vamos, y yo, tu esposa, no lo sé. Y en segundo lugar, si vamos a estar fuera de casa durante varios días, ¿por qué no hemos traído más cosas?

—Bella, se supone que este viaje va a ser algo divertido para los dos, así que no vayas haciendo hincapié con tonterías. Y sí, tengo que pedirte perdón por no hablarte acerca de nuestro destino, pero yo quería que fuera una sorpresa —dijo con una voz suave y aterciopelada que me hizo sentir un hormigueo en todas partes, y entonces me besó en la frente, deteniéndose un poco más de lo habitual.

— ¿Y cuándo exactamente vas a decírmelo, eh? ¿Cuando lleguemos al sitio? Ni siquiera sé si esto es un viaje por carretera o no —divagué como una loca—. Y para que lo sepas, realmente no me gustan las sorpresas... la última que tuve realmente no fue agradable —le dije, hablando de lo que dio lugar a este matrimonio.

Con aquello su expresión cambió de estar calmada a estar llena de tristeza y angustia.

—Lo siento, ha sido egoísta por mi parte hacer eso, pero por favor, créeme cuando te digo que vas a disfrutar de esta sorpresa. Y no hemos traído más cosas porque vamos a tener que comprar mucho cuando lleguemos allí, y en realidad podrás disfrutar de ello, porque vamos a ir a tu ritmo —terminó con un guiño, tratando de parecer tan alegre como fuera posible.

Empecé a sentir la esperanza de que este asunto del matrimonio no era tan malo como pensé por primera vez.

… …

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos al aeropuerto. Con ansiedad pensé que iba a conocer nuestro destino a tiempo, mientras Edward me ayudaba a salir del coche. Hmm, un verdadero caballero.

Después de eso, todo pareció moverse a cámara rápida. Sacamos nuestras maletas, él aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, pasamos por el registro de entrada y abordamos el avión con destino a Alaska. Sí, me enteré del destino de mi 'luna de miel', y dejadme deciros que no estaba muy contenta con ello, pero decidí darle a mi marido el beneficio de la duda y ver hacia dónde se dirigía.

Al aterrizar pude sentir la razón por la que estaba vestida como un esquimal, porque el aire frío de Alaska se sentía como si pudiera congelarme el culo y transformarme en un cubito. Salimos del aeropuerto y fuimos a buscar un coche de alquiler porque necesitábamos uno, al parecer nos íbamos a quedar por un tiempo, una semana más o menos, siempre y cuando Edward no tuviera guardia en el hospital. Luego nos dirigimos a la cabaña o chalet, o donde tuviéramos la vivienda durante ese periodo de tiempo.

Hubo un percance, porque teniendo en cuenta que éramos el 'Dr. y la Sra. Masen', nos colocaron en una de esas cabañas de alquiler que yo no sabía que existían, salvo en las películas. Y adivinad qué, esa cabaña sólo tenía una habitación, una pequeña cocina, un baño pequeño pero práctico y una sala de estar... creí que podría vivir con eso, el único problema parecía estar en los arreglos para dormir: teníamos que compartir una cama. Gracias a Dios era una gigante.

Bueno, mientras la tarde se convirtió en noche con nosotros tomando una siesta muy necesaria —por separado— decidimos que era hora de darnos una ducha e ir a comprar la comida a pesar de mi insistencia, porque yo quería cocinar, no salir para cada comida.

En el supermercado tuvimos que comprar todo... desde el pan hasta sartenes y otros utensilios para la cabaña porque sólo tenía unos cuantos platos, tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos, algunos vasos, una olla y algunas tazas. Cuando llegamos a la caja para pagar nuestras compras, la cajera —una chica rubia con una etiqueta que ponía Jenna, como la estrella de la pornografía... ella realmente parecía una, aunque no es que me importara— empezó a coquetear con mi Edward… esperad, ¿mi Edward? Mi mente parecía jugarme malas pasadas últimamente, pero por suerte, no les hacía caso.

—Eso serán $280 —dijo la perra con una sonrisa coqueta—. ¿Quiere algo más? —ella continuó como si no me hubiera visto.

—No, gracias, eso es todo, ¿verdad, cariño? —él dijo con una tierna mirada hacia mí, por lo que los ojos de la perra se abrieron cuando vio los anillos de boda en nuestros dedos.

—Sí, eso es todo lo que necesito, cariño —le dije tocándolo y tratando de sofocar la risa. Ella pilló el mensaje y afortunadamente no hizo ningún comentario que coincidiera con la mirada que me estaba dando.

Al salir de la tienda de comestibles no pude contener mi risa y, al parecer, ya no podía ni Edward. Nos reímos por lo que parecieron horas y luego decidimos que para nuestra primera noche allí, debíamos ir a celebrar nuestra nueva vida, así que nos fuimos a un restaurante.

Afortunadamente, no necesitamos ningún tipo de reserva cuando llegamos allí, así que nos dieron nuestra mesa y nuestros menús muy rápido. Nos sentamos en silencio, reflexionando sobre nuestras opciones hasta que el camarero interrumpió el silencio pacífico en la mesa.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Vladimir y yo seré su camarero esta noche —dijo con un acento ruso—. ¿Les gustaría pedir ahora, o les gustaría algo de beber primero? —continuó.

—Me gustaría una copa de champán y a mi esposa también, si eso está bien contigo —Edward me miró dudosamente.

—Sí, eso está bien, gracias —le dije, me alegré de que no me estuviera mimando.

—Bien entonces, estaré de vuelta enseguida —el camarero nos dijo cuando salía de nuestra mesa.

Después de unas horas, éramos Bella y Edward, dos personas normales en una cita, aprendiendo más el uno del otro. Por ejemplo, yo había aprendido que, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, teníamos los mismos gustos en la música y en algunas películas, a los dos nos gustaba relajarnos con un buen libro y nos perdíamos en ellos, sobre todo él después de ocuparse de los niños con enfermedades terminales o incluso perder a un paciente, así era como él hacía frente... me enteré de que sus colores favoritos eran el azul y el marrón, y él se enteró de los míos: negro, azul, verde, rojo oscuro, violeta, gris, blanco... y así sucesivamente. También se enteró que yo odiaba el rosa porque era realmente repulsivo, por alguna razón, me daba ganas de vomitar, pero sólo en las cosas inanimadas, por ejemplo no me parecía que tuviera un problema con la carne rosada. Mi mente era tan rara a veces.

A lo largo del día seguí descubriendo cosas nuevas sobre mi marido, y él sobre mí. Por alguna razón, cuanto más sabía de él, más me gustaba y más quería descubrir, y ese pensamiento me asustó porque se suponía que no me tenía que gustar esa situación, pero estaba empezando a gustarme. Eso fue lo que me hizo tomar la siguiente decisión: iba a tener mi primer beso esa noche.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la cabaña, empecé a sentir un cambio en el aire; el estado de ánimo jovial en el que estábamos fue reemplazado por la aprensión. Tal vez no sería tan fácil tener mi primer beso con él.

Entramos, guardamos en su sitio todo lo que habíamos comprado, y nos fuimos al dormitorio. Ahora el problema era que los dos teníamos que lidiar con la falta de pijama o con cualquier tipo de ropa de dormir, porque los dos pensamos que íbamos a dormir en habitaciones separadas como en casa. Todo resultó incómodo, pero aún así trabajamos en ello.

Decidimos que íbamos a ducharnos por separado y yo me pondría una camiseta de él porque me quedaba como un vestido largo, y el dormiría en bóxers, ya que no tenía otra opción, pero se comprometió a mantener su distancia para no hacerme sentir incómoda.

Una vez que nos acomodamos, decidimos que era un buen momento para sacar el tema.

—Umm... ¿Edward? —comencé tímidamente.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te tiene tan ruborizada? —preguntó preocupado. Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, pero él lo tomó como una mala señal porque se alarmó y se sentó tratando de medir mi expresión, con la esperanza de encontrar el problema.

Pero eso me puso más nerviosa porque su pecho estaba a mi vista... ¡y qué vista!

—Yo, um… quieroquemedesmiprimerbeso —solté todo en un solo aliento y levanté la mirada para ver sus ojos. ¿Parecía… confundido? ¿Acaso no había escuchado lo que le acababa de decir?

—Bella ¿qué has dicho? Realmente no he entendido nada —dijo, confirmando mi pensamiento anterior.

—He dicho que quiero que me des mi primer beso —volví los ojos hacia abajo, mis mejillas estaban de un rojo brillante.

Él me levantó la barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos y dijo:

—Bella, no puedo hacer eso. No es que yo realmente no quiera, es que... no estamos juntos, debes compartir esa experiencia con alguien que ames o al menos con quien te sientas atraída, no porque sientas que tienes que hacerlo —y con eso se me soltó la barbilla, me dio la espalda y se durmió.

Me quedé en estado de shock, con lágrimas en mis ojos. No pude evitar sentirme rechazada. ¿Es que no lo entendía? Yo quería que me besara porque me sentía atraída por él. Supuse que me había gafado cuando le dije que estaba contenta de que no me mimara. Esa fue la segunda noche que lloré mientras me dormía desde que me dieron la noticia de mi matrimonio.

Cuando llegó la mañana, fui la primera en despertar. Mi vejiga me despertó, para ser más específica. Me levanté de la cama y salí de puntillas de la habitación para hacer mis necesidades, alcancé a ver el reloj y vi que eran las 8:26 AM. Supuse que no tenía sentido para mí estar despierta a esa hora, pero dadas las circunstancias, decidí que lo mejor sería que fuera a hacer el desayuno. Por una vez, yo era la madrugadora mientras Edward era el dormilón. Después de que terminara de hacer el desayuno —el cual consistía en unos pocos creps, tocino, huevos y zumo fresco— arreglé todo en la mesa y me dirigí al dormitorio para despertar a Edward.

Mis ojos le vieron extendido sobre la cama, boca arriba, con su pecho esculpido subiendo y bajando con cada aliento que tomaba. Parecía que no era un ser humano imperfecto, fuerte pero vulnerable, e incluso un poco inocente, pero yo sabía que era cualquier cosa menos eso. Edward era un hombre de 35 años de edad y seguramente tenía algunas muescas en su cinturón. Aparté esa idea y me arrastré por la cama hasta su lado y entonces me di a mi misma lo que quería anoche: le di un beso. Y bueno, a pesar de que fue un error hacerlo mientras dormía, sus labios se sintieron suaves y simplemente perfectos. Entonces sucedió lo impensable. De alguna manera, durante el beso, Edward empezó a besarme de nuevo. El beso se volvió inseguro en un segundo, hasta que él despertó y me empujó lejos, pareciendo molesto.

Después de esa caliente sesión entre Edward y yo, decidimos que deberíamos hablar de ello durante el desayuno, así que entre bocado y bocado de comida y tragos de zumo y café, él insistió en que no se debería repetir. Estaba prohibiéndome que le besara. No estábamos exactamente enamorados, no nos conocíamos tan bien, y yo todavía no sabía qué tenía reservado para mí el futuro, así que tuvimos eso en mente y no haríamos nada imprudente que pudiera hacernos sufrir a los dos.

—Así que, Bella, ¿qué hacemos después de limpiar por aquí, vamos a comprar un poco más de ropa para los dos, tal vez algunos recuerdos y regalos para la gente de casa? Ah, y quién sabe... tal vez podríamos alquilar esquís o tablas de snowboard, si te apetece, o podríamos hacer turismo, ir en trineo tirado por caballos... —Edward dijo sugerencias como si estuviera recitando un folleto de vacaciones.

—Está bien, está bien, para —detuve sus divagaciones—. Creo que deberíamos ir a una cosa cada día... y poco a poco haremos todas esas cosas que has estado balbuceando hace un momento, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije demasiado enérgica y luego me disculpé más tranquila—. Es que yo no soy una gran fan de lo frío y húmedo, y hay un montón de eso aquí. ¿Podríamos hacer cosas más de interior? —le pregunté tímidamente, mirándole con ojos de cachorro.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres. Cualquier manera va a ser relajante para mí, así que vamos a hacer, como he dicho, todo lo que te apetezca. Pero, ¿y la ropa? Necesitamos ropa —insistió con una mirada curiosa e infantil.

—Está bien, vamos a ir a por la ropa, no es necesario que se repita lo de anoche. Me vendría bien un pijama, y algunas otras cosas —le dije preparándome para el viaje de compras.

No compramos mucha ropa, exactamente lo que necesitábamos.

En el tercer día allí decidimos ir a las tiendas de souvenirs.

—Deberíamos ir a ver esas tiendas de souvenirs. Ayer vi algo realmente bonito, podríamos comprarlo para Carmen, es más para el bebé, pero es bonito. ¿Qué te parece, eh? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Bueno, si vamos a comprar algo para Carmen, deberíamos comprar algo por Eleazar, Rosalie, Jasper y algunos otros buenos amigos míos que te presentaré algún día.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que vamos a hacer hoy —le dije y le di un abrazo por ser tan considerado.

En el cuarto día hubo una tormenta de nieve y planeamos quedarnos en casa.

—Yo no creo que esté de humor para nada hoy, Edward —dije mientras descansaba en el sofá con los pies posados sobre su regazo.

—Mmmm, sí... tienes razón. Me siento un poco perezoso yo también. Vamos a permanecer dentro, apuesto a que podemos encontrar algo aquí para entretenernos que no sea la televisión —dijo mientras trataba de sofocar un bostezo enorme.

Terminamos viendo películas, y él me permitió abrazarle en el sofá. Fue muy agradable, por fin me sentía cuidada, y ese pensamiento me calentó el corazón.

En el quinto día decidimos dar ese paseo en trineo, y para mi sorpresa, fue la sensación más mágica. No quería dejar ir ese cuento de hadas en el que estaba viviendo.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Edward! Este paisaje es tan hermoso, sobre todo porque sigue nevando. Sin embargo, tengo algo que confesar —dije haciendo que sonara como si fuera realmente serio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —bueno, él se pensó eso.

—Al principio dudaba que tú pudieras hacerme sentir bien y divertirme en estas vacaciones... —hice una pausa para darle un efecto dramático—... pero entonces decidí darte el beneficio de la duda y esa ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida —le dije con los ojos brillantes—. Charlie nunca tenía tiempo para mí. Nosotros no hicimos ninguna excursión en familia.

Al ver las lágrimas en mis ojos, Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me besó en la frente con suavidad.

—Me alegro de que me dieras la oportunidad, pero no tienes que llorar por ello, pequeña. Estoy aquí por el tiempo que me quieras tener.

—Vamos a volver a la cabaña, por favor. Quiero estar abrazada a ti. —De hecho, yo estuve encantada con el abrazo que nos dimos porque así era como terminábamos todas las noches. Pero no era siempre delante del televisor viendo algunas películas, a veces estábamos en frente de la chimenea con un buen libro. Todo estaba tranquilo y agradable y yo temía el día en el que tuviéramos que volver a la vida real donde la gente juzgaría sin importar la razón por la que tenía que hacerlo.

El día seis fue el punto de inflexión y el fin de nuestra 'luna de miel'.

— ¿Vamos a probar las pistas hoy, pequeña? —Edward preguntó en el desayuno.

—Claro, pero espero que tengas el kit de primeros auxilios alrededor porque estoy bastante segura de que mi naturaleza torpe hará una aparición hoy. Gracias a Dios que me casé con un médico —bromeé y golpeé mis pestañas hacia él.

Una vez en las pistas, mis temores crecieron. Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

—Está bien, señorita, mantenga las piernas así y luego... —el instructor no llegó a terminar la frase y yo ya estaba con mi culo en el suelo y sintiéndome patética porque ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ir por la pendiente sin lastimarme. Y sí, me dolía porque yo estaba bastante segura de que mi tobillo se había torcido o incluso roto, no lo sabía. Me dolía mucho.

— ¡Ay! ¡Owwwww! ¡Esto es realmente ridículo! —grité con los dientes apretados.

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes mover la pierna? —Edward preguntó con pánico en su voz—. Siento mucho que te hayas lesionado, cariño. Todo es por mi culpa —una expresión de auto-odio se apoderó de su rostro.

—No, ¿de qué estás hablando? Tú te has ocupado de mí, asegurándote de que tuviera un instructor. No podías saber que iba a caerme antes de caer por la ladera. Ahora ayúdame, mi culo está congelado —murmuré.

Ni que decir que eso fue el final de nuestro viaje. Tuvimos que acabarlo a causa de mi estúpida lesión. Al parecer, un esguince de tobillo puso a Edward en el modo doctor y antes de darme cuenta teníamos a un helicóptero esperándonos para llevarnos a casa tan pronto como todo estuviera listo. ¿Drástico? Mucho.

Edward se encargó de todo: empaquetar nuestras cosas, pagar el alquiler, hacer llamada tras llamada para que nos atendieran bien en casa. Yo no estaba tan segura de que su hermana fuera a arreglar mi habitación —mi cama específicamente— como dijo Edward.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Ella me odia. Podría poner una bomba debajo de mi cama —le susurré mientras tomábamos nuestros asientos en el helicóptero.

—No te preocupes por Rose. Se tarda algún tiempo en llevarse bien con ella. Ella no es tan mala.

Le di una mirada de sorpresa, pero él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Envolvió mi tobillo con una venda y lo mantuvo en su regazo todo el viaje hasta casa.

* * *

**Bueno, quería aclararos una cosita sobre las edades:**

Cuando se conocen Bella tiene 16 años y Edward 35, lo que no cuadra es que en el primer capi digan que hay una diferencia de 18 años en vez de 19, eso es porque desde el momento en el que se casan, apenas falta un mes para que Bella haga los 17 y Edward acaba de hacer los 35, por eso directamente ponen esos 18 años de diferencia y no 19, porque prácticamente Bella tiene ya 17 años.

Parece un trabalenguas, pero espero habéroslo aclarado ;)

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yassenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envie un privado y le añado :) **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, ya estoy por aquí, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, a ver qué os parece :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV**

A finales de agosto mi tobillo estaba curado e iba a ver mi nuevo instituto. Cuando Edward me dijo que era una escuela privada, yo sólo podía imaginar mocosos malcriados e idiotas inmaduros.

Edward estaba cansado después de un turno de noche, pero se despertó a las ocho para llevarme allí. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su alrededor, más veía la persona desinteresada que era. Y muy terco.

No hubo besos, aparte de en la mejilla y en la frente, como si yo fuera su amiga, no su mujer.

El instituto era grande y parecía un campus universitario. Iba a amar esto a pesar de que mis compañeros de clase podrían haber salido de una comedia mala.

Edward me guió hasta la oficina del director con una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Había unos chicos en la cancha de baloncesto. Me empecé a sentir fuera de lugar allí.

Yo era solo una chica de pueblo, y esto estaba fuera de mi alcance.

En la placa de la puerta del director se leía E. Cullen.

Edward llamó, entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza antes de abrirla toda y dejarme pasar al interior primero.

—Hola, Em —le saludó al director. Me acordé de que él dijo que eran amigos.

— ¡Edward, mi hombre!

Estuve unos minutos mirando al hombre delante de mí. Era muy alto y podía ver sus abultados músculos bajo la delgada camisa de manga corta que llevaba. Tenía el pelo corto, rizado y negro, ojos azules, y emitía un ambiente despreocupado. Parecía duro, pero me di cuenta de que no era una mala persona por la sonrisa de niño en su rostro.

—Ella es Bella, sí.

Mierda. Ellos estaban hablando de mí y yo estaba dándoles su espacio.

—Es bueno tenerte en el Instituto Lakeside. ¡Bienvenida, señorita Swan! —él me sonrió.

Le di a Edward una mirada confusa, abriendo la boca para decir que ya no era Swan.

—Es lo mejor, Bella —dijo Edward suavemente—. Emmett conoce la verdad y no nos juzga, pero estoy seguro de que tus futuros compañeros de clase no van a ser tan comprensivos. Soy un amigo de tu padre y vives conmigo mientras estás en la escuela secundaria, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, está bien —murmuré—. Es un placer conocerte —le dije al director.

—Lo mismo digo. Soy Emmett, pero aquí seré, ¿el Sr. Cullen? —me guiñó un ojo haciéndome sonrojar.

—Em, deja de avergonzarla.

— ¿Qué, hombre? Es verdad. Apuesto a que nos encontraremos mucho fuera del instituto. Mejor no tener líos con los nombres —él asintió con la cabeza—. Hablando de reunirse fuera del instituto, ¿este fin de semana en la casa de mi hermano? ¿Fiesta? ¿Su décimo aniversario?

—Estaré allí —respondió Edward—. Diez años, ¿en serio? —añadió como una idea posterior.

— ¡Sí, amigo! Imagínate con la misma chica durante una década —él se estremeció—. Me pregunto qué hará Esme para mantenerlo entretenido.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y me señaló con la barbilla, pareciendo molesto.

—Cuidado con la lengua delante de tu estudiante y de mi esposa —dijo forzadamente.

—Oh, lo siento. Yo no estaba pensando. Otra vez. —Emmett se rió y luego se centró en mí, diciéndome algo sobre el instituto. Yo recogería mi horario y todo lo que necesitaba de la administración mi primer día. El nombre de la secretaria era Zafrina, aunque yo sabía que iba a olvidarlo cuando empezara la próxima semana.

Después de unas palabras más entre Edward y Emmett, nos fuimos. Él me llevó a comprar cosas para el instituto. El carro estaba demasiado lleno para el final de nuestro viaje al supermercado.

Al día siguiente me encontraba en el centro comercial con Rosalie. No tenía ni idea de con qué le había sobornado Edward para que viniera conmigo, pero estábamos comprando mi ropa nueva. Durante las compras conseguí varias faldas de distintos tamaños, una docena de camisas de todos los colores y patrones, camisetas, tres pares de pantalones vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte, botas y un par de zapatos de tacón corto. Ella insistió en que necesitaba ropa nueva después de ver la mía mientras me cambiaba. No hablamos mucho, pero tampoco me miró mal, y por eso estuve agradecida. Cuando volvimos a casa, yo estaba agotada, así que me tomé un largo baño y luego me uní a todos en la sala de estar para la noche de cine. Me quedé dormida tan pronto como la primera película comenzó.

Ese fin de semana me desperté tarde y me sorprendió gratamente encontrar el desayuno en mi mesita de noche junto con una nota.

_¡Buenos días, pequeña!_

_Espero que hayas dormido bien. Come lo que he dejado aquí para ti (espero no haber perdido mis habilidades, odiaría envenenarte), luego vístete para la fiesta. Tengo que correr por alguna parte, pero espero estar de vuelta antes de las once. Tenemos que estar allí al mediodía._

_Edward._

La nota parecía tan impersonal. Me encantaba cuando me llamaba pequeña, aunque no era a menudo. De normal era sólo Bella, o cuando le molestaba de alguna manera, me llamaba Isabella.

Hasta el final de su nota reflejaba su edad. Tal vez era sólo yo, pero me hubiera gustado ver una palabra más al lado de Edward, o tal vez una 'xo' o algo así.

Me comí el bocadillo de queso y bebí mi zumo de naranja antes de meterme en la ducha. Cuando terminé, eran las once y media. Yo estaba en mi camino hacia abajo cuando escuché el sonido de una guitarra. Me encantaba escuchar a Jasper tocando, así que me colé en su habitación.

Él me lanzó una sonrisa y siguió cantando. Yo no conocía la canción, pero era increíble.

— ¡Wow! —dije una vez terminó.

— ¿Te ha gustado? Es algo nuevo, pero está sin acabar —explicó.

—A mí me sonaba muy bien —le dije con sinceridad.

—Eres demasiado buena, Bella. ¿Quieres escuchar otra?

Asentí con la cabeza con impaciencia. Él se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó la espalda, haciéndome reír, y luego comenzó a cantar algo sobre el queso. Yo estaba rodando en la cama por la risa hasta que Jasper se echó a reír también.

—Siento interrumpir la fiesta, pero hay que darse prisa —dijo Edward desde la puerta. Se veía feliz.

— ¿Lo oyes? —pregunté entre risas—. ¡Queso, te amo, pero tengo que comerte ya! —yo imitaba Jasper.

—De nuevo la canción del queso —Edward gimió.

— ¿La conoces? —le pregunté sorprendida.

—Él es un aguafiestas —bromeó Jasper y vino a mi lado, lanzando su brazo sobre mis hombros—. Escribí esto cuando tenía siete años, durante el desayuno.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. No me gustaba el queso y mamá lo esculpía para hacer que me gustara.

—La historia de su vida —le cortó Edward, rodando los ojos—. Vamos.

Yo todavía no sabía nada de sus padres. Ellos no hablaban de ese tema.

Yo iba en el asiento de atrás con Jasper, ya que Rosalie se puso delante cuando llegamos al coche. No me importaba, aprendería más de la canción del queso.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la casa de los amigos de Edward, me puse ansiosa. Me dijo que Carlisle era el hermano mayor de Emmett y Esme era su esposa desde hacía diez años, pero habían estado juntos durante al menos cinco años antes de que se casaran. Carlisle era un cirujano plástico y el jefe de cirugía, mientras su esposa era una alfarera. Eso me llamó la atención. Edward me aseguró que vería muchas de sus obras en la casa. Yo no podía esperar.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, mi boca cayó al ver la casa. Tenía que ser una cosa de médicos, ellos estaban cargados de dinero y sus casas eran enormes.

Esme fue la que nos dio la bienvenida. Me fijé en que ella no se veía tan vieja; pensé que tendría más de cuarenta años cuando me enteré que era la mujer del hermano mayor de Emmett.

Su pelo castaño claro estaba atrapado en un nudo elegante en la parte posterior de su cabeza y llevaba un vestido rojo y corto. Rosalie se apresuró a saludarla y empezaron una conversación acerca de la moda. Eso me recordó lo joven e inexperta que yo era y me hizo sentir fuera de lugar.

Afortunadamente, Esme fue lo suficientemente educada como para presentarse a mí y pedirme que me uniera a ellas mientras los hombres entraban en el estudio para tomar una copa. La conversación fluyó y Rosalie no me avergonzó, eso fue un comienzo. Al parecer ella evitó los comentarios sarcásticos que decía cuando estábamos en casa o estábamos solas.

El otro día ella me dijo que parecía el esqueleto que había en la clase de biología en la escuela secundaria. Ella era tan dulce, cualquiera daría su pierna izquierda para tenerla como su cuñada.

Antes de que nos sentáramos a la mesa, conocí a Carlisle. Estaba cerca de los cincuenta años, por lo que yo había tenido razón, Esme era más joven, por mucho. Ella me dijo que ella era un año mayor que Edward.

Eran la pareja perfecta y pude ver que estaban muy enamorados.

Por la tarde Emmett nos abandonó diciendo que tenía que prepararse para el nuevo año escolar. Sí, claro. Jasper dijo algo acerca de hablar con el dueño de un pub para cantar allí. Rosalie dijo que ella tenía que dormir porque ser mecánica era agotador. Yo podría apostar que no estaba haciendo nada en su garaje, me pregunté si sabría cómo cambiar un neumático.

Eso nos dejó a Edward y a mí junto con la feliz pareja. Era tarde y estaba empezando a tener sueño por la larga jornada.

Estábamos fuera en los columpios. Sin querer, dejé caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y cerré los ojos, escuchándole hablar sobre el trabajo y algunos niños que estaba tratando. Eso fue lo último que recordaba.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que me desperté por un ruido muy fuerte, y la voz de pánico de Jasper en mi oído.

Yo estaba en casa. En mi cama. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

— ¡Bella! —Jasper gritó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté.

—Creo que he hecho algo mal en la cocina —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

—Díselo a Edward.

—No está en casa. Estamos solos. Vamos —me rogó, cogiendo mi mano y sacándome de la cama.

— ¿Qué te parezco? ¿Una mecánica? ¿Una cocinera? —gruñí adormilada mientras iba detrás de él.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la cocina y seriamente pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—Pellízcame —murmuré para mí misma. Un dolor repentino en mi brazo me hizo mirar a Jasper, quien se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué diablos has hecho? —gemí.

El microondas junto con el mostrador y partes del suelo estaban cubiertos por algo que parecía nieve, pero no podía ser eso. Parecía que había un incendio allí.

—Explícate —le exigí.

—Bueno, he tratado de hacer la comida —comenzó en un tono defensivo—. Y he puesto la olla ahí.

— ¿La olla de metal? —grité.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mirando la zona de guerra.

—No ha sido una buena idea. Ha hecho unos ruidos extraños y luego ha empezado a salir humo, y antes de que pudiera coger el extintor, se ha incendiado.

Le golpeé en la cabeza. Era mucho más fácil estar cerca de él ya que sólo era cinco años mayor que yo.

— ¿Eres tan estúpido? ¡No puedes poner metal en el microondas!

—Oh, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes de que lo hiciera?

Rodé los ojos. No era el momento de hacerse el gracioso.

— ¿Quién va a decírselo a Edward?

—Tú —él sonrió.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tú casi quemas su casa! Contigo y conmigo dentro.

No oímos abrirse la puerta principal ya que estábamos demasiado atrapados en nuestra pelea. Oímos un ruido sordo cuando el maletín de Edward se cayó de su mano, estaba mirando sorprendido la cocina y luego a nosotros mientras nosotros lo mirábamos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se acercó, y después de asegurarse de que estábamos bien, se rió. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

— ¿Así que os dejo solos por unas horas y decidís quemarme la casa?

—Hermano, ¿sabías que no se podía poner metal en el microondas? —preguntó Jasper, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Hasta un idiota sabe eso —le ladré.

— ¿No se puede? —Edward preguntó confundido.

— ¡Argh! Vamos a establecer algo ahora mismo. Nadie está autorizado a estar cerca del microondas a menos que se conozca de memoria la guía del usuario —dije en voz alta.

—Pequeña, ya no tenemos un microondas.

—Lo tendremos porque vas a comprar uno nuevo, ¿no?

—Está bien, está bien.

Al final del día, la cocina parecía impecable y tenía un nuevo microondas. Edward y Jasper estaban estudiando las instrucciones.

… …

El lunes por la mañana Edward me llevó al instituto, y antes de salir del coche me incliné sobre las marchas y le besé en la mejilla, dándole las gracias por todo. Él sonrió y me deseó un buen día.

Fui al mismo edificio donde había conocido a Emmett, pero a la oficina de la secretaria. Había algunos estudiantes quejándose de sus clases. ¿Ya?

Típico drama de secundaria.

Una vez que terminaron, me presenté a Zafrina y ella me dio una cálida bienvenida y me ofreció mi horario y el mapa del instituto. Yo iba a necesitarlo.

Mi primera clase era Historia de los EEUU. El problema era que yo no podía encontrar el edificio correcto, el mapa me mostraba que estaba delante de él, pero el nombre era diferente.

—Te ves perdida —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y vi a un chico alto sonriéndome.

— ¿El edificio de Historia?

—Estás justo en frente de él —dijo divertido—. ¡Oh, no mires esa mierda! —señaló mi mapa—. Está anticuado —cogió un bolígrafo del bolsillo y escribió sobre cada edificio el nombre real—. Eso es. Por cierto, soy Liam.

—Hola. Soy Bella.

— ¡Oh, la chica nueva! Me siento honrado de ser el primero en conocerte.

Le sonreí tímidamente y le estreché la mano.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos! —me saludó con la mano y se metió en el interior del edificio.

Una vez allí, no fue difícil encontrar mi clase. Abrí la puerta de mi clase y miré en su interior tímidamente, el profesor calvo dejó de hablar y me miró expectante.

—Uh, hola. Soy Bella Swan —murmuré y avancé, ofreciéndole el papel con mis datos. El primer día de instituto era horrible —siempre— sobre todo para una persona nueva.

—Cierto. Es bueno tenerte por aquí, señorita Swan. Soy el profesor Marcus Binns.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigía hacia un asiento vacío cuando él me detuvo.

— ¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco de ti?

De mala gana miré hacia arriba y vi los rostros aburridos mirando hacia mí.

—Soy de Forks —dije sin convicción—. Me voy a quedar aquí por el resto de mis estudios con un amigo de mi padre.

Nadie se movió y yo estaba más allá de ser torpe. Al final el profesor tuvo misericordia y me envió a un asiento vacío. La chica de al lado parecía una de esas nerds, pero no de las introvertidas. Apostaba a que era genial.

Mientras el maestro nos presentó el plan de estudios, aprendí que su nombre era Angela Webber y que trabajaba en el consejo estudiantil del instituto.

Ella me enseñó mi siguiente clase, la cual era inglés. Yo fui una de las primeras en llegar, así que me senté en la parte de atrás de la clase, esperando que este profesor no me hiciera hablar.

—Estás en mi asiento —dijo una voz nasal haciéndome saltar.

— ¿Tu asiento? —le susurré. Odiaba cuando hacían eso, pero antes de que empezara este año, me prometí mantenerme firme.

—Sí, perra. ¿Estás sorda? —dijo la rubia tonta con desprecio.

—Yo he llegado primero. El asiento estaba vacío, así que lo he ocupado. ¿Está tu nombre escrito en él? ¿No? Bueno. Me siento aquí este año —susurré.

La perra estaba boquiabierta ante mí, abriendo y cerrando sus labios rojos que parecían los de un pez. Las dos chicas a su lado me miraron como si yo hablara otro idioma. Tal vez tenía que usar palabras pequeñas para que su única neurona pudiera comprender el significado de las mismas.

— ¡Esto no ha terminado, perra! —resopló la rubia, poniéndose el pelo sobre su hombro, chasqueando los dedos y dirigiéndose a otra mesa.

¿En serio? Había visto mierdas como esa sólo en las películas.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

_Otra más no_, me dije a mí misma mientras una chica normal venía saltando hacia mí. Bueno, borrad eso. Una chica loca corría hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo corto y teñido en una combinación de tonos rojos, sus ojos color avellana brillaban cuando ella me miró. Llevaba una falda corta, de esas escocesas, con un top ajustado que dejaba ver sus formas.

Maldita sea, algunas tenían suerte. Ella se veía muy bien para su edad.

Traté de volver mi atención a mis libros.

Ella se sentó a mi lado. Con el rabillo del ojo vi los zapatos de tacón en sus pies. Whoa.

—Tú eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

—Sí, esa soy yo —le respondí, agitando mi mano en mi pecho.

— ¡Eso ha sido impresionante! ¿Qué acabas de hacer? ¡Nadie ha tenido agallas para enfrentarse a ellas! Son... animadoras —me dijo en un susurro.

— ¿En serio? ¡Odio a las animadoras! Debes estar totalmente loca para saltar arriba y abajo y pensar que eres tan inteligente que con eso conseguirás una beca para la universidad —jadeé, hablando demasiado alto.

La chica se rió y me tendió la mano.

—Yo soy Alice Brandon.

—Bella Swan.

—Vamos a ser grandes amigas, Bella.

* * *

**Bueno, ya tenemos a Alice por aquí, a ver ahora qué pasará. Durante el fin de semana igual subo algún adelanto al facebook :)**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yassenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, Mafer Cullen, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory .**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo, a ver qué os parece la reacción de Bella y Edward en este capi :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**BPOV**

Cuando nos sentamos la profesora entró en el aula y se aclaró la garganta para conseguir nuestra atención, y luego comenzó a hablar.

—Buenos días, clase, voy a ser vuestra nueva profesora de literatura inglesa de este año —dijo cuando puso su bolso en el asiento y se sentó de lado en su escritorio, porque esa era la única manera de sentarse con una falda apretada y corta como la de ella. _En serio, ¿dónde se cree que está, señorita Tetas?_ _Porque la parte de arriba no es nada mejor._ Ella siguió presentándose.

—Mi nombre es Tanya Wanker... —con eso solté un bufido y traté de sofocar mi risa —... disculpe, ¿tiene algún problema?, señorita... —ella levantó la ceja.

—Swan, soy Isabella Swan, y lo siento, he estornudado, ¿eso es un crimen por aquí? —le respondí en un tono defensivo.

—Bien, veo que vamos a llevarnos muy bien —dijo en un tono irónico—. Yo vigilaría mi boca si fuera usted, Swan —me advirtió mientras yo la miraba mal.

—Uh-oh, ¿realmente quieres meterte en problemas con la señorita Tetas? —Alice me preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno, no realmente, pero vamos —dije, frustrada con la situación— no es culpa mía que su nombre sea tan, ¿cuál es la palabra?, um... adecuado. Ella prácticamente grita soy una perra, y tienes que admitir que es gracioso, aunque yo soy la única que ha resoplado un poco demasiado fuerte —añadí en un susurro, porque sabía que mi nueva 'amiga' me oiría sobre la voz rasposa de la señorita Tetas mientras empezaba a leer el programa de estudios.

Después de que sonara la campana, no pude salir de la clase a tiempo. No podía creer que mi clase favorita de antes se hubiera convertido en la más odiada del momento desde que la perra rubia entró en mi clase. Juro que ella y Rose se llevarían perfectamente, después de todo, el pájaro y la pluma vuelan juntos, o eso suele decirse.

De hecho, podrían ser hermanas. Ambas tenían el pelo rubio, ojos azules y tanto como odiara admitirlo, cuerpos calientes. Las pocas diferencias eran que la señorita Tetas tenía el pelo corto y la ropa demasiado cachonda, de ahí su apodo, mientras Miss Hielo tenía cierto sentido del estilo y el pelo largo, ondulado y natural. Tenía que ser honesta y decir que me encantaba la forma en la que se veía su pelo, yo sólo esperaba que ahora que me lo podía permitir, tuviera también un pelo más bonito.

—Hey, ¿qué tienes ahora? —preguntó Alice.

—Ummm... —cogí mi programa de clases de mi bolsa— Trigonometría, Español, almuerzo, Biología y Educación Física —terminé con un gemido.

Odiaba Educación Física. En serio, el que la inventó, lo hizo sólo para torturar a la gente torpe y descoordinada como yo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Alice diciéndome algo sobre que estaba en las mismas clases que yo, y me alegré de saber que al menos habría una persona para compartir este infierno, también conocido como la escuela secundaria. Y entonces me acordé de que Ángela había dicho que también estaba en mi clase de Biología y Trigonometría, ese pensamiento mejoró mi estado de ánimo un poco. Ahora tenía a alguien que me ayudaría con mis notas y mi tarea; Trigonometría y Biología no eran mis temas favoritos.

Al final de la jornada escolar ya tenía algunos compañeros más, porque yo no iría tan lejos como para hacerme amiga de ellos. No eran el tipo de gente a los que uno iba cuando tenía un problema, un hombro sobre el que llorar, compañeros de un 'crimen' y así sucesivamente, pero eran buenos para pasar el rato alrededor del instituto.

Conocí a Mike y a Tyler, los deportistas, y Tyler era el novio de la perra. La misma perra de inglés, la animadora, Lauren. Ellos eran los típicos deportistas: músculos abultados, y orgulloso de ellos, probablemente no eran muy inteligentes a pesar de que ambos eran muy reclamados en el equipo del instituto.

También conocí a los 'frikis del instituto', ya que me los presentó Ángela. Uno de ellos era su novio Ben, y el otro era Eric. Yo creía que Ben era el novio porque ellos se daban sonrisas tontas y se veían acaramelados.

Mientras caminaba con Alice hacia el estacionamiento, vi un coche familiar y comencé a moverme en su dirección, confundiendo a Alice, porque ella pensaba que me iba a llevar a casa.

—Hey, Bella, espera. ¿A dónde te diriges, mi coche está allí? —dijo señalando al otro lado.

—Um, gracias, Alice, pero mi conductor está aquí —le dije mientras Jasper salía del coche y se dirigía hacia nosotras—. Hola, Jazz —dije dándole un abrazo.

—Hola, querida, y hola, señorita —dijo mirando a Alice con una sonrisa encantadora. _Hmm, alguien está ligando... que malo que yo tenga que ser la aguafiestas._ Pensé con un brillo maligno en mi cara.

—Ejem... —golpeé a Jasper para que saliera del trance en el que estaba, y Alice al parecer también. Whoa... parecían muy atontados, me reí para mis adentros. Obviamente me estaba volviendo loca desde que estaba teniendo conversaciones conmigo misma.

—Está bien, muchachos, parad con esa conversación silenciosa que estáis teniendo, y Jasper, sí, Alice es su nombre, vamos a casa, tengo cosas que hacer —dije arrastrándolo al coche de Edward. Alguien estaba siendo protector si no me dejaba que su hermano me recogiera en su Harley.

—Entonces, Jasper, ¿cómo es que estás conduciendo el Volvo? ¿Edward sabe que estás maltratando a su bebé? —yo me burlé sabiendo muy bien que Edward no querría que nadie le tocara su coche a menos que fuera bajo circunstancias muy especiales.

—En realidad, querida, él ha sido el que ha sugerido que debería traerme a su pequeño en lugar de a la mía, sólo para asegurarme que su otra pequeña llegue a casa sana y salva —dijo, haciéndome sonrojar. Él lo sabía. Jasper sabía que me gustaba que Edward me llamara 'pequeña' porque me hacía sentir de alguna manera que yo le pertenecía a él y él a mí.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, me sorprendí al encontrar una caja de pizza humeante en la mesa de café y una película en el reproductor de DVD.

— ¿Una película tan temprano? —pregunté yendo al baño a lavarme las manos.

—Tengo órdenes para mantenerte entretenida hasta que el gran hermano esté en casa —Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, ¿qué vamos a ver esta vez? —le pregunté, cogiendo una rebanada de pizza.

—Ya verás —dijo crípticamente, masticando su propio pedazo de comida.

La película resultó ser un poco perversa. Bueno, muy perversa. En realidad estábamos viendo porno suave, y por supuesto, mi rostro ardía porque era raro ver ese tipo de películas con alguien más por allí. No es que yo nunca hubiera visto nada como eso, o que yo no supiera qué era el sexo, yo era virgen y nunca había tenido un novio, mi padre se encargó de ello cuando llevaba su arma casa.

A medida que la película llegaba a su fin, y la pizza era nada más que migajas, oí el sonido característico de un motor en nuestro camino, y supe que Edward estaba en casa. Al parecer los hermanos habían cambiado a 'sus pequeños' para hoy, lo que significaba que Jasper conducía el Volvo y Edward la Harley. Me volví hacia la ventana y miré, sintiendo mi cara arder una vez más mientras lo veía bajar de esa bestia, pareciendo muy sexy. Diablos, si yo no supiera que él tenía treinta y cinco años, hubiera podido fácilmente pasar por un chico de veinticinco, y eso lo hacía más... perfecto, pensé con un suspiro.

—Hola, pequeña, ¿cómo te ha ido hoy? —preguntó él, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Olí su aroma almizclado y varonil y traté de no desmayarme.

—Ha ido bastante bien... —empecé a contarle todo, probablemente pareciendo una loca con mis brazos volando en todas direcciones tratando de hacer hincapié en lo que estaba diciendo—. Y luego Jazz y yo hemos visto una película y luego has vuelto a casa. Fin de la historia —terminé, tomando un trago enorme de aire, ¿quién sabía que hablar pudiera ser tan agotador? ¿Cuando la expresión facial de Edward había pasado de ser graciosa a estar enfadada? ¿Por qué se había enfadado cuando le dije que había visto una película con Jazz? En ese momento tuve la suerte de mirar donde él estaba mirando y lo que le hizo reaccionar de esa manera. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla del televisor cuando se congeló la última imagen de la película. Y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, oí un golpe y un aullido de dolor proveniente de Jasper.

—Ow... hermano, ¿qué ha sido eso? —preguntó frotando el punto sensible en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Eso ha sido por hacer que una menor vea... pornografía —él frunció el ceño hacia su hermano y le habló como si yo no estuviera allí.

—Cálmate, hombre, no es tan malo, además ella ni siquiera está traumatizada por lo que ha visto. Ella podría ser menor de edad, pero es una adolescente y sabe lo que es el sexo, ¿no, querida? —preguntó echando un vistazo en mi dirección.

—Bueno, sí, lo sé, me dieron la charla de los pájaros y las abejas, y tuvimos clase de Educación Sexual en la escuela —le dije—. Y las películas 'educativas' que nos hicieron mirar eran mucho más gráficas que esta película, que por cierto no es porno, es un thriller, para que lo sepas —terminé levantando la ceja, tratando de enmascarar mis mejillas rojas.

—Bueno, adivina qué. Mi casa, mis reglas. Y no puedes ver películas de clasificación R sin mi consentimiento —Edward me dijo como si yo fuera una niña. Nunca me sentí más humillada en mi vida.

Sentí que mi ira salía a la superficie mientras ardientes lágrimas se abrían paso por mis mejillas, cuando me acerqué a él, le cogí la camisa con mis puños y grité:

— ¿Crees que soy una niña? ¿Es eso? ¿Soy lo suficientemente mayor para estar casada contigo, pero no tengo la edad suficiente para hablar de sexo? ¿Te acuerdas de dónde me sacaste? Porque te aseguro que recuerdo las noches que casi me asfixio a mí misma con mi almohada tratando de bloquear los ruidos que venían de la habitación de mi padre —escupí la palabra 'padre' como si fuera algún tipo de veneno —. ¡No me digas cómo tengo que actuar o qué se supone que debo hacer, porque eres igual a mí en esta situación, tú eres mi marido, no mi padre! —le grité antes de irme a mi habitación, un plan se estaba abriendo camino en mi cabeza.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación saqué mi teléfono móvil y marqué el número de Alice. Me acordé que ella me dijo que le encantaba ir a los tratamientos de spa y todo tipo de salones de belleza. Ella sí tenía que saber dónde podía ir para mi cambio de imagen.

—Hola —su voz alegre vino del teléfono.

—Hola Alice, soy Bella —dije torpemente.

—Lo sé, tonta, he visto el identificador de llamadas —me dijo—. ¿Hay algo que necesites? —preguntó ella con un tono preocupado cuando yo no le dije nada más. Reuní todo mi valor y comencé a explicarle por qué la había llamado.

—Bueno, te llamo para pedirte un favor. Tengo que hacerme un cambio de imagen de emergencia. La gente a mí alrededor me trata como a una niña, una maldita niña... ni siquiera una adolescente, no, ellos piensan que yo soy un bebé de mierda.

— ¿Un cambio de imagen? ¡Siii! —gritó en mi oreja—. Te recogeré mañana para ir al instituto, y después de eso iremos a mi paraíso personal. Realmente necesito hacerme las uñas, así que es el momento perfecto —dijo con su voz alegre. En serio, esa chica era otra cosa.

… …

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, me preparé para el instituto, y me fui a la cocina para comer algo. Allí, sentado en el taburete, estaba Edward en su gloriosa mañana.

Murmuré un buenos días para él, y entonces él procedió a decirme que iba a llevarme a clases y que tenía que darme prisa.

—No tienes que llevarme hoy porque va a recogerme Alice, mi nueva amiga, y no voy a estar en casa temprano hoy, voy a salir después de la escuela y yo voy a comer por ahí también, por lo que no estaré en casa hasta la cena —le informé con los ojos entrecerrados. _Estoy empezando a vivir esta nueva faceta de mí misma, la de ser valiente_, me dije a mí misma.

—Está bien, entonces... —comenzó, y realmente pensé por un momento que iba a empezar con el papel de padre otra vez, pero en cambio, me dio dinero y me dijo:

—Cuídate y no te metas en ningún problema. Espero que esto sea suficiente para pasar el día con tu amiga —me entregó un par de cientos de dólares mientras yo estaba allí, mirándole—. Y espero llegar a conocerla pronto, al parecer Jasper ya la conoce.

—Sí, la conoció ayer, y es probable que tú llegues a conocerla muy pronto, ya que parecen haber congeniado. Gracias por el dinero, aunque no creo que vaya a gastarlo todo —dije en voz baja, besando su mejilla, mostrándole que estaba perdonado.

El día escolar pasó de la misma manera que el día anterior. Charlando con Alice y Ángela —cuando no estaba ocupada comiéndose con los ojos a Ben — rechazando a los deportistas que intentaban hacer un pase, ignorando a la señorita Tetas en inglés, charlando más, pasando algún rato aburrido, y finalmente sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del día .

Llegamos al "Salón de Belleza Lotus", el favorito de Alice. Tenía un tema indio, y los empleados eran amables y profesionales. Decidí ir hasta el final. Nuevo lugar para vivir, nueva vida, y toda esa mierda.

Lo primero que tuve que hacerme fue la cera; fue muy doloroso, pero según Alice, completamente necesario. Ya que iba a ir allí decidí afeitarme las piernas y las axilas mientras estaba en la ducha, aunque me las depilaron allí también.

Después de que fuera preparada correctamente allá abajo, y en otros lugares, me hicieron las cejas y un rizado permanente de pestañas. Fue una buena decisión, tenía mis ojos arreglados como si tuviera rímel, solo que no estaban cubiertos de él y parecían muy naturales.

La siguiente parada fue la silla de manicura-pedicura. Elegí un negro simple para mis uñas de los pies y la francesa para mis manos. Mientras esperaba a que el esmalte se secara por completo, me fui a mi destino final: los lavabos de la peluquería.

Me recortaron el cabello sólo un poco, me quitaron las puntas abiertas y me lo tiñeron de un Negro Onyx. Resultó bastante impresionante.

Cuando el peluquero terminó conmigo me reuní con Alice en la recepción para pagar todo, y no podía creer lo que oí cuando la chica de recepción me dijo lo barato que resultó haber sido. Al parecer hacían un descuento para los clientes leales, y Alice era una, así que me dieron el mismo tratamiento por venir con ella.

Alice y yo fuimos a un restaurante a comer y me puse nerviosa cuando el camarero coqueteó conmigo. Parecía ser de la edad de Edward —aunque no tan atractivo como él— y sin embargo él parecía creer que yo era mayor. Empecé a reír en cuanto el camarero se marchó de nuestra mesa.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? —me preguntó Alice, probablemente pensando que me había vuelto loca.

—Nada. ¿No te das cuenta que funciona? Mi plan funciona, no me veo tan joven, y la gente, más los hombres, no me ven como una niña. Ugh, debes pensar que estoy loca —le dije, sabiendo que no podía entenderme completamente ya que ella no tenía el mismo problema.

No mucho tiempo después de acabar nuestro debate sobre si me veía más mayor o no, nos fuimos para casa. Después de que le dijera adiós, salí corriendo a la casa, porque tenía frío, el tiempo era cada vez más frío, ya que era otoño.

Cuando entré fui recibida por Edward, quien también pareció darse cuenta de mi cambio, y se quedó boquiabierto al verme.

Decidí tomarle el pelo un poco y simplemente pregunté:

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le miré a través de mis pestañas rizadas y mordiéndome el labio inocentemente. Lo vi tragar, por lo que su nuez de Adán se movió y me dio malos pensamientos, y entonces decidí marcharme, dejándole ahí parado hasta la mañana siguiente.

Le besé en la mejilla y luego me reí mientras saltaba todo el camino hasta mi habitación, feliz con mi éxito.

* * *

**Uy, parece que Bella se ha 'revelado', el miércoles capítulo desde el punto de vista de Edward :D**

**¡Hasta el miércoles! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yassenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, Mafer Cullen, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen .**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo un nuevo capítulo y esta vez desde el punto de vista de Edward, a ver qué os parecen sus pensamientos :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**EPOV**

Mi vida pacífica había dado un vuelco en tan solo un mes.

En primer lugar, Rose rompió su compromiso de tres años porque el bastardo le era infiel. Yo le había dicho que no me gustaba, pero nunca me escuchó.

En segundo lugar, Charlie me pidió que me casara con su hija porque no podía ofrecerle la vida que debería tener. Estuve de acuerdo a regañadientes, teniendo en cuenta el círculo de amigos que él tenía. No quería que esa pobre chica viviera una pesadilla con Aro, Cayo, o incluso Mark. Así que me encontré casado en cuestión de semanas.

En tercer lugar, debería haber sabido que mi querido y rebelde hermano no había vuelto a casa solo para mi boda. Él se había cansado de su novia y quería un nuevo comienzo. Yo estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca de nuevo, porque Texas estaba muy lejos de Washington.

Debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de aceptar casarme con una adolescente. Bella era todo eso y más envuelto en una persona. Ella tenía actitud, vocabulario, gestos, pero había algo auténtico y que demostraba que era lo suficientemente madura para entender que esto era lo mejor para ella. Fue difícil al principio hacerle entender que no podía haber nada entre nosotros.

Ella seguía besando mi mejilla y dándome esas miradas, pero estaba bien. Yo tampoco era muy sensato. Para ser una chica de diecisiete años tenía un gran cuerpo y una cara bonita; sus ojos castaños eran los más expresivos que había visto en mi vida, yo podía leer a simple vista en sus ojos.

Cuando llegó a casa después de su tiempo con su amiga, no supe cómo reaccionar. Estaba molesto por su rebeldía y muriendo por su pelo negro, pero sorprendentemente, le sentaba tan bien como sus rizos castaños antiguos. Bella parecía increíble, y más. Yo sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero tenía que mantener un ojo en ella. Ella ahora era mi responsabilidad.

Realmente necesitaba un buen consejo, así que el sábado fui a casa de Emmett muy temprano. Él me odió, porque por lo general se despertaba después de las once los fines de semana.

Abrió la puerta pareciendo como si acabara de rodar fuera de la cama, era una fuerte posibilidad.

— ¡Joder, te odio, tío!

—Buenos días, Em —lo saludé divertido.

—Voy a preparar el café. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruñó.

—Consejos sobre adolescentes —le dije—. No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con Bella.

— ¿Mi opinión al respecto? —me guiñó un ojo—. Fóllatela. Ella tiene un culo caliente. ¡Y es tu esposa, tío!

—Ella es una jailbait* —le recordé.

—Estás casado con ella. Puedes follártela legalmente.

—Deja de decir esa palabra —le exigí, tomando una taza de café—. Con toda seriedad, Emmett.

—Ed, yo solo soy el director de ese instituto, no un padre.

—Gracias —dije sarcásticamente—. ¡Oh!, Bella mencionó a… cito, 'el profesor caliente de Educación física', la última vez que vi a John, estaba cerca de la jubilación.

—Oh, he cambiado a Clapp —dijo Emmett distraído, agitando una mano alrededor—. Hay carne fresca, Riley. Joven, fuerte y perfecto para el trabajo.

—Exactamente lo que yo temía —murmuré en mi taza.

— ¿Estás celoso? —él se echó a reír.

— ¡No! Uh... solo estoy preocupado por Bella.

—Ya —Emmett rodó sus ojos—. No te preocupes por Riley. Él es gay. Esa es una razón por la que accedí a contratarlo.

— ¿Tú también eres gay? —pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

— ¡No, amigo! Clapp se acercaba demasiado a Lauren... No habrá más preocupaciones, a no ser que le guste algún chico.

—Oh, genial entonces —me sentí más ligero, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera suceder entre Bella y su profesor.

Esperaba que ella encontrara a alguien, porque yo era consciente de que este matrimonio era solo para alejarla de su padre.

Emmett me hablaba acerca de cómo llegó Riley, pero yo no le presté mucha atención cuando recibí una llamada de trabajo. Eso puso fin a la diversión, como siempre.

Mi paciente se había abierto la cabeza y necesitaba veinte puntos de sutura. Él se lo tomó como un profesional y le dijo a su madre cómo iba a presumir delante de sus amigos al día siguiente. ¡Niños!

Realmente me encantaba eso, especialmente cuando sabía que yo estaba haciendo que se sintieran mejor. Algunos niños que venían heridos me rompían el corazón.

Tuve otra emergencia y así mi sábado se volvió malo. Cuando llegué a casa, era tarde.

Estaba todo muy silencioso. Hacía un mes no me hubiera preocupado, pero ahora sí. Silencio significaba algo malo, por lo general.

Jazz estaba viendo la televisión y me mostró el pulgar sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla. Siempre pensé que estaba atrapado en su adolescencia. No me molesté en preguntar acerca de Rose porque sabía que ella estaba en el garaje que había abierto recientemente.

Si le dabas un coche, ella era tu mejor amiga.

Eso dejó a Bella. Llamé a su puerta antes de abrirla. Ella estaba en la cama tumbada sobre su estómago con los tobillos entrelazados en el aire y los auriculares pegados en sus oídos mientras balanceaba la cabeza por lo que estaba escuchando en su iPod.

Me tomé un momento para simplemente mirarla. No debería haberlo hecho, no de esa manera, pero una parte de mí que pensé que había muerto, poco a poco fue despertándose. Ella me estaba haciendo vivir de nuevo.

Me di cuenta que estaba escribiendo algo. Deberes, por supuesto.

Cometí el error de acercarme. Ella se asustó y comenzó a gritar antes de ponerse las manos sobre el pecho.

—Haz un poco de ruido —gritó.

Cogí los auriculares de sus orejas.

—Estabas con esto —los señalé—. Y lo siento por asustarte.

Ella suspiró y se sentó, sonriendo.

— ¿Por casualidad te gusta la biología? —me preguntó en voz baja.

— ¡Buah! —no pude evitar la exclamación burlona—. Soy doctor, Bella.

—Así es. Pregunta estúpida —murmuró para sus adentros—. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

—Por supuesto. Deja que me dé una ducha y me cambie de ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando asintió con la cabeza. No quería pensar en lo que pasaba por su mente.

Acabé rápidamente, y cuando volví, ella estaba apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama con un libro de texto a su lado. Realmente íbamos a hacer la tarea.

¿Por qué estaba decepcionado?

Me senté a su lado. Su tarea era fácil, así que sólo le conté cosas mientras ella escribía, diciéndome que frenara para que pudiera seguirme el ritmo.

—Gracias, Edward —susurró ella cuando terminamos.

—En cualquier momento. ¿Sabes que me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, verdad? —probé, buscando en sus ojos.

Ella tocó mi mejilla y la acarició. Cerré los ojos, deleitándome en la sensación de su mano suave allí. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que dejé a una mujer tocarme, aunque Bella era sólo una niña. Tenía que mantener eso en mente.

Justo cuando estaba allí, contenido, sentí el suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos. Habíamos hablado de eso, pero yo no la empujé lejos.

¿Hasta dónde podría llevarlo ella?

Después de todo, yo era su primer beso.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba empujándola lejos, sus labios se volvieron más insistentes, pero yo me quedé bloqueado, aunque yo no quería nada más que devolverle el beso.

Sabía que sería un error. No estaba seguro de por qué quería besarla, tal vez era porque no había besado a nadie en más de cinco años, esa tenía que ser la respuesta, no podía ser sólo Bella.

Sus dos manos se enredaron en mi pelo haciéndome gemir y yo le permití deslizar su lengua dentro de mi boca antes de que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

—Bella —le advertí, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas—. ¿Qué hablamos de esto? Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo.

— ¡P-pero me has devuelto el beso! —replicó ella a la defensiva.

—En realidad, me estabas molestando —le dije riéndome—. Por favor, sé buena. Ya encontrarás a alguien de tu edad del que te enamores. Eso es lo que necesitas.

Ella me miró y saltó de la cama.

— ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes.

—Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista —anuncié en voz baja.

— ¡No te molestes, no tengo hambre!

Le di una última mirada, dejándola rápidamente antes de que pudiera arrojarme algo.

Jasper estaba en la cocina cuando llegué a ella.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces —le advertí.

—Como si tú supieras cómo hacer mejor tus cosas. Creo que somos afortunados por tener a Bella —dijo alegremente—. Ella es increíble.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien de tu nivel cerebral para jugar —murmuré con más acritud de la que yo quería.

Cuando escuché el grito desde atrás, quise patearme fuerte el culo.

Bella probablemente había bajado para hacer las paces conmigo, y yo la había insultado.

— ¡No! —Jasper gritó cuando quise ir tras ella—. Permíteme. Eres un idiota, Edward.

—Jazz, te juro que no ha sido mi intención. He tenido un día duro.

—Lo sé. Ella no es eso. Ella no ha hecho nada malo —me miró seriamente antes de desaparecer por las escaleras detrás de Bella.

Me sentí muy mal, y decidí preparar la comida pre-cocinada con el piloto automático. Bella no se unió a nosotros y Jazz se encogió de hombros y dijo algo sobre esa época del mes y las chicas.

* * *

***Jailbait:** es un decir Americano-Ingles sobre una persona que, aunque joven y menor de edad para andar consintiendo sexo, es físicamente madura, y lo suficiente bien formada para que la gente piense que ya es adulta y está en edad de consentimiento sexual. Lo cual si el hombre no se da cuenta a tiempo, cae en la trampa (bait) y va a parar a la cárcel (jail), de ahí la palabra "jailbait".

* * *

**Bueno, ya la ha liado Edward otra vez... ¡nos vemos el viernes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita .**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, vamos con otro capítulo, a ver cómo arregla Edward lo que dijo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**BPOV**

Yo no podía creer que acabara de decir eso de mí. _¿Él realmente había querido decir eso? _Pensé con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Honestamente, yo ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando, en el fondo sabía que algo así iba a suceder, que él iba a mostrar sus verdaderos colores. Yo estaba acostada en mi cama, mirando al techo y tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, cuando oí que llamaban a mi puerta, y por un segundo tuve una sensación de déjà-vu, pensando que él estaba en el otro lado. Pero no era él, era Jazz, tratando de convencerme de que comiera algo, y dándome un hombro sobre el que llorar. Él resultó ser un muy buen amigo, el hermano que nunca tuve, y me gustaba esa sensación de no estar sola.

—Hola. ¿Puedo entrar, querida? —preguntó desde la puerta.

—Sí, pasa —dije yo, sentándome y haciendo rápidamente espacio para que él se pusiera cerca de mí.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Apuesto a que no has tenido ni voz ni voto en esta farsa de matrimonio, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una genuina preocupación escrita en su rostro.

—No, yo no tuve nada que decir. Realmente, realmente hubiera preferido que tú fueras mi esposo falso. Al menos me tratas como a una igual, como una hermana pequeña o una buena amiga. Sea lo que sea... tenemos algún tipo de relación —le dije con desesperación en mi tono.

—Siento que viene un 'pero' —dijo con una cara un poco divertida.

—Pero ahora estoy atrapada en un matrimonio que no quería, he tratado de hacer que funcione de alguna manera, ¿y qué he conseguido? Que me rompan más el corazón, y su rechazo. ¿Él no sabe que la edad es solo un número? ¿Y no podría al menos tratar de ver dónde va esto? ¿Soy tan asquerosa que ni siquiera puede verme como una mujer? —disparé esas preguntas sobre él, tratando, siempre tratando, de mostrarle mi punto de vista. Pareció abrumado por un momento, pero supuse que decidió darme una oportunidad y decirme su opinión.

—Muy bien, vamos a ver... —se aclaró la garganta y comenzó—. Bueno, primero de todo, yo creo que sí te ve como una mujer, una muy bella, pero también una mujer mucho más joven. Él es así, caballeroso y esa mierda, pero creo que también está tratando de protegeros a los dos de ti. Confía en mí, yo le conozco. Él tiene algunos sentimientos por ti, sentimiento que él no esperaba, pero supongo que está asustado a causa de la situación en la que estáis. Y para que conste, por el momento no creo que yo esté preparado para el matrimonio, querida —dijo con su sonrisa encantadora—. Pero me siento halagado de que prefieras estar casada conmigo que con mi hermano mayor. Es un impulso importante del ego, y tú tienes la culpa de eso —concluyó en tono de broma. ¿Había dicho lo mucho que me gustaba Jazz? Él siempre se las arreglaba para disipar mi mal humor de alguna manera.

—Oh, por cierto... —dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. La charla había llegado a su fin—. Esta… 'charla de chicas'... —dijo haciendo la señal con los dedos— nunca ha tenido lugar, ¿entendido? Yo no quiero perder mi tarjeta de hombre por esto, pequeña hermana —entonces él estuvo fuera de la habitación y me dejó riéndome.

Wow, Jazz realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Él era un buen hermano, y si de alguna manera su carrera como músico no funcionaba, él siempre podría convertirse en psicólogo.

Lo que no sabía era que Jazz y yo no estábamos exactamente solos en el momento de nuestra conversación, y averigüé eso justo cuando decidí bajar a tomar un tentempié de medianoche, sólo para descubrir que no era la única despierta.

**EPOV**

Yo no lo podía creer. _Lo he jodido a lo grande, y ella no será capaz de perdonarme_, pensé con amargura.

No podía quedarme en la cocina por más tiempo después de la comida, entonces decidí ir a pedirle disculpas por lo que había dicho, así como explicarle mi comportamiento hacia ella.

Oí voces procedentes de su habitación, y sabía que estaba allí hablando con Jasper. No quise escuchar a escondidas, pero mi respiración se detuvo cuando me enteré de lo que ella dijo:

—... no, yo no tuve nada que decir. Realmente, realmente hubiera preferido que tú fueras mi esposo falso. Al menos me tratas como a una igual... —yo no pude oír más allá de eso, porque mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que latía en mis oídos. Juro que estaba teniendo el comienzo de un ataque de pánico. No tenía ni idea de que ella se sentía así, y ella tenía razón, yo ni siquiera me molesté en pedir su opinión al respecto. No era mejor que la escoria que tenía como padre, pensé con auto-odio.

Después de arreglármelas para estabilizar mi respiración, me fui a mi cuarto a pensar en la situación en la que estaba y a tratar de encontrar algún tipo de solución para ello. Esto podría ir de cualquier manera, podría tratar de darle lo que ella quería, la oportunidad de ser realmente mi esposa, o podría tratar de hablar con ella y preguntarle si quería salir de este matrimonio.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde. Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina para hacerme algo que me ayudara a dormir.

Yo no estuve en la cocina por mucho tiempo antes de que ella entrara. _Al parecer nadie puede pasar tanto tiempo sin comer,_ pensé mientras veía su apariencia. Se había puesto un pijama de seda, su cabello estaba hecho un lio en su nuca, y ella no podría haber estado más hermosa ni aunque lo intentara. Pero yo no podía decirle eso, así que en su lugar comencé a pedirle disculpas.

—Bella, lo sien... —me detuvo tapándome la boca con la mano.

— ¡No, Edward! Deja de disculparte, porque no es solo culpa tuya, también es mía —dijo con una mirada arrepentida. Tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, y me di cuenta que mis palabras y mis acciones realmente la habían lastimado—. Fui estúpida al pensar que si cambiaba mi apariencia, me vería mejor, y haría que me miraras como la mujer que era y no como una niña tonta tratando de jugar a las casitas porque ella tiene problemas con sus padres —continuó, esta vez llorando realmente.

—Bella, estoy tratando de decirte que lo siento por tratarte tan mal, al principio ni siquiera querías casarte conmigo, y la verdad es que no sé qué hice para hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre esto —dije, mi corazón se había roto por ella y por mí, porque sinceramente me estaba empezando a interesar por ella.

— ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces ya, Edward! Es verdad, no nos conocimos en circunstancias ideales, pero vi que me cuidabas como nadie lo había hecho antes, y eso hizo que me sintiera querida, y por una vez, mimada... —se detuvo un poco, tomando un suspiro tembloroso, y continuó—. Cuando me tocaste la primera vez, en la cocina de Charlie, sentí una chispa, Edward, la chispa que solo se puede sentir con cierta persona con la que se supone que debes estar, no con alguien que se ve obligado a ser un padre, un tío o un hermano de ti —dijo ella con tal determinación que yo quise creer sus palabras, pero no podía ser así de simple. Ella no podía saber lo que significaba el amor por el sexo opuesto, o lo que era el alma gemela.

—No sabes de qué estás hablando, Bella...

**BPOV**

Al oír esas palabras, algo explotó dentro de mí, y no pude soportarlo más.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, Edward! ¡Yo no necesito esto! No necesito escuchar cómo me dices que soy estúpida, que no sé lo que estoy diciendo, y déjame hacerte unas preguntas —grité sin preocuparme en ese momento si estaba despertando a toda la casa—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien más o algo así? ¿Eres gay? Porque esa sería la única razón por la que te has casado conmigo, para seguir con la farsa y ocultar que estás con un hombre, y hacer que tus amigos y familiares piensen en ti como una persona correcta. ¿Es eso, no? ¡No eres más que un cobarde! —le gruñí.

Después de terminar mi 'berrinche', como Edward lo llamaría, estaba todo tan silencioso que se podía oír caer un alfiler. Él me miraba con una expresión de asombro, estando probablemente en estado de shock después de mis acusaciones. Mantuvo la boca abierta, casi preguntándome con la mirada si yo realmente quería decir lo que había dicho, y para ser honesta, no podía creerlo. Siempre quise ser amable y educada, pero esta situación había traído lo peor de mí. Empecé a sollozar incontrolablemente y luego empecé a murmurar disculpas todo el tiempo mirando al suelo, porque no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

**EPOV**

Yo estuve sin habla en cuestión de segundos, cuando me enteré de lo que Bella pensaba de mí. _¿Gay? ¿En serio?_ Pensé con incredulidad.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, los únicos sonidos que se oían eran los sollozos de Bella y que murmuraba algunas disculpas. Éramos pareja, entonces decidí hacer un plan funcional, lo que significaba tratar de hacer que este matrimonio funcionara. Yo no sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer eso, pero quería probarlo en ese momento solo para ver su sonrisa de nuevo. Por el momento decidí que tuviera todo lo que pidiera. La tomé en mis brazos, le susurré que lo sentía, y le di un pico en los labios, calibrando su reacción.

Ella se apartó de mis brazos y me miró.

— ¿Después de insultarme me estás besando? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó con rabia, como si me hubiera abofeteado.

—No lo siento por besarte, Bella, pero no puedo decirte cuánto lo siento por haber herido tus sentimientos. Hablaremos más sobre esto mañana, después de haber dormido, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije.

—Está bien, pero por ahora déjame sola, tengo que comer ya que destruiste mi apetito al principio del día —me escupió, por lo que me fui a mi habitación como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas.

En serio, no sabía cómo lidiar con una adolescente, pero me di cuenta que valía la pena por la forma en la que me mantenía en vilo todo el tiempo.

**BPOV**

No podía creer que me hubiera besado. Fue solo un pico, pero fue tan dulce y cariñoso que casi me hizo creer que había cambiado de opinión.

Rápidamente me comí el sándwich de atún que me hice y entonces, decidí acostarme.

Me sentía como en un sueño, tenía que serlo, ya que ahí estaba yo, en la misma cama con Edward, con su brazo fuerte y musculoso sobre mi torso y su mano apoyada casi con reverencia sobre mi... ¿qué mierda, gran barriga? ¿Era un sueño sobre mi embarazo?

Estúpida pregunta, por supuesto que lo era. También estaba desnuda. Y entonces en mi sueño Edward se despertó y me besó en la boca, luego en mi vientre, y justo cuando estaba a punto de aventurarse más abajo... me desperté.

Me senté en la cama, tratando de darle sentido a ese sueño, y decidí que debía ser solo una ilusión, quitando el hecho de estar embarazada, porque eso me asustó un poco. Yo todavía no estaba preparada para ser madre... diablos, hasta hacía unas semanas ni siquiera estaba lista para casarme, pero la forma en la que se veía mientras besaba a mi bebé en mi barriga me hizo suspirar de deseo.

Rápidamente me sacudí los pensamientos, se suponía que debía estar enfadada con él, no soñando con tener a sus bebés. Estaba empezando a creer que me estaba volviendo loca.

Como era domingo, no tenía exactamente nada que hacer más que pasar el rato en casa, con quien estuviera en casa y con quien quisiera incluirme en sus planes. Pero la conversación de anoche con Edward volvió a mi cabeza y me acordé de él diciendo algo acerca de tener una charla al respecto.

Arrastré el culo de la cama, me di una ducha, me vestí cómoda para el día y decidí ir hacia abajo para ver quién estaba despierto y pasar el rato en la sala de estar. Yo podía oír dibujos animados en la televisión, así que pensé que era sólo Jazz tomándose sus cereales matutinos. Fui a arreglar el desayuno para mí y me uní a él en el sofá.

Los dos comimos en silencio, viendo 'Tom y Jerry', y Edward bajó las escaleras, esa era la señal de que ya era hora de hablar.

* * *

**Es cortito, pero algo es algo ;)**

**Subiré un adelanto en mi facebook (el link está en mi perfil) durante el fin de semana :)**

**¡Nos vemos el lunes! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo el capítulo 7, a ver cómo avanzan estos dos :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**BPOV**

¿Lo hacía en serio?

¿Tenía que seguirle solo porque él había hecho un gesto con la cabeza hacia mí como si yo fuera un perro?

Pero lo seguí porque teníamos que hablar. Este debate había estado acechando alrededor durante mucho tiempo.

La puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de mí. Edward estaba apoyado en el mostrador, con las manos apoyadas en el borde, a sus costados.

—Hola —murmuré.

—Bella —comenzó a decir en voz baja—. Todo lo que hice ayer... yo no soy así. Dejé que mi trabajo me afectara. Y lo siento, arremetí todo en ti —se disculpó.

—Bueno, que no te vuelva a suceder. Una cosa es que tu hermana me llame por nombres así, pero otra es que lo hagas tú. No estoy diciendo esto porque se supone que estamos casados, pero realmente me gustas, Edward. No eres una mala persona. No tengo ni idea de cómo Rosalie resultó ser una perra, mientras tú y Jasper sois tan dulces y sorprendentes —sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas por la confesión.

—Gracias —él sonrió con suavidad—. Sé que te hubiera gustado que Jazz estuviera en mi lugar, pero no podemos hacer mucho sobre eso ahora. En cuanto a mi hermana, yo siempre pensé que los bebés se podían intercambiar por error en el hospital. Todavía estoy esperando a que aparezca mi verdadera hermana. Te lo juro, a veces... —él sacudió la cabeza—. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de Rose.

—No, no lo estamos —estuve de acuerdo—. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que funcione?

—Si por mí fuera te tendría aquí hasta saber que has encontrado a alguien digno de tu edad, entonces tendríamos que divorciarnos y…

— ¡Edward! —grité haciéndole saltar—. Al hacer que funcione, me refiero a que quiero... que nosotros... trabajemos en ello —expliqué en voz baja, mirando mis pies.

— ¿Qué puede… una mujer joven como tú encontrar atractivo en mí? —Edward preguntó sorprendido. Me alegré porque me llamara mujer y no niña—. Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Mi cabeza giró y mi boca se abrió. Mis oídos me estaban engañando.

—Vamos a tener reglas, Bella. Reglas que quiero que se respeten por nuestro bien, por tu bien. ¿Entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada, quedándome sin habla. Mi corazón latía salvajemente en el pecho.

—En primer lugar, he visto que no estás llevando el anillo al instituto. Eso está muy bien —añadió rápidamente cuando abrí mi boca para razonar—. Nadie tiene que saber nuestro acuerdo. Segundo, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ser comprensivo y permitir que nuestra relación siga su curso natural.

Casi salté arriba y abajo, pero me contuve un poco.

— ¡Gracias! —grité, incapaz de aguantarme esa parte de mi emoción.

—No hay de qué. Tercero, si necesitas algo, por favor házmelo saber. Sea lo que sea, te ayudaré. Yo no soy tu padre, pero debes ser buena, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te permití beber en nuestra luna de miel, pero no quiero que hagas un hábito de ello. Quiero conocer a tu amiga, por cierto.

—Alice es genial. Ella no da problemas —le dije rápidamente.

—Tú conoces a mis amigos, ¿no debería yo conocer a los tuyos? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Me sonrojé, dándome cuenta de lo estúpida que era.

—Así es. Claro. Voy a invitarla.

—Bien. Si hay algo más, por favor, ven a hablar conmigo. Para cualquier cosa —insistió.

— ¿Está permitido besar? —le solté, porque tenía muchas ganas de darle un beso. Especialmente en ese momento.

—Hmmm... yo iba a pedirte que fueras buena hasta que cumplieras los dieciocho años —me dirigió una amplia sonrisa haciendo que mi estómago cayera al suelo—. Pero sé que no me escucharás.

— ¿Así que puedo? —repetí.

—De todas las preguntas que podrías hacer...

—Edward.

Nos estábamos estancando.

Él abrió los brazos y yo corrí hacia allí, acurrucándome en su cálido abrazo. Dos dedos en mi mentón levantaron mi cabeza.

—No hagas un hábito de esto. Estamos llevándolo poco a poco —susurró y luego se inclinó para besar mis labios.

Mis manos cogieron sus bíceps mientras me levantaba de puntillas tratando de profundizar el beso.

Por desgracia, el momento fue interrumpido porque la puerta principal se cerró de golpe. Tuvimos tiempo suficiente para separarnos antes de que Rosalie irrumpiera en la cocina. Nos miró con recelo antes de abrir la puerta de la nevera y tomar un poco de mierda orgánica antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

Edward se veía confundido después de que ella se fuera. Yo ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sus estados de ánimo.

Nos trasladamos a la sala donde me senté al lado de Jasper, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Edward se sentó a mi lado, pasando su brazo por mi espalda, sonriendo alegremente. Me incliné hacia él.

—Así que, ¿qué pasa con Rosy-Buzzy? —Jasper preguntó con curiosidad.

—No tengo ni idea. Ella ha estado así toda la semana —respondió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que deberíamos darle un regalo lleno de vida —Jasper se rió, meneando las cejas—. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Había estado a su alrededor lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba pensando. Me interesé en mis dedos, sabiendo que Edward desaprobaba esas conversaciones a mí alrededor.

—Puedes hacer eso, Jazz, pero es posible que te lo meta por el culo —dijo Edward en serio.

— ¿Y si se la presentara a alguien?

—Ella podría decirle a ese alguien que su hermano pequeño está interesado en él y sería un error —respondió Edward con prontitud.

Estaban tan serios que no pude evitar estallar en un ataque de risa. Ellos se unieron poco después.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando por fin nos calmamos, Rosalie apareció en la puerta con una bolsa en la mano.

Yo hundí la cara en el hombro de Edward mientras Jasper empezó a reírse.

—Estaré fuera de tu casa pronto. Estoy durmiendo en casa de un amigo —anunció Rosalie fríamente.

_No me importa_, pensé con acritud, pero yo estaba haciendo un pequeño baile en mi interior. No más Miss Hielo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Edward preguntó, levantándose y caminando hacia ella—. ¿Te encontraste a algunos viejos amigos tuyos?

—No —ella sacudió su pelo largo sobre su hombro—. Ayer por la tarde alguien se acercó al garaje con un coche destrozado. Fue atracción instantánea. Magnetismo animal, como él lo llamaba —ella sonrió.

Ella podía sonreír. Huh.

— ¿Y te vas a ir con un chico desconocido? —Edward gritó.

—Sí. Él es bueno en la cama. De hecho, fue en el coche. Y contra el muro —ella se encogió de hombros—. Imagínatelo, dijo que una chica con una llave inglesa en la mano era caliente.

—Rose, no seas estúpida. No quiero escuchar en las noticias de mañana que has sido asesinada —insistió Edward. El que hablaba era probablemente el hermano mayor.

—Sí, hermana, no es bueno para ti —agregó Jazz haciendo que me girara hacia él. Yo no podía entender el amor de hermanos—. Sigues estando tensa. ¿Te golpeó en el agujero equivocado?

— ¡Jasper, basta! —Edward gritó, pero no había un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios—. En serio, Rose.

—Me voy a vivir con él. Adiós —espetó y entonces se marchó.

—Mierda —Edward agarró su pelo. Un segundo más tarde, se lanzó tras ella dándome la sensación de déjà vu otra vez. Cuando regresó, estaba solo, pareciendo derrotado.

—No te preocupes por ella, hermano —Jasper lo desestimó.

— ¡Me preocupa! ¿Vale? ¡Ella es mi propia carne y sangre! ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo se puede ser tan... maldita sea, Jazz! —Edward cogió las llaves del coche y salió corriendo.

— ¿Quieres apostar a que va a volver sólo? —me susurró.

—No me importa —murmuré.

Nos chocamos los puños y volvimos la atención a los dibujos.

Justo cuando estaba preparando el almuerzo, Edward regresó. Parecía molesto, así que me quedé alejada de él. Comimos en silencio y Jasper seguían dando miradas a su hermano.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ella en realidad? —Jazz preguntó finalmente cuando yo me fui a lavar los platos después de terminar de comer.

—Al parecer, el 'semental' es Emmett. Al menos ella está en buenas manos —explicó Edward.

— ¿Semental? —Jasper soltó un bufido.

—Sus palabras, no las mías. Ella está con él. Me sentí mal, por lo que me marché después de amenazarle con matarlo, por supuesto.

— ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermano! —Jasper golpeó la espalda de Edward—. Voy a hablar con Peter sobre mi horario de la semana que viene —se levantó, se estiró y luego se giró para irse—. Vosotros dos sed buenos mientras estoy fuera. Y si hay cualquier situación sospechosa, poned un calcetín en el pomo de la puerta.

— ¿Todavía estás aquí? ¿Pensaba que tenías que ir a ver a Peter? —Edward gimió, desplomándose en su silla.

—Sólo hago mi deber —Jasper le guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

Edward desapareció en su habitación y yo me fui a la mía para terminar mi tarea. Él había sido de gran ayuda el otro día, dejé Matemáticas para el final, nunca lo conseguía.

Después de diez minutos infructuosos, cogí mi libro de texto junto con el cuaderno y me arrastré hasta la habitación de Edward. Era la primera vez que iba allí. Él solo me mostró donde estaba en mi gira de ese primer día.

Mi mano temblaba mientras la levantaba para llamar.

Él no contestó, así que traté de coger el pomo y abrir un poco la puerta.

Aw. Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi acurrucado bajo la manta.

Yo no quería molestarlo, pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y mi camiseta se quedó atrapada en el pomo de la puerta mientras me retiraba. Mis libros cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Mis ojos se fueron a la cama para ver los ojos de Edward abiertos y fijos en mí. Mi corazón se aceleró.

Era tan hermoso.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. No quise molestarte —me disculpé rápidamente— vuelve a dormir.

—Está bien, Bella. Ven aquí. ¿Necesitabas algo? —me preguntó en voz baja, sentándose.

Mierda. Llevaba sólo una camiseta interior de tirantes. Podía ver sus músculos en toda su gloria.

—Uh... —miré hacia abajo, tratando de recuperar la compostura—. Necesito un poco de ayuda con las matemáticas.

—Por supuesto. Vamos a ver si me acuerdo de lo que estás estudiando. ¿Qué es?

—Logaritmos —escupí, haciéndole reír.

Me acomodé en la cama junto a él y él terminó haciéndolo por mí, pero me hizo prometer que estudiaría más, así sabría cómo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Una vez que los logaritmos terminaron, yo no me quería ir, y tampoco lo quería Edward, porque él presionó un botón de su mando para encender la música del sistema de audio.

— ¿Rolling Stones? —me reí.

—Yo estaba en el estado de ánimo de Jagger la última vez que escuché música. Puedes cambiarla —él se encogió de hombros.

—Me encantan los Rolling Stones, ¿recuerdas?

—Eres un enigma, Bella. A veces siento como si fueras mucho más mayor de lo que realmente eres.

— ¿Solo a veces? —le susurré.

—Bueno, no cuando tienes berrinches o tratas de molestarme —él sonrió, tocando con su pie el mío.

—Sería mucho más fácil si me devolvieras los besos. Así no te molestaría, querido esposo mío —bromeé.

—No deberías haber dicho eso —bromeó—. Te voy a demostrar que puedo devolvértelos —. Luego se puso sobre mí, su boca caliente cubrió la mía. Yo estaba en mi cielo personal.

Olía increíble y sabía aún mejor.

Durante el beso él me ayudó a rodar por encima de él y realmente nos metimos en el tema cuando se produjo un fuerte golpe en la puerta. La cual estaba abierta.

— ¿Qué mierda dije sobre el calcetín, hermano? —Jazz gimió.

Me volví para verlo con sus ojos entornados. Eso me hizo reír mientras rodé sobre mi espalda. Yo no era la única avergonzada.

—La música fuerte debería haber sido una señal —replicó Edward—. Además, estábamos besándonos.

—Si eso era sólo un beso, yo debo estar haciéndolo mal.

— ¿Querías algo? —Edward preguntó molesto.

—En realidad estaba buscando a Bella, pero parece que la he encontrado. ¿Me la puedes prestar?

—Bueno —dijo Edward, pero él estaba haciendo pucheros.

Actuando por impulso le robé otro beso antes de saltar de la cama, cogiendo mis cosas y saliendo con Jasper.

— ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso? —siseó hacia mí.

—Hoy —sonreí.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que poco a poco Edward va reaccionando, ¿no?**

**¡Nos vemos el miércoles! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, a ver qué pasará :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**BPOV**

Al día siguiente, era lunes.

Yo estaba iniciando oficialmente mi segunda semana en el nuevo instituto, pero esta vez estaba de mejor humor que la semana anterior.

Estaba empezando una rutina de clases. El lunes fui llevada al instituto por Jazz, de nuevo.

Las clases eran aburridas como siempre, solo en el almuerzo tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle más a Alice.

—Hola Alice, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa en algún momento? —le pregunté un poco nerviosa.

—Sí, claro, cualquier cosa para llegar a ver a ese tipo caliente que te trae aquí. Él no es tu novio, ¿verdad? —me dijo con esperanza en su tono.

— ¿Quién, Jazz? ¡De ninguna manera! Él es el hermano que nunca tuve, nos llevamos bien. Es muy protector conmigo —le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Alice empezó a saltar y a aplaudir como si fuera una niña en una tienda de dulces.

— ¡Sí! Ahora que sé que no está cogido, puedo tener una cita con él —añadió con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Odiaba fastidiarla, pero tenía que decírselo.

—Bueno, yo realmente no sé nada de eso, eso no es algo de lo que hable con él, así que no tengo ni idea de si tiene novia o no —dije mirando cómo disminuía su sonrisa. Terminamos el almuerzo y volvimos a nuestras clases.

En cuanto sonó la campana final, corrí al estacionamiento donde Jasper me estaba esperando. Eché un vistazo en la dirección de Alice y vi que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

—Entonces, Alice, ¿qué dices? ¿Quedamos para esta noche? ¿Vas a venir? —disparé una pregunta detrás de otra, en realidad no dándole la oportunidad de responder. Caray, me estaba convirtiendo en ella.

—Sí, Bella, estaré allí, solo tienes que decirme lo que tengo que llevar: ¿snakcs, maquillaje, música, películas? Dime. Solo dime si esto va a ser una fiesta de pijamas —respondió ella de la misma manera que yo le había preguntado. Eso nos hizo reír a ambas y Jasper nos miró extrañamente.

—Bueno, sabes la dirección. Es una fiesta de pijamas y puedes traer lo que quieras —le dije, ya entusiasmada ante la perspectiva de tenerla a mi alrededor—. Nos vemos luego —terminé con un abrazo, y me giré para subir al coche.

A mitad de camino a nuestra casa, Jasper recibido un mensaje que al parecer decía que tenía que ir al pub de su amigo Peter.

— ¿Quién es este tío, Peter, el que te está enviando mensajes de texto? —le pregunté. Tenía curiosidad, no había conocido a ninguno de sus amigos.

—Oh, está bien, no has tenido la oportunidad de reunirte con él. Aunque conoces a su padre —dijo, por lo que le pregunté.

— ¿En serio? ¿De quién estamos hablando? —le pregunté, ¿cuál de las personas que había conocido desde mi llegada a Seattle podría ser el padre de un chico de la edad de Jasper o más?

—Es Carlisle Cullen. Lo conociste en su décimo aniversario de bodas —explicó. Me acordé de Carlisle, el hermano mayor de Emmett, pero yo no entendía quien era la madre de Peter. ¿Por qué no podía ser Esme, verdad?

—Bueno, si el Dr. Cullen es su padre, ¿te importa que te pregunte quién es su madre? ¿Cuántos años tiene de todos modos? —le pregunté, mi curiosidad estaba sacando lo mejor de mí.

—Él tiene veintiocho años, y has pensado lo correcto. Esme no es su madre. Realmente él no la soporta por alguna razón, por lo tanto, de ahí su ausencia y la de su esposa en la fiesta —dijo Jasper, por el tono en que el que lo dijo daba a entender que no podía decir nada más, tal vez porque no era asunto suyo.

Diez minutos más tarde estábamos en el pub. Me bajé del coche y Jasper me acompañó al interior.

El pub estaba vacío a excepción de dos borrachos en un rincón apartado. Supuse que eran clientes leales. Fuimos recibidos por una hermosa morena, vestida de manera informal, pero parecía un chico por esos pantalones vaqueros que llevaba puestos. Le dio un abrazo a Jazz y luego me echó un vistazo.

— ¿Eres tú la famosa Isabella? Bienvenida a Valhalla, espero que te guste —dijo con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Isabella, sí, famosa… yo no estoy tan segura de eso —le dije con una sonrisa extraña—. Llámame Bella, por favor, Isabella me hace sentir como si hubiera hecho algo malo —continué agitando la mano. Ella pareció ser agradable, lo que hizo que me preguntara cómo sería Peter.

Yo ni siquiera terminé mi pensamiento cuando vi a un hombre alto y apuesto viniendo en nuestra dirección. Besó a la mujer, le dio a Jasper una especie de abrazo de hombres y luego me abrazó también, diciendo:

—Es bueno poner una cara al nombre que he estado escuchando desde hace una semana —me soltó suavemente y luego continuó—. Considérate una invitada VIP aquí, Bella, cualquier amigo de Jasper es un amigo mío. —Él debió de darse cuenta de que seguía tratándome como si me conociera de siempre y retrocedió un poco.

—Lo siento, que grosero de mí parte, no me he presentado. Soy Peter, y ésta es mi encantadora esposa, Charlotte. —Oh, así que la morena era su esposa y tenía un nombre, genial, pensé con sarcasmo, sin gustarme el tener toda la atención puesta en mí.

—Sí, lo siento, Bella. Y puesto que me tú has pedido que te llame así, yo voy a pedirte que me llames Lottie... —fue interrumpida por Jazz.

—Sólo llámala Chucky, Bella, todos lo hacemos —dijo riéndose.

— ¿Chucky? ¿Por qué la llamas como un muñeco asesino? —le pregunté sorprendida.

—Porque ella es una muñeca, como puedes ver, y también nos aterroriza durante cada ensayo. Ella siempre quiere más tiempo para practicar sus habilidades con la guitarra y para que su voz sea perfecta. Confía en mí, al principio pensé que era divertido, maldita sea, incluso admiraba su dedicación, pero a medida que ha pasado el tiempo, me he dado cuenta que le encanta molestarnos hasta la muerte —divagó Jazz, ganándose un golpe de Chucky. ¿Qué? El apodo era pegadizo, ¿vale?

—Está bien, culo gracioso, vamos a la parte trasera para prepararnos. Los instrumentos ya están en el escenario, pero todavía necesitamos los micrófonos y las hojas de música —dijo Charlotte mientras iba al bar a buscarme una bebida.

—Toma, Bella, ¿por qué no tomas asiento en un taburete y te pones cómoda mientras me aseguro que estos dos idiotas no hacen nada estúpido? —Debió notar mi expresión confusa y se explicó—. La última vez que los dejé solos durante diez minutos, hicieron trozos con las partituras y casi me queman la alfombra —terminó con un tono de frustración. Yo no podía dejar de reír a carcajadas al oír eso. Esperaba eso de Jazz, pero pensaba que Peter era más maduro. Supuse que ser el jefe le haría ser así.

— ¿Siempre cantas con ellos? —le pregunté, mi naturaleza entrometida se dio a conocer de nuevo.

—No, solo cuando tenemos los conciertos aquí en el pub. Cuando se van a fiestas y cosas por el estilo, prefiero no ir, no quiero romper la cabeza de alguna perra porque quiera a mi hombre —dijo con un tono serio, casi haciéndome creer que ella pudiera ser capaz de eso. Pero luego vi levantarse las comisuras de su boca y vi que lo había dicho en broma, y empezamos a reír.

Mientras Charlotte iba a la trastienda, empecé a fijarme en mi entorno. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con posters de las grandes bandas de rock, pero eso no era todo, la mayoría de ellos estaban firmados también por los miembros. Wow, nunca había visto tantos grandes nombres juntos en la misma pared. Allí, en la pared de mi lado izquierdo, estaban algunos nombres como 'The Rolling Stones', 'AC/DC', 'Deep Purple', 'Uriah Heep', 'Europe', 'Scorpions', 'Queen', 'Aerosmith', por nombrar algunos. Y en la pared lateral derecha había algunas bandas más jóvenes como 'Red Hot Chilli Peppers', 'The Rasmus', 'Kings of Leon', 'Nightwish', 'Nickleback', 'Slipknot' y algunos más.

Mientras estaba sentada allí y miraba los posters, no me di cuenta que Jazz estaba conmigo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Me sorprendió y le di un puñetazo en el pecho, y luego me giré sin palabras hacia el escenario donde Peter y Charlotte estaban discutiendo sobre algo. Decidí parar su charla y les dije que empezaran ya. Después de todo, tenía una fiesta de pijamas para la que prepararme.

—Hey, Jazz, ¿cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? Tengo que estar en casa a eso de las seis, para tener todo listo para la llegada de Alice —dije—. Y yo ni siquiera le he dicho nada a Edward al respecto. Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si no está en casa esta noche y se pierde la reunión con Alice? Tengo que llamarle —le dije con la voz llena de pánico.

—Calma, querida, he hablado con él mientras estaba en la trastienda. Me ha dicho que iba a reprogramar dos citas o algo así, y estará esta noche a casa para conocer a tu amiga —dijo Jasper con un tono tranquilizador. Yo no sabía por qué había entrado en pánico, pero sabía que era importante para mí tener la aprobación de Edward con respecto a mis amigos. Después de todo, era su casa.

Tomé una respiración profunda y le di las gracias, luego él se fue a decirle a Peter y a Charlotte que tocarían solo dos canciones y procedió a explicarles por qué no podía quedarse más tiempo.

Empezaron a tocar la primera canción, creo que se llamaba "The Islander" de Nightwish. Cantaban muy bien, y la voz de Charlotte era mucho mejor que la de Annette —la chica nueva de Nightwish— era más fascinante, como una sirena. Cielos, podría ser prejuiciosa, pero ellos podrían dar un concierto y llenarían estadios de personas.

Tocaron la segunda canción, la cual fue incluso mejor que la primera, y luego nos marchamos para casa.

Eran las seis menos cuarto cuando llegamos a casa, y rápidamente empecé a ladrar órdenes al pobre Jasper. Le dije que preparara todo para la cena: sacó el arroz, las pechugas de pollo y unos pocos ingredientes más que necesitaba. Decidí hacer unos brownies de postre, eran deliciosos y rápidos. Con eso Jasper bromeó diciendo que él podría ponerle un ingrediente más a los brownies, pero rápidamente deseché la idea. No quería que Alice se drogara, ella era una persona animada y llena de suficiente energía.

Casi a las seis y media Edward volvió a casa y le dije que se preparara para la cena, ya que Alice estaría en casa en una hora. Al menos eso fue lo que dijo en el mensaje que me envió.

—Hey, pequeña, ¿qué has hecho hoy? —me preguntó mientras apretaba mi mano. Estábamos comiendo algunos de los brownies mientras le hablaba de mi día.

—Bueno, ha sido bastante aburrido hasta que Jasper ha venido y me ha salvado el día —le dije acurrucándome a su lado. Yo lo extrañaba y quería pasar tiempo tanto con él como pudiera antes de que Alice llegara. Ella todavía no podía saber nada sobre nosotros.

— ¿De verdad, con Jasper, otra película tal vez? —preguntó con una expresión molesta, y decidí detenerlo antes de que se enfadara otra vez.

— ¡Para el carro, Edward! Quiero decir que me ha llevado al pub de Peter, Valhalla. Está bastante limpio. Incluso he conocido a Charlotte, o a Chucky, así es como él la llama —dije señalando con el pulgar a Jasper—. Y entonces me he puesto a escucharlos tocar dos canciones. ¡Son impresionantes! Tenemos que ir allí más a menudo, Edward —balbuceé emocionada.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, el timbre de la puerta sonó, anunciando la llegada de Alice.

—Ella va a pasar la noche aquí, espero que te parezca bien —le dije, esperando que no le importara. Me dio un beso y me dijo que le daría una oportunidad, así que sí, estaría bien que pasara la noche si teníamos en cuenta que era una noche entre semana y que no podíamos quedarnos despiertas toda la noche.

—Gracias, marido, eres el mejor —le susurré y fui a saludar a mi amiga burbujeante mientras ella coqueteaba con mi 'hermano'. Me quedé allí, en la puerta de la cocina, y me aclaré la garganta. Se separaron como si estuvieran quemándose, y decidí que era mi turno de interrumpir.

—Hola, Ally, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunté dándole un abrazo—. No he interrumpido nada aquí, ¿no? —les di la mirada más inocente que pude sacar.

—No, Bells. Estaba saludando a tu amigo —dijo Alice con una sonrisa enorme.

—Jasper, lleva su mochila a mi habitación, por favor. Quiero presentarle a Edward —dije, y tomé la mano de Ally, arrastrándola tras de mí hasta la sala, donde él estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

—Um, bueno, Alice, este es el amigo de mi padre, el Dr. Edward Masen, y el hermano mayor de Jasper. Edward, ella es mi amiga Alice, y vas a verla bastante en la casa —dejé escapar un silbido cuando les presenté finalmente. No sabía por qué estaba tan estresada al respecto. Ambos eran impresionantes, ¿cómo podría a alguien no gustarle Ally?

—Encantado de conocerte, Alice, siento como si te conociera de siempre, eso es por lo mucho que he oído hablar de ti —dijo pareciéndose realmente a ella. Tal vez ella sería la hermana pequeña que él hubiera querido, porque todos sabíamos que Miss Hielo nunca era muy cariñosa con él.

—Y yo estoy feliz de conocerte, pero por desgracia, Bella nunca me dijo que ella estaba viviendo en esta casa con una pareja de dioses griegos. Ahora sé que viene de familia, el gen de los 'chicos guapos' —dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo me sonrojé como una loca.

Después de unos minutos de charla y de llegar a conocernos mejor, Edward anunció que se iba a ir la cama temprano, porque había tenido un largo día en el hospital, y Alice y yo nos subimos a mi habitación para comenzar nuestra fiesta de pijamas.

* * *

**Bueno, en el siguiente veremos esa fiesta de pijamas ;)**

**Por cierto, el viernes no estaré por la tarde, así que subiré el capi unas 3 horas antes de lo normal, para que ya os calculéis cada una a qué hora será, jajaja.**

******¡Hasta el viernes! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, hoy os dejo el capítulo antes que a la tarde no estaré, vamos a ver la fiesta de pijamas de Bella y Alice :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**BPOV**

Kings of Leon sonaba a todo volumen en el estéreo mientras yo trataba de no retorcerme mientras Alice estaba pintando mis uñas de los pies. Yo tenía cosquillas y ella era el diablo en persona.

— ¿Qué tal si yo acabo mientras tú consigues algunos brownies? —le rogué.

—Está bien, está bien —saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Y un poco de soda! —le grité, esperando que no fuera demasiado fuerte.

Era más tarde de lo que Edward quería que fuera. En el reloj de la mesita de noche ponía las 22:45. Alice me había pintado las uñas tres veces, no se conformaba con el color, y tuvimos que esperar un poco antes de aplicar el siguiente color. Ahora eran de color azul eléctrico.

Sólo podía ser Alice. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras aplicaba el esmalte negro en mi dedo pequeño del pie.

Hubo un ruido fuerte proveniente de la cocina y al segundo siguiente una pálida Alice irrumpió en mi habitación. Había cambiado, se veía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

El primer pensamiento que tuve fue que había ladrones, lo que hizo que mi corazón llegara a mi garganta.

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hay alguien abajo? —le pregunté rápidamente, pasando a su lado. Tenía que despertar a Edward.

Ella agarró mi brazo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y con la mirada perdida en mí.

—He visto su pecho. Él es perfecto —susurró como si estuviera en trance.

—Uh, ¿qué? —yo estaba confundida.

—El caliente y sexy. El rubio.

— ¿Has visto a Jazz? —. Todo comenzó a tener sentido.

—Estaba medio desnudo y yo quería lamer su pecho.

— ¡Alice! —di un grito ahogado.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eres una mojigata! ¿Cómo puedes vivir con ellos y no quererlos? —preguntó, agitando sus brazos.

—Uh, Edward tiene el doble de mi edad y Jazz no es mi tipo —le dije.

— ¿Puedo tenerle yo? ¿Puedes saber si está con alguien, por favor? —rogó, ampliando sus ojos.

—Está bien, está bien.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —oí a Edward gritar desde abajo.

Yo intercambié una mirada con Alice, salí de puntillas de la habitación y bajé por las escaleras.

—... ni idea de cuál. Pero está bien —respondió Jasper en su habitual tono relajado.

— ¡Una mierda está bien! —Edward gritó—. ¡Bella y su amiga son menores de edad!

—Juro que no tenía malas intenciones —Jasper se defendió.

—Nunca las tienes, pero siempre haces estupideces. En serio, hombre, ¿qué mierda hay en tu cabeza?

— ¿Cerebro?

—Error. No hay nada. Un vacío enorme —respondió Edward riéndose entre dientes—. Vete de inmediato a tu habitación. Cómetelos, tíralos, no me importa.

Tenía curiosidad por saber de lo que estaban hablando, así que avancé un poco y vi a Jasper con la bandeja de brownies frente a él, en la mesa. Al igual que Alice había visto, él solo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama.

Él me vio por encima del hombro de Edward y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo. Esa reacción hizo que Edward se diera la vuelta. Sus hombros se hundieron por la derrota.

—Esperaba no despertaros —dijo en voz baja.

—Oh, aún estaban despiertas —dijo Jazz divertido. Abrí los ojos hacia él para que se callara, pero él no se dio por aludido—. Enana, regáñame por haber cogido brownies.

Para mi sorpresa, Alice no replicó. Ella se quedó allí, mirando soñadoramente a Jasper.

— ¿Estabais despiertas? —Edward preguntó de manera inquisitoria.

_Muchísimas gracias, Jazz._

—Acabo de terminar de pintarme las uñas y había enviado a Ally por los brownies. Quería uno antes de acostarme —le expliqué.

—Bueno, no vas a conseguir nada. Gracias a Jasper, quien ha mezclado todos, no sabremos cuáles son... los buenos y cuáles no.

— ¿Y qué pasa si tienen un poco de hachís?

—En primer lugar, no sé si es seguro lo que acabas de hacer, y segundo, si ellas comen eso, yo te mataré personalmente.

— ¡Oh, vamos, hermano! ¡Vive un poco!

— ¡Jasper! —Edward gritó y entonces cogió el plato de brownies y los tiró a la basura.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Tío, he tardado años en conseguir esa hierba! —Jasper se quejó.

En realidad fue divertido, aunque Jasper parecía a punto de llorar.

—Bueno, usa tu cerebro antes de tomar otra decisión así —espetó Edward.

— ¡Joder, te odio, Ed! —Jasper se fue por las escaleras, dejándonos boquiabiertos a todos.

— ¡Vosotras dos! —Edward se volvió hacia nosotros—. A la cama. Ahora.

—Buenas noches —susurré. Quería quedarme y besarlo, pero decidí no hacerlo.

Alice estuvo conforme en compartir cama. Yo no quería ir hasta Edward y preguntarle acerca de las sábanas de la habitación de invitados. No habíamos pensado en eso desde que decidimos seguir adelante.

Por la mañana me desperté primero y bajé las escaleras para preparar el desayuno. Me sorprendí al ver la cocina vacía. Jazz solía levantarse temprano para comer y luego volver a su habitación para una siesta hasta las diez. ¡Qué gran vida tenía!

Yo estaba friendo tocino cuando oí abrirse la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Buenos días! —Edward me saludó con voz ronca. Eso provocó cosas raras en mi estómago.

—Buenos días —respondí mirándole.

—Déjame ayudarte —él se unió a mí en el mostrador, preparando el café—. ¿Tuviste una buena noche con tu amiga?

—Estuvo entretenida —le dije divertida—. Yo nunca antes te había oído maldecir.

—Sí, lo siento, pero te juro que él es tan...

— ¿Estúpido? —le ofrecí con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Impulsivo —habló Edward en voz baja—. Pero él siempre ha sido así.

Yo no sabía qué decir, así que decidí dejarlo. Trabajamos en silencio hasta que me acordé del pub.

—Oye, ¿crees que puedo ir y escuchar a Jazz tocar en directo? —yo sabía que iba a decir que no, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

— ¿Te gustaría eso? —Edward preguntó sorprendido.

— ¡Por supuesto! Sonaba bastante asombroso ayer.

—Claro, pero sabes que tienes que ser mayor de edad, ¿verdad? —él sonrió haciendo que mi sonrisa esperanzada se fuera de mi cara—. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Tengo un amigo que te puede ayudar —me guiñó un ojo y vertió el café en su taza—. ¿Crees que a tu amiga le gustará eso también?

Me quedé sin habla. Él me estaba ofreciendo hacer una identificación falsa.

—Se está quemando el tocino, pequeña —bromeó Edward, empujándome lejos juguetonamente.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —di un grito ahogado.

—No. Si se trata de algo que quieres, lo haré por ti. Desde luego tendremos reglas allí también.

—Por supuesto —asentí con la cabeza solemnemente.

—No bebas alcohol ni comas cualquier cosa que Jazz pueda ofrecerte. ¿De acuerdo?

Me reí pero estuve de acuerdo. Una vez que el tocino fue rescatado, lo abracé con fuerza.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Cualquier cosa, pequeña —me dio un beso en la cabeza antes de alejarse y regresar a su taza.

Justo cuando estaba poniendo la comida en el plato, se escuchó un grito desde arriba, entonces subimos las escaleras.

—Le voy a dar una lección a Jazz sobre la indecencia y la decencia —Edward suspiró y salió arrastrando los pies de la cocina justo cuando Alice llegaba, casi chocando con él.

—Calma, Alice —susurré—. ¿Has visto a Jasper en ropa interior? Así es como duerme —le dije. Yo estaba empezando a utilizar los hábitos de cada uno de por aquí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—Así es como se come el desayuno todas las mañanas —me encogí de hombros—. En serio, a él no le importa.

—Pero a mí sí me importa —ella se rió—. ¿Puedes preguntarle, por favor?

—Está bien, te lo prometí. Lo haré.

El desayuno fue incómodo. Alice siguió disparándole sonrisas a Jasper, y él no la miraba. En realidad, él no miraba a nadie, estaba de mal humor, y cuando Edward le preguntó sobre sus planes para el día, él levantó el dedo como respuesta, y luego la puerta principal se cerró de golpe detrás de Jasper.

Genial.

¿Quién iba a llevarme al instituto? No es que me quejara de ir con Edward, pero no estaba tan tensa alrededor de Jazz.

Con eso en mente, corrí tras él y lo encontré apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el cielo.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —le susurré.

—Estoy pensando que si Edward no se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, tal vez yo debería estrellar su precioso coche contra algo —espetó—. Estoy muy por encima de él, soy tu hermano mayor, mierda. Me gustaría que él me permitiera hacer lo que quisiera, pero no, no el correcto y formal Edward Masen Jr… ojalá nunca hubiera dejado a María y Dallas.

Yo estaba captando información que no tenía ni idea de qué era.

—Él tiende a actuar como un padre ¿eh?

—Entiendo que es difícil para él. Dejó Cornwell para volver a casa y cuidar de nosotros una vez que mamá y papá murieron, pero ha asumido demasiado. Ha olvidado que era nuestro hermano en primer lugar. Creo que nos culpaba de tener que dejar la universidad o algo así —Jasper miró hacia abajo a sus pies, tocándose las manos—. Es sólo culpa de Rosalie. Si ella no...

— ¡Basta!

Salté un metro cuando Edward gritó desde detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Miedo al pasado? —Jasper se burló y luego se apartó de la pared—. Lo siento, Bella, pero yo no te voy a llevar hoy. Vete con tu amiga.

Luego se fue.

Me volví para mirar a Edward, estaba furioso y parecía a punto de matar a alguien. Yo tenía que ir al instituto, a pesar de que llegaría demasiado temprano. Demasiado drama para esta hora temprana.

Volví a entrar y le dije a Alice que teníamos que irnos. Nos fuimos quince minutos después.

No vi a Edward, y no fui a buscarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado ahí? —Alice preguntó preocupada.

—No lo sé, pero creo que sus padres son un tema tabú y Jazz lo ha abierto —me encogí de hombros—. ¿De cuánto te has enterado?

—No he oído nada, pero Edward podría haberos oído, teniendo en cuenta que ha ido a la puerta principal después de vosotros dos y se ha quedado allí por mucho tiempo. Luego se ha puesto a gritar.

—Sí, lo siento por el drama, Ally. Por lo general se está tranquilo en la casa —le expliqué.

Cuando aparcó en el estacionamiento del instituto, yo le impedí salir.

—Jasper salió con una chica llamada María cuando estuvo en Dallas. Él no ha dicho nada más.

— ¡Oh! ¿Crees que...?

—No tengo ni idea, pero no voy a tocar ese tema en un corto plazo. Apuesto a que va a ser difícil ahora.

Ella me miró con tristeza.

—Estoy aquí en caso de que necesites un poco de cordura.

—Gracias —la abracé y salí del coche para recibir otra sorpresa.

Unos diez metros delante de mí estaba Miss Hielo con sus brazos alrededor de la señorita Tetas. El Sr. Cullen estaba junto a ellas un poco desconcertado. Simplemente como yo.

Ellas se conocían. Probablemente estudiaron juntas la asignatura 'Insultar a la gente'.

* * *

**Si me da tiempo este fin de semana pondré un adelanto en el facebook :)**

**¡Hasta el lunes! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Bueno, os dejo con un capítulo bastante interesante, sabremos la historia de Edward ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**BPOV**

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, comencé a caminar en dirección a ellos, dejando a una confundida Alice detrás de mí.

—Bueno, bueno, mira lo que ha traído el gato —dijo Miss Hielo con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que la señorita Tetas me mirara con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Conoces a esta mocosa? —le preguntó a Rose con disgusto. Emmett estaba mirando entre nosotras como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis.

—Sí, la conozco muy bien, ella es... —ella no tuvo la oportunidad de acabar su frase porque yo la interrumpí.

—Estoy viviendo en la misma casa con su hermano, un amigo de mi padre —le dije en un tono apresurado, sin querer que Rosalie dijera la verdad.

—Sí, conozco a tu compañero de casa, pero yo no supe hasta hace poco que él era hermano de Rosie. Somos buenos amigos —Emmett vino a mi rescate, guiñándome un ojo y llevándose la atención.

—Gracias —le susurré mientras él procedía a decirme que fuera a clase con su tono de 'director'.

Al alejarme de ellos para que continuaran con su conversación, estuve un poco más alegre al saber que Emmett me respaldaba. Fui a mi taquilla para sacar mis libros y me dirigí a mi primera clase. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que el estrés no se iba a detener ahí.

Y no me equivoqué. Justo después de acomodarme en mi mesa, en la clase de inglés, la perra —también conocida como Lauren— pensó que sería una buena idea 'mejorar' mi estado de ánimo.

— ¿Dónde compras, Bella, en Wal-Mart? Te ves como una vagabunda, ten un poco de gusto —me escupió con una mirada feroz en su rostro.

Normalmente, la antigua Bella habría estado herida por su comentario, porque tenía baja autoestima y no tenía dinero para pagar algo más.

Pero la nueva, la valiente Bella, se creció y respondió:

—Lauren, si quisiera oír algo saliendo de un culo, me tiraría un pedo —Con eso le di la espalda, no quería ver sus ojos saltones y su boca abierta. Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, porque la señorita Tetas escuchó mi respuesta y eso me costó un castigo y una mirada victoriosa de la perra.

Al final de la jornada escolar yo estaba dispuesta a asesinar a alguna perra si ellas seguían viniendo a mí. Lo peor de todo era que yo no podía hacer nada al respecto porque mi 'boca inteligente' —como dijo la señorita Tetas— me había metido en problemas una vez, y si hubiera pateado algún culo, hubiera sido suspendida.

Alice se enteró de mi castigo y como la buena amiga que era, esperó hasta que me soltaron para llevarme a casa. Yo le di un adiós silencioso y arrastré el culo hasta la casa.

No hizo falta decirlo, Edward ya había oído hablar de mi castigo gracias a Emmett u a otra persona del instituto. Al ver su expresión decepcionada, todas las emociones reprimidas se liberaron y empecé a sollozar incontrolablemente.

Después de unos momentos de mirarme extrañamente, me tomó en sus brazos, me besó en la frente y me dejó llorar.

—Yo-yo lo siento, no ha sido mi intención causar ningún problema, pero esa mujer va a por mí, ella es amiga de Rosalie, y se ha puesto del lado de la perra aunque ha sido ella la que me ha insultado... —yo balbuceó a través de mis lágrimas, sin saber si él había entendido algo de lo que había dicho.

—Shh, shh, pequeña, cálmate y entonces podrás decirme por qué Emmett me ha tenido que llamar para decirme por qué te habían castigado. Tal vez si me dijeras todo al respecto, lo entendería mejor y sería capaz de ayudarte —dijo Edward, abrazándome.

Se lo conté todo, empezando por mi encuentro con Rosalie, la charla con Tanya —sí, yo no usaba los apodos alrededor de él— los insultos de Lauren y mi respuesta, cosa que le hizo reírse, al parecer pensó que también era divertido, pero cuando le dije que yo no tuve la oportunidad de defenderme delante de la profesora mientras ella me tiraba de clase, empezó a enfadarse.

—Bueno, basándome en lo que me has dicho, Bella, parece que tengo que hablar con Emmett acerca de esta situación —dijo en un tono serio.

—No lo creo, Edward, podría no ser tan buena idea. Quiero decir, ¿y si hablando con Emmett vas a causar más problemas en lugar de resolverlos? —le pregunté frenéticamente, pensando que podría hacer que el resto de mis años de escuela secundaria fueran una pesadilla viviente—. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? He llorado, he dejado ir mis frustraciones, ahora por favor, ¿podemos seguir adelante? —le supliqué.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices, pero ten en cuenta que los castigos en tu expediente escolar son malos para las aplicaciones de la universidad. Sólo en caso de que decidas ir allí cuando llegue el momento —dijo cerrando el tema, como le pedí.

—Gracias, estoy agradecida porque no me has mordido la cabeza tan pronto como he entrado, pero me has dado un hombro sobre el que llorar. No sé cómo hubiera reaccionado si hubieras comenzado a regañarme —le dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Él levantó la barbilla y se inclinó para besarme dulcemente, pero yo no quise parar ahí. Profundicé el beso y me eché sobre el sofá con él encima de mí. Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo respirar, nos separamos respirando pesadamente.

—Wow —le dije, no siendo capaz de formar un pensamiento coherente.

—Sí, en efecto, wow. Yo no sabía que te podías convertir en una gatita salvaje, pequeña —dijo todavía tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

Salí del sofá, dándole espacio para calmarse, y decidí abordar el tema con el que todo el mundo alrededor parecía andar de puntillas.

—Eh, eh, tenía la intención de preguntarte algo —empecé, calibrando su reacción—. Puedes decirme que no es asunto mío, pero creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, y bueno, tú podrás hablarlo cuando estés listo, ¿de acuerdo? —divagué nerviosamente, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Um, claro, te diré todo lo que necesites, pequeña, ¿pero qué puede ser que te tiene tan nerviosa? ¿No querrás hablar sobre avanzar en nuestra relación física, verdad? — preguntó con aprensión.

—No, nada de eso, ya hablamos de ello y decidimos juntos que lo mejor sería esperar. Además, yo todavía no estoy del todo preparada para hacer eso contigo, no te ofendas —dije mirando como en su cara se veía el alivio, luego se transformó en confusión—. Estoy hablando de esta mañana, de Jasper y de por qué le has dicho que se callara — le dije, medio esperando que huyera.

—Oh, eso. Bueno, tienes razón en una cosa. Tú tienes el derecho de saber sobre mi pasado, pero yo no estoy seguro de poder contarlo todo en estos momentos. Duele, y algunas partes no las tendría que decir yo —dijo con una voz triste.

—Entonces está bien, por favor, dime lo que puedas. Quiero conocerte a ti, al hombre que eres hoy. ¿Lo que Jazz dijo esta mañana no puede ser cierto, verdad? ¿Tú no los estás culpando por tener que dejar Cornwell para volver y hacerte cargo de ellos, no? —pregunté, sabiendo que eso le molestaba, pero necesitaba saberlo. Después de todo, yo estaba en la misma situación. ¿Me culpaba a mí por tener que haberse casado conmigo y por tener que renunciar a la posibilidad de salir con otras mujeres? Negué con ese pensamiento, ya que casi me perdía su respuesta.

—No, Bella, yo nunca podría culparlos por necesitar a su hermano mayor, y por haber tenido que dar un paso adelante y convertirme en su tutor. Pero no estoy particularmente feliz porque me falten al respeto. Incluso aunque no lo quieran admitir, yo fui su figura paterna hasta que tuvieron dieciocho años y se fueron a la universidad —me explicó. Pensé que ese era el motivo por el que me trataba como a una niña en lugar de una mujer, sentía la necesidad de protegerme como un padre haría, porque estaba en su instinto, no porque me viera como una niña.

—Ya veo, así que por eso empezaste a tratarme como a una niña, ¿no? Tu hermano acabó con tus instintos paternales —dije, la última frase salió más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Sí, puedes decir eso, ahora que lo pienso, todo está empezando a tener sentido para mí. De todos modos, han pasado doce años desde la muerte de mis padres. Faltaban dos días para mis vacaciones de invierno, y yo estaba emocionado por ir a casa a visitar a mi familia para las vacaciones. Pero sabía yo que mi felicidad no duraría mucho, porque esa noche, mientras estaba empaquetando mis maletas llenas de regalos para todo el mundo, tuve una llamada del teléfono móvil de mi madre. No pensé mucho en ello y respondí, sin saber las noticias que me esperaban al otro lado —dio un suspiro tembloroso y se secó los ojos, los cuales habían empezado a humedecerse en algún momento.

**EPOV**

Yo sabía que esto llegaría, pero hacerle frente era otra cosa. Fue muy duro abrirme a ella y contarle cosas sobre mi vida.

Y así empecé a decirle todo lo que pude. Todavía recordaba vívidamente ese día.

—_Hola, mamá... —empecé, sólo para ser interrumpido por una voz que no era la suya._

—_Hola, ¿es el señor Edward Masen Jr.? —preguntó la voz._

—_Sí, lo soy, ¿con quién estoy hablando? —pregunté cada vez más agitado. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso._

—_Soy el comisario Alec Matthews, lamento tener que decirle que ha habido un accidente. Los pasajeros de delante no pudieron ser salvados, y los pasajeros de los asientos traseros, la adolescente y el niño, se encuentran actualmente de camino al hospital. Tienen lesiones extensas, pero por lo que he reunido, sus vidas no están en peligro —dijo el hombre, como si le pudiera importar menos haber destruido mi vida con la noticia que me había dado._

_Le colgué, no sabiendo qué decirle a ese imbécil. Cogí todas mis cosas y llamé a un taxi para ir al aeropuerto. Yo no podía conducir en el estado en el que estaba, no había necesidad de tener un accidente por mi cuenta y dejar a dos niños indefensos en manos del sistema. Yo sería el hombre de la casa desde entonces._

_Unas horas más tarde estaba aterrizando en Seattle, temiendo lo que iba a venir, pero sabiendo que tenía que ser fuerte para mis hermanos. Probablemente ni siquiera sabían lo que estaba pasando y tenían un miedo del infierno._

_Después de eso todo avanzó rápidamente. Me fui a la morgue a identificar a mis padres, fui a la UCI para ver a mis hermanos y contarles la terrible noticia. Esa fue la peor experiencia de mi vida, y desde ese momento me prometí a mí mismo y a mis hermanos que me haría cargo de todo para que no sintieran demasiado la ausencia de nuestros padres._

_Semanas después de la tragedia, yo me seguía despertando por las noches a causa de las pesadillas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a un Jasper de diez años, todo magullado y con rasguños, con el brazo roto y la expresión desgarradora que tenía su joven rostro cuando recibió la noticia, o el odio que le dirigía a nuestra hermana, porque él la culpaba de todo. Esa fue una de mis peores pesadillas. La otra era sobre Rose tratando de tomarse analgésicos, porque ella se culpaba también. Por suerte, eso nunca ocurrió de verdad. Fueron sólo pesadillas, las cuales sólo sirvieron para poner las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban._

No pude terminar la historia, porque para entonces yo estaba llorando. Todo el dolor que sentía, toda la pérdida y la angustia, salieron

Y lo mejor de esa situación era Bella. Porque ella hizo por mí lo que yo acababa de hacer hacía unos… ¿minutos? ¿O hacía unas horas? Ella me sostuvo en sus brazos y me hizo callar, me consoló, y me dio lo que necesitaba: paz.

—Edward, siento mucho haberte hecho decirme todo eso. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, abrir heridas —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Pude ver que ella entendía cómo me sentía sin mis padres, porque ella estaba en la misma situación. Su madre se había ido, y tenía un padre que no la quería. La tomé en mis brazos otra vez y le di las gracias por estar ahí para mí.

—Pequeña, necesitaba esto. Dios sabe que tenía que dejarlo salir de mi corazón y permitirme llorar la pérdida. Solo lamento haberlo volcado todo sobre ti —le dije con un tono triste.

—Hey, ahora nada de eso. Te he preguntado y tú me lo has contado. Ahora me alegro porque me has mostrado una parte de ti que no sabía, y me siento orgullosa de ser la persona en quien confías lo suficiente como para dejarte ir así. Así que no te disculpes, porque no hay ninguna razón. Ahora siéntate, voy a hacer un poco de comida, ambos la necesitamos después del día que hemos tenido —dijo, saltando hacia la cocina mientras yo sentía que mi mal humor se disipaba.

* * *

**Ya sabemos algo de su vida, ¿no? **

**El miércoles más ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo otro capítulo, a ver cómo avanza la relación de Edward y Bella :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**EPOV**

Bella dijo que quería hacer comida, pero yo no quería que cocinara.

Corrí detrás de ella y casi choqué con ella, ya que estaba en el medio de la cocina.

—No cocines —susurré—. Tengo una idea mejor.

— ¿Cómo cual? Tenemos algunas bolsas de patatas fritas —dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que deberíamos visitar a Ronald McDonald —le sonreí.

— ¡Esa es una gran idea, Edward! No he comido en McDonalds en años —ella se iluminó y se veía tan feliz que me hizo sentir orgulloso de mi idea brillante.

Tomé su pequeña mano y la conduje fuera de la casa. Fuimos en coche hasta el primer McDonald que vimos y pedimos dos menús grandes con todos los alimentos no saludables que tenían, incluyendo algunas patatas y refrescos. La recepcionista nos miró con recelo, pero cumplió con nuestra orden. De regreso nos detuvimos en la primera tienda que vimos y compramos unas cuantas bolsas más de patatas fritas y una variedad de chocolates.

Cuando volvimos a casa, nos fuimos arriba a ponernos el pijama para estar cómodos y reunirnos delante de la televisión con la comida basura.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comido tanta comida basura, pero lo necesitaba después de mi confesión. Yo sabía que tenía que tener una charla con Jazz y Rose para aclararlo todo, pero cada vez que intentaba algo así, todo terminaba en llanto o gritos y alguna puerta se cerraba de golpe y después no había ninguna palabra entre nosotros durante días y días.

Cuando llegué a la sala de estar, Bella ya tenía una película en el DVD y me estaba esperando. Me senté a su lado y abrí mi hamburguesa con queso.

— ¿Te importa que la haya elegido? —preguntó ella preocupada.

—Me gustaría ver algo, aunque no tengo ni idea de lo mucho que en realidad veré de la película. Puede que me desmaye después de comerme todas estas hamburguesas con queso —me reí, mordiendo la que estaba en mis manos.

La película resultó ser decente y a Bella pareció gustarle el actor principal porque en la siguiente película apareció de nuevo. Por suerte, él era genial en su trabajo, a diferencia de otros que sólo tenían la apariencia. Al final de la segunda película, la comida basura había terminado y estábamos compartiendo una bolsa de cacahuetes cubiertos de chocolate.

— ¿Otra bolsa? —preguntó ella con esperanza mientras pasaban los créditos finales.

—Creo que es suficiente por esta noche. Gracias por escucharme —le besé en la sien, abrazándola a mi lado—. Ahora, a la cama. Tienes escuela mañana.

Bella me dio una mirada divertida.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

— ¿El qué? —fruncí el ceño, confundido.

—Mandarme. Sé que tengo instituto. Sólo quiero pasar un rato contigo. ¿Está bien? —ella me miró suplicante y no pude decir que no.

Esa chica tenía un gran poder sobre mí. Me preocupaba cada vez que trataba de acercarse demasiado. Ella no estaba lista para más, como ella decía, pero todavía era una adolescente y a veces sus hormonas podrían dictar otra cosa, a pesar de que su cerebro estaba tratando de ser racional.

Mantuve mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dejé que su cabeza se apoyara contra mi pecho. Miramos a la tele y pasamos por los canales hasta que me detuve en un programa. Solo cuando Bella se echó a reír pensé que a lo mejor no le gustaba ese tipo de espectáculos.

—No te preocupes —me susurró—. Me gusta esto.

—Si estás cansada, deberías ir a la cama —le aconsejé en voz baja.

—No, no. Me gusta estar aquí.

Me reí y le besé la cabeza, apretando mis brazos alrededor de ella. Bella era demasiado bonita cuando estaba luchando contra el sueño, el cual de pronto le ganó y tuve que llevarla a la cama. No me importaba esa parte.

Ella estaba haciendo que creciera algo en mí, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más me ponía a pensar en ella no como en una niña sino como en la mujer con la que estaba casado. Empecé a notar cosas: lo bien que le sentaban algunas blusas, lo adicto que me estaba volviendo a su sonrisa, lo hermosa que era cuando actuaba con su verdadera edad y era inocente.

Yo no pensaba en ninguna otra cosa, porque ella era demasiado joven para hacer lo que mis pensamientos me decían a veces.

Una vez que Bella estuvo acostada, yo bajé las escaleras para limpiar. Al no estar cansado, terminé en frente de la televisión otra vez, terminándome el chocolate. Tenía miedo de ir a la cama. Teniendo en cuenta que había sacado mis viejos demonios, estaba preocupado de tener pesadillas, y definitivamente no las echaba de menos.

Justo antes de acostarme —cerca de la medianoche— le envié a Jazz un mensaje. Teníamos una regla sobre eso, si alguno salía de la casa después de una discusión, él o ella tenían que enviarme un mensaje una vez que se enfriara para hacerme saber si estaban vivos.

_**Espero que estés bien. Déjame saberlo.**_

Le di a enviar y me metí en la cama. No podía dormir.

Estuve dando vueltas casi toda la noche, durmiendo sólo por unas horas y revisando mi teléfono cada hora.

A las seis me bajé a preparar el café y llamé a mi exaltado hermano pequeño. Mientras la cafetera estaba haciendo su trabajo, marqué el número de Jasper. Se fue directo al buzón de voz que él había cambiado especialmente para mí. Qué dulce.

**_Que te jodan, Edward. Volveré cuando me dé la gana._**

Puse el teléfono a mi lado en la mesa y suspiré profundamente. Probé mi suerte al cocinar el desayuno, ya que tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que hacer, después de haber cocinado para mis hermanos durante años hasta que conocí a Carmen. No tenía ni idea de lo que habría hecho sin ella, probablemente me habría vuelto loco antes de llegar a los treinta años.

— ¡Hola! —Bella me saludó, abrazándome por detrás.

—Buenos días —me giré hacia ella y de inmediato desvié los ojos. Maldita sea. Ella iba a matarme, y lo estaba haciendo a propósito—. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Ella hizo un mohín, cogiendo la toalla sobre sus pechos.

—Lo siento. He vomitado la comida basura y no creo que me sienta bien como para comer el desayuno —ella miró con tristeza las salchichas y huevos.

— ¿No te sientes bien? —le pregunté preocupado, cambiando al modo de médico casi al instante.

—En realidad no. Demasiada basura —murmuró Bella. Se le veía pálida, de verdad.

—Siéntate aquí —la ayudé a sentarse y luego le ofrecí un vaso de zumo de naranja y una pequeña pastilla para ayudarle con las náuseas—. ¿Quieres que llame al instituto?

—Me tengo que ir. Pensarán que soy una gallina si no voy después de que me castigaran.

—Bella, no te sientes bien —insistí.

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Yo suelo responder así a tanta comida basura a la vez —ella se rió en voz baja—. Pero no me arrepiento de nuestra noche.

—Bueno, si estás segura… te llevaré al instituto, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda recogerte. Mi turno termina a las seis.

—Alice me traerá de vuelta —me susurró—. ¿Hay algún momento en el que no estés preocupado por algo? —añadió con curiosidad.

Eso me pilló con la guardia baja y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo creo —le respondí después de pensar un rato—. Por cierto, si Jazz vuelve mientras estás aquí... ¿puedes mantenerlo en casa?

— ¡Sí! —me dijo antes de levantarse—. Voy a vestirme. Me siento un poco mejor. Gracias —después de besar mis labios, se marchó.

¿Ella tenía alguna idea de cuánto me tomaba el pelo? Probablemente no.

En el camino al instituto le dije a Bella que dejara de escuchar a todos, porque eso era lo que ellos querían, y si ella se veía afectada, ellos habrían ganado. Y ella no quería eso.

—Se buena, y recuerda lo que te he dicho —repetí después de aparcar en frente de su escuela secundaria.

—Sí, trataré de escucharte. Que tengas un buen día —me besó en la mejilla, acariciando mi brazo.

—Tú también —acuné su mejilla y resistí el impulso repentino de besarla de una manera que estaba seguro que sería inapropiada.

Vi como ella entró en su edificio y entonces arranqué el coche y conduje hasta el hospital.

**BPOV**

Algo había cambiado después de nuestra conversación, y pude sentir que Edward estaba más abierto a mí. Eso me puso feliz. Sin embargo, la historia que me contó hizo que mi corazón doliera por él. Él renunció a la universidad para volver a Seattle y criar a sus hermanos, tratando con sus berrinches, y Jasper culpaba a Rosalie por todo. Apuesto a que fue difícil estar en torno a dos adolescentes angustiados y afligidos, y ser parcial teniendo en cuenta que eran sus hermanos. Edward era una gran persona. Él era muy fuerte.

Todavía quedaban muchas preguntas.

¿Cómo volvió a la escuela de medicina? ¿Qué le hizo decidir hacerlo?

¿También le guardaba rencor a Rosalie?

¿Por qué se preocupaba más por Jasper? Porque eso era lo que yo había visto en las últimas semanas.

Historia pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Me daba miedo inglés.

Alice estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, y gracias a Dios, cuando la señorita Tetas apareció en clase, no dijo nada. Casi se había acabado la clase cuando de casualidad encontré en la pizarra algunos errores evidentes.

¿Una profesora de inglés podía cometer errores de ese tipo? Ella debía ser muy tonta.

_**John and he's friend's went to the movies. There choice was an action movie.**_

— ¿Tenemos que encontrar los errores que has escrito? —le pregunté.

Tanya se dio la vuelta con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Qué errores, Swan? Simplemente estoy mostrando los tiempos.

—Uh, lo siento pero... hay tres errores —le informé, tratando de ser respetuosa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, niña? —ella se rompió, pero me di cuenta que algunos estaban de mi lado. Habían visto los errores y también susurraban, pero nadie tenía el valor de enfrentarse a ella.

—Bueno, _he's _no está escrito correctamente, debería ser _HIS_. El plural de amigos no tiene un apóstrofe y debería ser _their _—le dije como cuestión, sintiendo que mi cara se ponía roja. Yo sabía que me iba a castigar otra vez por humillarla delante de todo el mundo.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirar la pizarra y tranquilamente rectificó los errores mientras sonaba la campana.

—Date prisa —me susurró Alice con urgencia—. Vamos. Rápido.

Justo al pasar la mesa de la profesora, ella me llamó por mi nombre y me dijo que me acercara. Mierda.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, ella me felicitó por haber encontrado los errores. No tenía ni idea de si me estaba tomando el pelo, pero ella dijo que lo había hecho a propósito. Yo tenía una pequeña estrella en su cuaderno, en el cual llevaba la cuenta de nuestra actividad en el aula. Entonces me dijo que me fuera.

Alice estaba esperando en la puerta. Le expliqué lo que había pasado y ella me miró sorprendida, exactamente como yo estaba.

Las matemáticas fueron tan horribles como siempre. Yo iba a necesitar la ayuda de Edward de nuevo.

Después de la clase de español, entré con Alice a la cafetería. Ella seguía molestándome al preguntar sobre Jasper, hasta que le di su número solo para que dejara de preguntar. Yo no estaba segura de que él la viera de esa manera, porque por lo que había visto, era un bromista y ya está. Francamente, él no debía pensar más porque ella era demasiado joven, ¿pero quién era yo para hablar?

Biología y Educación Física pasaron tan rápido que no me di cuenta de que eran las tres.

—Te llevo, ¿no? —Alice preguntó mientras salíamos del instituto.

—Puedes incluso quedarte un rato —estuve de acuerdo.

Nuestros planes dieron un vuelco cuando vi quien estaba en el estacionamiento atrayendo muchas miradas. Todo el mundo estaba mirando.

— ¡Oh. Dios. Mío! —Alice gritó—. ¡Él monta una moto!

—Alice, relájate. Por favor —le rogué—. Vete a tu coche. Te llamaré.

Afortunadamente, ella me escuchó y yo me dirigí hacia Jasper y su Harley. Él me lanzó una sonrisa socarrona y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Sorprendida?

—Se puede decir eso. ¿A qué debo esta sorpresa?

— ¿No te puedo recoger? —hizo un mohín.

—Puedes, pero Edward se enfadará —le dije preocupada.

—No me importa Edward ahora. Sube, ¿o tienes miedo? —Jazz se burló de mí.

Pillé a Alice mirando mientras yo me subía sobre la moto. La saludé con la mano antes de coger el casco de las manos de Jasper y ponérmelo en la cabeza. Luego puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Sujétate bien —dijo sobre su hombro y luego aceleró el motor.

La sensación era como ninguna otra cosa y una vez que nos movimos pude sentir cómo aumentaba mi adrenalina.

Jasper estaba tan seguro de la forma en la que montaba la moto que yo no temí por mi vida ni siquiera por un segundo. Aparcó delante de la casa y luego metió la moto en el garaje. Eso significaba que se iba a quedar.

—Uh, ¿por qué está Edward en casa? —me preguntó cuando entramos.

—Él está en el trabajo —le dije confundida.

—Su coche está en el garaje.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, nos encontramos cara a cara con un furioso Edward que lucía un moretón en la mejilla y tenía algodón pegado en una de sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Estás bien, hermano? —Jasper preguntó preocupado.

—No importa. Solo ha sido un niño con dolor que me ha golpeado la cara —explicó—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué has puesto en peligro la vida de Bella y la has traído a casa en tu moto.

—Hermano, ella estaba a salvo.

— ¡No, no lo estaba! —Edward gritó—. ¿Tienes licencia de conducir? —me preguntó con seriedad.

Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome regañada de nuevo. Teníamos que hablar de su personalidad de figura paterna.

—Yo personalmente me ocuparé de tus lecciones y te compraré un coche. Tú no tienes permiso para ir a ningún lugar con su moto, ¿lo tenemos claro, Bella? —me preguntó serio.

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo.

—Él sólo quería ayudar —me puse del lado de Jasper.

—Apuesto a que sí. Tú, a la cocina. Ahora —Edward señaló a Jasper y luego giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Siento el regaño —murmuró en voz baja—. Él no está enfadado contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé. No dejes que sea demasiado duro contigo —le susurré.

Jazz sonrió y me guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

* * *

**Uyy, a ver ahora qué pasará...**

**¡Nos vemos el viernes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, kristina mtz, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, como ya he dicho por facebook, ya que la historia avanza muyyyy lentamente, he decidido subir capi todos los días (de lunes a viernes), así vamos más deprisa y llegaremos antes a la "acción" ^^**

**Pues eso, os dejo el capi de hoy :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**EPOV**

—Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar, querido hermano mío? —Jasper preguntó con sarcasmo. Me di cuenta de que le había molestado que yo le hubiera regañado delante de Bella, pero él tenía que entender que lo que había hecho era bastante peligroso.

Una cosa era dejarle a él montar la bestia, o montarla yo mismo de vez en cuando, pero una cosa completamente distinta era llevar a pasajeros.

—Bueno, primero que nada, quiero saber dónde has estado hasta ahora, y por qué diablos no has contestado a mis mensajes, o al teléfono cuando te llamaba. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Yo no podía dormir anoche pensando en que te había pasado lo peor —le dije con un tono sorprendentemente tranquilo.

—Whoa, ¿ahora vas a ser papá oso conmigo? Tú eres mi hermano mayor, Edward, no mi padre. Deja de tratar de comportarte así con lo que está pasando en mi vida. Sé muy bien que todavía estás amargado por tener que renunciar a Cornwell para cuidar de nosotros —dijo sorprendiéndome como la mierda. Yo no podía creer que él realmente pensara eso.

—Espera, ¿crees que por eso te trato así? ¿Porque quiero que estés en el infierno? No amigo, estás equivocado, muy equivocado. Os traté como un padre trataría a sus hijos porque no quería que tú y Rose sintierais la ausencia de nuestros padres tanto como yo la sentí en ese momento, y todavía la siento. Quería que crecierais con la mayor normalidad posible, sin necesidad de tener mucho tiempo para nada. Por eso me fui de Cornwell, porque no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que estabais los dos solos en esas camas de hospital, lastimados y asustados —le dije queriendo que entendiera que yo no los odiaba, que no les guardaba rencor.

—Además, sólo era la universidad. Terminé la carrera de medicina e hice mi residencia aquí, en Seattle. En todo caso, tendría que agradeceros a ti y a Rose por ayudarme a elegir mi especialidad. Fue una decisión fácil y todo porque vosotros estuvisteis en Cirugía Pediátrica, ¿sabías eso? —le pregunté a un desconcertado Jasper.

— ¿En serio? ¿Así que no nos culpas por eso? Pero, ¿qué pasa con el accidente? ¿No culpas a Rose por lo que hizo? Si no hubiera insistido en que era vital para ella tener ese kit de maquillaje —porque todas sus amigas lo tenían— nuestros padres todavía estarían vivos, ¿sabes? —me preguntó con angustia. Supuse que les fallé en esa área.

Debería haber sabido que él todavía sentía lo mismo, ¿pero él no pensaba en lo que Rose sintió cuando se enteró de la muerte de nuestros padres? Pensé con asombro.

—Jazz, espera un minuto, ¿todavía culpas a Rose después de todos estos años? Yo no sabía que te sentías de esa manera. Habría ocurrido de cualquier manera, Jazz, fue un problema con el coche, los frenos no funcionaban correctamente y papá no pudo detener el coche a tiempo para evitar el impacto contra el tronco de un árbol atascado en medio de la carretera. Esa es la razón por la que tuvisteis el accidente. Podría haber sido en cualquier otra situación, es cierto, pero pasó y no podemos insistir en eso, por mucho que nos duela —le expliqué, más o menos como lo hice hacía ya doce años.

—Bueno, está bien, en parte entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, pero deja de tratarme como si tuviera cuatro años, en lugar de veintidós. Si quiero subirme a la moto con una chica a mi espalda, es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya. ¿O es que el pequeño monstruo de ojos verdes hizo su aparición porque podría tener algunos sentimientos por una cierta morena de ojos marrones? —me preguntó, haciendo que yo me preguntara si él tenía razón.

— ¡Bueno, basta de eso! —exclamé—. No vas a dar más paseos a Bella con tu moto, solo en mi coche, y eso es hasta que ella consigue su licencia de conducir, ¿entendido? —le pregunté agravado. Creí entonces que ese sería un buen momento como cualquier otro para decirle a Bella que empezara a estudiar para el examen de conducir para que pudiera ir a la escuela sola.

—Muy bien, lo que sea, pero basta con la figura paterna, ¿quieres? —preguntó, saliéndose de la cocina.

Cuando Jasper se fue, Bella entró con una mirada incierta en su cara. Supuse que a ella no le gustaba mucho cuando me comportaba como un padre, en lugar de un hermano o un marido, en nuestro caso.

—Hola pequeña, ven aquí, no voy a morderte —le dije abriendo los brazos para que se acercara, haciéndole saber que no estaba enfadado con ella.

Ella vino a mí, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, besó mi pecho y luego miró mi cara con una expresión curiosa.

— ¿No estás enfadado? Quiero decir, yo estaba esperando a que me regañaras y me dieras una charla sobre la seguridad y esas cosas, ¿y ni siquiera estás enfadado? —preguntó con asombro.

Besé su bonita boca abierta, haciendo que ella la cerrara, y entonces empecé a preguntarle lo que había estado pensando.

— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de tomar clases de conducir conmigo? Me refiero a que primero necesitas estudiar la teoría, pero me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo y enseñarte a conducir, ¿qué te parece, eh? —me quedé allí calibrando su reacción.

Ella no me decepcionó. Pasó de la confusión, a la aprensión y finalmente al entusiasmo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres enseñarme a conducir? ¿Así no tendré que pediros a Alice, a Jazz o a ti que me llevéis a clase? —preguntó a punto de estallar de felicidad.

—Sí, así es. No necesitarás nada de nosotros para ir al instituto, o dondequiera que quieras o necesites ir —le expliqué con entusiasmo. _Mierda, me estoy convirtiendo en ella. Todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es gritar como una niña, estoy jodido._ Pensé con horror.

Mientras me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que Bella estaba en silencio y parecía triste.

—Hey, pequeña, ¿qué pasa? ¿He hecho o dicho algo malo? —le pregunté confundido.

—No, es sólo que... no creo que necesite una licencia de conducir. No tengo nada que conducir —dijo ella pareciendo como si alguien hubiera pateado a su cachorro.

—Ahora todo en lo que tienes que centrarte es en conseguir la licencia de conducir, y yo me encargaré del resto. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —le pregunté, poniendo su cara a la altura de la mía para darle un beso.

— ¿Entonces cuándo vamos a empezar con las lecciones? —ella me preguntó con ansiedad.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si comemos algo realmente rápido, y luego voy a encargarme de algunos asuntos? No te preocupes, no pasará mucho tiempo, sobre todo es papeleo, y luego vendré y me daré una ducha. Mientras tanto tú puedes hacer alguna tarea o algo —le dije arrastrándola hasta un asiento mientras yo iba a buscar algo rápido para comer.

Después de que los dos comiéramos, nos separamos para hacer lo que se suponía que debíamos hacer.

**BPOV**

Fui a mi habitación saltando y decidí trabajar en mis tareas después de cambiarme de ropa y refrescarme un poco. La mayor parte de la tarea no era realmente un problema para mí, porque por aburrimiento había hecho la mitad cuando todavía estaba en el instituto. Pero me había dejado las cosas difíciles, y yo sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda de Edward.

Tomé mi cuaderno y me fui a su habitación para ver si podía hacer algo de tiempo para echarme una mano.

En cuanto llegué a su puerta, llamé dos veces y esperé escuchar su consentimiento para entrar. No llegó.

Volví a llamar y decidí abrir la puerta y entrar. _Tal vez se ha quedado dormido o algo así_, pensé entrando en la habitación sólo para encontrar a Edward saliendo del baño. Mi respiración se cortó y mis ojos dieron vueltas en mi cabeza. Estaba bastante segura de que me veía como una loca, y creo que hasta babeé un poco al verlo así.

Allí, en medio de la habitación, estaba mi dios griego personal con sólo una pequeña toalla cubriendo sus partes de hombre y nada más.

—Yo, uh, lo siento, no quería entrar, he llamado dos veces pero no ha habido respuesta, y entonces he pensado que tal vez te habías quedado dormido, y quería ver si estabas disponible para ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas y biología, y entonces he entrado y estabas aquí y... —tuve que parar porque me quedé sin aire, y probablemente era la mejor cosa que hacer, ya que casi nada de lo que había dicho podía entenderse. Me sonrojé furiosamente. Evitando mirarle a la cara, miré sin querer el resto de su cuerpo. Lo que vi hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por un segundo. Era musculoso, y... _¿eso era un tatuaje?, _pensé con asombro, y mientras mis ojos viajaban hacia abajo, por su camino feliz, vieron sus músculos en forma de V, y luego se detuvieron en su pene apenas cubierto. Lo había dicho.

¡Mierda, yo estaba mirando su pene y él lo sabía!

_Querido Dios,_

_Mátame ahora, por favor, o me voy a morir de vergüenza._

_Sinceramente, yo._

Mi 'oración' fue interrumpida por un carraspeo. Miré hacia arriba y vi a un divertido Edward mirándome con una expresión satisfecha.

—Bueno, ahora que has dejado de comerme con los ojos, ¿puedo tener un poco de intimidad para vestirme y luego ayudarte con lo que necesites? —preguntó él, enviando a mi mente de regreso.

—Oh, sí, lo siento, saldré ahora —tartamudeé y salí de la habitación. Yo creo que mi cara no había estado tan caliente en ningún momento. Debía haber sido un nuevo récord.

Una hora más tarde mi tarea estaba terminada, y por suerte, Edward decidió dejar que el incidente se fuera y no discutimos sobre ello.

Cuando llegamos al coche, él hizo que me subiera en el asiento del conductor para mostrarme qué era cada cosa y dónde estaba. Cuando llegamos a la palanca de cambios, vi los ojos de Edward oscurecerse y decidí jugar con sus hormonas al igual que él había jugado con las mías.

Moví mi mano sobre la palanca de cambios como vi en una de esas películas, y me di cuenta de que su propia palanca de cambios empezó a cobrar vida. Sus pantalones verdes se aseguraron de hacerme saber eso, y entonces tragué saliva y pedí más información sobre los componentes del coche y todo lo que necesitaba saber antes de empezar a conducir.

Yo no tenía ni idea de que conducir podía ser tan complicado, él lo hacía parecer muy fácil cuando conducía. Pero de nuevo, él sabía hacerlo desde que tenía dieciséis años, así que por supuesto era algo natural para él.

Edward me enseñó a arrancar el coche, a cómo mover los pies, a cambiar las marchas y a empezar a conducir. Una vez que me moví un poco, apreté el freno, ahogando el coche y haciéndolo parar.

— ¡Whoa! —Edward dio una palmada en el salpicadero por mi parada brutal—. Suave, pequeña.

—Lo siento. Tengo miedo —admití y volví a intentarlo. Me temblaban las manos.

Esta vez me las arreglé para mantener encendido el coche, y con la ayuda de Edward, me quedé con el coche en mi carril sin chocar contra un árbol o una acera.

—Ahora, da la vuelta —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dar la vuelta? —le pregunté aterrada.

—En primer lugar, miras por el espejo lateral y te aseguras de que nadie viene por el carril interior, luego señalas que quieres ir a ese carril, te aseguras de que tienes suficiente espacio y nadie va por el lado por el que quieres dar la vuelta y giras el volante asegurándote que haces un giro bueno y lento.

Detuve el coche y me senté congelada durante aproximadamente un minuto, y luego me volví lentamente hacia él.

—Es muy complicado. ¿Qué pasa si me olvido de un paso? —me mordí el labio.

—Yo estoy aquí. Vamos a hacerlo juntos —dijo suavemente—. Ah, y al cruzar el carril contrario en cualquier condición, asegúrate de que la línea blanca está interrumpida.

Asentí con la cabeza, encendiendo el motor de nuevo y lentamente haciendo lo que él me había dicho. La parte más difícil fue cuando tuve que girar el coche. Edward se quitó su cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó sobre mí, ayudándome a girar la rueda.

—Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte a ello. No es tan complicado —me palmeó la pierna y volvió a su asiento cuando comencé a conducir a casa.

Una vez de vuelta en nuestro camino, me dijo que aparcara el coche en el garaje. Eso significaba que tenía que ser capaz de meterlo a través de las dos paredes del garaje sin chocar con nada. Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta mientras lo hacía.

Suspiré de alivio una vez que estuvimos a salvo en el garaje.

—Pensé que conducir sería más fácil.

—Así es. Mañana te enseñaré a sacarlo del garaje.

Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. Yo sabía que la conducción era necesaria, y como todo lo nuevo, sería difícil al principio.

Me incliné sobre las marchas, cogí su cabeza y le besé como muestra de agradecimiento. Edward gimió silenciosamente y sentí su lengua contra mis labios, pero se fue tan pronto como apareció, junto con su cara.

—Bella, se buena.

Me reí y salí del coche. Él se unió a mí en el capó, y por su propia voluntad, mis ojos fueron a su amigo no tan pequeño. Definitivamente no estaba usando ropa interior porque podía ver la forma definitiva de su amigo —era largo y estaba en la parte izquierda de su muslo—. Si era así de largo estando flácido... sonreí con tristeza, pensando en lo grande que era en realidad. Yo tenía mis esperanzas. No nos habíamos besado correctamente todavía, sólo probé un poco de su lengua en la luna de miel.

—Pequeña, estás haciendo que sea difícil para mí comportarme cuando me estás mirando así.

Mis ojos se fueron hacia él y le di una pequeña sonrisa antes de saltar hacia el interior de la casa. Fue divertido burlarse de él.

Nota mental: Hacer que se pusiera esos pantalones verdes con más frecuencia.

* * *

**Bueno, poco a poco, mañana volveré a subir capi :)**

**Por cierto, quería deciros dos cositas:**

**1. Yo no obligo a nadie a leer nada, si a alguien no le gusta la historia ya sabe lo que puede hacer ;)**

**2. Hay gente que se le olvida que esto es una traducción y que por mucho que me digan, no puedo cambiar nada de la historia.**

**¡Nos vemos mañana! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, kristina mtz, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo el capítulo de hoy :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**BPOV**

Me desperté después de oír un ruido en la puerta y luego una maldición. Jasper.

Probablemente se había chocado con la puerta. No sería la primera vez. Era peor con su coordinación que yo.

Pero entonces oí también a Edward.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡No la despiertes!

—Lo siento, pero, ¿por qué tengo que llevar esto? —Jasper protestó en voz alta.

— ¡Shhh! —Edward silbó y abrió la puerta de mi habitación—. Entra y permanece en silencio —susurró.

Me preguntaba lo que estaban haciendo cuando sentí que mi cama se hundía a mi lado. Hubo un ruido fuerte y un gemido de Edward.

—Lo siento —murmuró Jasper.

¿Iban a hacerme una broma?

¿Debería hacerles saber que estaba despierta?

Sentí algo tocando mi mejilla y no pude mantener la sonrisa lejos de mi cara. Entonces un cálido aliento se apoderó de mí y unos labios tocaron mi frente.

—Despierta, pequeña.

Yo bostecé, me estiré, gemí y me puse del otro lado con el rostro apretado contra la almohada.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero era muy divertido jugar con ellos.

El que estaba a mis pies, lo más probable es que fuera Jasper, decidió hacerle cosquillas a mis pies y yo grité y llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho, protegiéndome los pies.

— ¡Sé que estás despierta! —Jasper cantó.

—Ella está durmiendo, Jazz.

— ¡No lo está! ¡Apuesto a que está sonriendo en la almohada ahora mismo!

Yo trataba de no reírme. Él tenía razón, por supuesto.

—Tenemos algo para ti, Bella —Edward me convenció, tocando mi hombro.

Se escuchó un ruido otra vez, y de repente, alguien se zambulló debajo de mi manta y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Yo me retorcía y gritaba, tratando de empujarlo.

— ¡El monstruo de las cosquillas es tu regalo! —Jasper me dijo, hundiendo sus dedos en mis costados.

—Jazz —grité, tratando de retorcerme lejos.

Afortunadamente, Edward le apartó de mí y me abrazó contra su pecho.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña —me besó en la frente y luego en los labios.

Oh. Eran tan dulces viniendo aquí y despertándome diciéndome "feliz cumpleaños".

— ¡Sí, feliz cumpleaños! —Jasper dijo sonriendo y colocando una bandeja con comida en mi regazo.

Me habían llevado el desayuno a la cama.

Sentí lágrimas picar en la esquina de mis ojos.

— ¡Oh, chicos! Muchas gracias. Venid aquí —tomé la mejilla de Edward con mi mano y le besé profundamente y luego tiré de Jazz y le besé en la mejilla.

— ¿Ves? Nada de qué preocuparse —Jazz le dijo a Edward—. Estaba preocupado por tu reacción.

—Os lo agradezco —les prometí, apretando sus manos—. Y habéis hecho creps. Y éstas son fresas frescas.

Edward sonrió y me besó de nuevo. Él estaba siendo demasiado cariñoso, no es que me importara.

—Tenemos lugares a los que ir. Vístete bien, tenemos otra sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con bien? ¿Os vais los dos? —puse mala cara.

—Ponte algo con lo que te sientas cómoda —explicó Edward—. Nosotros no tardaremos mucho en volver.

—Lleva un vestido corto —dijo Jazz guiñándome un ojo.

Edward golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza y me miró.

—No le hagas caso, Bella.

Con eso, se fueron.

Me comí mi desayuno, pensando en lo dulces que eran ellos dos. No sabía de quien había sido la idea, pero me encantó. Una vez que terminé con cada plato, llevé la bandeja a la cocina y lo guardé todo en el lavavajillas, luego me fui a la ducha.

Sabía que era una tontería, pero me arranqué todos los pelos de todas partes. Si no fuera por Edward, tal vez probaría con una falda o un vestido. Sí, claro.

Estaba envuelta en mi bata de felpa azul cuando sonó el timbre.

Mierda. Yo no estaba vestida y estaba sola, tenía que abrir la puerta. Cuando la alcancé, pregunté quién era.

— ¡Alice! —gritó desde el otro lado.

Con un suspiro de alivio abrí la puerta y la hice pasar rápidamente.

— ¡Hola, Ally!

— ¿Celebrándolo a lo grande? —preguntó divertida.

—Sí —murmuré—. He tenido un buen desayuno en la cama.

—Feliz cumpleaños —ella me besó en las mejillas—. Vamos a vestirte bien.

—Sí, necesito ayuda.

—No temas. Yo estoy aquí para ayudar —ella sonrió y nos fuimos a mi habitación—. Pensé que iba a morir cuando alguien —ella me miró seriamente como si estuviera tratando de comunicarme algo importante— me llamó hace dos días. Entonces me di cuenta de que él quería invitarme a tu cumpleaños, ¡yo no tenía ni idea de que estaba tan cerca! —terminó con un grito.

—Yo no creo que mi cumpleaños sea algo grande —le dije.

—Los diecisiete son importantes.

—Si tú lo dices —me encogí de hombros—. Espera, ¿quién te ha llamado?

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

— ¡Jasper! —dijo con un suspiro de ensueño.

— ¿Cómo consiguió tu número? ¡Juro que le haré daño si robó mi teléfono!

—Y yo voy a tener que hacerte daño a ti si le tocas —gruñó ella sorprendiéndome con el tono posesivo.

— ¡Whoa, Alice! Ni siquiera sabes...

—Lo haré. Oh, lo haré —ella sonrió maliciosamente—. Tengo su número. ¡Me llamó!

—Ya tenías su número, yo te lo di, ¿te acuerdas? De todos modos, buena suerte —le dije con sinceridad. Sabía lo mucho que ella quería esto.

Alice insistió en que yo debía llevar el vestido color crema que compré ese día con Rosalie. Incluso combinaba con unos zapatos bonitos que tenían tacones relativamente cortos.

Ella estaba haciendo mi pelo cuando oí la puerta principal cerrarse de un golpe. Alguien no estaba de buen humor, pensé preocupada. O tal vez había sido sólo el viento.

Unos minutos más tarde Jasper irrumpió en su habitación, luego caminó hacia atrás y metió la cabeza en mi habitación.

—Hola, chicas. Todo el mundo debería estar aquí pronto —me dijo, guiñándome un ojo—. Estaré justo abajo. Tengo que solucionar algo.

Intercambié una mirada con Alice mientras Jasper se iba de nuevo. Considerando que su habitación estaba tan cerca de la mía, le oímos gritar, por el teléfono, sin duda. Yo no podía entender sus palabras, pero no sonaban bonitas.

Yo estaba emocionada por esa fiesta sorpresa. Nunca había tenido un día tan especial cuando era mi cumpleaños. Y yo no era un gran fan de las sorpresas, pero esta vez la disfrutaría mucho.

Cuando bajamos, Edward entró en la casa con Rosalie y el Sr. Cullen, o sea, Emmett. Edward sonrió y extendió una mano hacia mí.

—Ven aquí, Bella. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo en voz baja.

Miré a Alice, preocupada por si había descubierto nuestra farsa, y cuando ella no pareció ver nada extraño, me acerqué a él. Alice estaba ocupada mirando boquiabierta a Emmett. No tenía ni idea de que nuestro director era el mejor amigo de Edward.

Me salí de la casa y le miré confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Mira —dijo Edward en voz baja, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la entrada.

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver el monstruo blanco, era un coche. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El SUV tenía un enorme lazo rojo envuelto sobre él, haciendo que pareciera un regalo.

— ¡Santa mierda! —grité—. ¿Es para mí?

—Sí, pequeña —me abrazó a su lado, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Debería estar enfadada porque me has comprado un coche —le susurré—. ¡Un coche! Pero te lo agradezco. Gracias.

—Tenía miedo de que dijeras eso —él se rió entre dientes—. Pensé en tu seguridad cuando lo hice.

Me aseguré de que estábamos realmente solos y entonces le di un beso rápido, apretándole la mano. Con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros fuimos hacia el interior.

—Ahora no puedo esperar para obtener mi licencia de conducir.

—Apuesto por eso —dijo divertido—. Recuerdo que yo me negaba a aprender a conducir, pero cuando mamá se comprometió a dejarme su coche prestado, llegué tan lejos que yo mismo quería firmar las clases de conducción.

Me eché a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Yo no tenía coche, Charlie solía llevarme a la escuela —me encogí de hombros.

Jasper se unió a nosotros pareciendo más relajado. Pensé que todo el mundo estaba allí, pero entonces sonó el timbre y Jasper fue a abrir. Regresó con Peter y Charlotte. Luego Ángela llegó aliviada al haber encontrado la casa en poco tiempo, estaba demasiado conmocionada para preguntarle cómo sabía dónde vivía. Y los últimos invitados fueron Carlisle y Esme.

Comimos lasaña —todo gracias a Esme— y de postre tuvimos un poco de pastel que Edward había comprado. Estaba hecha de chocolate moka. Yo estaba en el cielo con ese pastel.

Una vez que terminó la comida, nos trasladamos a la sala de estar para que yo pudiera aceptar regalos de todos. Ni siquiera los conocía muy bien, pero todos ellos eran gente increíble. Con una sola excepción, Rosalie, quien todavía me miraba con enfado.

— ¿Puedo ser yo la primera? —Alice preguntó emocionada, casi saltando en su asiento. Asentí con la cabeza y ella gritó, cogiendo su regalo de la montaña que estaba en la mesa de café.

Yo nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños agradable. Iba a recordar esto durante mucho tiempo.

Tomé la pequeña caja de Alice. Ella sonrió suavemente.

—No es mucho.

Después de abrirla encontré allí un vale de descuento del salón de belleza Lotus y un conjunto delicado de joyería. Parecía hecho a mano y eso me gustó aún más. Los pendientes eran largos y estaban hechos de granos negros y dorados, al igual que la pulsera y el collar, lo que lo hacía más hermoso era la flor de arcilla roja que estaba en el centro del collar.

— ¡Gracias, Alice! Me encanta —la abracé con fuerza.

— ¡Estoy tan contenta de que te guste! Mamá hace joyas y me tomó mucho tiempo decidir cuál de ellas darte.

Ángela estaba al lado y me dio un libro, parecía interesante. No estaba segura de que me gustara el crimen, aunque teniendo en cuenta que tenía romance, iba a darle una oportunidad. Confié en su juicio.

Emmett fue el siguiente.

—Aquí hay un poco de algo de nosotros —dijo, pasando un brazo alrededor de Rosalie. Él me ofreció una tarjeta. Estaba confundida, tenía el nombre de un taller en ella y ponía "re-pintura y retoques gratis".

Wow. Me sorprendí.

—Gra- gracias —tartamudeé.

Jasper puso el dedo hacia arriba y luego se apresuró a subir las escaleras para regresar con su guitarra. De ninguna manera. Iba a tocar para mí.

—Escribí esto para ti —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y comenzó a rasguear, envolviéndome en una hermosa melodía. Nunca me había sentido tan querida como en ese momento. Nadie había sido tan amable conmigo.

— ¡Gracias! —me atraganté cuando él terminó y lo abracé con fuerza.

—Y tengo otra cosa para ti —agregó.

—La canción es más que suficiente.

—Te encantará esto. Incluso Edward lo ha aprobado —se echó a reír, haciendo que mirara a Edward, quien rodó los ojos y me sonrió—. Aquí tienes —me dio algo rectangular y de plástico.

Cuando me di cuenta de que era una identificación, le di una mirada confusa, y entonces miré mejor y vi el año en el que nací. Esta era la identificación falsa que pedí. Sonreí a Edward y él sonrió de nuevo, guiñándome un ojo.

—Nuestro regalo pega perfectamente con tu último regalo —dijo Charlotte riendo—. Tienes libre acceso a nuestra área VIP. Es para dos personas, por lo que puedes llevar a un amigo.

La abracé con fuerza, dejando que mis lágrimas cayeran.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Esme y Carlisle me regalaron un jarrón hecho por Esme. Se veía increíble, iba a poner en ese jarrón las rosas que me habían dado, una vez que todos se hubieran ido.

Vi como Peter la miraba, y era muy curioso el saber por qué no le caía bien. Ella era una persona auténtica.

— ¿Te gustan los regalos? —Edward preguntó, viniendo a sentarse a mi lado.

—Los amo —le dije alegremente, mirando a Alice, quien estaba al lado de Jasper. Estaban hablando. Ella había superado sus sonidos primitivos cuando lo tenía a su alrededor. Él asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que ella le decía y entonces cogió su guitarra, aclarándose la garganta.

—Esto va para la señorita a mi izquierda —anunció a todos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me guiñó un ojo.

¡Oh, Dios! Sólo podía imaginar lo que iba a cantar.

_Sally llamó, cuando recibió la palabra,_

_Ella dijo: "Supongo que has oído_

_Acerca de Alice"._

Eso trajo una sonrisa a mi cara. Fue muy divertido ver a Alice toda sorprendida y babeando sobre él de esa manera.

_Entonces corrí a la ventana y miré hacia afuera,_

_Y yo no podía creer lo que veía,_

_Esa gran limusina se llevaba lentamente a Alice._

_No sé por qué se está yendo, o a dónde va a ir,_

_Supongo que ella tiene sus razones, pero yo no quiero saberlas,_

_Porque durante 24 años he estado viviendo al lado de Alice._

_24 años, sólo esperando por una oportunidad,_

_Para decirle cómo me siento, tal vez obtener una segunda mirada,_

_Ahora me tengo que acostumbrar a no vivir al lado de Alice._

_Crecimos juntos, dos niños en el parque,_

_Tallando nuestras iniciales profundamente en la corteza_

_Alice y yo._

_Ahora ella camina hacia la puerta, con la cabeza bien alta,_

_Sólo por un momento la miro a los ojos,_

_A medida que la gran limusina se lleva lentamente a Alice._

_No sé por qué se está yendo, o a dónde va a ir,_

_Supongo que ella tiene sus razones, pero yo no quiero saberlas,_

_Porque durante 24 años he estado viviendo al lado de Alice._

_24 años, sólo esperando por una oportunidad,_

_Para decirle cómo me siento, tal vez obtener una segunda mirada,_

_Ahora me tengo que acostumbrar a no vivir al lado de Alice._

_Sally llamó de nuevo, y me preguntó cómo me sentía,_

_Ella dijo: "Yo sé cómo ayudar a_

_Que te olvides de Alice"._

_Ella dijo: "Ahora Alice se ha ido, pero yo todavía estoy aquí_

_Sabes que he estado esperando 24 años"._

_Y la gran limusina desapareció._

_No sé por qué se está yendo, o a dónde va a ir,_

_Supongo que ella tiene sus razones, pero yo no quiero saberlas,_

_Porque durante 24 años he estado viviendo al lado de Alice._

_24 años, sólo esperando por una oportunidad,_

_Para decirle cómo me siento, tal vez obtener una segunda mirada,_

_Ahora me tengo que acostumbrar a no vivir al lado de Alice._

_No, nunca me acostumbraré a no vivir al lado de Alice._

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y Edward se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.

—Gracias a Dios no ha cantado la otra versión.

—La manera en la que se ha detenido después de decir Alice me ha hecho pensar que estaba a punto de lanzar la bomba en cualquier momento —le susurré.

—Parece que tu amiga ha impactado en mi pequeño hermano —agregó en voz baja.

Me volví para mirarles y no pude evitar sonreír mientras los veía sonriendo y susurrándose cosas. Tal vez el deseo de Alice iba a hacerse realidad.

* * *

**Bueno, Bella ya tiene un año más :)**

**Si me da tiempo el fin de semana, igual subo algún capi ^^**

**¡Hasta luego! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Capítulo de regalo para no perder el hilo, jajaja. Os dejo un capi bastante entretenido :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**BPOV**

Después de un poco de charlar y de beber, Peter y Charlotte se marcharon, rápidamente seguidos por Ángela y luego por Carlisle y Esme. Los invitados que quedaban eran Alice, quien no parecía querer irse a casa, y Emmett y Rose. Al parecer estaban esperando a alguien. Miss Hielo dijo algo sobre que necesitaba la chaqueta que había dejado en casa de una amiga o algo así. No podía estar tan segura, porque realmente nunca la escuchaba.

El timbre sonó de pronto y Edward fue a abrir la puerta. Vi como la cara de Miss Hielo se transformó en una expresión traviesa y con aire satisfecho, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que planeaba algo malo. Yo ni siquiera llegué a pensar mucho en ello, cuando Edward entró con la señorita Tetas colgando de su brazo, pareciendo soñadora, ¿y un poco obsesionada? Miré sus ojos. _¿En serio? ¿Ella lo acaba de conocer y ya lo mira de esa manera? _Pensé con rabia.

—Bueno, bueno, si es mi estudiante favorita y su pequeña mejor amiga —escupió su palabra favorita, ni siquiera le sonó sarcástico, fue más como sádico, por el desprecio que me estaba lanzando. Me estremecí mientras su actitud me daba escalofríos. Nunca la había visto así, pero ella no tenía nada que hacer si pensaba que podía arrebatarme a mi Edward. _Una vez que él se entere de que ella era una perra conmigo, la mandará con una patada a la acera como si fuera basura_, me tranquilicé a mí misma.

—Whoa, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? Yo por lo menos tengo un poco de decencia y trato de no actuar como si estuviera en mi propia casa —le dije, sin importarme que ella fuera mi maestra. No estábamos en la escuela, yo estaba en mi propio lugar seguro, y si ella no controlaba su boca, yo la haría mostrar su verdadero carácter justo en frente de Emmett.

— ¿Qué dices, pequeña perra? ¿Está tratando de enseñarme modales ahora? —preguntó con una ceja levantada, sin saber que se estaba cavando un hoyo—. Aunque estés en esta casa, no tienes que decirme cómo actuar, ya que tú eres una invitada aquí también —se burló y siguió hablando como si estuviéramos solas en la habitación. Ella ni siquiera se fijó en Edward, quien ya estaba furioso y todavía tratando de salir de su agarre. Supuse que ella estaba empezando a cortarle la circulación con su brazo, eso significaba que le estaba apretando bastante fuerte.

—Bueno, al menos yo no doy lo mejor de mí para hacerme parecer estúpida en frente de todos. Y me gustaría saber por qué estás aquí, aunque yo ya tengo mis sospechas —le dije echando un vistazo en la dirección de Rosalie. Ella estaba tratando de arruinar mi cumpleaños y de hacerme sentir incómoda tirando a la señorita Tetas en los brazos de Edward.

Al parecer a la princesa no le gustaba no estar protegida por su hermano, o algo así, porque lo que estaba haciendo era bastante infantil. _Y me llamaban inmadura_, me burlé internamente.

—Rosalie, déjame decirte que esto... —dije señalando a la señorita Tetas—... es caer bajo, incluso para ti. ¿Qué he hecho? Tú fuiste la que me insultó desde el primer momento, y sin embargo, yo soy quien está siendo estúpida e infantil según la opinión de mucha gente —le dije con una voz monótona, con lágrimas reunidas en mis ojos.

Una de las cosas que quería para mi cumpleaños era por lo menos fingir que tenía una familia grande y bella, la que nunca había tenido a causa de Charlie. Salí de la habitación antes de darles la satisfacción de verme llorar en mi cumpleaños. Fui a la cocina y comencé a organizar las cosas allí: puse los platos y los vasos en el lavavajillas, pero las ollas y las sartenes de comida que había traído Esme las dejé para lavarlas manualmente. Se había secado la grasa en ellas y necesitaban un cuidado especial, porque no quería que se rayaran o no se lavaran correctamente. Además, eso alejaría de mi mente las cosas que estaban sucediendo en la sala de estar.

Me sequé las lágrimas y me puse a trabajar. Yo no sabía por qué las palabras de Tanya habían llegado a mí de esa manera. Ellos nunca me habían hecho sentir como si yo fuera una invitada en esta casa, aparte de Rosalie. Estaba tan absorta en lo que estaba haciendo, que no sentí una presencia detrás de mí hasta que una mano me tocó el hombro.

Me volví sorprendida y golpeé a la persona en la cabeza con la sartén que estaba lavando. Un poco más tarde me di cuenta de que la persona era Jasper, ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo. _Dios mío, le he golpeado muy fuerte, y ahora está fuera de combate_, pensé con pánico. Corrí hacia la sala en busca de Edward, esperando que pudiera ayudar a su hermano.

En cuanto llegué, me fui directamente a Edward, sin importarme quien estaba allí con él.

—Edward, necesito que vengas a la cocina conmigo —le dije con urgencia.

— ¿Por qué, qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? —No dejaba de hacerme preguntas en vez de seguirme. Le tomé de la mano y lo arrastré —más bien lo intenté, él era más pesado y más fuerte que yo— después de contarle lo que había pasado.

—Umm, he golpeado un poco a Jasper. Ha sido bastante malo, él está desmayado, pero no hay sangre. Si hubiera habido algo de sangre, yo me hubiera desmayado también —le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior con angustia. Él suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina para evaluar los daños.

—Bueno, ¿con qué le has pegado, y por qué? —me preguntó confundido, revisando los signos vitales de Jazz. Esperaba que no tuviera una conmoción cerebral, empecé a morder mis uñas en ese momento.

Unos momentos más tarde, Jazz comenzó a tener conciencia y empezó a levantarse, pero fue detenido por las manos de Edward presionándole hacia abajo.

—No te levantes todavía, hermano, tienes que tener cuidado de no marearte o vomitar. Puedes tener una conmoción cerebral leve, nada de qué preocuparse, pero por ahora hay que tomarlo con calma —dijo Edward con su voz médico. Me sentí avergonzada, no podía imaginar qué diablos me había poseído para pegarle, quizás fue por reflejo, no me gustaba que la gente se acercara sigilosamente a mí.

— ¿Puede alguno de vosotros explicar cómo ha sucedido esto? —Edward preguntó mirando entre nosotros dos para ver quién empezaba a hablar.

—Bueno, yo estaba aquí, lavando los platos y perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que he sentido una mano en mi hombro y me he asustado —le dije, como si fuera un hecho cotidiano.

—Sí, y entonces te has dado la vuelta, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, me has golpeado con una sartén y luego todo se ha vuelto negro —agregó Jasper con una expresión divertida, y yo sabía que estaba perdonada—. Recuérdame que no haga salir tu lado malo, querida. Si eso es lo que consigo por acercarme furtivamente a ti, no quiero saber qué va a pasar si te cabreas —dijo en un tono que me llevó a creer que él no iba a dejarme vivir por un tiempo.

Al parecer, no estábamos solos en la casa todavía, así que Alice, Emmett, Miss Hielo y la señorita Tetas entraron a ver lo que pasaba. Cuando Alice vio a Jasper acostado en el suelo de la cocina, ella corrió hacia él empezando a quejarse por su golpe, como si se tratara de una herida de guerra.

— ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto? —ella empezó a preguntar, sin ni siquiera detenerse para que cualquiera de nosotros le respondiera. En ese momento Jasper hizo lo único que podía hacer para hacerla callar, la besó. Un beso grande y ruidoso justo en sus labios fue el truco.

—Ahora, señorita, deja de estar preocupada por mí. Estoy bien, y ha sido mi culpa de todos modos. Mi querida de allí... —señaló con su mentón hacia mí—... se ha sorprendido después de que furtivamente entrara aquí para ver lo que estaba haciendo, y ella me ha golpeado con la sartén que estaba lavando. Tengo que decir que tiene un buen golpe —explicó todo a una aturdida Alice. Supuse que todavía estaba bajo el hechizo del beso, o estaba sorprendida de que yo le hubiera golpeado.

— ¿Qué? —gritó—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Bella te ha golpeado? —preguntó ella con incredulidad, haciéndome sentir como una mierda de nuevo—. ¿Cómo has podido, Bella? Le has dañado y le has hecho perder el conocimiento, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto? Tú sabías que me gustaba —dijo acusadoramente con lágrimas en los ojos. Y luego fue el turno de la bruja.

—Wow, yo sé que tienes algo conmigo, pero pagarlo con mi hermano pequeño, eso es una estupidez —espetó Miss Hielo y se abalanzó sobre mí, sólo para ser capturada por Emmett.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, Rosalie! —Tanto Edward como Jasper gritaron al mismo tiempo, dejándome atónita. Edward me tomó bajo su brazo, y empezó a hablar con calma después—. No sé cuál es tu razón para ser así, pero no lo tomes con la gente sólo porque te haga sentir mejor. Te has convertido en una matona, y ahora sé por qué le dijiste a tu amiga... —hizo un gesto hacia la señorita Tetas—... que viniera aquí y actuara como tú —luego se volvió para hablar con Tanya.

—Y a ti. No tienes, literalmente, ni vergüenza ni dignidad para venir aquí, y actuar de la manera que has actuado, como si fueras la dueña del lugar, o mía, para el caso. Yo no te conozco y, sin embargo, me has tocado sin mi permiso y te has aferrado a mí como un mal olor, insultando a mis amigos y actuando como una niña malcriada que no tenía cosas que hacer —dijo mirando disgustado hacia Tanya, quien al menos había tenido la decencia de actuar como si estuviera avergonzada y dolorida. Pero Edward no había terminado—. Y una cosa más, Emmett, creo que deberías controlar más a tus empleados. Ella no es tan buena maestra, y definitivamente no es una modelo a seguir —dijo haciendo que Emmett supiera que iban a tener una charla sobre eso en otro momento.

No hizo falta decir que fue el final de mi fiesta. Alice y Jasper se fueron a su habitación, una vez que él tuvo el permiso de levantarse, pero no antes de que Ally me lanzara una mirada asesina por herir a su vaquero. Tenía la sensación de que no me lo perdonaría fácilmente, y que yo tendría que hacer un poco de servilismo para que me perdonara.

Les di las buenas noches después de disculparme profundamente, y luego volví a la sala para despedir a nuestros invitados. Emmett me dio un abrazo y me deseó un feliz cumpleaños otra vez, antes de llevarse a Rosalie fuera de la casa. _Creo que se avecina un cambio_, pensé mirando cómo su coche se alejaba de la casa.

Lo que no entendía era dónde estaba Tanya y por qué no se había ido todavía. Me volví para mirar y fue recibida por la visión de ella acosando a Edward, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, sin importar lo que él le había dicho hacía un rato. Me fui a ellos y Edward pareció aliviado.

—Bella, vamos, tenemos que acabar de limpiar todo —dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, y luego volvió la cabeza para Tanya—. Estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar la salida, señorita Wanker —dijo tan amablemente como pudo y entonces salió de la habitación, dejándola con la boca abierta.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina me eché a reír histéricamente, sin importarme que ella todavía pudiera estar allí, pero me calmé bastante rápido cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que verla de nuevo en la escuela.

Edward vio el cambio en mi estado de ánimo y me preguntó qué me pasaba. Le dije que no era nada, yo no quería empeorar las cosas.

—Pequeña, si se trata de Tanya, déjame decirte que tengo eso cubierto. Ella no va a ser profesora por mucho tiempo, y si te está dando algún problema en este momento, dínoslo a mí o a Emmett, y ella no va a enseñar de nuevo —dijo y me dio un abrazo muy necesario.

Me besó en los labios, solo un poco, porque Alice se encontraba todavía en la casa y yo no quería que nos viera. Ya había tenido suficiente drama para el día. Nos pusimos a trabajar en la casa: yo en la cocina, terminando de lavar las ollas y sartenes y quitando la cubertería y los platos del lavavajillas, mientras Edward ponía los muebles de la sala de estar de vuelta como estaban antes, y limpiaba las migajas de la alfombra.

Todo eso nos llevó dos horas, y cuando terminamos, estábamos abatidos. Yo no sabía que recoger los platos y esconderlos sería tan agotador.

A medida que subíamos las escaleras a nuestras habitaciones, Edward me invitó a ir a la suya después de que yo terminara con mi ducha y me preguntara lo que él podría querer.

Me duché rápidamente, me puse un pijama de seda, y fui a la habitación de Edward. Llamé a la puerta con cautela, sabiendo lo que pasó la última vez que estuve allí, y entré una vez le oí decir "entra".

Él estaba como yo, recién duchado, y tendido en la cama esperando a que me uniera.

No lo tuvo que pedir dos veces. Salté a la cama junto a él y él me cogió y me dio un apasionado y largo beso. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, le miré sorprendida.

—No es que me importe, pero, ¿a qué ha venido eso? —le pregunté. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa enorme que me convirtió en gelatina. Por suerte yo estaba acostada en la cama, así que no estaba preocupada por caerme y hacer el tonto.

—No es nada realmente, ¿no puedo abrazar y besar a mí esposa sin tener un motivo oculto? —preguntó haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Era como si él supiera que yo necesitaba eso después del día que había tenido. O tal vez él también necesitaba consuelo de mí. De todos modos, no me importó en absoluto.

Así que nos acurrucamos, nos besamos y nos acariciamos durante horas hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a mi habitación. Me hubiera gustado haberme quedado, pero con Alice bajo el mismo techo, no podía. No era el momento para que ella se enterara de mi matrimonio, y ella estaba molesta conmigo de todos modos. Yo no quería que pensara que no confiaba en ella como una amiga, pero nadie podía saber acerca de mi situación hasta que llegara el momento. ¿Y quién sabía cuándo sería eso?

Cuando fui a mi cuarto, me metí en mi cama y me dormí tan pronto como mi cabeza cayó en la almohada. Tuve un sueño reparador con un cierto hombre de ojos verdes visitando mis sueños.

* * *

**Ainss, que bonito todo, y que cansina Tanya ¬¬**

**Ahora sí que sí, ¡nos vemos el lunes! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, a ver cómo avanza esto :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**BPOV**

Al final de la primera semana de octubre tuve mi licencia de conducir. No podía estar más feliz. Iba a conducir mi coche nuevo.

Edward no me permitía conducir mucho sola, pero cuando tuve instituto tuvo que confiar en mis habilidades. Yo era bastante buena en eso, y me encantaba mi Mercedes.

Después de una semana, mi coche blanco era gris, así que decidí usar el regalo de Emmett y Rosalie y hacerle una visita al taller.

En un lluvioso viernes fui al garaje después del instituto. Rosalie estuvo sorprendida de verme allí, pero actuó bastante decente conmigo. Apostaba a que no quería tener mala reputación teniendo en cuenta que otros clientes y sus empleados estaban allí.

Ella me mostró el color que se vería bien en mi coche y después de hablar durante media hora, elegí un color gris oscuro, como la piel de una rata. Era unos tonos más oscuro que el color del coche de Edward. Una vez cubierto el tema del color, Rosalie insistió en tener rienda suelta para hacer que se viera mejor. Ella prometió que no lo arruinaría, así que accedí a regañadientes.

El único problema que tuve fue el cómo volver a casa. Terminé llamando a Alice. Ella no había sido muy amable conmigo desde mi cumpleaños y el incidente de Jasper.

— ¿Hola? —ella respondió en tono curioso.

—Hola, Alice. Sé que no quieres saber de mí... pero necesito un poco tu ayuda —le dije rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? Yo no tengo mucho tiempo, me voy al concierto de Jasper.

—Oh, yo pensaba ir también. Sólo necesitaría que me recogieras en el taller. He dejado mi coche aquí para que lo pinten.

—Realmente no mereces esto, pero está bien. Dame la dirección.

Cuando ella me recogió, no dijo ni una palabra, sólo me llevó a casa.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —le pregunté. ¿Estaba tan enfadada que no quería llevarme al concierto?

—Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa, Bella. Necesitas ropa de pub.

La miré con incredulidad. ¿Qué pasaba con mis jeans y mi suéter?

— ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonada? —añadí, dándome cuenta de que ya no estaba molesta.

—Por ahora, ¡pero no se te ocurra hacerle daño otra vez! ¡Tiene una cicatriz! —dijo entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí después de aparcar el coche.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunté sorprendida. Yo no había visto ninguna cicatriz.

—Sí. Está en la sien derecha.

Entramos y Alice me dio una falda y una blusa corta, guiñándome un ojo. Fue bueno volver a ser amigas, pero sin duda yo no echaba de menos su adicción a la moda. No me gustaban los tacones que preparó para mí, pero no había lugar para discutir.

Le dejé una nota a Edward haciéndole saber a dónde iba por si llegaba a casa antes que yo. Yo no tenía intención de quedarme hasta demasiado tarde, pero seguro que me encantaría tanto estar allí que no querría irme.

El pub estaba lleno cuando llegamos. Enseñamos los carnets y el portero no encontró nada fuera de lugar. Los documentos de identidad falsos habían funcionado.

Alice me chocó los cinco una vez que estuvimos dentro.

Usamos la mesa VIP y Charlotte estuvo feliz de vernos allí. Nos ofreció un cóctel light e insistió en que era todo lo que tenía para nosotras. Estuvimos de acuerdo, por supuesto. Tuve la sensación de que no era el único coctel que tendría.

La banda comenzó a tocar canciones de bandas de rock famosas y muy pronto Alice y yo estábamos saltando y cantando con Jasper y los otros. Charlotte estaba cantando con ellos, así que me tomé la libertad de hablar con el camarero para que me diera otro cóctel. Tenía la edad suficiente de acuerdo con mi identificación falsa.

Durante un breve descanso, Jasper se unió a nosotras y les vi juntos por primera vez. Era extraño ver que él la besaba, pero yo estaba realmente feliz por ellos. Deseaba que Edward estuviera allí con nosotros. Él trabajaba muy duro.

—Tal vez puedas aflojar un poco a mi hermano. Ya han pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo vi divirtiéndose —comentó Jasper como si leyera mi mente.

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Le traeré aquí la próxima vez.

Él frunció el ceño y nos miró a Alice y a mí.

— ¿Habéis bebido algo?

—Sólo zumo, cariño.

—No te creo —él murmuró mirando los ojos de Alice—. ¿Habéis comprado alcohol? ¿Alguien os lo ha dado?

— ¡Relájate! —le susurré—. Lottie nos ha dado un cóctel —señalé a la que estaba en la barra. No era ella, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Jasper suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No bebáis más. Ninguna de las dos. Ed me va a matar si te emborrachas, Bella.

Asentimos seriamente y entonces él se marchó.

Alice se reía como una loca mientras se terminaba su tercer cóctel. Yo tomé un sorbo del mío.

Nos estábamos divirtiendo cuando vi mi teléfono iluminarse sobre la mesa. Genial. Era peor que unos padres. Charlie no se preocupaba por mi paradero.

Mierda.

Había cinco llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto.

_Espero que no esté demasiado molesto_, pensé mientras abría el mensaje.

_**¡Pequeña, estás en un montón de problemas! Llámame cuando leas esto.**_

Me mordí el labio y miré a Alice apuntando a mi teléfono.

— ¿Es hora de volver a casa? —preguntó decepcionada.

—Voy a salir a llamar a Edward —le dije.

—Estaré contigo enseguida. Voy a buscar a Jazz. Parece que han terminado —dijo y saltó al escenario.

Una vez fuera, el aire frío le hizo bien a mi sistema. Apreté el nombre de Edward y caminé unos metros de distancia de los gorilas.

— ¿Estás todavía en el pub? —tronó—. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

—Estamos a punto de irnos —le respondí rodando los ojos—. Lo siento, papá —me quejé, silbando la última palabra.

—Pequeña, estoy preocupado —vi a Alice salir del bar sola y saludarme con la mano—. Estoy de camino hacia ahí —dijo Edward en mi oído.

—No te preocupes. Jazz nos llevará.

—Bella, no discutas. Ya estoy a mitad de camino.

Genial. Hombre loco.

Colgué sin decir nada más y miré exasperada a Alice. Ella se estaba riendo de mí.

— ¡Está loco, en serio! —exclamé.

— ¿Él es como tu tutor o algo? ¿Tiene que cuidar de ti? —me dijo, levantando una ceja.

—Un poco —me encogí de hombros. Odiaba mentirle.

— ¿Necesitáis un viaje a casa, señoritas? —un tipo raro se detuvo junto a nosotras.

—No, gracias —lo despedí con la mano. Tal vez Edward estaba en lo cierto acerca de no estar segura.

—Insisto. Dos mujeres bonitas como vosotras no deberíais estar solas en la noche —añadió, agarrando mi brazo cuando un coche se detuvo delante de nosotras y otro chico salió.

Alice empezó a gritar y yo estaba tratando de recordar varios movimientos. ¿Pie-estómago-cara-entrepierna? ¿O era dedo del pie- boca- estómago- entrepierna?

—Vamos a cuidar de vosotras —dijo el tipo que me sostenía y me empezaba a empujar hacia el coche.

— ¡Alto! —grité, tratando de escapar.

— ¡Quítale las manos de encima! —oí gritar a Jasper y luego un golpe.

Entonces el tipo que me sujetaba fue alejado y vi a Peter golpearle.

Me quedé mirando como Jasper y Peter casi mataban a los chicos y luego los empujaban hacia el coche y les decían que se fueran. Después de asegurarse de que estábamos bien, Peter fue hacia uno de los guardias que se habían acercado para ver qué pasaba y comenzó a gritarle por no hacer su trabajo.

Cuando escuché una puerta de un coche dando portazo, yo sabía que Edward estaba allí.

— ¡Bella! —se quedó sin aliento—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó preocupado—. Ya estoy aquí. Shh —me abrazó y me frotó los brazos. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo estaba temblando.

Jasper se lo explicó en pocas palabras mientras Alice seguía en sus brazos. Edward se tensaba a medida que iba contándole todo.

—Joder, pequeña —murmuró—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte sola nunca más.

Quise discutir, pero yo estaba tan conmocionada que sólo pude asentir con la cabeza y apretarme más a él.

—Será mejor que lleves a casa a Alice y les expliques a sus padres lo que ha sucedido. ¿Está claro, Jazz?

—Sí, hermano —él asintió con seriedad, y con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alice la guió hasta su coche.

Edward me ayudó a meterme en su coche, en el asiento del pasajero.

— ¿Dónde está tú coche, pequeña?

—Lo están repintando —murmuré mientras él arrancaba.

—Ya veo.

Mierda.

Había metido la pata.

Contuve mis lágrimas hasta que llegamos a casa, pero mi plan de encerrarme en mi habitación fue destruido cuando Edward me llevó a su habitación. Él me ofreció una de sus camisetas y me dijo que me cambiara en el baño mientras él se preparaba en su habitación para dormir.

Yo no sabía qué esperar. Extrañaba mucho estar cerca de él.

Después de haberme limpiado un poco y de envolverme en su suave camiseta, me uní con él en su cama. Edward envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí y yo apoyé mi cabeza en él.

— ¿Por qué habéis salido sin Jazz? ¿Por qué estabais allí solas?

Evité su mirada y le expliqué lo que había pasado.

— ¿Has bebido? —susurró.

—Sí. Un poco.

—Maldita sea, Bella.

Me sorprendió presionando su boca contra la mía y luego su lengua lamió mi labio inferior. Él había iniciado ese intenso beso. Wow. Realmente me preocupaba.

Queriendo pedirle disculpas y demostrarle que realmente lo sentía, envolví mis manos en su pelo y me senté a horcajadas en su cintura. Seguimos besándonos, y cuando tuvimos que parar para respirar, nuestros labios exploraron más, como la piel de la mejilla o la piel de la garganta o la piel del hombro en su caso. Las manos de Edward estaban un poco aventureras y fueron hacia el dobladillo de mi camiseta, el acarició con sus pulgares la piel que encontró allí.

Sólo cuando oímos la puerta al cerrarse, nos separamos. Salté al otro lado de la cama haciéndole reír con voz ronca. Antes de que Jasper abriera la puerta de la habitación, Edward me había metido dentro y fingía leer algo de su mesita de noche. Mantuve los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo.

Jasper se sorprendió al verme allí, pero Edward le explicó que yo tenía miedo y que él se había ofrecido a hacerme compañía.

La farsa no funcionó porque Edward estaba tan distraído que el libro en sus manos estaba aparentemente al revés y Jasper señaló eso antes de salir de la habitación. Nos reímos y yo me volví hacia él. Él me abrazó y me dijo que me durmiera.

Esa fue la primera noche que dormí en su cama.

**POV Desconocido **

La mujer bonita me prometió 500 dólares por joder los frenos. La Srta. Masen me daría una paliza si ella supiera lo que iba a hacer, pero, ¿quién era yo para negarme a tanto dinero? Y esa mujer me prometió una mamada.

Teniendo el dinero y el placer en mente, me aseguré de que el aceite de los frenos estuviera goteando.

Cuando el dueño del Mercedes llegó, me aseguré de estar limpiando cerca de ese coche, sólo para asegurarme de que mi trabajo estaba bien hecho.

La Srta. Masen abrazó al hombre que apareció detrás del coche. Estaba con una mujer pequeña, probablemente la 'víctima'. Pensé que era sólo una niña. Me encogí de hombros… como si me importara.

Ellos intercambiaron algunas palabras. Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron cuando vio el coche, y entonces apretó los labios, pero la Srta. Masen le dijo que la perra lo quería así. El tío frunció el ceño y le dijo a la Srta. Masen que controlara su boca.

Ese tipo era el padre de esa pequeña perra. Tal vez Tanya no sabía tanto como ella creía saber.

Se fueron y la Srta. Masen entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

— ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? —ella se rompió.

—Lo siento. Estaba limpiando aquí —agité mi mano delante de mí con las herramientas dispuestas.

Ella gimió.

—Te juro que no sé por qué me molesto —negó con la cabeza e intentó alejarse—. ¡Espera! ¿Crees que el color es una mierda?

— ¿El color del Mercedes? —le pregunté confundido.

—Sí.

—Es extraño —estuve de acuerdo—. Pero tal vez a ese chico le gusta —agregué.

— ¡A mi hermano le encanta ese color! Lo curioso es por qué a esa pequeña perra, que es su esposa, le gusta. Adolescentes de estos días —ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez, marchándose.

Me quedé congelado.

Ese tipo era el chico del que oí hablar a la Srta. Tanya, el Sr. Masen.

Y él estaba conduciendo el coche roto.

Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Tanya. Ella respondió con prontitud.

—Tenemos un problema, Srta. Wanker —le dije rápidamente.

Ella me reconoció porque no preguntó mi nombre.

— ¿Te ha visto Rose jugando con el coche? ¿Eres tan estúpido? —dijo entre dientes.

—No, señora Wanker. La persona que ha cogido el coche estaba acompañada por el hermano de la Srta. Masen.

— ¿Cuál? —gritó.

—Él que tiene el pelo rojizo o algo así —le expliqué.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —ella gritó y siguió con una cadena de otras profanidades.

Supuse que debía entregar mi renuncia antes de meterme en demasiados problemas.

* * *

**Uy... la que se va a liar con el coche... ¡mañana más!**

**¡Hasta mañana! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, a ver qué pasa con el coche...**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**BPOV**

Yo estaba feliz porque mi coche estaba listo para que lo condujera, ahora estaba recién pintado y todo.

Edward me recogió del instituto en un taxi, diciendo que de esa manera no tendríamos que ir en coches separado una vez que tuviera el mío.

Cuando llegamos al taller de Rosalie, me sorprendí al verla allí, esperándonos. _Probablemente Edward le ha dicho que íbamos a pasar_, pensé. De todos modos, el trabajo de pintura fue todo lo que quería que fuera. Estaba perfecto. Había un tipo espeluznante que me miraba un poco extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia ya que estaba distraída por Rosalie llamándome perra. Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras, sintiéndome un poco herida. Quiero decir, ¿tú no das a la gente regalos y luego la llamas perra, no? Edward le dijo que controlara su boca y luego fuimos hacia mi coche.

Me senté en el asiento del conductor - se sentía muy bien ese lugar - mientras Edward se ponía en el asiento del pasajero.

—Está bien, abróchate el cinturón de seguridad, marido, y prepárate para un viaje lleno de baches —le dije con una gran sonrisa. Él me dio una mirada, me besó una vez, y luego nos fuimos.

Llevábamos en el coche unos quince minutos cuando vi un coche que trataba de adelantarme y apreté los frenos para evitar el impacto. Pero los frenos no funcionaron y me volví con pánico hacia Edward, quien tenía una expresión igual en su rostro.

Me preparé para lo que estaba por venir, y esperaba que estuviéramos bien.

Dicen que cuando uno está cerca de la muerte, tiene un flashback con su vida entera pasando justo delante de sus ojos. Pues dejadme deciros que eso era mentira, porque en lugar de ver mi miserable vida delante de mis ojos, vi a mi marido saltando sobre mí, empujándome hacia el asiento para proteger mi cuerpo de ser dañado, mientras él se ponía en peligro.

Entonces todo sucedió rápidamente. Oí más que sentí el choque, escuché el coche golpeándose contra algo y gritos, pero luego me di cuenta que eran mis gritos y entonces olí sangre y me desmayé.

… …

Me desperté en la ambulancia. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron que era ese lugar con una cama móvil. Estaba atada a una camilla con un collarín en el cuello y un gotero metiendo medicamentos en mi cuerpo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos al hospital, donde Carlisle y Eleazar estaban esperándonos. A nosotros. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Estaba bien?

—C-Carlisle, ¿dón- dónde está él? —pregunté con una voz débil—. ¿Está bien? Me ha salvado la vida, Carlisle, ¿dónde está? —le preguntaba mientras veía cómo su rostro pasaba de serio, a confundido, y luego a preocupado.

— ¿Él, Bella? ¿Quién es él? ¿Quién estaba en el coche contigo? —me preguntó justo cuando Eleazar llegó para responder a su pregunta, y la mía para el caso.

—Dr. Cullen, el Dr. Masen ha sido traído aquí, normalmente no tendríamos que asistirlo, pero están escasos de personal, y necesitan alguna ayuda extra que podamos darles.

— ¿Qué? ¿Edward está aquí? Quiero verlo. Por favor, tengo que ir a ver si está bien, me ha salvado la vida —les supliqué. En ese momento vi a tres personas que se dirigían hacia mí. Eran Alice, Jasper, y la última me hizo temblar, Rosalie.

— ¡Eres una puta, has querido matar a mi hermano! —ella me gritó, pero fue detenida por uno de los oficiales de policía que no había visto hasta entonces.

—Hola, señorita... —comenzó, esperando que yo terminara con mi nombre.

—Es Masen. Sra. Masen, y el hombre que venía en el coche conmigo es mi marido, Edward —le dije mirándolo mientras empezaba a escribir todo.

—Bueno, señora Masen, soy el oficial Alec Matthews, y este es mi compañero, Thomas Shaw, ¿le importaría decirnos qué ha pasado? Tenemos razones para creer que el coche fue saboteado —dijo, casi provocándome un ataque al corazón. ¿Quién nos querría muertos?

Y así empecé a decirle todo lo que recordaba con la esperanza de despejar el misterio. Desde querer que repintaran mi coche hasta ir a recogerlo y tener el accidente.

—Está bien, me parece que usted, Srta. Masen, es la principal sospechosa de causar este accidente que casi le cuesta la vida a su hermano. Usted tiene el derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra en un proceso, tiene el derecho a un abogado y si no puede pagar uno, le será designado uno. También tiene el derecho de hacer una llamada telefónica —dijo el agente Matthews y entonces cogieron a una Rosalie que estaba gritando y la subieron al coche para llevarla a comisaria.

Yo no podía creer que ella le hubiera hecho eso a su propio hermano. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella misma había pasado por un accidente de coche.

Y como si todo fuera de color rosa, la guinda del pastel fue Tanya. Ella entró en el hospital exigiendo que tenía que ver a su hombre, pero Eleazar, teniendo suficiente drama para un día, le dijo que ella no podía verlo porque no era de la familia, y luego procedió a guiarme en una silla de ruedas hasta la habitación de Edward.

Cuando vi su hermosa cara toda arañada, con un tubo que salía de su boca, goteros y cables saliendo de todas las partes de su cuerpo, comencé a sollozar incontrolablemente. No se merecía lo que le había pasado, y sin embargo, allí estaba, pareciendo tan débil y frágil en esa cama del hospital, mientras yo me había escapado con unos pocos rasguños y moratones en su mayoría, una torcedura de tobillo y una muñeca rota.

Seguí llorando y pidiéndole perdón hasta que sentí la mano de Jazz en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y vi a una angustiado Jasper y a una Alice bastante preocupada y sorprendida.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que había soltado todo y ella sabía de mi matrimonio con Edward. Pero yo no me atreví a preocuparme de eso, tenía mayores problemas en la mano.

Dos horas más tarde nos anunciaron que había llegado el momento de que él fuera a cirugía. Al parecer era necesaria para fijar los huesos rotos y parar la hemorragia, con el fin de detener la hinchazón en su cerebro, o lo que significara eso. Había hablado con Carlisle y Eleazar y les había dicho que tenía que estar cerca de él una vez que estuviera fuera de cirugía, y sugirieron que debería tener una cama en su habitación, diciendo que nadie iba a decir nada, ya que yo también tenía que estar en el hospital durante unos días.

Le dije a Jasper que me trajera algunas cosas necesarias, y algunas de Edward, y luego le dije que fuera a casa a descansar porque lo necesitaba. Trataría con Alice después. Teníamos mucho que discutir.

… …

Tres días habían pasado desde el accidente, tres días desde la cirugía de Edward, y un día desde que la inocencia de Rosalie y la culpabilidad de Tanya fueron probadas. Al parecer Tanya sobornó a uno de los empleados de Rosalie para que tocara mi coche y me hiciera sufrir un accidente. El resultado fue Edward como daño colateral, por lo menos, eso fue lo que dijeron los oficiales Matthews y Shaw.

De todos modos, en esos tres días, la situación de Edward había hecho más que mejorar, pero por alguna razón él todavía no se despertaba, y eso me asustaba y preocupaba, sobre todo ahora que tenía que decirle que lo amaba. Era cierto lo que decían de no apreciar algo hasta que lo has perdido. Casi pierdo a Edward y él no sabía lo que yo sentía por él.

Estaba acostada en la cama del hospital con él, sin dejar que nadie se acercarse a él a menos que fueran médicos o enfermeras. Mientras estaba sentada allí, acariciando suavemente su rostro casi curado, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi cara.

—Edward, por favor, cariño, por favor, despierta. Abre esos hermosos ojos y dime que me vaya al instituto o algo así. Puedes incluso mandarme, lo aceptaré, pero por favor, despierta, marido —le dije con desesperación—. No puedo vivir sin ti, Edward, te has convertido en mi todo, no puedo perderte también. —En ese punto yo ya estaba llorando.

Me calmé un poco después de una buena ronda de lloros y luego le hablé un poco más.

—Los médicos dicen que puedo hablar contigo, que puedes oírme, así que si realmente me oyes, Edward, por favor, despierta, te amo —cuando dije eso oí un grito proveniente de la puerta. Volví la cabeza para ver quién era, y descubrí que era Rosalie.

Ella me lanzó lo que pareció ser una mirada de disculpa y luego sus ojos se congelaron en algo a mi lado. Me volví para ver lo que estaba mirando y me encontré con la hermosa vista de los ojos verdes de mi marido.

— ¡Edward, estás despierto! Oh, Dios mío, tenemos que llamar a los médicos. Rosalie por favor, tú puedes correr más rápido que yo, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Carlisle o a Eleazar? —Para mi gran sorpresa, ella no discutió y fue a buscar a los médicos.

Edward trató de hablar, pero no podía debido al tubo que tenía en la garganta. Él se sentía un poco amordazado, pero yo le dije que todo estaría bien, pero que tenía que quedarse quieto.

—Shh, shh, está bien, no trates de hablar todavía, cariño —le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro, y luego un par de manos enguantadas aparecieron en mi línea de visión, haciéndome saber que un médico estaba ahí. El Dr. Smith, el médico designado, le quitó el tubo de la boca a Edward y le preguntó si podía respirar adecuadamente. Él asintió con la cabeza y luego, con una voz ronca, dijo:

—B-Bella, agua —no podría estar más feliz de cumplir con lo que me había dicho. Le di unos trocitos de hielo para mantenerlo hidratado y humedecer su garganta reseca y entonces empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Gracias. Pequeña, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó después del accidente? O mejor dicho, ¿qué pasó con los frenos del coche? —me hizo una pregunta tras otra sin darme la oportunidad de responderle y calmarle.

—Shh, cálmate, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, la culpable fue encontrada y ahora está pagando por ello —le dije mientras Rosalie volvía a la habitación y se acercaba a su cama.

—Hola, hermano, me alegro de ver que estás despierto y hablando con nosotras. Bella no ha ido a casa incluso después de haber sido dada de alta —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia mí, dejándonos a Edward y a mí sorprendidos. Ella no parecía hostil, de hecho, parecía un poco avergonzada.

—Hola Rose, ¿qué pasó? ¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó desconcertado. Probablemente estaba preguntando por qué su cambio de actitud.

—Nada, es sólo que yo quería pediros disculpas a los dos por cómo me comporté. Fui inmadura y tonta, y si me permitís decirlo, bastante puta —admitió, dejándonos a ambos con la boca abierta—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que tú y Bella tenéis es real, incluso aunque sólo uno de vosotros lo sepa —le dijo ella, probablemente refiriéndose a mi confesión sobre el cuerpo dormido de Edward.

—Está bien, yo realmente no tengo que perdonarte por nada, no me has insultado, bueno, aparte de lo normal, pero Bella es la que tiene que perdonarte por las palabras hirientes que le dijiste. Tal vez una vez hagáis las paces, podéis llegar a ser amigas —dijo Edward esperanzado, mirando entre nosotras.

—Bueno, Rosalie, yo digo que sólo hay que poner todo esto detrás de nosotras y tratar de empezar desde el principio —me puse de pie, poniendo más peso sobre el pie bueno, y me incliné hacia ella extendiendo la mano—. Hola, mi nombre es Isabella, pero mis amigos me llaman Bella, encantada de conocerte Rosalie —dije esperando su respuesta.

—Hola, Bella, encantada de conocerte también. Llámame Rose, todo el mundo me llama así —me dijo estrechándome la mano.

—Wow, me parece que estoy viendo cosas raras —dijo una voz desde la puerta. Era Jasper junto con su nueva compañera, Alice, porque ella parecía que nunca había dejado su lado en estos días.

Yo aún tenía que hablar con Alice, y sabía que no podía evitar el tema para siempre.

—No, no estás viendo cosas raras, solo me estoy dando cuenta de mis errores —Rosalie… Rose, confesó en voz baja, sonriéndome—. Yo estaba segura de que eras sólo una adolescente flaca detrás del dinero de mi hermano.

—Bueno, es genial que todos tengamos claro que no estoy detrás de su dinero —murmuré, poniéndome roja.

— ¿Así que admites ser una adolescente flaca? —Rose se echó a reír.

— ¡Hey, has dicho que pararías! —le espeté molesta pero divertida.

La mano de Edward tomó la mía y él negó con la cabeza, mirando a Jasper.

—Mujeres —susurró.

—Si no estuvieras herido —murmuré juguetonamente.

Él se rió con voz ronca y me dio una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Alguien va a dejar que sepa los detalles de lo que pasó?

—Yo lo haré —Rose se decidió—. Es mi culpa —añadió mirándome.

Asentí con la cabeza y me incliné para besar la mejilla de Edward y luego me dirigí a la puerta, llevándome a Jasper y a Alice conmigo.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Rose se está arrepintiendo de su comportamiento... a ver cómo sigue, igual esta noche os subo otro capitulo, que como ya los tengo traducidos, puedo subir más seguidamente ;)**

**Por cierto, el fic tiene clasificación M por alguna razón, M no significa que tenga que haber escenas de sexo a todas horas, solo habiendo una o dos en el fic ya cuenta, eso para las que dicen que no es M sin haberse leído todavía todo el fic ;)**

**¡Hasta luego! :D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo este capi de regalo y así vamos avanzando en la historia :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**BPOV**

Fuimos a la cafetería y después de comprar bocadillos y refrescos, tomamos asiento en la mesa más apartada de la sala. Estaba en la esquina y no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

Jasper y Alice se sentaron en las sillas de la pared, frente a la cafetería, y yo me senté enfrente de ellos.

Jasper abrió todas las latas de refresco, empujándolas hacia nosotras, y entonces se recostó en su silla, abriendo su sándwich, mientras se apoyaba en las patas traseras de la silla, balanceándose lentamente.

Entrelacé mis manos sobre la mesa y empecé a girar el anillo de bodas en mi dedo. No me lo había quitado desde la tarde del viernes. Edward lo llevó con él al instituto cuando me recogió. Me dijo que quería que pasáramos un rato juntos... lo que fuera que eso significara.

No fue así, de todas formas.

— ¿Alguien va a explicarme lo que está pasando? —Alice preguntó agitada. Tenía los ojos fijos en mí—. ¡Tú estás casada! —ella lo escupió como si fuera una enfermedad.

—Uh, lo estoy, sí —admití. No había razón para mentir.

— ¿Alguna vez me lo ibas a decir?

—Alice, estaba manteniendo eso para mí misma porque yo no quería ser juzgada mal —miré a Jasper, esperando que él me ayudara. No hubo suerte. Estaba comiendo, ignorándonos felizmente.

— ¡Bueno, empieza a explicarme lo que está pasando antes de que empiece a sacar conclusiones precipitadas! —exclamó ella—. Porque Bella... por si no te has dado cuenta, Edward es mucho mayor que tú.

Tragué saliva y di un sorbo de mi refresco, dejando las manos alrededor de la lata una vez que estuvo en la mesa.

—Es solo culpa de mi padre —comencé. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Jazz supiera toda la historia, porque estaba interesado en lo que yo estaba diciendo.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron mientras escuchaba mi patética historia. Seguí hablando, ignorando el escozor en mis ojos. Él no se había puesto en contacto conmigo para nada, no se preocupaba por mí. Apostaba a que estaba feliz de estar a solas con sus perras como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo siento mucho, Bella! —Alice gritó y volvió a sentarse junto a mí, abrazándome fuertemente. Ella era muy fuerte para ser una persona pequeña.

—No es la forma en la que quería casarme —añadí suavemente, secándome las lágrimas.

—Me perdí la boda de mi mejor amiga.

—Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo si funcionara... ¿sabes?

Alice me apretó en sus brazos otra vez.

— ¡Woo! ¡Chica en acción! ¿Te importa si te paro? —Jazz arrastró las palabras, sonriendo.

Alice se sonrojó, algo que no la había visto hacer, pero lo miró.

Yo apreté los labios y enarqué una ceja, y entonces, puramente por instinto, le di una patada bajo la mesa.

Como si se tratara de un dominó, él gritó y se desplomó con la silla junto a él.

— ¡Bella! —Alice soltó una risita casi histérica—. Te comprometiste a no hacerle daño otra vez.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —jadeé sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas. Era muy divertido.

—No te preocupes. Estoy vivo —murmuró Jasper, trepando—. Mierda, Bella.

Le sonreí y me centré en abrir mi sándwich.

—Tsk, tsk —le reprendí—. Edward no aprobaría tal lenguaje en torno a mí.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —susurró en voz alta—. ¿Casi dispersas mi cerebro en este muro y crees que mi hermano estaría enfadado conmigo? —me preguntó con incredulidad.

—Bueno, tú estás vivito y coleando, por lo que puedo ver...

—Alice, por favor, ¿puedes golpearla por mí? —él pidió.

Ella resopló y tomó mi mano.

—No puedo hacerle daño, Jazzy.

—Tú no puedes hacer daño a nadie —murmuró—. Te lo juro, lo haré, Bella, cuando menos te lo esperes.

—Yo no sabía que podías ser tan vengativo.

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su sándwich, pero sin inclinarse hacia atrás sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Supuse que se había hecho daño al caer.

Alice volvió a su lado y seguimos hablando. Le contesté todas sus preguntas y le hice prometer que no contaría nada de eso en el instituto. Lo último que quería era que todos supieran que me había casado.

No me juzgarían a mí, juzgarían a Edward, y eso era algo que ni siquiera podía concebir. No era su culpa estar atrapado en esta situación. Por lo menos, él estaba empezando a calentarme y yo sabía que él estaba sintiendo algo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, volvimos a la habitación de Edward. Mientras caminaba al lado de Jasper y Alice, no pude evitar sentirme un poco celosa. Estaban cogidos de la mano, estaban actuando como una pareja, algo que yo no podía hacer.

Me sorprendí al escuchar las risas en la habitación.

Rosalie estaba en la silla que yo había dejado, pero parecía mucho más feliz de lo que la había visto en todos los meses que la conocía. Edward estaba sentado en la cama, sus ojos brillaban por la risa y la alegría.

— ¡Estábamos hablando de ti! —dijo Edward riéndose cuando nos vio. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Jasper.

— ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? —Jasper se quejó—. En serio.

— ¿Has hecho algo? —Edward bromeó y entonces me miró y sonrió ampliamente. Le devolví la sonrisa y corrí a su lado.

Me abrazó a su lado y me besó en la nariz, haciéndome reír.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a Alice? —me susurró al oído.

—Sí. Estaba un poco molesta porque se lo había ocultado, pero estamos bien —le contesté, besando su mejilla sin afeitar.

— ¿Por qué estabais hablando de mí? —Jasper preguntó, golpeando su pie.

— ¿Estás seguro de que deseas que tu novia esté ahí? —Rose soltó un bufido.

—Ah, entonces olvidad que he preguntado —dijo Jasper rápidamente, pero Alice gritó en voz alta.

—Sí, por favor, habladme un poco de él.

—Yo le decía a Rose que si ella quiere volver, tiene que mantener la casa ordenada, porque sabes cuando ella está en casa —dijo Edward divertido.

—Y yo le he dicho que tú estás allí para jugar con tu juguete favorito —dijo ella haciendo una pausa dramática. Los ojos de Jasper crecieron alarmantemente mientras él se lanzaba para tapar los oídos de Alice. Ella le apartó las manos, ansiosa por escuchar lo que Rose tenía que decir. Yo estaba igual de curiosa.

Rose miró a Edward y empezaron una nueva ronda de risas.

— ¡La aspira suciedad!

—Joder —murmuró Jasper—. Apestáis.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Alice susurró curiosamente, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

Edward se enderezó, haciendo que pareciera algo importante.

—La aspira suciedad se conoce comúnmente como aspiradora.

— ¿Qué pierna tienes rota, Ed? —Jasper preguntó juguetonamente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Para romperte la otra también.

— ¡Oh, no seas así! Tienes que admitir que es gracioso —Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Es divertido —insistió Alice—. ¿Qué otras cosas has hecho cuando eras niño? —preguntó volviéndose hacia Jasper.

—Nada —murmuró avergonzado.

—No le gustaba el queso y su madre solía cantarle —espeté, entrando en ese territorio minado.

— ¡Bella! —Jasper gritó, su cara se puso roja—. ¿Es que nadie está de mi lado? —gimió de forma espectacular.

— ¿No te gusta el queso? —Alice preguntó divertida.

— ¡Queso, te amo, pero tengo que comerte ya! —canté la canción pegadiza. Todo el mundo se echó a reír, Jasper incluido.

— ¿Vamos a hablar de nuestra querida hermana? —Jazz preguntó una vez se calmó. —Si vamos a ir por ese carril de los recuerdos entonces debemos hacerlo bien.

—No tienes nada incriminatorio de mí —bromeó Rose, moviendo de un tirón su pelo sobre su hombro.

—Edward me contó cómo me buscabas mientras mamá estaba embarazada de mí —dijo Jasper seriamente, poniendo la barbilla hacia arriba.

— ¡Edward! —Rosalie gritó.

Edward gruñó, girando la cabeza para enterrarla en mi hombro.

—Se me escapó —alcanzó a decir entre bufidos de risa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad! —exclamé—. Dínoslo.

— ¡Es culpa de Edward! —Rose resopló, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Bueno, ella pasó por esa etapa como todo niño... y estaba curiosa por saber de dónde venían los bebés —comenzó diciendo Edward, inclinándose hacia mí cuando Rose se inclinó para golpearlo—. Y como el hermano mayor que era, decidí ayudarla —él sonrió maliciosamente—. Le dije que provenían de la caca de las madres.

— ¡No lo hiciste! —di un grito ahogado.

—Él lo hizo —Rose lo confirmó—. Y yo era ingenua y curiosa...

—Al parecer ella me quería tanto que me buscó durante una semana... en el baño—, continuó Jasper, riéndose.

—Entonces mamá la pilló, y cuando le preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí y Rose se lo dijo, yo no sabía cómo correr más rápido hasta mi habitación. Por supuesto, fue papá quien me alcanzó. Tuvimos una larga charla —se encogió de hombros, mirando a la manta sobre sus piernas—. Yo tenía trece años, así que tenía alguna pista acerca de dónde venían los bebes, pero decidí divertirme con ella. Papá me dijo que nunca dijera algo como eso a una chica y luego tuve que pedir perdón —él se encogió y miró a Rose.

—Sí, y yo no le perdoné —prosiguió Rose—. No hablamos hasta aproximadamente dos semanas después, cuando mamá rompió aguas. Papá estaba trabajando y...

—Tuvimos que hablar —agregó Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Me di cuenta de que estaban metidos en su memoria, así que tomé su mano, consciente del gotero allí, y le apreté los dedos.

—Es una lástima que no haya nadie que también diga cosas embarazosas sobre ti —susurré.

—Siempre estaré yo. Estoy abierto a compartir lo que recuerdo —susurró Edward de nuevo, acariciando mi palma con su pulgar.

— ¡Oh, sí! Al parecer era un chico bastante malo hasta que Rose se unió a la familia —dijo Jasper divertido desde su lugar a los pies de la cama, con Alice en su regazo.

—Recuerdo una época en la que había un cable en la sala de estar. No sé lo que querían hacer con él, pero yo tenía unos seis o siete años... y no preguntes lo que había en mi cabeza cuando lo rodeé alrededor de mi cuello...

— ¡Oh, Dios! —di un grito ahogado—. ¡Te podrías haber estrangulado hasta morir!

—Bueno, casi lo hice —él se rió entre dientes ligeramente—. Por lo que recuerdo que me dijeron, mamá me encontró con la cara color púrpura y tirando del cable, en vez de quitármelo, me estaba ahogando con él.

— ¡Nunca nos dijiste eso! —Rose exclamó sorprendida—. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Bueno, mamá me salvó.

—Yo solía trepar a los árboles y luego saltar hacia abajo —ofreció Alice después de unos minutos de silencio.

Jasper la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Te subías a los árboles?

—No penséis que me subía hasta arriba... llegaba a la primera rama o algo así. Siempre me arrancaba los vestidos —ella se rió.

—Me estáis desafiando —dije cuando me di cuenta de que debería decir algo sobre mí misma.

—Sí, tú podrías hacerte daño con sólo respirar —bromeó Jasper haciendo que quisiera patearle con mi pie, pero choqué con la pierna de Edward.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento! —le pedí disculpas en voz baja cuando él gimió, agarrándose el muslo.

Él contuvo el aliento y asintió.

— ¿Ves? —Jazz preguntó directamente—. Deja de tratar de hacerme daño. Con una vez es suficiente.

Edward le miró confundido y entonces le expliqué lo que había pasado en la cafetería.

Cuando su médico fue a ver cómo estaba, él nos encontró riéndonos y dijo que sentía arruinar la fiesta, pero que él tenía que hablar con su paciente. Le prometí regresar una vez que el médico hubiera desaparecido, mientras los otros se fueron a casa. Yo no podía dejar el lado de Edward hasta que supiera que lo enviaban a casa.

* * *

**No voy a poner todos los nombres porque ahora mismo no puedo, pero sigo agradeciéndoos que me sigáis y comentéis, ¡graciass! :)**

**¡Nos vemos mañana! ;)**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, vamos a ver el accidente desde el punto de vista de Edward :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**EPOV**

Cuando vi por primera vez que los frenos no funcionaban, yo sabía que íbamos a conseguirlo sin hacernos daño. Tiré mi cuerpo hacia el de Bella y lo último que recordé fue el accidente seguido de un dolor intenso antes de que la oscuridad me rodeara.

Algún tiempo después —yo no sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de mí— me di cuenta de algunas cosas. En primer lugar, tenía un intenso dolor en mis piernas, en mis costillas del lado derecho, mi cabeza palpitaba, un cuerpo caliente estaba a mi lado y la voz de un ángel me decía que despertara, que abriera los ojos porque no podía vivir sin mí, y por último, pero no menos importante —y la razón por la que abrí los ojos— era que Bella me decía que me amaba.

Abrí los ojos y la vi mirando a mi hermana —quien se congeló en la puerta— y a mi bella esposa, quien se volvió para ver lo que estaba mirando Rose. La expresión de su rostro solo podría describirse como alegría, alivio y luego, preocupación cuando vio que yo estaba tratando de hablar pero no podía debido al tubo en mi garganta. El tubo significaba que el asunto había sido malo.

Bella le dijo a Rose que llamara a Carlisle o Eleazar, pero vino con un hombre, el Dr. Smith, dijo que era mi médico designado. Después de comprobar mis constantes y asegurarse de que podía respirar por mi cuenta, sacó el tubo de mi garganta y me permitió probar un poco de agua y hielo. Mis chicas me dieron algunos trocitos de hielo y luego empecé a hablar. Pregunté qué había pasado y me dijeron que todo lo relacionado al accidente estaba controlado, y entonces, ocurrió la cosa más extraña.

—Hola, hermano, me alegro de ver que estás despierto y hablando con nosotras. Bella no ha ido a casa incluso después de haber sido dada de alta —dijo Rose señalando a Bella, dejándonos a los dos sorprendidos. Ella no parecía hostil, de hecho, parecía un poco avergonzada.

Cuando le pregunté lo que me había perdido, procedió a pedirnos disculpas a mí y a mi esposa por la forma en la que se había comportado con nosotros. Ella hizo las paces con Bella, las dos decidieron que tenían que empezar de nuevo y tratar de ser amigas.

Hablamos a la ligera, bromeamos un poco, y luego Jasper y su nueva novia llegaron, ambos estaban desconcertados por lo que ocurría.

Se llevaron a Bella a la cafetería para que Rose y yo habláramos de lo que pasó con el coche.

—Está bien, Rose, cuéntamelo todo —le dije.

—Bueno, cuando se produjo el accidente, recibí una llamada de Carlisle diciendo que tú y Bella estabais heridos y en el hospital. Perdí el control por un momento cuando pensé que todo lo que había ocurrido fue por culpa de Bella. Pero entonces, ella le dijo a la policía que ella recordaba lo que había pasado, y me arrestaron por ser la principal sospechosa de sabotear el coche. Tenía el derecho de hacer una llamada telefónica, así que llamé a Emmett, quien se encargó de averiguar por qué estaba acusada, y descubrió en las cintas de vigilancia del taller que fue Tanya quien pagó a uno de mis empleados para que jodiera los frenos —dijo Rose emocionada. Pude ver por qué se sentía culpable, pero ella no tenía por qué culparse por el accidente de coche.

—Escucha Rose, no sé por qué piensas que eres la culpable de esto, pero yo solo he reunido a partir de eso que Tanya y tu empleado son los culpables y deben pagar por ello —dije con enfado porque lo hiciera de nuevo. Se culpaba al igual que la otra vez, cuando ella no tenía razón.

—Sí, sé que Tanya es la perra que trató de matarte, pero fue mi culpa el que ella se interesara en ti. Quería usar mi amistad con ella para que rompieras con Bella, y lo siento mucho. Puedo ver que ella te ama, y sé que lo has escuchado cuando ella te lo ha dicho —su tono se convirtió en uno burlón. Tuve la sensación de que el debate sobre el accidente había terminado, y nos dirigimos a un tema más ligero: nuestros recuerdos de la infancia.

Cuando volvieron, Rose y yo nos reíamos como locos, recordando las travesuras de Jasper de cuando era pequeño. Luego se volvieron hacia Rose, y finalmente llegó mi turno.

La gente se sorprendió al enterarse de que yo casi me colgué con un cable cuando era pequeño. Era solo yo en aquel entonces, ni Rose ni definitivamente Jasper, y creo que lo hice todo por ingenuidad, no intencionalmente.

De todos modos, todos salieron de mi habitación cuando el Dr. Smith vino a verme para ver cuando iba a ser dado de alta.

**BPOV**

A medida que salimos de la habitación de Edward, estábamos todavía en un estado de ánimo alegre tras la conversación que acabábamos de tener, y torpe de mí, no podía caminar y reírme al mismo tiempo sin toparme con nadie.

Ese alguien, pronto llegué a descubrir que era Eleazar.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, señor, no le he visto —le dije en su pecho, hasta que levanté los ojos para ver con quién estaba hablando y por qué se reía.

—No te preocupes, Bella, yo solo quería ir a ver a Edward, porque me he enterado de que se ha despertado. Desafortunadamente no he tenido el tiempo para visitarlo antes, porque Carmen dio a luz ayer —dijo, haciéndome sentir como una mierda por haberme olvidado de ella. Yo sabía que tenía que dar a luz este mes, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, estoy tan feliz por vosotros! ¿Qué es? Sé que Carmen no quería saberlo hasta dar a luz —le dije con entusiasmo.

—Es un chico. Y muy pegado a su madre, no deja que nadie le coja durante un rato largo. Lloró hasta en mis brazos hasta que llegó a saber que yo era su padre y que yo voy a hacer un montón de cosas más que eso —nos dijo con orgullo—. Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero ahora tengo que ver a Edward y luego volver con mi hijo —luego se acercó y susurró—. No se lo digas a nadie, pero no puedo tener suficiente de ese pequeño hombre —dijo en tono de broma, como si eso afectaría a su reputación. Él nos dejó riéndonos y desapareció por el pasillo.

—Está bien, chicos, cambio de planes —dije despegando la boca de Jasper de la de Alice—. Basta, pájaros enamorados, conseguid una habitación, pero no ahora. Jasper, en este momento tienes que ir a casa y buscar en la habitación de Edward una caja azul envuelta y los dos regalos que se encuentran en su armario. Son los regalos para Carmen, Eleazar y su bebé. Gracias a Dios que compré algo que funciona para ambos sexos, no quisiera darle algo rosa a ese pequeño hombre —le dije temblando cuando mencioné ese color.

… …

Dos horas más tarde estaba empujando la silla de ruedas de Edward por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Carmen. Era una de esas habitaciones de madres y niños, con una cuna en ella, por lo que no tenían que salir de la habitación para ver lo que el bebé estaba haciendo, pero tampoco necesitaban una enfermera que les llevara al niño de un lado a otro para alimentarse.

Tocamos a la puerta y nos dieron permiso para entrar. Por mucho que amara a Carmen, yo todavía no quería que Edward la viera amamantando al bebé. Sabía que era algo infantil, pero no podía hacer nada si yo amaba a mi hombre y no quería que viera las tetas de otras mujeres, o el culo, o cualquier parte íntima que no fuera mía.

—Hola, Carmen, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunté, un poco torpemente. Yo no sabía qué decirle a una mujer que había empujado a un niño del tamaño de una sandía por sus partes del tamaño de un limón, sin hacerlo sonar estúpido u ofensivo. Pero mis preocupaciones se borraron rápidamente cuando nos dieron una gran sonrisa, saludándonos para que nos acercáramos a ver el nuevo miembro de la familia Montoya-Salinas.

Edward dijo que su propio hola y ella respondió a mi pregunta que brillaba intensamente.

—Me siento increíble, chiquita. Todo lo que pasó durante el parto, se disipó cuando llegué a coger en mis brazos a esta pequeño futuro Don Juan. Acércate a conocer a mi pequeño Chava, abreviatura de Salvador. —El pequeño Chava, como ella lo llamaba, era un bulto minúsculo con la carne arrugada y color de rosa, no podía ser más adorable ni aunque lo intentara. Edward preguntó si podía cogerlo, y eso hizo que mis rodillas temblaran ante la idea de él sosteniendo ese pequeño encantador en sus musculosos brazos fuertes.

Sostuvo al bebé con mucha facilidad, como si estuviera hecho para él. Incluso Eleazar se puso celoso de él. El bebé no se quejaba como lo hacía con su padre.

Luego fue mi turno. Cogí al bebé Chava en mis brazos y él se puso muy cómodo apoyando su bonita nariz en mi pecho, probablemente en busca de un bocado. Le arrullé y luego no quería dejarlo ir, ni siquiera después de que él se hiciera caca y dejara caer una bomba de olor allí mismo, en mis brazos. Me volví para ver a Edward con una expresión de anhelo en su cara, y yo sabía que el momento de nuestra conversación privada se acercaba rápidamente.

… …

Dos semanas después del accidente, Edward fue dado de alta, con la condición de volver semanalmente para un control de reflejos y la terapia de recuperación para su pierna, cuando le quitaran la escayola. Era importante para él, dado el hecho de que él era un cirujano.

Después de que lo acomodara en su cama, con sus muletas al alcance de sus manos, tomé la oportunidad y abordé el tema de nuestros sentimientos el uno con el otro.

—Hey, Edward, ¿crees que podríamos tener esa conversación ahora? ¿La que hemos estado manteniendo en suspenso hasta que nos quedáramos solos? —le pregunté con incertidumbre, mordiéndome la uña del pulgar.

—Sí, claro, ven aquí, pequeña —dijo, moviéndose rápidamente para que me uniera a él en la cama.

—Bueno, yo sé que probablemente no oíste lo que dije en el hospital... tú estabas inconsciente, pero los médicos dijeron que era bueno hablar contigo, porque podría desencadenar algo que te haría responder. Ahora, no sé lo que has oído o si no has oído nada de nada mientras yo hablaba contigo, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerte saber que te amo —le dije la última parte evitando que mis ojos miraran los suyos. No podía soportar el ver el rechazo él. Necesitaba una respuesta verbal.

—Bella, mi pequeña, ¿es cierto? ¿Me amas? ¿Realmente me amas? ¿Tanto como yo te amo? —me preguntó levantando mi barbilla para que le mirara de nuevo a los ojos y viera la sinceridad y la pura alegría reflejada en ellos mientras decía las palabras que yo más quería que dijera.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, y salté tan cuidadosamente como pude sobre él. Le di un beso en la cara: en los ojos, la nariz, la barbilla, las mejillas y finalmente en sus deliciosos labios.

Él profundizó el beso, envolviéndome con fuerza entre sus brazos, tan fuerte que uno podría pensar que éramos una sola persona.

Nos pasamos la siguiente media hora besándonos en la cama, hasta que ambos teníamos nuestros labios tan hinchados que parecía como si hubiéramos hecho con una colmena. No hicimos nada más físico, porque en ese momento no era necesario. Nosotros solo intercambiamos besos, caricias y un montón de "te quiero" hasta que la fatiga nos ganó y él se quedó dormido conmigo después de poco tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Edward sacó a colación el tema de nuestro matrimonio y por un momento pensé que quería divorciarse de mí, pero rápidamente me explicó que sólo quería saber si algún día querría casarme en una iglesia.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, Alice y yo estábamos hablando en la cafetería del hospital acerca de mi matrimonio contigo, y me preguntó lo mismo. Ella estaba triste porque se había perdido la boda de su mejor amiga, y yo le dije que no nos casamos delante de Dios, solo delante de la ley. Entonces, yo estaba pensando que si esto funciona entre nosotros, podríamos tener una boda religiosa, quiero decir, si eso es lo que tú quieres, por supuesto —yo divagué nerviosamente, queriendo saber la respuesta.

—Hmm, ¿qué hay que quedar para comer y beber durante un tiempo, ya sabes, porque nunca llegamos a tener una cita de verdad —aparte de la luna de miel que tuvimos— y luego, después de graduarte en la secundaria, podríamos tener una gran y verdadera boda, como la que toda mujer quiere tener. ¿Qué dices? —preguntó con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro hermoso.

—Yo digo que sí, mil veces sí —grité felizmente, sin importarme cuán loca o infantil sonara o parecería, yo estaba enamorada. Las personas enamoradas hacían un montón de cosas tontas y locas. Le besé descuidada y ruidosamente, solo para probar mi punto, y luego regresé a mi asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Sí, la cocina, el lugar donde sucedían todas las cosas importantes.

—Hey, ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy? —Edward preguntó después de un rato.

—Pues en realidad nada, todavía no puedo ir al instituto porque tengo mi muñeca y mi tobillo rotos, aunque casi está sanado, todavía me duele un poco cuando me apoyo en ese pie. ¿Qué hay de ti? —le pregunté pasando el dedo por mi recién cicatriz en mi brazo izquierdo. No me gustaba que fuera visible si yo llevaba blusas sin mangas. Fruncí el ceño ante la idea, por supuesto, él notó el cambio en mi estado de ánimo y me preguntó qué me pasaba.

—Nada, es solo que no me había dado cuenta de que tengo esta cicatriz aquí. Es una tontería, realmente, porque la debería haber esperado ya que tenía una herida bastante grande, y no estaba demasiado preocupada por mi aspecto, pero ahora que hemos hablado sobre la posibilidad de casarnos en una iglesia, con un vestido de novia y todo, esto... —dije señalando mi cicatriz—... pone un freno en mi confianza hacia mí misma —concluí, viendo como su cara pasaba de estar triste a emocionada en dos segundos. Tenía una idea, yo podía sentirlo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de hacerte un tatuaje? —me preguntó.

—Bueno, me gusta el tuyo, ya sabes, el que tienes en el pecho justo sobre tu corazón. Se ve hermoso y sexy —le dije—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es su historia? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —tenía curiosidad por saber por qué tenía justo por encima de su propio corazón, un corazón envuelto en espinas, con gotas de sangre saliendo de él. Su significado parecía ser triste, pero los detalles en él eran hermosos y artísticos.

—Fue justo después de que mis padres murieran. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de llorar realmente su pérdida, con Rose y Jasper necesitándome y todo eso. Así que fui un día a una tienda de tatuajes y tenían este. Demostraba que mi corazón sangraba por el dolor de perder a mi madre y a mi padre, de ahí el diseño, las espinas y las gotas de sangre. De todos modos, yo estaba pensando que deberíamos celebrar de alguna manera nuestras nuevas vidas, poniéndonos ambos un tatuaje igual. Puede que pienses que es cursi y permanente, pero no es necesario tatuarnos el nombre del otro o algo así. ¿Qué te parece, eh? De esa manera tú podrías cubrir la cicatriz con algo bonito y no te tendrías que esconder —me animó.

—Está bien, vamos a hacerlo. ¡Pero espera! ¿No tengo que ser mayor de edad para tener un tatuaje? —le pregunté decepcionada.

—Hola, ¡tienes una identificación falsa! Y no es sólo para ser capaz de beber alcohol o para poder entrar en un club. Esa es la belleza de ello —dijo con un guiño juguetón. ¿Quién iba a pensar que mi marido mandón y un poco paternal podría ser tan aventurero si quería? Eso sí que fue una sorpresa agradable, pensé feliz.

Dos horas más tarde nos dirigíamos hacia la tienda de tatuajes, en un taxi, ya que ninguno de nosotros podía conducir.

* * *

**Bueno, Edward se ha recuperado y ahora van a hacerse un tatuaje, a ver qué pasará en la tienda :)**

**¡Hasta mañana! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen, anii, Ale Marie Cullen, SCullenSwan, MarceCullenHale.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo un nuevo capi, a ver qué tal el tatuaje :P**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**BPOV**

La tienda de tatuajes estaba en el centro y Edward saludó al hombre allí, agitando las manos. Parecía como si él supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

—Somos buenos amigos desde que le envío a todos los que quieren un tatuaje —me explicó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, nunca digo que no a los clientes —dijo Garrett, el artista de tatuajes, a la ligera—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —añadió un poco preocupado mirando la pierna de Edward.

—Accidente de tráfico —respondió él ligeramente amargo.

Garrett asintió, finalmente volviendo la mirada hacia mí. Yo le miraba bien. Tenía el pelo rubio arenoso atrapado en una cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su cabeza, tenía un piercing en la ceja izquierda, un anillo en la esquina de su labio inferior y me pregunté si tendría un piercing en la lengua, o en otro lugar.

—No me acuerdo de que tuvieras una hija —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Mi buen humor se disipó con sus palabras. Debería haber sabido que todo el mundo me vería así, pero yo no quería que sus palabras me dolieran y antes de que Edward pudiera corregirle, lo hice yo.

—Él es mi marido, no mi padre —le dije con fuerza. Los ojos marrones de Garrett se abrieron.

—Lo siento. No debería haber hecho conclusiones.

—Está bien, Garrett —Edward lo apaciguó—. Nos lo dicen mucho, pero ya sabes que el amor no tiene edad.

Sus palabras no eran una mentira. Eran ciertas. A pesar de que yo era mucho más joven que él, yo lo amaba probablemente tanto como él me amaba. Todavía era todo nuevo, pero yo estaba feliz de que él compartiera mis sentimientos. ¿Quién habría pensado que él sentiría lo mismo?

— ¿A qué debo esta visita repentina? ¿Quieres más tatuajes? —Garrett preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de Edward.

—Los dos queremos algo —respondió él, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, pero rápidamente se soltó cuando perdió el equilibrio. Yo le agarré del codo, riéndome.

—Ves, con cuidado.

Él frunció el ceño y miró a Garrett.

— ¿Podemos mirar algunos folletos? Tengo algo en mente, pero me gustaría ver un patrón.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no os sentáis mientras voy a buscar los catálogos?

Tomamos asiento en el cómodo sofá de dos plazas y me gustó poder acurrucarme bajo el brazo. Miré en las paredes las fotos de los tatuajes que ese hombre había creado, y wow, eran hermosos. Un verdadero arte.

Garrett volvió con dos catálogos y los puso en la mesa de al lado, poniéndose en cuclillas.

— ¿Qué os gustaría?

—Bueno, estoy pensando en algo celta. ¿Te gustaría eso, Bella? —Edward preguntó, mirándome preocupado.

—Eso suena muy bien, la verdad —yo asentí con entusiasmo.

—Me temo que tengo que asegurarme de que esto es legal. Puede ser tu esposa, pero no me gustaría romper la ley.

—Ella tiene veintidós años —Edward mintió suavemente mientras me sonreía ampliamente, con la esperanza de que Garrett se lo creyera.

Él me lanzó una mirada escéptica y yo le mostré mi identificación falsa, a la que asintió con la cabeza, pero no antes de darle a Edward una mirada extraña.

Elegimos un tatuaje que nos gustó a los dos y mientras Garrett fue a preparar la plantilla, Edward suspiró ruidosamente.

—Creo que no se ha tragado la farsa de tu edad. Pero no te preocupes.

—Oh, él todavía me hará el tatuaje, ¿no? —le pregunté preocupada.

—Me aseguraré de que lo haga —Edward me besó en la frente—. No te preocupes. Él es un gran tipo.

Mientras esperábamos, sonó la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente. La mujer que entró era exactamente igual que el tipo de mujer que me gustaría ser cuando fuera mayor. Ella no había superado realmente sus años de adolescencia al llevar unos vaqueros cortados, una blusa roja y una chaqueta negra de cuero junto con unas Chucks gastadas en sus pies. Sobre sus hombros había un bolso. Su cabello rubio tenía franjas rojas y negras, junto con algunas rastas, creo que se llamaban así. ¡Whoa! Y ella era tan bonita.

— ¡Edward! —exclamó ella y saltó hacia nosotros, inclinándose para darle un abrazo.

—Hola, Kate —él la saludó sonriendo.

— ¿Tinta o metal? —preguntó ella, casi vibrando de energía.

—Tinta. Creo que te dije que yo nunca me perforaría la piel con barras de metal —dijo en serio.

—Sí, sí. Lo recuerdo. Demasiado lio en los aeropuertos, ¿verdad? —ella miró por encima, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirándome por primera vez. Miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y gritó.

¿Podría ser la perdida y olvidada hermana que Alice no conocía? Me pregunté a mí misma.

— ¿Eres su novia? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Esposa —me atraganté con la palabra, avergonzada.

Esta Kate de repente parecía molesta.

— ¡Edward, tú prometiste invitarnos!

—Sí, bueno... fue tan repentino —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Todavía hay tiempo —le dije en voz alta—. ¡No lo hicimos en una iglesia! —me di una palmada en la boca cuando me di cuenta de cómo debería haber sonado eso. Kate se echó a reír y me abrazó por los hombros.

—Me cae bien —le dijo a Edward, sonriendo—. Ella es perfecta para ti. Me alegro de que abandonaras a Wannabe Goth Chick.

—Kate —susurró Edward, cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Oops! ¿No le has hablado acerca de tu loca ex? —se volvió hacia mí—. No te preocupes, cariño. No te has perdido nada —yo estaba tratando de pillarlo todo pero era demasiado.

Edward era amigo del artista de los tatuajes y de esta chica de la que no conocía nada al respecto.

Tenía una Wannabe Goth Chick ex-novia de la que yo no sabía nada al respecto.

Afortunadamente, Garrett reapareció por la puerta por la que había desaparecido antes.

— ¡Ah, mi esposa loca está de vuelta! —exclamó y le besó la mejilla a Kate—.¿Cuánto tiempo has tardado en comprar café, cariño?

— ¡El café! —Kate exclamó horrorizada—. ¡Se me ha olvidado!

Los dos se rieron y yo compartí una mirada confusa con Edward. Él negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de que ella estaba casada y un poco loca, Kate gritó otra vez y me agarró del brazo junto con una de las plantillas de Garrett y tiró de mí.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo, por favor? Déjame hacerlo. No sentirás ningún dolor.

Parpadeé y asentí. Me sentó en una silla especial y se fue por la puerta de atrás para lavarse las manos, gritando por encima del hombro a Garrett que no recibiría ninguna mamada en el trabajo si intentaba tocarme.

—Creo que ella está diez veces más loca de lo que recordaba —comentó Edward, sentándose en la otra silla con Garrett a su lado.

—No tienes ni idea, hombre —él negó con la cabeza.

Kate volvió a mi lado y me preguntó dónde quería el tatuaje. Le mostré mi cicatriz y se puso a trabajar.

Cuando ella se acercó a mí con las agujas, gemí y me aparté. Ella se rió y me apretó la mano.

— ¿Es tu primera vez? —me preguntó en voz baja, limpiando mi brazo de nuevo.

—Sí —lloriqueé.

—No te preocupes. Va a quemar un poco —empezó a picarme. Mucho. Traté de no llorar, pero no era tan fuerte.

Para distraerme, me preguntó cómo me hice la cicatriz, como conocí a Edward, cómo era Jasper —al parecer ella sabía de él— entonces susurramos cosas sobre Edward, esperando que no nos escuchara. Cuando me preguntó lo que hacía para ganarme la vida, creo que dejé de hablar. No tenía una mentira para eso.

Kate sonrió suavemente y se inclinó más cerca de mi oído.

—La escuela secundaria es difícil.

—Uh, ¿qué? —le susurré.

— ¿Te he juzgado mal? ¿Tú no estás en la escuela secundaria? Yo sé que no tienes veintidós años. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Al darme cuenta de que no había necesidad de negarlo, gruñí y me adentré en mis aventuras tontas de la vida. Le conté todo a ella.

— ¡Ya está! —exclamó cuando terminé de contarle acerca de Alice.

Fue ese momento cuando me di cuenta de por qué los artistas del tatuaje preguntaban sobre la historia detrás del tatuaje que estaban haciendo. No había tanta historia como para no pensar en el dolor que tenía.

Esterilizó el lugar tatuado antes de mostrármelo y poner celofán sobre él, y luego nos fuimos al sofá de dos plazas para esperar a Edward. Garrett estaba terminando con su tatuaje.

No podía esperar hasta que la piel se curara y fuera capaz de ver mi tatuaje claramente, porque en este momento la piel estaba toda roja.

Una vez que Garrett terminó, cubrió el tatuaje de Edward, dándonos las instrucciones sobre la forma de atender los tatuajes hasta que la piel sanara. Kate se puso tan cerca de mí que mientras Edward estaba pagando, yo intercambié mi número con ella.

Nos fuimos a casa, y a juzgar por el pequeño coche delante de la casa, Alice estaba de visita.

Abrí la puerta y esperé a que Edward subiera los tres escalones. Me alegré de que Jasper estuviera en casa. Él había ayudado a Edward a subir a su habitación la noche anterior, pero esta mañana tardó media hora en llegar abajo, murmurando en voz baja que iba a derramar sus sesos por toda la escalera.

Una vez que Edward estuvo a salvo en el interior, cerré la puerta y miré en la sala de estar para ver Alice en el regazo de Jasper mientras se besaban y gemían... y esa fue mi señal para salir.

—Necesito sentarme —se quejó Edward en voz alta mientras yo trataba de llevarlo a la cocina.

—Están muy ocupados —le susurré, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

—Y yo tengo una pierna rota —resopló él y fue a la sala de estar, cayendo al lado de ellos en el sofá.

Él estaba haciendo la cosa esa de ser padre. Si querían besarse, podían besarse. ¿Por qué les interrumpía? Apostaba a que no le gustaba cuando Jazz nos la devolvía.

Me senté al lado de Edward y capté la mirada de Jasper.

Él le dio la mirada de '¿qué mierda, hermano?'.

Edward se encogió de hombros y puso su pierna sobre la mesa de café, suspirando.

—Película, ¿alguien se apunta?

Alice decidió elegir la película, mientras trataba de no mirarnos a ninguno de nosotros.

_Bien hecho, Edward_, me dije a mí misma. Incluso le di unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

Vimos una película para chicas y fue divertido ver a los chicos llorar por ella, pero permitieron a Alice a escogerla.

En algún momento, cerca del final, cuando el protagonista masculino iba corriendo detrás de la chica, Edward tomó mi mano y besó en la parte posterior de la misma antes de ponerla en su regazo. Alcancé a ver su anillo de bodas. No tenía ni idea que lo llevaba puesto. Eso me hizo sentir mal por no llevar también el mío.

Cuando la pareja se casaba en la pantalla, Edward se inclinó y cogió mis labios en un beso dulce.

—Te amo —susurró en voz baja.

—Yo también —le dije, manteniendo su cabeza en el mismo sitio, lamiendo sus labios. Él me dejó entrar en su boca y pude oír que estábamos besándonos descuidadamente, probablemente llamando la atención de los demás, pero me encantaba besar a Edward.

De repente, Edward saltó y gimió de dolor, agarrándose el pie bueno, sin darse cuenta de que me había mordido la lengua en el proceso.

— ¡Dejad de comeros la boca! Voy a pedir una pizza. ¿Qué os gusta? —Jasper preguntó entre bufidos de risa.

—Tú sabes jodidamente bien lo que queremos en la pizza —espetó Edward—. ¿Con qué me has golpeado? Creo que me has roto los dedos de los pies.

—Con tu muleta —se rió él y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— ¡Espera a que te pille! —Edward gritó, pero sonreía.

—Seré viejo y tendré nietos antes de que me pilles —gritó Jasper desde la cocina.

Eso hizo que Edward se levantara y saltara a su manera, saliendo de la habitación y dejándome a solas con Alice.

Ella se rió y me hizo señas para que me limpiara la boca. Mierda. Probablemente había lápiz labial restregado por mi labio. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que no llevaba pintalabios.

— ¡Hey! —le espeté alegremente.

— ¡Eres tan fácil! Pero te lo merecías por habernos interrumpido a Jazzy y a mí.

—Si quieres saber, yo lo quería llevar a la cocina, pero no podía pelear con él —le dije con un suspiro.

— ¡No! —Edward gritó desde la cocina—. ¡Hawaiana no! ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Todavía me oyes? —él no paraba de gritar—. ¡MIERDA! ¡Si traen hawaiana, tú te comerás cada trozo y me comprometo a meterte la cabeza en el water y tirar de la cadena!

—Puedo sentir el amor fraternal —les grité.

— ¡No te metas en esto, Bella! Esto es entre nosotros. ¿Quieres llevarlo fuera, Ed? —Jasper preguntó riéndose todo el tiempo—. Oh, es cierto. No puedes caminar.

— ¡Bueno, basta de eso, Jasper! Deja de burlarte de mi marido por sus heridas y ve a comerle la boca a Alice, ella se va a marchar —le dije sin perder el ritmo. Edward me lanzó una mirada orgullosa y yo cojeé hacia él, le di un beso y le hice señas para que me siguiera a su habitación.

—Ven, vamos a tu habitación. Podemos incluso ver películas y comer la pizza en la cama. ¿O prefieres venir a mi habitación? —pregunté con un tono juguetón.

—Está bien, amor, vamos a ir allí. Estoy seguro de podemos llevar la pizza allí cuando la traigan —dijo y luego me besó—. Por cierto, gracias por defenderme delante de Jasper, es bueno saber que eres muy protectora conmigo —finalizó picoteando mi nariz.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, cariño? —le pregunté después de llegar a su cama.

—Claro, amor, y me gusta mi nombre cariñoso, ¿qué quieres preguntarme? —preguntó.

—No vamos a decirle a Alice y Jasper acerca de nuestros tatuajes, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ver sus caras cuando los vea después de que estén curados. Además, no van a pensar demasiado acerca de ello, acabamos de salir de un accidente y al ver las vendas, van a asumir que son lesiones —dije sintiéndome cómoda a su lado.

No hablamos mucho después de eso. Acabamos de comer nuestra pizza, vimos películas, más o menos lo que cualquier pareja de enamorados haría.

* * *

**Ainss, en el siguiente capi ya hay algo de "acción", jajaja, va, igual os lo subo en un rato para que no esperéis hasta mañana ;) **

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen, anii, Ale Marie Cullen, SCullenSwan, MarceCullenHale, Bianka Mekare, Lizzi R Cullen, marieisahale, Roxa Cullen Hale, Anastacia trinidad Crawford, Nan quintana, SharinPattinson, vanesa pinilla.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Venga, os dejo este capítulo de regalo para ver un poco de acción, pero solo un poco, eh, jajaja. **

**Menos mal que ya tengo el fic acabado, que sino... os ibais a comer las uñas, jajaja.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**BPOV**

La primera cosa que hizo que me despertara fue algo en mi pierna. Bueno, en mi muslo para ser más precisos, y poco a poco fui ganando conciencia y me di cuenta de lo que era: la erección mañanera de Edward. Lo siguiente fue que noté fueron unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi torso, con una mano —bien puesta, por cierto— debajo de mi camiseta, muy cerca de mi teta, y un cálido aliento abanicando mi cara. Oh, ¡qué manera de despertar! Ahora nunca querría dejar esta cama, pensé alegremente.

Me quedé mirando su pecho desnudo, y levanté los dedos para tocarlo. Pasé las puntas sobre sus músculos entonados y le sentí vibrar con un gemido. Fue entonces cuando supe que lo había despertado con mi exploración. Bajé mi mano a su abdomen y la dejé reposar allí mientras inclinaba la cabeza para darle la bienvenida.

—Buenos días —le susurré dócilmente mirando sus ojos por entre mis pestañas. Me sentía un poco valiente esa mañana, así que decidí jugar un poco. Me mordí el labio y con inocencia moví mi muslo para probar las aguas, por así decirlo, y tuvo el efecto deseado: otro gemido y apretón de sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—Bella, sé buena, pequeña —murmuró.

— ¿Y si no quiero ser buena? —le pregunté, inclinándome y besando sus labios.

—Aliento matinal —murmuró a través de sus labios fruncidos, haciéndome reír. Me encantaba este lado de Edward, aturdido y caballeroso, incluso aunque acabara de despertar.

—Realmente no me importa eso, yo lo tengo también. Ahora voy a ayudarte con este gran problema que pareces tener... —apreté las caderas contra su erección, mostrándole lo que yo quería. Yo no estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el final todavía, y no creía que fuera seguro incluso teniendo en cuenta que no teníamos ningún tipo de protección, pero eso no significaba que no pudiéramos pasar un buen rato.

—Bueno, si no te molesta, creo que estoy bien con eso —dijo con el sueño casi desaparecido de su voz. Y entonces me besó. Y oh Dios mío, eso sí fue un beso.

Comenzó bastante inocente, pero luego nos pusimos un poco fuera de control. Yo lo monté, con su cabeza entre mis manos, mientras sus manos estaban trabajando en mi camiseta, y luego en mí. Entonces él apartó su boca de la mía y comenzó a succionar mi cuello poco a poco, descendiendo hacia mis pechos.

Gemí como una mujerzuela libertina, y arqueé la espalda, empujando mis tetas en su boca y sus manos, mientras conectaba mis caderas descaradamente con su polla dura como el acero. Yo no creía que pudiera ser más grande de lo que ya la sentía, pero estaba equivocada. Él me iba a dividir en dos cuando llegara el momento.

Seguimos gimiendo y gruñendo, besándonos en todas partes, hasta que sentí una extraña pero agradable sensación en mi vientre, haciendo su camino hasta donde yo nunca antes había sido tocada. En los libros había leído acerca de los orgasmos, y aprendí sobre ellos en las clases de educación sexual, pero de la teoría a la práctica... era completamente diferente. Cuando el nudo en la boca del estómago se mantuvo apretado y apretado, pensé que iba a tener un ataque al corazón por la forma en la que mi pulso se había acelerado, pero la mejor sensación nunca antes sentida me envolvió mientras ese nudo se rompió y empecé a temblar. Ola tras ola de calor y felicidad pura hicieron girar mi cabeza y mis ojos rodaron en la parte posterior de mi cabeza —o así fue cómo me sentí— y me quedé con un hormigueo hasta que sentí un latido en mis partes bajas, y entonces una humedad manchó el exterior de mi bragas, dejándome saber que Edward lo había disfrutado tanto como yo.

Descansamos de nuestros orgasmos, y nos quedamos allí jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento, en completo silencio.

Me quedé sin fuerzas en su pecho, consciente, en algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente él ya estaba herido y yo podría haberle hecho más daño, pero no me atrevía a moverme. Sus dedos peinaron mi pelo y sus labios besaban mi cabello de vez en cuando, al final decidí a romper el silencio.

—Wow —murmuré después de estar segura de que podía respirar bien.

—Gracias, pequeña. Eso ha sido increíble —besó mis labios tiernamente—. ¿Ha sido tu primera vez? —me puse roja, de repente sintiendo vergüenza de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros. Me di cuenta de que él me estaba viendo prácticamente desnuda, sólo con las bragas que aún tenía puestas, y empecé a sentirme bastante incómoda. Si mis bragas se sentían de esa manera, no me quería imaginar la incomodidad de Edward en ese momento.

—No seas tímida, cariño, todos hemos estado así —dijo acariciando mi espalda.

—Pensé en hacerlo, ya sabes, sola, pero me acobardé, y además, no tenía nada que me encendiera, como... tú, que me hacer tener la necesidad de hacerlo. Me siento estúpida ahora, pero estoy contenta de haber compartido esta primera vez contigo —le dije, feliz de que él no me juzgara.

—Me comprometo a hacer que te sientas mejor en todo lo posible... si tú lo deseas también, por supuesto —tartamudeó, haciéndome reír nerviosamente. Eso significaba mucho para nuestra relación. Eso significaba que estábamos realmente dándonos una oportunidad.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero, tonto. Quiero esto y muchas otras primicias contigo y sólo contigo, pero yo no sé cuándo voy a estar lista para ir hasta el final, no creo que esté lista para ser madre por el momento, aunque no me importaría un día —balbuceé nerviosamente, no quería arruinar el momento con torpeza.

—Oh, sí, tenemos que hablar de eso, pero primero, ¿qué tal si de das una ducha, te vistes, desayunamos y luego averiguamos lo que vamos a hacer hoy? —dijo al tiempo que finalmente me alejaba de él.

Le ayudé a encontrar el equilibrio sobre sus muletas, y me fui a mi habitación para estar lista para el día. Hmm, mi habitación, supuse que esa era otra cosa sobre la que teníamos que hablar.

Después de estar limpios y vestidos, bajamos a desayunar. Ambos elegimos tortilla, cosa que hizo todo más fácil, porque se hizo rápidamente.

El desayuno vino y se fue, así que nos fuimos rápidamente a la sala de estar para que Edward se sentara en el sofá. Necesitaba descansar su pierna.

—Entonces, ¿de qué vamos a hablar primero? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a un ginecólogo, que te prescriba algún tipo de control de la natalidad —comenzó. Wow, no se andaba por las ramas.

— ¿Significa eso que tú quieres ir más allá con la intimidad, verdad? —le pregunté esperanzada.

—Sí, y me gustaría saber si tú querrías que yo llamara para concertar una cita, o deseas hacerlo tú misma. O si quieres que me vaya contigo, ya sabes, cosas así... —dijo pareciendo inseguro.

—Bueno, gracias por la oferta, pero creo que es mi trabajo hacer eso. Quiero decir, es el momento de que yo haga las cosas por mi cuenta, sobre todo eso. Y no te preocupes, preguntaré las dudas que tenga, así no iremos a ciegas —le dije a Edward, queriendo hacerle ver que yo podría ser responsable también.

Así es como me encontré de pie frente a la oficina de la Dra. Wylder, Margaret Wylder, una semana más tarde.

Se abrió la puerta y fui conducida al interior por la enfermera, quien se fue después de llamarme por mi nombre. La médica era relativamente joven y si yo la hubiera visto en la calle, no habría pensado en ella como médica. En absoluto.

Tenía el pelo pesado, maquillaje negro y oscuro, labios color vino, era la semejanza perfecta de una gótica. Su tez pálida no ayudaba tampoco. Ella no era tan mala y me relajé lentamente.

Hablamos un rato y ella parecía interesada en lo que mis padres pensaban de esto, pero al final me hizo un guiño y me dijo que sabía cómo era ser un adolescente y querer algo de acción. Tuve que reírme de eso.

No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que quería acción con Edward.

Cuando la enfermera volvió, me sacó sangre para las pruebas, y entonces, cuando nos quedamos solas de nuevo, me subí a la cama para que me hiciera el examen. No tenía ni idea de lo que se hacía en ese examen, pero le permití hacer su trabajo.

Maggie, como ella me pidió que la llamara, era una persona con la que era fácil hablar y era muy comprensible.

Después me vestí de nuevo, me dijo que regresara una vez al mes para renovar mi receta. Decidimos que era mejor tomar las píldoras.

—... y en cuanto a los resultados, vuelve más tarde o mañana, estarán listos para entonces, y seré capaz de prescribirte un tipo de pastillas, pero, como hemos hablado, recuerda que la píldora no tendrá efecto inmediato, tendrás que esperar unos treinta días... —ella estaba a mitad del consejo, diciéndome que mi novio todavía usara condón, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Usted no tiene que preocuparse. Dra. Wylder seremos cuidadosos y…

Jasper dejó de hablar y se puso blanco, sus ojos saltaron de mí a Maggie. Miré a Alice y luego a él. Me sentí como en un universo paralelo. Para alimentar mi sorpresa, Edward apareció, saltando sobre sus muletas detrás de ellos, preguntando si había algún problema.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —murmuré, poniéndome roja. Si Jasper había traído a Alice aquí, él sabía qué clase de médica era Maggie. En realidad, yo estaba segura de que Edward les había hablado sobre ella.

Mierda.

— ¿Bella? —Edward exclamó sorprendido—. Oh, Dios.

— ¿Por qué no entráis antes de que hagamos un espectáculo gratuito para todo el mundo? —Maggie preguntó lentamente, con los ojos fijos en Edward.

Entraron y yo volví a mis cabales y fui a ayudar a Edward para que se sentara. Él sonrió con fuerza, tomando el asiento que le ofrecía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —me siseó, disparando una mirada a Maggie.

—Uh, ya sabes... ya hablamos de esto —murmuré avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué ella? —él gimió—. ¿Por qué? —Por un momento parecía que estaba sufriendo.

—No lo entiendo... ¿qué pasa con ella? —le pregunté confundida.

Jasper se rió entre dientes, lo que me puso de color rojo. Él escuchó nuestra conversación.

—Bella, Maggie es su ex.

Y pensé que no podía ser más extraño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has traído aquí a Alice? —yo insistí.

—Porque —dijo Maggie venenosamente, llamando mi atención sobre ella—. A pesar de nuestras animosidades, sabe lo buena que soy en mi trabajo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Podrías ir con el Dr. Ferguson.

— ¿Crees que estaría bien con un médico varón? —Maggie preguntó sorprendida—. Bella, puedes decidir por ti misma.

—No, Bella —espetó Edward, sosteniendo mi mirada—. En un matrimonio uno no decide cosas por su cuenta. Hablaremos de esto en casa.

Oí jadear a Maggie, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada enfadándome con mi marido como para prestarle atención.

—Te veré mañana —le dije a Maggie y entonces salí de su oficina.

No me gustaba la situación más que a Edward, pero me gustaría pensar en ello y decidir qué hacer, además, necesitaba mis resultados si quería que me pasaran a otra persona.

¿Un médico varón? ¿En serio? Pensé con enfado.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento, vi su coche allí y me di cuenta de que Jasper les había traído. Me dirigí hacia allí, sintiendo que iban a seguirme pronto. Yo tenía razón.

Fuimos en coche a casa en completo silencio, y una vez allí, Jasper llevó a Alice a su habitación, dejándonos en la sala de estar. Edward estaba echando humo mientras se desplomaba en el sofá.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

— ¡No tenía ni idea de quién era ella! —le grité—. ¡Si me hubieras dicho que tu ex era médica, podría haber sabido cómo tratar con ella con cuidado! ¿Es ella esa ex loca tuya o esa que se llama Kate?

—Bella...

— ¡Respóndeme! ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho, Edward! Esto es vergonzoso.

—Sí, Maggie es la Kate de la que hablaba. Es por eso por lo que yo quería pedirte la cita, y cariño, nunca has estado en una relación para darte cuenta de lo difícil que es hablar de esto. Pensé en hablarte acerca de ella, pero no vi la razón, además de que todo es agua bajo el puente.

Siempre tenía ese poder de hacerme sentir como una mierda. Como si yo fuera estúpida e infantil.

—Lo siento —le susurré—. Tienes razón, por supuesto. No sé cómo te sientes al verla y hablar de ella —aparté la vista, retorciendo mis manos—. Pero tenemos que hablar de estas cosas. Tú mismo lo dijiste. El matrimonio se funda en hablar y en la confianza.

Lo vi sonreír un poco mientras palmeaba el lugar a su lado en el sofá. Rápidamente corrí allí y me acurruqué a su lado.

— ¿Sería increíblemente embarazoso si todavía fuera con ella para los chequeos y esas cosas? —le pregunté después de un tiempo.

— ¿Crees que ella te trataría profesionalmente ahora que sabe quién eres? Y por cierto, ¿fuiste a ella como Bella Swan en lugar de cómo Masen? Porque esa sería la única razón para que ella se sorprendiera —dijo con asombro. Era cierto, yo fui allí con mi nombre de soltera.

—Sí, lo hice, pero solo porque tú podrías conocerla, y yo no quería exponerte a juicios de las personas y a chismes —le dije con un puchero—. Además, tú hiciste lo mismo por mí, con mis compañeros en el instituto, así que pensé que debería devolverte el gesto —puse mala cara e hice una cara inocente, calibrando su reacción.

Él trató de actuar molesto por un tiempo, pero vi el comienzo de una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, y esa fue mi señal para darle un beso, sabiendo que estaba perdonada.

* * *

**Mañana más ;)**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo un nuevo capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**BPOV**

Al día siguiente fui a por mí receta.

Fue relativamente bien, pero decidí cambiarme de médico. Maggie aceptó mi deseo. Yo estaba contenta de haber decidido eso, porque ella había actuado como una perra cuando me dio la receta.

Cuando finalmente tomé mi primera pastilla, una semana más tarde, yo era un manojo de nervios. Me sentí como si estuviera realmente creciendo.

Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre eso y la única persona que encontré en la cocina a las siete de la mañana de un sábado fue Rosalie. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba en casa, pero le conté todo lo que tenía en mente.

Ella era una gran oyente. Me entendió totalmente, porque había estado en mi situación una vez. Yo estaba muy contenta de que fuéramos una especie de amigas.

Edward estuvo sorprendido de encontrarnos juntas en la cocina, e incluso se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas.

—Buenos días —murmuró él, saltando hacia nosotras. Le habían quitado la escayola, pero todavía llevaba una venda alrededor de su tobillo y aún le dolía al caminar.

—Hola, cariño —le dije alegremente—. ¿Listo para esta noche?

Yo estaba mareada.

Era Halloween y el cumpleaños de Alice. Lo iba a celebrar en el pub.

Edward se encogió y le lanzó una mirada de Rosalie.

— ¿Vienes?

—Si las chicas permiten que el director vaya a la fiesta, supongo que iré —ella se rió.

—Por supuesto que va a venir. Todavía no tengo ni idea de cómo puede ser el director. No hubiera adivinado su trabajo si me lo hubiera encontrado en la calle —reflexioné.

—Es un chico grande. No sé cómo mi hermano 'corazón de acero' es amigo de él — bromeó Rose haciendo que Edward gimiera y golpeara su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Él está bien —me puse al lado de Edward—. Es demasiado serio para su edad.

—Recuérdame que me mate si no salgo cuando tenga treinta y cinco años —me susurró.

—Yo voy a sacarlo esta noche —le recordé—. Es un comienzo, ¿eh?

—No te sorprendas si regresáis a casa a las once porque el anciano está cansado.

— ¡Rosalie! ¡Bella! Creo que ya os habéis divertido bastante a mi costa —dijo con firmeza, mirándonos pero al mismo tiempo luchando contra una sonrisa.

— ¿Os estáis burlando del gran hermano sin mí? —Jasper preguntó desde la puerta.

—Por el amor de Dios, no empieces —dijo Edward con pánico.

Eso nos hizo reír.

Me encantaba verlos felices y llevándose bien.

Resultó que la visita improvisada de Rosalie fue para recoger ropa para la fiesta de esa noche. El recuerdo de la fiesta puso nervioso a Jasper, estaba quejándose de que estaba seguro de que Alice odiaría su regalo, que debería haber conseguido algo mejor.

La fiesta comenzaría en casa de Alice en torno a las cinco de la tarde, y luego, alrededor de las ocho, nos dirigiríamos hacia el pub. Como era Halloween, sería una fiesta temática.

Rosalie y Emmett se reunirían con nosotros en el pub. Solo Edward, Jazz y yo iríamos a casa de Alice.

Odiaba la parte de vestuario. Me sentía estúpida con el mío. Había sido idea de Alice porque yo era blanca y tenía el pelo negro —poco a poco iba volviendo al caoba con cada ducha— que debería ser Blancanieves.

Edward había mantenido su traje como una sorpresa, pero deseaba decirle que se vistiera como príncipe azul, así iríamos como pareja.

Mi vestido era exactamente como la Blanca Nieves de la película de animación para niños. Las únicas cosas que faltaban eran los enanos y los pájaros azules. Perfecto.

Bajé las escaleras para esperar a los chicos y me di cuenta de que uno de ellos ya estaba allí. Aw. Era como si tuviéramos telepatía. Él era el príncipe azul.

—Mi señora —Edward arrastró las palabras con un acento Inglés, colocando un brazo detrás de él e inclinándose ligeramente, besando mi mano.

— ¡Oh, mi justo caballero! —grité haciéndole reír—. ¿Alice te dijo cómo vestirte? — añadí seria.

— ¿Quizás? —él sonrió.

—Espera. Oigo a Jasper reírse.

Estábamos de pie uno al lado del otro, al pie de las escaleras, esperando a la señorita. Él se estaba tomando su tiempo dulce.

— ¡Ya voy, chicos! ¡Mantened los ojos cerrados! —Jasper gritó.

Hubo un sonido fuerte con cada mientras se acercaba. Me preguntaba lo que llevaba puesto.

—Mirad —dijo humildemente.

— ¡Mierda! —Edward gritó—. Eres... un gato.

—Yo soy el Gato, amigo. No cualquier gato —él se quitó el sombrero y me agarró la mano, besándola.

— ¡Ew! —quité mi mano. Sus bigotes me hacían cosquillas.

Me pusieron en el medio mientras caminábamos hacia el coche. Jasper condujo hasta allí, pero había quedado en que yo llevaría el coche a casa al terminar en el pub. Eso significaba que no habría alcohol para mí... de todos modos, no es como si se me permitiera.

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, ella parecía la réplica perfecta de Miércoles, de la familia Addams. Sus padres eran geniales. El salón decorado junto con los muchos aperitivos mostró lo mucho que la amaban. Eso me hizo poner un poco triste, sabiendo que a mi padre nunca le gusté lo suficiente como para hacerme una fiesta.

Sus padres pronto se hicieron amigos de Edward, mientras yo hablaba con Alice y Jasper. Ella no podía esperar a llegar al pub.

Cuando nos sirvieron el pastel, sus padres le regalaron una buena cantidad de dinero para gastar durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Se le permitía hacer lo que quisiera con eso. Como si hubieran hablado con Jasper, su regalo le vino bien. Él había comprado billetes de avión para que pudieran pasar Año Nuevo en Nueva York. Edward y yo le compramos su perfume favorito, junto con un vestido que sabía que ella quería.

Alice estaba abrazándonos a todos nosotros, sin saber a quién besar primero.

Cuando se acercaron las ocho, nos despedimos de sus padres y nos fuimos al pub.

Jasper me había dicho que Peter y Charlotte habían hecho algo especial. El tema era sobre historias de infancia, por supuesto, y ellos también tenías una sorpresa para Alice.

Nos bajamos del coche para presenciar algo que yo nunca había esperado ver. Allí, en la entrada del pub, estaban Lauren y sus ovejas. Ellas estaban tratando de entrar, pero tenían dificultades debido a su edad y al hecho de que estábamos en una fiesta privada. Lauren estaba vestida como un conejito de playboy, Jane y Jessica eran Paris Hilton y Britney Spears, y los chicos eran... algo que no podía saber. Uno de ellos parecía un gángster, supuse que era Tyler el que estaba bajo toda esa ropa, y el otro llevaba medias.

Me di cuenta de que era Mike porque empezó a coquetear con toda persona con una falda. Mala idea en Halloween, una de las faldas era de un amigo.

Por supuesto Lauren resopló cuando vio que era nuestra fiesta y me lanzó una mirada traviesa cuando vio el brazo de Edward en torno a mí. De todos modos, finalmente llegamos junto a ellos y nos metimos dentro del pub. Yo no iba a dejar que la reacción de Lauren llegara a mí. Ya trataría eso más tarde.

Charlotte nos recibió en la puerta del pub. Iba vestida como una de chicas Power Puff y le pegaba. Ella explicó que ella era Buttercup y que no tendríamos bebidas de la casa gratis si nos burlábamos de ella, pero nos dejaba burlarnos de su marido.

No tenía ni idea de por qué hasta que lo vi. Iba vestido como... Dorothy. Tuve que mirarle dos veces y no dejaba de reírme, al igual que todos los demás.

Cuando entramos más en el pub, vimos a Emmett y a Rosalie. Habían elegido sus trajes perfectamente. Nadie tenía que decirme quiénes eran. Me gustaba ese personaje desde que era pequeña. Johnny Bravo.

Pero Rosalie no parecía vestida para la fiesta. Llevaba una blusa rosa que donde estaban impresas en sus pechos las palabras 'Hello Kitty', junto con la cabeza del gato.

— ¿No te disfrazas, Rosalie? ¿Demasiado frío para eso? —Edward preguntó decepcionado.

Ella resopló y se volvió de espaldas a nosotros. Estuve a punto de preguntarle por qué estaba molesta cuando vi la parte trasera de su blusa. Tenía la cola de un gato y las palabras Adiós Kitty impresas en sus omóplatos.

— ¡Eso es original! —Jasper vitoreó—. ¡Purr purr! Todo viene de familia.

—Yo no estoy relacionado con ninguno de los dos —exigió Edward y se acercó a una mesa.

— ¡Oh, mal perdedor! —Jasper le llamó—. Ve, anima a tu príncipe —me susurró, poniéndome roja.

Nos agrupamos en torno a una mesa y hablamos, bebimos y nos divertimos. No me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. Jasper mantuvo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alice durante toda la noche y encontré eso dulce. Me senté acurrucada en el lado de Edward, todo el mundo sabía de nosotros y yo no tenía que esconderme.

Dos personas se presentaron a nuestro lado. Tras un vistazo me di cuenta de que los conocía. Kate y Garrett, los artistas del tatuaje. Lo divertido fueron... sus trajes. Iban vestidos como los gansos.

Kate nos saludó.

— ¡Hola, chicos, soy Amelia! —siseó como la gallina de la película Los Aristogatos. Ella incluso movió su colita. ¿Los gansos tenían cola?

— ¡Y yo soy el tío... hip... Waldo! ¡Encantado... hip... de conoceros! —Garrett añadido.

Ellos estaban demasiado divertidos. Aquellos que no los conocían, se hicieron amigos de ellos al instante.

En el momento en el que nuestro pequeño grupo se rompió, habíamos cantado al menos una canción cada uno y yo no debería haberme sorprendido cuando incluso un Edward un poco ebrio tenía una voz increíble. Sonaba como un gato ahogado.

Cuando nos marchamos, fuimos a casa ya que Jasper había llamado a un taxi, insistiendo en que tenía una habitación reservada. Alice se puso roja y comenzó a reírse. Era su gran noche.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a subir las escaleras, Edward me sujetó y nos detuvimos en mi habitación donde nos quedamos en mi cama. Me gustaba ese Edward ligeramente bebido. Sus inhibiciones e inseguridades fueron olvidadas.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre él y comencé a besarlo. Sus manos agarraron mis caderas y en un rápido movimiento, puso mi espalda sobre el colchón, haciendo que la pequeña cama chirriara de protesta. Sus labios fueron a mi garganta mientras mis manos fueron hasta debajo de su camiseta.

Me gustaba eso. Mucho.

Por desgracia no duró mucho tiempo, porque antes de que pudiera quitarme el vestido, él estaba profundamente dormido. El alcohol estaba fuera de la lista si quería obtener un revolcón de nuevo.

Me puse mi pijama y me acurruqué a su lado. Sentí como si acabara de caerme dormida cuando oí sonar mi teléfono.

Edward gimió en protesta.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja y finalmente respondí después de encontrar mi teléfono. Alice.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le susurré—. ¿No deberías estar ocupada?

—Bella, creo que he roto el pene de Jasper.

— ¿QUÉ? —grité.

—Todo ha sucedido tan rápido... No lo sé... yo pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero entonces él estaba gritando y bueno... estamos en el hospital. He tenido que llamarte. Siento haberte despertado.

—Voy a vomitar —murmuré—. ¿Estás bromeando?

— ¡No, Bella! ¡Jasper tiene mucho dolor!

—Impresionante —dije sarcásticamente.

—Mira, me están llamando a verlo. Uh, iremos cuando salgamos de aquí —ella colgó.

— ¿Alguien está muriendo? —Edward arrastrando las palabras, haciéndome saltar.

—Tu hermano... él... Alice... Oh, Dios. Es vergonzoso —gemí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —sonaba un poco más despierto.

—Yo no sé mucho, pero Alice me ha dicho que ella ha lastimado un poco a Jasper... a su, eh,... ya sabes —hice un gesto señalando su ingle. Edward se encogió—. Ella piensa que está rota.

— ¿Cómo? —Edward preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, lo sé. Tendremos que esperar y verlo. Realmente, espera. Voy a volverme a dormir y espero no tener pesadillas.

—Los músculos no se pueden romper, sólo torcer —confié en el médico borracho para encontrar sentido a esta locura.

* * *

**Uy... pobre Jasper...**

**Si puedo el fin de semana subiré capitulo, sino nos vemos el lunes ;)**

**¡Hasta pronto! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen, anii, Ale Marie Cullen, SCullenSwan, MarceCullenHale, Bianka Mekare, Lizzi R Cullen, marieisahale, Roxa Cullen Hale, Anastacia trinidad Crawford, Nan quintana, SharinPattinson, vanesa pinilla, alejita0524, LauR, robsten-pattinson, Lau, ClauVero.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Os dejo el capi del fin de semana, se van acercando las fiestas navideñas :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**BPOV**

Después del incidente con Jasper, todo pareció asentarse, las cosas fueron pacíficas. Comencé a preocuparme de que todo estuviera demasiado tranquilo. Ya sabéis, era como la calma antes de la tormenta o algo por el estilo.

Esa noche, o mejor dicho, esa mañana, Jasper salió del hospital con un aparato alrededor de su pene, pero no sin el consejo del médico de "úsalo sabiamente". No hacía falta decir que todos nos echamos a reír ante eso, sabiendo que los pájaros del amor no iban a poder hacer nada por un buen tiempo. Quiero decir, cualquier ocasión de hacer sonrojar a Alice así, y oír a Jasper reírse con tanta fuerza, como si estuviera drogado, era bien recibido. Bueno, en realidad Jasper estaba realmente drogado, pero no por malas hierbas sino por la medicación. Al parecer lastimar sus genitales fue tan doloroso como para necesitar morfina, pero yo quería decirle que se lo toma como un hombre. Después de todo, las mujeres daban a luz, y la mayoría de ellas no utilizaban ningún tipo de drogas.

De todos modos, se suponía que debía llevar el aparato durante unas seis semanas, lo que significaba que iba a llevarlo hasta Navidad.

… …

Estábamos a una semana de Navidad y toda la ciudad estaba abarrotada de gente ocupada. O bien comprando regalos para sus seres queridos, decoración sus hogares o comprando trajes para las fiestas venideras.

Yo sabía todo eso porque yo era una de ellas. Me estaba arrastrando de tienda en tienda como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Estaba volviendo a la normalidad después de que Rosalie —sí, había empezado a llamarla por su nombre de pila, no Miss Hielo— pensara que sería una buena idea traumatizarme con un día de compras el Viernes Negro.

La nazi de las compras volvió a la vida para la Navidad. Fuimos junto a Alice y nos encargamos de nuestro primer aspecto, pero no completamente. No, sólo fuimos a hacernos la manicura, pedicura, corte de pelo —en el caso de Alice cera en la zona del bikini— pero todavía nos quedaba ir a los tratamientos faciales y masajes para después de las compras. Me pareció que era una buena idea, ya que todas estaríamos agotadas.

Después de comprar regalos para todo el mundo —y cuando digo todo el mundo, nadie se quedó fuera— nos detuvimos en la tienda de lencería.

— ¡De ningún modo voy a entrar ahí, Rose! ¿Estás loca? —yo protesté cuando empezó a arrastrarme hacia el probador, con unos juegos de lencería en la mano.

—Vamos, Bella, deja de ser difícil, sabes que esto va a hacer babear a Edward, él no será capaz de mantener sus manos fuera de ti —dijo ella, interrumpiendo mis protestas. Yo no había pensado en ello de esa manera, pero ella tenía razón. Me encantaría ver la reacción de Edward al ver eso, sobre todo desde que yo estaba lista para ir más allá de la tercera base con él. Yo estaba lista para ser suya completamente, y esta era mi oportunidad. Home run, allá voy.

—Está bien, ¿por qué no lo has dicho? Dame eso —dije arrancándolo prácticamente de sus manos.

Mientras estaba tratando en probarme diferentes piezas de lencería y conjuntos, pensé en cuán lejos estábamos de Acción de Gracias. Él me tocó como nunca antes había sido tocada, y me hizo sentir como una mujer real. Yo, en cambio, le hice una mamada, una no muy buena, pero él me dijo que había sido la mejor que había tenido, y cuando me vio poner mala cara —porque yo no le creía— cedió y dijo que la práctica me haría ser perfecta.

Y lo practicamos. Cada hora del día que estábamos solos, no podíamos llegar a nuestra habitación lo suficientemente rápido como para degustarnos el uno al otro y hacernos sentir increíbles. Oh sí, había dicho 'nuestra habitación', porque me instalé allí justo después de Halloween.

—Hola Bella, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Tengo que entrar? —la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis recuerdos—. Aquí tengo algunos vestidos para el Baile Anual de Caridad Masen que te pueden gustar —añadió, deslizando un puñado de perchas de tela que sostenían diferentes vestidos formales.

—Oh, s-sí, Rose, estoy bien, solo un poco distraída —tartamudeé, avergonzada de que me hubiera pillado fantaseando con mi marido. Me quité de la ropa interior que me estaba probando en este momento, me puse la mía, y entonces empecé a probarme el primer vestido.

Era hermoso, pero el color realmente no se complementaba con el tono de mi piel, así que lo descarté rápidamente y pasé al siguiente. Era de un azul oscuro, muy elegante, ceñido al cuerpo, pero aún estaba fuera de mi mente. Era algo que no podía ponerme. El vestido fue el tercero. Era un vestido de satén de color azul marino, con un escote corazón, fluyendo todo el camino hasta los tobillos, y mostraba mi tatuaje maravillosamente. De hecho, me sentí guapa con ese vestido, pero tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando vi la etiqueta del precio.

—Relájate. No es mucho, además, necesitas este vestido, te ama. No quedaría nada mejor en cualquier otra persona —dijo Rose cuando le hablé de mi confusión. En caso de que no lo mencionara antes, ella y yo nos habíamos convertido en las mejores amigas. Ella incluso se llevaba bien con Alice, quien acaba de comenzar a ser amiga de ella.

Alice aún tenía rencor después de que ella se enterara de lo que Rose había hecho, pero estaba trabajando en ser amiga de Rose, porque ella sabía que yo la había perdonado.

Los días pasaron como horas después de eso, y antes de darme cuenta, me encontré en mi antigua habitación preparándome para el baile, junto con Rose y Alice. Jasper se estaba preparando en su habitación, Edward en la nuestra y Emmett debía de llegar en un par de horas.

Después de que me remodelara toda, lo que significaba que me había puesto un sencillo pero elegante maquillaje, y un peinado muy recogido —cortesía de Rose— me empecé a vestir, me puse los zapatos que eran un par de tacones altos —lo cuales me cambiaría más tarde por unos planos, cuando nadie se diera cuenta debido al largo de mi vestido— y me puse las joyas, cortesía de la señora Brandon.

En realidad, la señora B. nos dio a todas las joyas a juego para nuestros conjuntos.

Yo tenía un sencillo collar plateado con un camafeo azul que adornaba mi cuello. Parecía sencillo, pero era hermoso. Rose, quien llevaba un vestido de terciopelo rojo que se abrazaba a su cuerpo generoso en los lugares correctos, llevaba un rímel negro que hacía que sus ojos azules helados parecieran los de un gato, y el lápiz labial era de un color rojo sangre. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño estilo español, y tenía pendientes con una flor roja y un hermoso brazalete de Helix, también rojo. Con eso y los tacones que llevaba, parecía impresionante. Emmett no iba a saber cómo reaccionar.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Alice. Llevaba un vestido de satén verde esmeralda que fluía todo el camino hasta los tobillos, complementado con un par de stiletto, llevaba un peinado elegante —no había dejado que Rose estuviera en ningún lugar cerca de su pelo— y también un sencillo collar plateado con un ojo verde de gato colgando, lo que hacía que sus ojos color avellana fueran más verdosos que marrones. Bueno, el collar y el vestido ayudaban, pero lo que realmente fue el truco fue su sombra de ojos y rímel lavanda oscuro. Ella también parecía magnífica, y con ganas, ya que sabía que en un par de días iba a tener suerte con su novio.

Tres horas. Ese era el tiempo que tardamos en estar listas para el baile. Yo no podía esperar a la reacción de todos al ver mi tatuaje. Todavía no podía creer que me las hubiera arreglado para mantenerlo oculto durante tanto tiempo. Después me puse mi vestido, tuve la precaución de ponerme una chaqueta torera afirmando que era invierno y no quería tener demasiado frío.

A medida que descendíamos las escaleras hasta el salón, donde los chicos estaban esperándonos, yo podía sentir mis nervios sacando lo mejor de mí. Yo no sabía qué iba a decir Edward cuando se diera cuenta que estaba usando mi anillo de bodas. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que él estaba ocupado, que era mío y yo era suya.

Cuando por fin llegué a él, todo el mundo en la sala desapareció. Era tan hermoso, magnífico, guapo, y cualquier palabra que describiera el aspecto que tenía en ese momento. Llevaba un esmoquin negro, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca había visto brillar antes. Se veía de ensueño y lo suficientemente bueno para ser comido. Yum.

—Jodidamente hermosa —murmuró en mi oído mientras yo respiraba. El sentir su nariz rozando mi piel me hizo estremecer de placer.

— ¿Te has visto a ti mismo? Estoy tentada a saltarte encima, por suerte o por desgracia, hay otras personas presentes —dije ruborizada, porque Jasper escogió ese momento para estallar nuestra burbuja.

— ¡Vamos a movernos, gente! —dijo divertido. Él siempre amaba molestarme y avergonzarme. Al igual que un hermano mayor real.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Mantenlo en tus pantalones, nos estamos yendo! —Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y mi cara empezó a arder aún más—. Yo no... tú... yo... ya sabes lo que quiero decir —le dije frustrada porque todo el mundo se echó a reír como un grupo de hienas.

Salimos al exterior, y nos amontonamos en dos coches. Nos llevamos mi Mercedes y el monstruo del Jeep de Emmett, ya que Jasper y Alice iban a venir a casa con nosotros después del baile. No nos preocupamos por conducir porque Alice y yo, siendo menores de edad, no podíamos beber alcohol, por lo que éramos las taxistas.

El baile tenía lugar en el oeste de Ballroom, en el Hotel Four Seasons. El aparcacoches se encargó de nuestros coches, y luego entramos.

Me quité mi chaqueta porque hacía calor dentro y escuché un grito colectivo proveniente de nuestros amigos.

— ¿Eso es un... es que lo que yo creo que es? —Alice preguntó con cara de asombro.

—Mierda, Bella, ¿cómo te las has arreglado para hacerte uno? Quiero decir, eres menor de edad —dijo Jasper, siendo inusualmente maduro sobre la situación.

—Yo tengo uno idéntico. Nos los hicimos el mismo día que fui dado de alta del hospital. Ella tenía una cicatriz en la parte superior del brazo, por el accidente, y no le gustaba el aspecto que tenía. Así que fuimos a Kate y a Garrett y nos los hicieron. Y en cuanto a lo de ser menor de edad, bueno, nos encargamos de eso —respondió Edward, ahorrándome la molestia.

—Wow, solo… wow. Parece increíble. Yo quiero uno también. ¿Puedo tener uno? Siempre quise un corazón en mi cadera derecha, y ya que puedo usar mi identificación falsa... —Alice comenzó a divagar sobre cómo obtener su propio tatuaje, pero yo desconecté y me volví hacia Rose y Emmett. Rose no parecía tener una mala opinión sobre esto, pero me preocupaba un poco Emmett, ya que era mi director de instituto.

—Así que... ¿qué pensáis de esto? —les pregunté mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente—. No voy a meterme en problemas por esto, ¿verdad? —seguí cuando Emmett no respondió de inmediato.

—Bella, ¿te has visto en el instituto? La forma de vestirte cubre todo lo que no quieres que sea visto, así que yo no me preocuparía por eso —dijo palmeando mi hombro para tranquilizarme.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Ahora vamos a golpear la barra, tengo sed —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en dirección a las bebidas.

Dos horas en la fiesta y ya habíamos recogido alrededor de 300.000 dólares de donaciones. Yo estaba con las chicas en la mesa, mientras Edward y sus colegas médicos estaban en una profunda conversación.

Las chicas como Esme, Charlotte, Carmen, Irina y Kate, bueno y la Dra. Gótica, también conocida como Maggie Wylder, pero mantuvo su distancia, y por supuesto, Rose y Alice.

Esme parecía increíble con un vestido de color crema, con su pelo suelto en una cascada de rizos y con un simple collar de perlas, Irina llevaba puesto un vestido corto de raso y beige, también con un conjunto de perlas en el cuello y en las orejas.

Charlotte tenía un vestido largo de satén de color crema que le daba un aspecto impresionante, con una pulsera de plata con incrustaciones de cristales.

Kate iba muy bien, teniendo en cuenta su estilo excéntrico. Llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, similar al de Alice sólo que más... umm... complejo, supuse. Parecía como una princesa y ella lo llevaba sorprendentemente bien junto con un conjunto de joyas verdes que se parecían mucho a las que tenía la señora B.

Carmen tenía un vestido sencillo y verde, con un brazalete plateado de zig-zag, que tenía unos cristales verdes, y por último, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ella impactaba con su mirada esa noche.

La Dra. Gótica llevaba un vestido de color púrpura oscuro, y un conjunto gótico de joyas: un collar negro con una rosa y un brazalete a juego en la muñeca.

Mientras yo estaba allí, charlando con ellas sin pensar, me entró sed y me dirigí a la barra para cogerme algo.

—Disculpe, ¿puede ponerme una copa, por favor? —dije, insegura acerca de cómo debería acercarme a un camarero.

—Claro, ¿pero no eres un poco joven para estar aquí? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

—Yo no te estoy pidiendo alcohol, sólo algo para saciar mi sed.

—Me gustas, no te pones perra y exiges una bebida porque eres una mocosa malcriada que no acepta un no por respuesta. Soy Jacob, pero puedes llamarme Jake —dijo extendiendo su mano para que se la estrechara.

—Isabella, y gracias, supongo —le dije con incertidumbre moviendo la mano que me ofrecía.

Él tardó un minuto en traerme una coca- cola con hielo, y yo me quedé en silencio por un rato, bebiendo con cuidado de no mancharme el vestido. No quería arruinarlo con la coca - cola. Sin embargo casi lo hice cuando él se acercó demasiado para mi gusto e invadió mi espacio personal. Se inclinó sobre la barra hacia mí y me dijo con una voz extraña, creo que estaba siendo ronca y sexy, pero fracasó:

—Una señorita tan joven no debería estar sola... —pero él no llegó a continuar porque fue interrumpido por la voz más bella del mundo: mi marido.

—Creo que deberías alejarte de esta mujer, muchacho. Creo que tu trabajo aquí es ser un camarero, no coquetear con los clientes —dijo con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

Luego procedió a besarme. Y si no me hubiera tomado por la cintura para hacerlo, me hubiera derretido en una pila de mugre.

— ¿Qué demonios? Tienes edad suficiente para ser su padre, ¿y la besas? —Jacob le preguntó con cara de asombro.

—Él es mi marido, y no me gusta la forma en la que has estado hablando conmigo, así que si quieres conservar tu trabajo, podrías empezar a ser más cortés con el hombre que te contrató para esta noche. —En el momento en el que terminé mi perorata, cada ojo en la habitación estaba en nosotros. No me di cuenta de lo fuerte que había hablado hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y me sentí mortificada.

Para quitar la atención de nosotros, Eleazar, el marido de Carmen, se hizo cargo del micrófono, agradeciendo a todos por las donaciones. Nos las arreglamos para llegar a un total de US$ 500.000.

Edward me condujo a la pista de baile, donde pasamos el resto de nuestra noche. Fue perfecto.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, pasaba de la medianoche, y cuando Edward terminó de hablar con todo el mundo y se hizo cargo del dinero de la caridad, nos fuimos a casa.

Al día siguiente era Nochebuena y sabía que tendríamos un largo día por delante. Claro, la casa estaba decorada, las galletas estaban horneándose, pero todavía no habíamos puesto el árbol. Para mí, eso era un gran problema, porque nunca había tenido un árbol de Navidad, así que tenía ganas de dar rienda suelta a mi niña interior.

* * *

**Creo que es el fic que más rápido estoy subiendo, ya que lo tengo terminado y queréis ver cómo avanza todo, pues no hay problema :)**

**Mañana si puedo igual os subo otro :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen, anii, Ale Marie Cullen, SCullenSwan, MarceCullenHale, Bianka Mekare, Lizzi R Cullen, marieisahale, Roxa Cullen Hale, Anastacia trinidad Crawford, Nan quintana, SharinPattinson, vanesa pinilla, alejita0524, LauR, robsten-pattinson, Lau, ClauVero, SweetBlondieRockieDoll, Karina Castillo, Mariana, Ju Cullen1611.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, bueno, después de 22 capítulos por fin ha llegado el momento esperado, tengo que decir que este capitulo es bastante interesante, ya veréis... **

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**BPOV**

Me desperté con un Edward dormido, cuyas manos habían llegado aventureras por encima de mi cuerpo.

Me giré hacia él, le acaricié la cara hinchada y le besé en sus deliciosos labios sin importarme el aliento por la mañana, porque los dos lo teníamos.

—Buenos días, maridito —murmuré contra sus labios.

—Buenos días, cariño. Tenemos que levantarnos, hay que preparar el árbol y decorarlo —dijo sin hacer ningún movimiento para salir de la cama.

Me senté y lo arrastré conmigo con la idea de decorar el árbol.

— ¡Vamos, tenemos que levantarnos! Vamos a tener el árbol de Navidad más hermoso y tenemos que trabajar para ello —le dije con la emoción que pondría un niño de tres años en Navidad.

—Está bien, ¿qué pasa contigo y los árboles de Navidad? Cada vez que lo menciono, te emocionas como una niña. —Al oír eso mi rostro se ensombreció. Él pensaba que estaba siendo infantil, que estaba siendo inmadura de nuevo.

—Yo... umm... no importa, vamos a hacer esto y acabar de una vez —murmuré saliendo de la habitación para ir al baño. Yo no lo podía creer, yo sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero era la única cosa por la que estaba muy feliz y él tenía que reírse. Bueno, no exactamente reírse, pero sí herir mis sentimientos.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha cambiado tu estado de ánimo tan rápido? Quiero decir, un minuto estabas contenta y mareada con la decoración del árbol de Navidad y al siguiente minuto te has puesto toda gruñona y te has encerrado en el baño. Cariño, habla conmigo, por favor —oí a través de la puerta.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi mejilla y me di cuenta de que había estado llorando. Me limpié con furia la evidencia de mi debilidad, y abrí la puerta del baño para afrontar las consecuencias.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Has estado llorando? —me preguntó, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos. Eché un vistazo a sus ojos y supe entonces que él nunca me haría daño. Ese fue el momento en el que tomé dos decisiones. Una agradable... y una menos agradable.

La decisión menos agradable era contarle más sobre mi vida con Charlie. La otra iba a ser su regalo de Navidad. No un regalo material. Decidí que iba a ser nuestra noche, la noche en la que yo me entregara a él por completo.

—Vamos a volver a la habitación, tengo algo que decirte Es un poco estúpido, pero explica mi comportamiento anterior.

—Bueno, claro, lo que quieras, pero no me asustes así nunca más. Pensé que algo estaba realmente mal contigo, que estabas enferma o algo así —dijo tomándome en sus brazos.

Yo di un gran respiro y empecé.

—Bueno, la razón por la que me he puesto así ha sido porque estoy muy entusiasmada con el árbol de Navidad, y tú lo has sonar como si estuviera siendo infantil y estúpida. Pero para mí no lo es. Para mí este árbol es el primero que te tengo, porque hasta ahora los únicos árboles que he visto han sido desde la televisión. Nunca he tenido uno cuando crecí, maldita sea, nunca he tenido regalos de Navidad, aparte de las galletas de Sue —dije en un aliento, levantando los ojos para ver su cara triste. Me mordí el labio y añadí—: ahora que ya sabes por qué me sentía herida por tus palabras anteriores, ¿podemos volver a prepararnos para una hermosa noche con nuestra familia?

—Pequeña, no te puedes imaginar cuánto lo siento por eso. Me comprometo a no cuestionar nunca tu emoción por las cosas. Me avergüenza admitir que he tomado todo por sentado, de ahí mi reacción, pero no lo hare de nuevo, cariño... —me besó una vez—. Nunca —besó mis ojos, mi barbilla, mis mejillas, cada vez repitiendo la palabra 'nunca', y luego me dio un beso ardiente en la boca, el cual me dejó sin aliento, y me susurró con reverencia—: te amo.

—Yo también te amo, ahora vamos a empezar a trabajar. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso más tarde, si te portas bien —dije sugestivamente, y salí de la habitación. Tendría que hablar con Rosalie para tener todo listo para la gran noche, sin estropear la sorpresa.

… …

**EPOV**

—Oh, ¿recuerdas mi primera banda, Ed? —Jasper preguntó en medio de una historia sobre sus años de adolescencia rebelde.

— ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de Snot? Tú estabas en tu primer año en la escuela secundaria, y acababas de descubrir la belleza de tener una guitarra eléctrica. Tenías la gripe porque era invierno y no podía salir del garaje, donde se te permitió practicar —. Me volví hacia los otros para asegurarme de que tenía toda su atención en mí mientras contaba la historia. Fue divertido.

—Se puso tan enfermo que apenas podía sentarse derecho, pero no dejó que eso le detuviera. Invitó a un par de amigos que sabían tocar un instrumento y que también estaban enfermos. Él dijo que no había forma de que lo hiciera peor que eso, y así comenzaron con su banda llamada Snot. Incluso tenían un par de canciones dedicadas a los dioses del moco. 'Sí hombre, soy un moco' y 'Mocos' —añadí haciéndole sonrojar. No le gustaba ser avergonzado delante de su novia, pero él lo había preguntado.

—Oh, y el nombre de la banda sólo duró una semana, al igual que la gripe. Pero entonces le pusieron un nuevo nombre: Varicela, porque eso es lo que me pegaron. Estaba tan enfadada con ellos por habérmelo pegado, tan febril y con picores, que quise estrangularlos. También me sorprendió que Edward nunca lo pillara, a pesar de que para entonces él comenzó a trabajar en el hospital como interno —dijo Rose completando cuidadosamente la historia.

Era agradable tener un asunto de familia como ese. Nos servimos la cena, nos reunimos en la sala de estar junto a nuestro hermoso árbol de Navidad, con un montón de galletas y chocolate caliente, contando historias de nuestro pasado. Mi Bella parecía disfrutar mucho con ello, y eso me hizo sentir muy feliz por ella.

Un par de horas más tarde, decidimos repartirnos los regalos, porque Jazz tenía que llevar a casa a Alice, y luego ir al pub para un concierto, o algo por el estilo.

A Bella le regalé un conjunto de libros y un DVD con las películas que quería para pasar un buen rato. Eran sobre extrañas historias de amor, como la nuestra. Ella las amaba, y lo dijo, mientras me besaba fuertemente.

Ella me regaló una camisa de color verde pálido, diciendo que me pegaba con el color de mis ojos. Jasper y Alice nos regalaron a ambos una noche en el Hotel Four Seasons, para escapar de la locura de la casa, para el Año Nuevo.

Rose y Em también nos dieron un regalo para ambos, una caja que Bella tendría que abrir más tarde, cuando todo el mundo se hubiera ido. Yo no sabía de qué se trataba, pero tuve la sensación de que Rose y Bella tenían algo planeado.

**BPOV**

Tuve una increíble Noche Buena, y yo no podría haber sido más feliz. Emmett y Rose fueron los últimos en salir de la casa, optando por ir al nuevo apartamento de Rose. Ella había dicho que era demasiado temprano como para irse a vivir con él, a pesar de que era ahí donde ella había estado viviendo hasta que tuvo un lugar propio.

Si había algo que había aprendido acerca de Rose, era que le gustaba su independencia, le gustaba su espacio y sólo dejaría entrar a la persona en la que confiara.

Dejé que Edward se ocupara de la limpieza de la sala de estar para así tener tiempo para preparar mi sorpresa para él. Me vestí con el contenido de la caja —el regalo de Rose, Emmett solo lo aceptó— y encendí las velas, colocándolas en las dos mesillas de noche, justo a tiempo para su llegada.

Su mandíbula cayó cuando me vio vestida así, y por la tienda de campaña que creció en sus pantalones, le encantó.

—Bella... tú... es-esto es... —tartamudeó. Le había hecho tartamudear, Oh Dios mío, pensé mientras un rubor hizo su aparición en mi cara y en mi pecho.

—Hazme el amor, Edward. Estoy lista para ser tuya por completo —le dije, cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

Me sorprendió al cogerme en sus brazos y caminar hacia la cama donde me puso suavemente, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo caliente. Empezó a presionar besos en mi mandíbula y mi cuello hasta llegar al lazo de mi baby doll.

Él lo acarició por un momento, mirándome a los ojos.

Me encontré asintiendo con la cabeza, ganándome una enorme sonrisa de él.

Yo estaba muy lista.

Edward apretó sus labios con los míos, besándome profundamente, antes de que él comenzara a cubrir mi cuerpo con besos dulces y suaves. Nunca me había sentido tan querida, tan cuidada, tan amada.

Nuestra ropa dejó nuestro cuerpo lentamente y con seguridad. Antes de darme cuenta, estábamos desnudos.

No había nada entre nosotros.

—Voy a tratar de ser cuidadoso. Tienes que decirme si te duele —susurró Edward, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja.

Tendría que haberle dicho que probablemente no iba a haber ningún dolor en absoluto teniendo en cuenta el accidente que tuve cuando era pequeña, pero yo en realidad estaba demasiado avergonzada para decirle nada.

Realmente esperaba que no me preguntara si realmente se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Edward cogió un condón de la mesita de noche, pero yo se lo aparté, recordándole que estaba tomando la píldora. Él se colocó entre mis piernas abiertas y guió su gran polla dentro de mí.

Por un momento me pregunté si podría encajar.

Me mordí el labio mientras lo sentía en mi entrada y dejé escapar un pequeño gemido cuando él entró. La sensación no era como algo que hubiera sentido antes.

Él enredó nuestras manos y las apretó a ambos lados de mi cabeza mientras se presionaba más profundamente. Hubo un gesto de concentración en medio de su frente y tenía muchas ganas de alisarlo, pero mis manos estaban atrapadas.

Cuando él llegó tan lejos como pudo, lo único que sentí fue una pequeña molestia por su tamaño.

—No es el momento adecuado para preguntar —jadeó él, tragando con dificultad—pero pensaba...

Me encogí y cerré los ojos, sintiendo enrojecerse mis mejillas.

—Accidente con la bicicleta. Tenía seis años.

—Oh —Me besó en la frente, apretando mis manos.

Entonces él comenzó a moverse.

Santa mierda.

Gemí en voz alta mientras los músculos de mi estómago se apretaban. Edward agachó la cabeza para lamer y chupar mi pecho, haciendo que me moviera salvajemente debajo de él.

Sus embestidas se aceleraron mientras yo gemía. Él comenzó a hacer pequeños, sexys y profundos sonidos con su garganta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos llegáramos al clímax. Ola tras ola de placer interminable me recorrió el cuerpo cuando tuvimos nuestros orgasmos.

Sellamos nuestro momento con un dulce y prolongado beso, sentía los huesos como gelatina. Él se deslizó fuera de mí y se acostó a su lado, arrastrándome para descansar mi cabeza en su pecho. Tal como me puse en su abrazo, yo sabía que era el momento de aclarar las cosas acerca de mi anormalidad.

—Edward, sé que piensas que te mentí cuando te dije que era virgen, pero...—respiré hondo y me mordí los labios antes de continuar— es muy importante para mí que sepas exactamente cómo perdí mi himen... Yo, umm, cuando tenía seis años, Sue, la única madre que he conocido, trató de enseñarme a montar en bicicleta Al principio pensé que lo tenía, pero entonces vi que no era así. Evité encontrarme con una roca grande en su patio trasero, y logré presionar los dos frenos, pero resultó ser una muy mala idea. Yo estaba volando hacia una rama de un árbol y caí en una posición incómoda. Me hice daño en algunos músculos y culpé a eso por el dolor entre mis piernas. Yo no sabía mucho acerca de las partes de las chicas, no tuve la charla sobre sexo y todo lo que implicaba hasta más tarde, así que realmente no tenía ni idea. Eso fue... hasta que cumplí los dieciséis y tuve un poco de curiosidad. Escuché a mis compañeros del instituto hablar sobre las posiciones que practicaban y todo eso, y luego, en casa, cogí el mando a distancia de Charlie distancia y vi un canal de TV, Agitación o algo así, y vi a una virgen desflorarse. La chica estaba intacta ahí abajo —ellos se aseguraron de mostrar eso en primer plano— y así fue como descubrí que lo mío no era normal y me fui a la biblioteca a hacer un poco de investigación... —En ese momento él sintió la necesidad de interrumpirme.

—Cariño, no tienes que explicarte. Soy médico, y aunque ginecología no es lo mío, pasé por ahí cuando fui interino, y también, por mucho que odie mencionarlo, salí con una ginecóloga —dijo, refiriéndose a la Dra. Goth—. Ahora, hasta donde llega mi conocimiento, sé que el himen es muy flexible durante el periodo, y muy doloroso si se rompe sin lubricación, o si la chica no está lo suficientemente excitada. También sé que hay algunos casos en los que el himen se rompe a causa de un accidente similar al tuyo, y bastante a menudo he oído hablar de gimnastas, bailarinas, o mujeres que montan a caballo —continuó como si estuviera recitando un libro de texto.

—Umm... ¿qué pasa con el dolor y el sangrado? ¿Sucede a todo el mundo o sólo en aquellos casos que has mencionado antes? —yo no podía dejar de preguntar. Como habíamos tocado el tema, yo quería saber más.

—Bueno, hay algunos casos en los que la chica aún estando excitada podría terminar perjudicada gravemente y sangrando, pero también hay casos en los que solo se siente un pellizco y no se sangra en absoluto. Es diferente de un caso a otro. Tú, por ejemplo, has tenido suerte, porque la primera vez para ti ha sido agradable —dijo terminando la clase de educación sexual y durmiéndose lentamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que yo lo siguiera.

… …

Me desperté con un zumbido que no era de mi teléfono ni de la alarma del reloj. Me giré en los brazos de Edward y vi su pantalla del teléfono parpadeando al ritmo de la llamada.

—Haz que se detenga, quiero dormir —dijo Edward, su voz está amortiguada por la almohada. Así que contesté el teléfono por él.

—Hola —contesté soñolienta.

—Hola, ¿este es el teléfono del Dr. Masen? —una voz de hombre preguntó.

—Sí, yo soy su esposa. ¿Con quién estoy hablando?

—Lo siento, mi nombre es Alec Matthews. El Oficial Matthews —Al oír la palabra 'oficial', todo el sueño huyó de mi cabeza y los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron.

— ¿Hay alguna razón para que llame a estas horas de la mañana el día de Navidad, oficial? —le pregunté tan irritada que arrastré las palabras.

—Bueno, ha habido un accidente, Señora Masen. Y su cuñado, Jasper Masen, está involucrado en él junto con su amigo, Peter Cullen. Ellos han sido golpeados en la cabeza por un conductor borracho. El Sr. Cullen se encuentra actualmente en la hospital, los médicos están tratando de salvar su vida, y el Sr. Masen está dándole a mi colega una declaración en estos momentos —dijo algo más sobre el conductor ebrio, pero colgué antes de que pudiera decir nada más. La cabeza me daba vueltas y casi sentía náuseas. _Jesucristo, ¿qué pasaba con esta familia y los accidentes de tráfico?_, pensé desesperadamente.

— ¡Edward! Edward, despierta —le grité sacudiéndolo. Necesitaba que se despertara para que pudiéramos ir al hospital. Tan pronto como abrió los ojos, le dije que se levantara y fui corriendo al baño, sin darme cuenta de que todavía estaba desnuda.

Diez minutos más tarde estábamos en la sala de estar a punto de irnos, después de que le dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber. Decidimos que él debía conducir porque yo estaba nerviosa y no podía concentrarme.

Mientras íbamos hacia el hospital, comencé a tranquilizarme, recordándome a mí misma que Jasper tenía que estar sano y salvo, ya que él estaba allí, dando declaraciones a la policía.

Llegamos al hospital un poco más tarde, y prácticamente saltamos del coche tan pronto como aparcamos.

Corrimos hasta la recepción y preguntamos por Jasper, la mujer nos mandó a la sala de espera donde una revuelto Jasper abrazada a una asustada Alice, y cerca de ellos había una muy agotada Charlotte llorando en sus puños.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, chicos? Pensaba que habríais terminado el concierto y os dirigíais directamente a casa. ¿Charlotte, estabas con ellos? —Edward preguntó, siendo la voz de la razón.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de contestar, el Oficial Matthews y un médico se dirigían hacia nosotros con expresiones de remordimiento en sus rostros.

—Buenos días, soy el agente Matthews y este es el Dr. Huntington, especialista en cirugía cardio-torácica. Él es el único que les puede dar información sobre la víctima, así como del conductor —dijo él dejando la sala de espera. Realmente odiaba a ese tipo. Había venido, había pronunciado las malas noticias como si no fueran nada y luego había seguido su camino. Mi confusión interna fue interrumpida por la voz del doctor.

—Lamento informarles que el paciente Peter Cullen se encuentra en un mal estado. Él tiene una presión arterial muy baja, y estamos tratando de mantenerlo estable el tiempo suficiente para encontrarle un buen órgano.

— ¿Un órgano, un donante compatible, doctor? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, va a necesitar un trasplante de corazón tan pronto como sea posible. Tenía una rotura de la aorta, pero nos las hemos arreglado para hacer una sutura temporal. ¿Hay alguien en su familia con problemas de corazón? Encontré un agujero del tamaño de un guisante en su corazón, pero sigue siendo muy peligroso. Parece que es un problema congénito, y estoy sorprendido de que no muriera de insuficiencia cardíaca en algún momento durante sus años de adolescencia. Sobre todo porque él nunca ha recibido ningún tipo de tratamiento —el médico habló muy probablemente con Edward, ya que en ese momento no había otro que tuviera el título de médico.

— ¿Y cómo está el otro conductor? ¿Sabe quién es, doctor? —preguntó Lottie.

—Él está clínicamente muerto. Realmente no puedo hacer mucho por él, solo ponerme en contacto con su familia o pariente más cercano —terminó la frase justo cuando alguien que nunca había pensado que vería nunca más se precipitó a través de las puertas y vino directamente a mí.

—Bella, mi niña preciosa, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te han dicho algo sobre Charlie? —Sue siguió disparándome preguntas, pero yo no entendía por qué estaba allí y de qué estaba hablando.

Le lancé una mirada confusa y pregunté:

— ¿Charlie? Yo no sé nada sobre ese pedazo de mierda. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sue? —le pregunté.

—Oh, yo sé la respuesta a esa pregunta, señorita. El nombre del conductor es Charles Swan y la señora Clearwater aparece como su pariente más cercano, por lo tanto, puede decidir qué hacer con el hombre —explicó el Dr. Huntington con calma. Él básicamente me dijo que yo era huérfana y que mi pobre excusa de padre casi se había llevado con él a uno de mis amigos. Pero el amigo no tenía necesidad de morir también porque yo tuve una idea.

—Doctor, antes que nada, mi nombre es Sra. Isabella Masen, antes Swan, y ese hombre es quien puso el esperma para que yo existiera, porque no puedo llamarle padre. Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta —dije con confianza— ¿es Charlie un donante cardiaco adecuado para Peter Cullen? Sé que dada su condición, tiene que mantenerse con vida hasta que el alcohol desaparezca de su sangre, pero usted ¿puede tomar su corazón y cambiara el corazón de Peter por el sano de Charlie?. Sé que aparte de su hígado y sus pulmones, los riñones y el corazón tienen que ser buenos para su cuerpo —le dije con convicción.

—Vamos a tener que hacer algunas pruebas, pero para eso necesitaremos la firma de la señora Sue, o la suya, si tiene por lo menos dieciocho años de edad.

—Sue, ayúdanos, por favor. Él necesita toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Es joven y tiene una hermosa vida por delante —le dije pensando en Charlotte y en el bebé que ella confesó que esperaba. La pobre debía estar muy estresada.

— ¿Dónde tengo que firmar, doctor? Esta debe ser la única cosa buena que este hombre habrá hecho en toda su vida. Además de participar en la creación de esta increíble joven mujer de aquí —dijo haciéndome sonrojar por su alabanza. En realidad, el hecho de que él me hubiera regalado a Edward era una buena cosa, porque él no sabía que yo estaba destinada a ser la mujer más feliz y que iba a morir salvando una vida después de alterar la suya.

* * *

**Uff, por un lado ya han tenido su primera vez y por el otro ya ha aparecido Charlie por ahí...**

**Mañana más ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen, anii, Ale Marie Cullen, SCullenSwan, MarceCullenHale, Bianka Mekare, Lizzi R Cullen, marieisahale, Roxa Cullen Hale, Anastacia trinidad Crawford, Nan quintana, SharinPattinson, vanesa pinilla, alejita0524, LauR, robsten-pattinson, Lau, ClauVero, SweetBlondieRockieDoll, Karina Castillo, Mariana, Ju Cullen1611, manu bebes, caresgar26.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, 6.30 de la mañana y os subo capi antes de irme a trabajar, esta semana lo terminamos ya, eh. A la tarde si puedo os subo otro :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**EPOV**

Pasamos el día y la noche en el hospital.

Bella no parecía importarle en absoluto Charlie, no es como si tuviera alguna razón, pero yo sabía que esto iba a llegar a su final. Bueno o malo, él había sido su padre durante dieciséis años.

Sue Clearwater, la figura materna de Bella, tuvo una cierta renuencia a firmar los papeles, al parecer, ella tenía la esperanza por Charlie, que él podría cambiar, y ella lo amaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Bella se mostró inflexible y por la tarde, Peter estaba teniendo un corazón nuevo, y Charlie se iba a morir.

Llamé a Carlisle y a Esme, dándoles a conocer el estado de Peter. Ellos llegaron al hospital una hora después de mi llamada telefónica. Charlotte aceptó el hombro de Esme, disolviéndose en una nueva ronda de lágrimas.

Debería haber sabido que Peter era el único que tenía un resentimiento contra Esme, porque a Charlotte no parecía importarle su presencia. Apostaba a que fue difícil para él tener una madrastra solo unos pocos años mayor que él, pero fue la elección de su padre, y yo nunca había visto a Carlisle tan feliz como cuando Esme estaba cerca.

Mientras esperábamos a que Peter saliera del quirófano, me quedé con Jasper tratando de convencerlo de que no era su culpa lo que había pasado. Todo lo que hizo que él agachara su cabeza por la vergüenza y dejara de culparse a sí mismo, fue Charlotte caminando a su lado y dándole una palmada, exigiendo que se callara la puta boca.

Luego todo quedó en silencio.

No me moví del lado de Jasper, pero mantuve los ojos en Bella. Ella estaba sentada al otro lado de la sala de espera con Alice y mi hermana, quien había llegado tan pronto como pudo. Nuestra familia y amigos fueron las únicas personas que permanecieron en la sala las muchas horas que estuvimos esperando. La gente iba y venía, lloraba con lágrimas de felicidad o de tristeza. Nosotros, no nos marchamos.

La noche anterior fue mágica.

Todo lo que yo quería era despertar con ella en mis brazos y continuar donde lo habíamos dejado, pero se sentía como si la Navidad fuera sin duda negra para nuestra familia.

Cuando el Dr. Huntington apareció en la sala de espera, todos nos levantamos. Él no sabía dónde mirar primero, pero Charlotte se liberó de Esme y corrió hacia él.

Peter estaba estable, pero no podíamos verlo todavía, aunque el doctor se llevó a Charlotte para que lo viera.

Sabiendo que estaba fuera de peligro, decidimos marcharnos, solo a su familia más cercana permanecería en el hospital.

Todos estábamos cansados y agitados.

Emmett se llevó a Rose a su casa mientras Jazz se llevó a Alice a la suya. Bella insistió en que nos lleváramos a Sue con nosotros porque no tenía donde quedarse.

Tan pronto como llegamos a casa, me fui a calentar algunas sobras de comida, y Bella fue a preparar una habitación para Sue... quien me siguió a la cocina.

—Veo que estás cuidando de ella —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí —asentí con la cabeza.

—Bien. Al menos él escogió a un buen hombre para cuidar de ella. —Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras yo metía la lata con carne y patatas en el horno—. ¿Vas a divorciarte de ella cuando termine la escuela secundaria?

Me di la vuelta, sintiendo un pánico burbujeante.

— ¡No!

—Ella no puede vivir así. Estás cuidando de ella, y yo no podría estar más agradecida por ello, pero necesita encontrar a alguien que ame. No la mantengas atrapada en este matrimonio de conveniencia —ella me dijo suplicante.

—P-pero...

—Sue, yo lo amo —dijo la voz de Bella desde la puerta—. Él me hace feliz y yo realmente lo amo.

Suspiré de alivio, entendiendo finalmente por qué esa mujer quería que me divorciara de mi pequeña. No tenía ni idea de que realmente nos amábamos.

— ¡No seas tonta, Bella! —exclamó ella.

—Sue, tenía toda la intención de permanecer en este matrimonio hasta que ella terminara la escuela secundaria y luego liberarle, y probablemente todavía me aseguraría de que estaría bien, pero me enamoré de ella —le dije.

—Y yo me enamoré de él —Bella vino a mi lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. Por favor, entiende que es un amor verdadero.

— ¡Oh, Bella! —ella se quejó en voz alta—. ¿En serio? Él tiene el doble de tu edad.

Eso dolió, pero dejé que Bella contestara. Ella estaba manejando esto asombrosamente.

Me centré en coger los platos y cubiertos, comprobando si la comida estaba caliente, sólo para dejarles hablar del tema. Yo ni siquiera sabía acerca de esa mujer hasta que apareció en el hospital.

¿Por qué nunca la mencionó Bella si ella era tan importante?

Teníamos mucho que discutir, pero yo sabía que después de comer caeríamos rendidos durante al menos ocho horas.

Sue estaba en silencio mientras comíamos las sobras de Navidad, ella nos miró con ojos inquisitivos. En algún momento de nuestra comida, Jasper volvió, pareciendo agotado. Él cogió una pierna de pollo y un trozo de pan, murmuró algo acerca de dormir y se fue.

Bella le gritó para que no dejara grasa en ninguna parte porque si no lo limpiaría. Él no respondió, por lo que ella me lanzó una mirada exasperada.

Eché de menos a Carmen, y por primera vez me di cuenta de lo difícil que era limpiar la casa. Yo le pagaría dinero extra cuando ella regresara.

—Esperaré en la sala —le susurré a Bella, besándola en la frente, una vez que terminamos de comer.

—Voy a cargar el lavavajillas y estaré allí —ella me besó en la mejilla y en broma me empujó fuera de la cocina.

Una parte de mí tenía miedo, Sue iba a convencerla de que el divorcio era lo mejor, pero yo confiaba en ella. Bella me quería, me mostró hacía unas noches lo mucho que me amaba y yo no podía esperar para mostrarle de nuevo lo mucho que la amaba.

Fue media hora más tarde cuando Bella apareció en nuestra habitación con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mierda.

Salté de la cama y la abracé cerca de mí. Ella pareció llorar más fuerte.

—Shh, pequeña. Vamos a demostrarle que esto es amor. Ella tiene que entenderlo.

—Edward, ella está pasada de moda —murmuró en mi pecho.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, ella es vieja —murmuró—. Sue es muy conservadora. Esta diferencia de edad... hace que ella no lo entienda. No lo va a entender.

Levanté su barbilla y miré a esos orbes húmedos y oscuros.

—Ella lo hará —le di un pico a sus suaves labios—. ¿Y tú me acabas de llamar viejo? —bromeé.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento. Sabes lo que quiero decir... quiero decir... yo... —ella tragó saliva con dificultad—. Tú no eres viejo. Me refiero a que tú tienes su edad. Pero ella piensa diferente.

—Shh —apreté mi dedo contra sus labios, amando verla nerviosa—. Vamos a dormir.

Me desperté por un pitido molesto… mi _beeper._

Gemí y me dejé caer sobre mi espalda, deseando que dejara de sonar.

— ¡Edwaaaard! —Bella gimió en su almohada.

Quería destruir la cosa tirándola contra el suelo, pero lo cogí, lo silencié y luego cogí el teléfono y llamé para ver qué era tan urgente. Irina, una de las enfermeras, me avisó de un nuevo caso de un niño que había aplastado la decoración del árbol con la mano y se había cortado.

Le dije que me preparara una habitación para revisar al niño.

Traté de decirle a Bella que me iba a trabajar, pero se había quedado dormida de nuevo, así que sólo me vestí y me fui.

En el hospital, después de atender al niño herido, fui a ver a Peter y entonces me encontré a Carlisle y nos pusimos a hablar hasta que me volvieron a llamar para una emergencia. Y así mi día de descanso se convirtió en mi día de trabajo. En Navidad siempre estaba ocupado.

Cuando llegué a casa era bien entrada la noche y encontré a Bella y a Sue viendo un poco de comedia en la televisión. Jasper no estaba allí, cosa extraña, él era el primero en ponerse en frente de la tele si una comedia estaba en marcha.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! —dije desde el pasillo cuando dejé mi abrigo.

— ¡Shh! —Bella siseó por encima de su hombro.

Entré en la sala y después de saludar a Sue con la cabeza me senté junto a Bella y la besé en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Jasper está durmiendo. Creo. Él no ha salido de su habitación.

Gemí.

Estábamos de vuelta al punto de partida de culparse.

—Voy a ver cómo está —le dije.

La puerta de su habitación no estaba cerrada con llave, así que era una buena señal, pero no estaba en la cama. Antes de salir decidí revisar el cuarto de baño. Encendí la luz y lo encontré en la alfombra de allí, sentado, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sus rodillas estaban tocando su pecho y la cabeza en su regazo.

—Vete a la mierda —murmuró.

—Jazz, no es tu culpa. Tú mismo lo dijiste, el coche de Charlie fue a toda velocidad y se chocó contra el de Peter.

— ¡Yo estaba conduciendo! ¡Yo había bebido! ¡Todos estábamos borrachos! ¿Qué me hace mejor que él? ¡Casi mato a mi mejor amigo! —gritó—. Solo déjame solo, Edward.

—Hermano... —me puse de cuclillas frente a él, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

— ¡Déjame. Solo! —él se apartó.

—No me gusta verte así. Ya has oído al doctor. El accidente desencadenó todo... pero podría haber ocurrido en cualquier otro momento. Peter ya estaba enfermo.

— ¡Edward! —me espetó, alzando la cabeza. Había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. ¿Qué pasa si hubiera pasado algo peor? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si realmente lo hubiera matado? ¿Edward... y si algún día... no me mira otra vez?—él lloró—. ¡Y Chucky! ¡Está embarazada! Y... —se sorbió la nariz—. ¿Y si Ally hubiera estado en el coche? ¡Yo debería haber sido el herido!

—Jazz —le susurré, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él.

Eso le hizo relajarse y empezar a sollozar. Por lo menos lo estaba dejando salir todo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —murmuré, acariciando su cabello, después de algún tiempo.

—Un poco.

Le besé la parte superior de la cabeza y me moví para sentarme a su lado.

—Él se está poniendo mejor. Se despertará pronto y tú le darás de qué hablar. Luego, podrás llevarte a Alice a Nueva York como estaba previsto. Te mereces un descanso.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Tú también, Ed. Te ves como una mierda. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste durante al menos diez horas?

—Yo no soy tú, Jazz. Con tres horas de sueño me basta —me reí entre dientes.

—Bella prometió relajarte, al parecer se lo estás poniendo difícil. Prométeme que podrás tomarte un descanso pronto. —Me miró a los ojos, él hablaba en serio.

—Pronto. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Realmente Peter va a estar bien? —Jazz preguntó después de unos pocos minutos de tranquilidad.

—Mejor que nunca —le dije.

—Gracias a Dios. No podría tratar con más pérdidas en Navidad.

Lo abracé contra mi pecho, alejando mis propias lágrimas.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta y miré hacia arriba para ver a Bella.

— ¡Aw, chicos! ¡Os veis tan monos!

Yo le fruncí el ceño y me levanté, estirando mi espalda. Jazz me cogió la mano y se intentó levantar sin avisarme, lo que me hizo perder el equilibrio y golpear nuestras cabezas cuando me lo encontré delante. Debió de haber sido gracioso porque Bella estaba doblada de la risa.

—Me duele como la mierda. Deja de reír —murmuró Jazz, frotándose la frente.

—Lo siento —le di unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— ¡Haz yoga o alguna mierda y mantente de pie con los dos pies, tío!

— ¡Yo no hago yoga! —le gruñí, estrechando los ojos hacia él—. ¿Necesitas algo, pequeña? —le pregunté a Bella, caminando hacia ella.

—Sólo quería ver cómo estabais... es casi medianoche. ¿Vas a venir a la cama? —me susurró con sus mejillas rojas.

—Sí, ya voy —le sonreí y tomé su mano.

Jazz gimió.

—Mantener esa mierda en la habitación.

— ¿Qué, Jazz, tienes algún problema porque estemos haciendo algo mientras... tú tienes que ir con prudencia? —soltó Bella haciéndome estallar en carcajadas.

Él no tuvo ninguna frase ingeniosa hasta que estuvimos en la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Has hecho hoy los ejercicios de Kegel, Bella?

—No, voy a guardarlos para después de nuestro primer hijo —dijo lanzándome una mirada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho porque se puso roja, y pasó de él antes de arrastrarme fuera.

—Él es muy molesto —murmuró.

—Bueno, por lo general tiene buenas intenciones, pero no sería el Jasper que amamos a menos que dijera algo estúpido, ¿verdad? —le besé en la frente.

— ¿Pero eso? ¿En serio?

Abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación y me giré hacia ella, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? —di un grito ahogado—. ¿No haces ejercicios de Kegel?

— ¡Edward! —gritó avergonzada.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la levanté con mis brazos y apreté mis labios en los de ella. Ah, cómo había echado de menos sus dulces labios.

* * *

**Pues uno más, perdonad que no ponga agradecimientos pero me tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos en unas horassss :)**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo un nuevo capi con un comienzo bastante bueno ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**EPOV**

Besar a Bella siempre era una experiencia maravillosa. Ella nunca me exigía ni me tomaba como mis parejas anteriores. Ella siempre se ofrecía, ella daba todo de sí misma en un beso, y me mostraba cómo se sentía.

Nos bajé hasta la cama y moví mis labios a su cuello, besando el punto de su pulso y mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo de la oreja.

Quería mostrarle lo que era el placer para hacerla sentir como nunca antes se había sentido.

Ella merecía ser apreciada y venerada después de lo que había hecho por nosotros. No me importaba lo que pensara Sue acerca de nuestra relación, yo la amaba y ella me amaba y estábamos bien juntos. Solo esperaba que cambiara de opinión a tiempo para la boda de verdad.

Sus pequeñas manos envolvieron mi pelo y tiraron de mi cabeza para besarme de nuevo.

—Yo quiero... cuidar de ti —susurró, sonrojándose furiosamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté, besando su frente.

—Ahí abajo —ella bajó los ojos, mirando mi polla y luego mirando otra vez a mis ojos—. ¿Puedo?

Esperaba que esto fuera para ella.

Ella vio mi indecisión y se lo tomó mal, probablemente pensando que la estaba rechazando, porque ella cerró los ojos y empezó a fruncir el ceño.

—Podemos hacer lo que quieras, pequeña. Yo sólo esperaba que tú fueras la... cuidada —usé sus palabras para explicarme.

— ¡Oh! —sus ojos marrones se abrieron—. ¿Eso no quiere decir que yo soy terrible en eso, no? Me puedes decir. Sé que no tengo ni idea de…

Apreté mi dedo contra sus labios para silenciarla.

—Shh. La experiencia viene con el tiempo, cariño.

Ella asintió en silencio envolviendo entonces una de sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me hizo caer encima de ella.

¡Oh, dulce pequeña!

Gemí fuerte mientras vergonzosamente nuestras mitades inferiores chocaron. Yo podía sentir lo mojada que ella estaba, lo caliente que estaba, lo lista que estaba para mí. Sólo para mí.

Me incliné para besarle un poco más cuando sentí una presión en mi hombro. Al inspeccionar lo que estaba pasando, vi su mano apretándome, lo que me hizo reír y ganarme un bufido de Bella.

— ¿Puedes cooperar? —ella murmuró.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Por cierto, comerás más proteínas a partir de mañana.

—Cállate. Rueda sobre tu espalda —exigió molesta.

— ¡Voy! —bromeé.

Una vez apoyado en mi espalda, Bella se deslizó por mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo en el mismo nivel que mi polla. Sus pequeñas manos se envolvieron alrededor de ella y empezó a apretar y a tirar.

Joder. Se sentía muy bien.

Una de sus manos fue a mis pelotas y no pude mantener los ojos abiertos. Yo sabía que ella me necesitaba también, pero ella me hacía sentir muy bien. Gemí en voz alta cuando sentí su lengua caliente corriendo por mi eje antes de concluir poniendo su pequeña boca alrededor de la punta y lamerla. Yo sujeté las sábanas con mis puños, dispuesto a que mi cuerpo se relajara.

¡Yo era un hombre de mediana edad, por el amor de Dios! No podía... correrme en cinco segundos como un adolescente. Sería muy embarazoso.

— ¡Oh, mierdaaaa! —le susurré cuando ella trató de tomar más con su boca.

Sin pensarlo, tomé un puñado de su cabello y la guié lentamente.

Tan malditamente bueno.

Necesitaba parar si quería hacer realmente el amor con ella

Joder.

—Para —gruñí—. Yo... no puedo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, preocupados. Su labio estaba atrapado entre sus dientes.

—No es tu culpa —le susurré una vez que recuperé la compostura—. En realidad, lo es —me reí entre diente—. Eres jodidamente buena, pequeña.

— ¿Ha estado bien? —preguntó ella con timidez, haciendo que mi polla se contrajera.

—Ha estado perfecto, cariño. Ahora ven aquí. Déjame cuidar de ti.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi estómago y empecé a jugar con su clítoris hasta que ella empezó a retorcerse. Antes de que pudiera llevarla a mi boca, ella se corrió encima de mi estómago, casi lloriqueando mi nombre.

—Hermosa —murmuré, besándola profundamente antes de coger un condón de la mesita de noche. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ponérmelo, su mano me detuvo.

—No lo hagas. Quiero sentirte. Necesito sentirme cerca de ti esta noche —dijo tomándome por sorpresa—. ¡Oh! —ella gritó, poniéndose de un rojo intenso.

— ¿Esto está bien? —le pregunté preocupado por un segundo por la falta de condones, pero luego me acordé de que estaba tomando la píldora y comencé a preocuparme por cómo se sentiría ella al estar por primera vez en la cima. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería verla rebotar en mi regazo con sus suaves pechos balanceándose justo en mi cara.

Ella se mordió su suculento labio, tragó saliva visiblemente y luego asintió.

Oh, Jesucristo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ella quería montarme.

Tardamos unos minutos en coger un ritmo y Bella soltó sus inhibiciones. Ella incluso se sentó en mi regazo permitiendo que mis manos recorrieran su hermoso cuerpo y la acariciaran, llevándola más cerca de otro orgasmo.

Se movía despacio, con movimientos lánguidos, y cuando se cansó, yo moví sus caderas y me empujé justo como yo quería hasta oí un montón de gemidos y maldiciones de ella. No tenía ni idea de que ella supiera tantas malas palabras. Cuando se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, yo sabía que había encontrado su liberación de nuevo.

Teniendo la sartén por el mango, nos giré, doblé su pierna derecha y luego continué donde lo había dejado.

— ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Edwaaard! —Bella gritó, arañando mi espalda—. ¡Santa mierdaaaa!

¿Otra vez?

Yo no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

— ¡Tan cerca! —ella se quejó.

Tomé su mano y la puse donde estábamos unidos, como una invitación silenciosa, sabiendo que ella no llegaría sin un poco de ayuda.

Ella me miró sorprendida y entonces volvió la cabeza hacia abajo y miró nuestro rozamiento.

Joder.

— ¡Oh, Bella! —gemí, empujándome más rápido dentro de ella.

De alguna manera me centré lo suficiente en su cara para ver un brillo maligno en sus ojos. Luego, con una risita aguda ella me apretó tan fuerte que exploté. Ella siguió empujándose rítmicamente, manteniéndose fiel a nuestra conversación de antes.

—Jesús —me dejé caer sobre mi espalda cuando yo sabía que no podía ponerme de rodillas por más tiempo—. Me vas a matar, pequeña.

— ¿Voy a matarte? —ella dijo casi sin aliento—. Yo creo que... yo... ya sabes... me he corrido —ella susurró la palabra con un rubor— cuatro veces.

—Ya sabes, es común que las chicas se corran más de una vez, ¿no? —le pregunté, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para verla.

—Sí, pero... ¿cuatro?

Yo no podía dejar de reírme de nuestra conversación post-coital.

—Bella, cariño, las chicas... las mujeres... pueden correrse un montón de veces. E Internet no es la única fuente que yo conozco —añadí, riéndome entre dientes.

—Oh... ¿tú... antes? —preguntó avergonzada—. ¿Con Goth Chick?

Solté un bufido.

—Yo no he querido decir eso. Uno ve las cosas más singulares cuando está en la sala de urgencias y aunque no sea un especialista no quiere decir que no pueda ver o escuchar por qué alguien llevó a su novia a urgencias porque se desmayó durante el sexo.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Bella se rió.

—En serio. El tipo estaba tratando de darle veinticinco... porque ella tenía veinticinco. Sí, nosotros —el personal— nos reímos por un largo tiempo.

—Wow.

Pude ver una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

Ella quería intentarlo y empecé a preguntarme si mi pene siempre estaría duro alrededor de esa increíble chica.

Sintiéndome contento por el momento, la acerqué y la metí bajo el brazo.

—Vamos a dormir.

Ella se rió y me besó en el hombro.

— ¿El viejo está cansado?

— ¡Bella! —medio susurré medio grité, escandalizado.

Ella sólo se rió más fuerte.

La mañana trajo una nueva ronda de diversión antes de que finalmente arrastráramos el culo para bajar a desayunar.

Podría haber sido las vacaciones, pero los dos estábamos de muy buen humor, tocando al otro sólo porque estábamos pasando muy cerca el uno del otro, o dándonos besos a escondidas. No era de extrañar que preparar el desayuno nos llevara una eternidad.

Yo arrinconé junto a la nevera y la besé profundamente mientras mis manos comenzaron a vagar, cuando un carraspeo me sacó de eso.

Dios, las cosas que ella me hacía hacer.

Me di la vuelta, esperando con toda esperanza que no fuera Sue.

Suspiré de alivio cuando vi a Jazz sonriéndonos.

—Bueno, buenos días a ti también —bromeó—. ¡Hola! —añadió en voz alta saludando a Bella, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi espalda, probablemente tenía un precioso tono rojo en su rostro.

—Mátame —murmuró, cogiendo mi camisa.

—Hey, hermano —le respondí sonriendo—. ¿Por qué estás levantado tan temprano?

—Iré a ver a Peter una vez que haya comido. Tengo que verlo.

—Bien. Acabamos de terminar de preparar el desayuno —le dije, moviéndome para coger los platos. Bella dejó salir un sonido extraño y se aferró a mí con más fuerza. Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi su cara roja—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es vergonzoso —murmuró—. No va a desaparecer.

— ¿Qué? —fruncí el ceño y luego seguí su mirada a la parte de arriba de su pijama donde sus pezones duros eran visibles.

— ¿Tienes frío? —sonreí, ganándome yo mismo una palmada en el brazo.

— ¡Mira eso! —Jazz comentó detrás de nosotros—. ¡No golpees a mi hermano!

Bella frunció el ceño aunque él no podía verla, y entonces se giró para salir corriendo de la cocina sólo para toparse con Sue y hacer otro ruido extraño desde el fondo de su garganta antes de finalmente correr por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué demonios le has hecho? ¿Ella tenía su erección femenina o algo así?

— ¡Jasper! —grité, llevando mis ojos a Sue, quien nos miraba más bien entretenida—. Buenos días. Por favor, disculpa a mi hermano —me disculpé.

—No te preocupes. Los adolescentes son volátiles. Tengo dos. Debería saberlo —ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia los platos, llevándolos a la mesa.

— ¿Has oído eso, Ed? ¡Parezco un adolescente! —Jazz se jactó haciéndome rodar los ojos.

— ¿No lo eres? —Sue le preguntó confundida.

—No, señora. Tengo veintitrés años —respondió él cortésmente.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué era tan encantador con otras personas, y no conmigo ni con Rose? Éramos una familia y probablemente él creía que podía decir lo que fuera alrededor nuestra.

Bella volvió con una sudadera con capucha encima de su pijama y se dejó caer en un asiento junto a mí. De inmediato empezó a hablar con Sue, preguntándole acerca de sus hijos, sobre la vida en Forks. Yo sólo miraba... asombrado. Yo no la había visto tan habladora ni animada antes.

Cuando terminamos de comer, envié al salón a Bella y a Sue a para que siguieran poniéndose al día mientras yo le pedía a Jazz que me ayudara con los platos antes de irse al hospital. Protestó un poco, pero se derrumbó al final.

Una vez que se fue, fui arriba para permitir que Bella y Sue tuvieran tiempo para estar juntos. Miré mi correo electrónico y luego comencé a ojear una revista médica que estaba esperando en mi mesita de noche durante mucho tiempo. Yo no había pensado por un largo plazo cuando me decidí por esta carrera. Tenía que estar constantemente al día con todos los términos médicos, las enfermedades o las condiciones.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que estos dos se van soltando cada vez más, 5 capis y terminamos :(**

**Yo entiendo que haya gente a la que no le guste mucho la historia, pero no siempre a todo el mundo le tiene que gustar todo, para gustos los colores, unas historias os gustarán más y otras menos.**

**Deciros que cuando acabe esta semana con este fic, estaré algunas semanitas sin subir y seguramente para junio empiece con otra historia totalmente diferente a esta, una de mafiosos, ya os iré adelantando algo ;)**

**¡Nos vemos mañana! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen, anii, Ale Marie Cullen, SCullenSwan, MarceCullenHale, Bianka Mekare, Lizzi R Cullen, marieisahale, Roxa Cullen Hale, Anastacia trinidad Crawford, Nan quintana, SharinPattinson, vanesa pinilla, alejita0524, LauR, robsten-pattinson, Lau, ClauVero, SweetBlondieRockieDoll, Karina Castillo, Mariana, Ju Cullen1611, manu bebes, caresgar26, jakilen, satineych.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaa, os dejo el capítulo 26 :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**BPOV**

Año Nuevo llegó y se fue sin haberlo disfrutado demasiado. Tuvimos una reunión familiar porque sentimos la necesidad de estar cerca de nuestros seres queridos después de todo lo que pasó.

Estábamos convencidos de que Sue se quedaría un poco más y conseguiría que sus hijos vinieran si no tuvieran ningún plan. Entre los invitados se encontraban también Carmen y su familia, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, incluso Kate y Garrett estaban presentes. Me alegré de que Jasper y Alice pospusieran su viaje a Nueva York hasta después de Año Nuevo.

No estábamos exactamente seguros de si Peter y Charlotte iban a venir porque no sabíamos mucho acerca de su condición, pero nos sorprendieron al llegar con Esme y Carlisle.

Dijeron que él estaría bien mientras siguiera a las órdenes del médico. No se le permitió ningún hacer esfuerzo, tener ningún tipo de emoción —al menos por un tiempo— y por supuesto, nada de alcohol, comidas grasosas, ni café. Trató de bromear diciendo que no le importaba ir sin todas esas cosas, pero no podía soportar dejar de fumar marihuana.

Ante la mención de eso, se volvió hacia Jasper con una mirada pícara y le preguntó si tenía osos pornográficos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Edward mientras Jasper se sonrojaba —sí, se había sonrojado— y Chucky estaba ahogándose en su risa.

—Déjame que te cuente una historia sobre eso —dijo Peter, ignorando la mirada sucia que Jasper le lanzó.

_**Flashback**_

**Peter POV**

_Estábamos en la habitación del fondo en el pub, tomando un par de cervezas y comiendo una pizza cuando decidimos que la cerveza no era suficiente._

—_Amigo, ve a buscar el alijo que escondes en la vieja guitarra —le dije. Él se tambaleó hacia donde teníamos la marihuana y lo trajo. La preparó y empezó la fiesta._

_Media hora más tarde..._

_Estábamos riéndonos histéricamente y disfrutando de la sensación de estar drogados, cuando Jazz sacó algo para comer. Abrí el paquete para picar algo y cogí una bolsa de ositos de goma._

_Él me la arrebató, arrojó un puñado de osos en la mesa y empezó a buscar entre ellos extrañamente._

—_Jazz, tío, ¿qué mierda estás mirando, amigo? —le pregunté confundido. Por lo general tenía esa mirada cuando él pensaba que mi cabeza parecía un globo, pero esta vez su mirada estaba fija en los osos._

— _¡Mierda, Peter, los osos son todos unos pervertidos! Están follando, tío, mira —dijo señalando el montón de gelatina._

—_No, no lo están, no están en movimiento, solo están ahí. Deja de ser estúpido —le dije._

—_Yo te digo que están follando. Mira, el verde está follando al rojo al estilo perrito y los amarillos están haciendo el 69 —dijo todo serio—. Estos no son los ositos de goma, son osos porno, ya te lo digo yo —dijo empezando a meter la cara en los oso pornográficos —cómo él había dicho— para poner fin a la perversión que había dicho._

_**Fin del flashback**_

**BPOV**

Cuando Peter acabó la historia, todo el mundo se puso de un color rojo profundo por lo mucho que se estaban riendo. Incluso después de que Jasper decidiera que no valía la pena estar avergonzado. El único que mantuvo la calma fue Peter.

Al parecer ese fue el empujón que necesitábamos para empezar a contar historias incriminatorias sobre los demás. Tenía la sensación de que la mayoría de ellas iban a ser sobre Jasper, Emmett o el pequeño Chava y sus padres. Me preguntaba si iba a haber alguna acerca de Edward.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Edward estaba contando una historia sobre él y Emmett. Al parecer, solían ser los jefes de la marihuana en la escuela secundaria y Emmett hizo un montón de cosas estúpidas mientras estaba drogado. Como por ejemplo...

**EPOV**

—Un día estábamos en el sótano fumando marihuana cuando su padre llegó a casa borracho y jactándose de haber comprado una canoa. Carlisle estaba fuera, así que Emmett se quedó como el bebé de la casa por así decirlo. De todos modos, la señora Cullen comenzó a despotricar sobre la canoa, la compró con el dinero para el regalo de la boda de Carlisle y a ella no le gustaba que él se emborrachara y se comprara una cosa innecesaria y estúpida. Después de que la perorata terminara, Em me arrastró de nuevo al sótano para relajarse, ¿te acuerdas hombre? —le pregunté y él asintió con entusiasmo. Actuaba como si estuviera orgulloso de ello, pero había un montón de cosas que no recordaba porque se desmayó después de golpearse la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasó con la canoa? —preguntó Jasper como si intuyera que había algo más que le podía decir.

—Cálmate, estoy contándolo aún. Así que, estaba diciendo que nos drogamos aún más y luego Emmett tuvo una 'brillante' idea... coger la canoa y llevarla por la montaña.

—Ooooh, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto —dijo Rose.

—Subimos la montaña, y teníamos la canoa dispuesta para lanzarla con Em en ella. Pero no se movió, ni siquiera un centímetro, porque él era demasiado pesado.

**Flashback**

—_Tío, en serio, ponte el estúpido casco. No quiero ver cómo te rompes la cabeza con esas rocas —le dije, necesitando ser el responsable._

—_Claro, amigo, como si fuera a caer en la trampa del casco —dijo y me dejó confundido._

—_Em, ¿de qué coño estás hablando? ¿Qué trampa del casco?_

—_Ya sabes, el casco lleno de gusanos. Quieres que me lo ponga y que esos hijos de puta me coman vivo. Eso no va a suceder, hermano —insistió._

—_Ahora esto es lo que vamos a hacer: desataremos la canoa, te daré un buen empujón para darte una ventaja inicial y luego yo saltaré, y voila, iremos cuesta abajo y yo utilizaré estos remos para la velocidad —explicó mientras yo intentaba una vez más convencerle para que usara el casco._

Y así hizo exactamente lo que dijo. Solo que su plan no incluía la piedra que bloqueó la ruta de la canoa y la hizo parar justo cuando él saltó directo hacia el bosque y bajó la montaña casi un kilómetro y medio. Se detuvo en un árbol y lo encontré mareado, a punto de desmayarse, cosa que hizo poco después.

—Él se despertó en el hospital y empezó a coquetear con un enfermero. Siguió diciendo que quería que la chica caliente le diera un baño con la esponja, y el tío lo miraba como un bicho raro —terminé la historia con una buena risa. No quería que los alumnos perdieran el respeto a Emmett, ya que solía ser un buen director en la escuela secundaria, así que no les dije otras cosas que hizo, como caminar por el hospital porque tenía ganas de comer y estaba buscando la cafetería. Fue arrastrado de nuevo hasta su sitio para desfilar medio desnudo por el hospital y molestar a las señoras mayores del pasillo. Incluso tuvo la osadía de preguntarles si les gustaba lo que estaban viendo.

No mucho tiempo después de que terminara mi relato, el pequeño Chava estaba exigiendo la atención de su mamá. Carmen se disculpó para irse al baño a cambiarle el pañal y asearlo.

Cuando volvió, ella se recostó en el sofá para sacarle los gases y tratarlo de ponerlo a dormir. Pero al parecer, el pequeño tenía otros planes. Se veía inquieto y se retorcía y la pobre Carmen parecía miserable porque no sabía lo que estaba mal con él.

— ¿Puedo cogerlo por un momento, Carmen? A lo mejor tiene un cólico —lo tomé en mis brazos, pero él no tenía nada de eso y empezó a retorcerse aún más.

—Ven, déjame cogerlo. Pareció estar tranquilo la última vez que lo cogí —dijo Bella ya extendiendo los brazos para sujetarlo.

Le di al niño y él la miró con curiosidad y dejó de retorcerse pero no de quejarse. Ella se sentó en el sofá, puso una almohada sobre sus rodillas, puso a Chava sobre su vientre en la almohada y masajeó suavemente su espalda. A los pocos minutos de eso y seguido un pedo sonoro, se escucharon unos cuantos más. Todos nos quedamos estatuas mientras veíamos a Bella manejar al niño mejor que su propia madre o yo, un pediatra

Como si ella no pudiera ser más cariñosa que antes, cogió a Chava de nuevo en sus brazos y se quedó balanceándole hasta que él acarició el pecho de ella con su pequeña nariz y se quedó dormido como si nada hubiera pasado. Llevé mis ojos a ella mientras acunaba al pequeño Casanova —Casanova, sí, seguía acaparando a mi esposa y saliéndose con la suya, no podía creer que estuviera celoso de un bebé— y suspiré con nostalgia. Yo no podía esperar a que tuviéramos a nuestros pequeños.

—Ay Dios mío, Bella, mi niña ¿dónde has aprendido eso? —le preguntó una desconcertada Carmen sacándonos a todos de nuestro estupor.

—Umm, yo en realidad no sabía si iba a funcionar, lo vi una vez en una película y pareció ser eficaz. Quiero decir, en esa película había un bebé, no importa lo bueno que sea el director, ¿no podía ser todo falso, no? —Bella dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si no fuera por el bulto en sus brazos y la gente en la habitación, la hubiera tomado justo ahí y varias veces hasta que hubiéramos producido a nuestros propios engendros.

Negué dejando ese pensamiento a un lado, era demasiado pronto para eso. Tenía que esperar hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años y se casara conmigo de verdad —por amor, no porque ella tuviera que hacerlo— y luego le preguntaría qué quería hacer con su futuro. Si quería estudiar, bebés, ambos o ninguno. Por supuesto yo sabía que estaba siendo ridículo pensando que ella no querría al menos un hijo propio, sobre todo sabiendo que le gustaba una gran familia y adoraba a los niños.

Faltaba una media hora para la medianoche cuando llegamos fuera, al patio trasero, para prepararnos para entrar en el próximo año. Cogimos una botella de champán, dos bandejas de copas de cristal, una botella de sidra espumosa —para Peter, Charlotte y Carmen— y un par de otras bandejas con cosas como galletas, confeti y los pequeños fuegos artificiales que uno podía sostener en la mano.

—Hey, Edward, ¿dónde están Rose y Emmett? Se suponía que iban a estar aquí con nosotros durante la cuenta atrás —dijo Bella después de unos minutos. No me di cuenta de que mi hermana y mi amigo estaban desaparecidos y que esperaba que no estuvieran en su antigua habitación haciéndolo mientras entraban en el nuevo año en vez de estar aquí y celebrarlo con la familia.

—No te preocupes, van a venir —dijo Jazz con una risita—. Hasta entonces, vamos a brindar por mi amigo aquí que nació por segunda vez hace unos días. ¡Esto es para ti, Peter! ¡Salud! —un grupo de aplausos siguieron los suyos.

—Gracias, tío, pero no olvidemos que si no fuera por este pequeño ángel guardián llamado Bella, y su hada madrina, Sue, no habría ocurrido. Así que esto es para vosotras, señoritas, muchas gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad en la vida —dijo Peter haciendo estallar en lágrimas a Charlotte.

No tuvimos tiempo para ponernos ñoños, al menos no por mucho tiempo, porque entonces escuchamos un fuerte grito desde la casa. Jazz, Carlisle, Eleazar y yo estábamos listos para entrar y ver lo que estaba pasando cuando una loca y gritona Rose salió corriendo hacia nosotros balbuceando algo ininteligible. Oí cosas como "Dios", "preguntado" y "dicho que sí", pero yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Por fin se apiadó de nosotros y respiró profundamente para calmarse y decir:

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Chicas, me voy a casar! Ese zoquete grande de allí me ha pilado justo antes de salir aquí y me ha arrastrado hasta quedarnos en frente de la chimenea, donde están las fotos de nuestros padres, se ha puesto de rodillas y me lo ha propuesto. ¿No es la cosa más dulce? —preguntó al grupo de chicas desconcertadas.

—Wow, ¿así que tú eras la que gritaba como si estuvieras siendo asesinada, perra loca? Pensé que algo realmente malo estaba pasando allí. ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón! —Jasper le gritó.

—Jasper, relájate, no ha pasado nada malo, ahora ve y ten las copas listas, faltan dos minutos para la medianoche —dijo Bella con voz mandona.

—Sí, por tu parte, Emmett, creo que es necesario que te diga que si haces que mi hermana sufra, voy a hacer que parezca un accidente. Recuérdalo, soy médico y sé cosas sobre la anatomía humana mejor que nadie. Ahora, vamos a prepararnos para un nuevo año, espero que sea mejor que este —cuando dije esas palabras me llevé a mi mujer a mis brazos y la abracé a mí mientras comenzábamos la cuenta atrás.

—Diez. Nueve. Ocho.

La giré para que me mirara a la cara y le tomé su cara entre mis manos.

—Siete. Seis. Cinco.

Le di un beso suave en cada una de sus hermosos orbes de chocolate.

—Cuatro. Tres.

La besé en la frente y luego en la barbilla.

— ¡Dos. Uno!

— ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, amor! ¡Que este nuevo año sea mejor que el que hemos dejado atrás y nos traiga alegría, paz y amor! —le dije antes de que finalmente le besara sus labios suaves y carnosos.

Cuando nos separamos de nuestro beso, la vi abrir los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y mientras ella los elevó hacia mí, vi la felicidad pura y mucho amor en ellos.

—No puedo expresar con palabras lo mucho que te amo, Edward. Tampoco puedo expresar con palabras lo agradecida que estoy por estar aquí contigo, porque darme una familia, amigos, y tal vez, en el futuro, un par de bebés nuestros —dijo la última parte con un rayo iluminando toda su cara. No estaba seguro de cómo estaba mi cara, pero apostaba a que había traicionado a mis propios sentimientos con respecto a ese tema.

— ¿Qué? He visto la forma en la que me estabas mirando con el pequeño Chava, en realidad por esto quería mostrarte mi conocimiento con los bebés. Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia con un bebé, pero aprendo rápido y estoy casada con un pediatra. No voy a estar demasiado preocupada cuando llegue el momento —agregó y luego echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó con pasión.

Lamentablemente tuve que romper el beso un poco demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero teníamos público, un público que no nos esperó para lanzar el confeti, brindar con nosotros, o encender los fuegos artificiales. Oh, bueno, no me arrepentía de estar en mi propia burbuja de amor con mi Bella.

—Chicos, tenemos un anuncio que hacer —Charlotte comenzó a aclararse la garganta—. Como todos sabéis, estoy embarazada. Ayer supimos el sexo del bebé porque estoy de más de lo que todos pensábamos. El bebé es una niña, y sus padrinos van a ser Jasper y Alice, y su nombre va a ser Alesha Isabella Cullen, como su madrina y nuestra héroe personal: Bella.

—Elegimos Alesha en vez de Alice, porque no queríamos que dos petardos se volvieran locas cuando Jasper descubriera cuántas bolsas serían compradas con su dinero. Además, yo quería que fuera llamada así porque yo podría llamarla Shabell. No sé por qué me gusta tanto, pero suena bonito y único —dijo Lottie mientras Bella se acercaba y la abrazó, seguida rápidamente por Alice y Jasper.

—Dios mío, no puedo creer que llegaré a ser madrina. Y con una chica, nada menos. Oh, las posibilidades que tengo ahora. Voy a comprar todo tipo de pequeñas cosas para ella. ¡Sí! —Alice apenas se contenía a sí misma. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de estallar de felicidad.

—Está bien, no me gusta tener que ser el aguafiestas pero es tarde y tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer mañana... u hoy. Ally y yo tenemos que terminar de empacar para nuestro viaje, y tenemos que llevar a casa a todo el mundo, aunque nadie quiere irse. Tenemos espacio suficiente para todos, y si no, tenemos un montón de cojines extra y hay también sofás y un sillón que es un sofá —Jasper comenzó a actuar de manera responsable de repente, pero pensé que tenía que ver con el hecho de que quería a Alice para él. Él había sido autorizado para utilizar su instrumento todo el tiempo que quisiera mientras lo usara con prudencia.

—Muy bien, vamos a darles a estos tortolitos una oportunidad para estar solos. Si escuchan algo sospechoso desde cualquiera de las habitaciones, podrían ser esta joven y este despistado de aquí —Bella señaló a Alice y a Jasper— quienes finalmente lo van a hacer, o estos dos mamíferos —ella señaló a Rose y a Emmett— quienes quieren hacerlo como conejos. Esperemos que lleguen a su habitación y no nos traumaticen a ninguno de nosotros. Después de todo eso, ¡buenas noches! —Bella dijo dejando a los mencionados con la boca abierta mientras guiaba a todo el mundo hacia su lugar para dormir en la casa.

**BPOV**

Yo no podía creer que por fin podría ser feliz. Sabía que Edward y yo teníamos un montón de novedades para compartir el uno con el otro, sin embargo, sabía que también tenía mucho tiempo por lo que teníamos por delante. Acabábamos de empezar un nuevo año, un año lleno de cosas prometedoras para todos nosotros.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ya tenemos uno más, ¡mañana nos vemos! :)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen, anii, Ale Marie Cullen, SCullenSwan, MarceCullenHale, Bianka Mekare, Lizzi R Cullen, marieisahale, Roxa Cullen Hale, Anastacia trinidad Crawford, Nan quintana, SharinPattinson, vanesa pinilla, alejita0524, LauR, robsten-pattinson, Lau, ClauVero, SweetBlondieRockieDoll, Karina Castillo, Mariana, Ju Cullen1611, manu bebes, caresgar26, jakilen, satineych, Mayru, ValeWhitlockGrey, winy, jany1414.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Buenos días desde Españaaaa, os dejo un capi ya de buena mañana, espero que lo disfrutéis como hacen los protas, jajaja.**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**BPOV**

Mi primer año en la escuela secundaria se sintió largo y lleno de dificultades. Después de que la señorita Tetas estuviera fuera, tuve que lidiar con Lauren y sus amigas.

Después de que me hubieran visto en la fiesta de Halloween, siguieron dándonos la lata a Alice y a mí hasta que un día no pude aguantar más y la empujé, gritándole en la cara que me diera un descanso. Casi salta sobre mí, pero por suerte, la nueva maestra de inglés y Emmett estaban alrededor y se detuvieron en la pelea. Ella terminó castigada y luego ni siquiera me miró durante una semana. Yo tontamente pensé que todo había terminado, cuando acababa de empezar.

Lauren vino al instituto con sus padres exigiendo que yo debería ser expulsada, basándose en mi relación con Edward y por ser familiar de Emmett. La perra estúpida pensó que Emmett era mi cuñado, seguro de que ella no estaba tan lejos de la verdad, pero aún así… En cuanto a Edward, no era de la incumbencia de ella lo que yo estuviera haciendo fuera del instituto. Por lo que todo el mundo sabía, mi nombre era Swan y estaba viviendo con un amigo de mi padre hasta que me graduara.

Emmett cubrió esa parte sin problemas, manteniendo mi matrimonio alejado de personas indiscretas, y le mostró a los padres de Lauren la cinta en la que su hija y el profesor de gimnasia, ya mayor, intentaban mejorar las clases educación física. Luego les mostró cómo Lauren intentó seducir al nuevo y joven profesor de gimnasia, sin saber que era gay. Para rematar la historia, fue expulsada por estar involucrada con un maestro, tratar de sabotear a una compañera de estudios y amenazar el trabajo del director con sus acusaciones infundadas. Emmett también les dio a los padres de Lauren dos opciones: que todo se quedara en silencio y no volvieran a hablar nunca más, o llevar todo a la corte y cargar a Lauren con el delito de extorsión y calumnia porque ella era mayor de edad y tenía que pagar por sus actos. No hizo falta decir que optaron por la primera y se marcharon. En cuanto a las ovejas de Lauren, la dejaron caer como una patata caliente y se convirtieron en corderitos.

Las vacaciones de verano, bueno, fueron interesantes por decir lo menos. Charlotte dio a luz a la pequeña Shabel. Peter se recuperó por completo y volvió a su viejo yo y todo el grupo decidió que era hora de que tuviéramos unas merecidas vacaciones. Terminamos en una versión más grande de la cabaña de nuestra luna de miel.

Era seguro decir que yo ni siquiera pensé en estar en cualquier lugar cerca de las pistas porque no quería otra visita a la sala de emergencias.

… …

Junto con el otoño llegó mi decimoctavo cumpleaños y el día más hermoso de mi vida.

Al igual que el año anterior, los chicos —junto con Alice esta vez— me trajeron el desayuno a la cama, y justo después de entregarme la bandeja de comida, Jazz y Ally empezaron a balbucear algo acerca de dar los pájaros del amor un poco de intimidad.

— ¿Por qué se han ido, Edward? —le pregunté un poco triste por el hecho de que mis amigos me abandonaron así.

—Relájate, amor, los vas a ver más tarde. Ahora vamos a comer porque me muero de hambre y Carmen ha preparado algo especial para nuestra chica cumpleañera —dijo empujando una magdalena hacia mí. Se veía genial y olía divina, así que no esperé y la ataqué.

Me tomé mi primer bocado y casi me rompo un diente al morder algo metálico. Lo saqué de la magdalena y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a Edward lo que era, me lo encontré en la cama apoyado en una rodilla.

Di un grito ahogado y casi dejé caer la magdalena.

—Bella, eres lo que nunca supe que querría. Pusiste mi vida patas arriba desde el momento en el que nos conocimos y poco a poco empecé a caer en las pequeñas cosas que estabas haciendo. Traté de luchar contra mis sentimientos crecientes por ti, pero valió la pena cuando los puse en libertad.

—Muriel Spark dijo una vez: 'Es imposible arrepentirse de amar. El pecado de amar no existe', entiendo mejor que nunca esa cita.

Suavemente me tomó la mano y abrió la palma, lo que sostenía hizo que casi viajara al dentista.

Un hermoso anillo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras Edward se aclaraba la garganta y me apretaba la mano para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo delante de Dios y de toda nuestra familia y amigos?

Abrí la boca para confirmar que era exactamente lo que quería, pero un sonido ahogado escapó de mis labios.

— ¡S- sí! —grité en segundo intento—. ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Él exhaló un suspiro y me puso el anillo en el dedo.

—Gracias, pequeña. Me has hecho inmensamente feliz.

—Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida —le susurré con voz temblorosa, admirando mi anillo—. ¡Te amo mucho! —tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Más que a mi propia vida —murmuró, salpicó de besos mi mandíbula y terminó su viaje con un profundo beso en mis labios.

Mi último año resultó ser el mejor año de la escuela secundaria que jamás había tenido. Además de tener buenas calificaciones en mis clases, tuve una maravillosa vida fuera del instituto.

Ayudé a organizar la boda de Rose, que era la próxima primavera. La de Edward y mía sería después de la graduación, en agosto.

Cada vez que yo no estaba en el instituto o en casa con mi marido, pasaba un montón de tiempo con Kate, e incluso me consiguió un trabajo en su tienda de tatuajes. Estaba saludando a los clientes y cogiendo el dinero por sus tatuajes o piercings. Edward no estaba muy contento, pero era por tener algo qué hacer.

Alice pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en nuestra casa, encerrada en la habitación de Jasper, con él. En realidad, donde estaba Jasper, Alice también estaba. Fue increíble ver cómo se veían de enamorados, al igual que Edward y yo.

En cuanto a nosotros, las cosas no podrían ser mejores. Empecé a sentir cada día más y más que yo era su mujer, y con la ayuda de Carmen, estuve aprendiendo a mantener la casa limpia y organizada. Era demasiado a veces, pero yo estaba intentándolo. Sabía que una vez que nos casáramos de verdad, tendría que ocupar el cargo de la señora de la casa, sonaba como algo ya pasado de moda.

Una semana después de la boda de Rosalie me dieron la carta tan esperada de la Universidad de Washington.

Estaba cansada, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido tres exámenes en el instituto, y lo único que quería era descansar en frente de la televisión con un tazón de palomitas de maíz y unas películas.

Encontré a Edward en la cocina, sonriendo hacia mí.

—Hola —le saludé, besando su mejilla antes de pasar a buscar mis palomitas de maíz. Yo pensaba cambiarme de ropa mientras las metía en el microondas.

—Mira lo que tienes aquí, pequeña.

Me quedé mirando la carta en sus manos y grité, cogiéndola y abriéndola. Rápidamente revisé el interior de la misma antes de empezar a volver a la realidad. Había estado pensando en tomarme un año de descanso en caso de que algo sucediera durante la luna de miel. Y _por algo_, que quería decir quedarme embarazada. Yo no estaba muy segura de que fuera a pasar, pero quería estar precavida de todos modos.

— ¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¿No quieres ir a la Universidad de Washington? — Edward preguntó confundido.

—Sí, pero... ya sabes... estoy pensando quedarme en casa un año. Bueno, no realmente. Todavía ayudaría a Kate con la tienda —balbuceé yo.

— ¡Bella! —gimió en voz alta—. ¡No te quedarás en casa, y definitivamente ya no trabajarás más en la tienda de tatuajes!

—Espera. Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? —levanté la voz.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes hacia mí, desafiándome.

—Tal vez... algo suceda en la luna de miel —murmuré—. Ya sabes... no hemos hablado de eso —agregué avergonzada.

— ¿Qué puede pasar? Sé más explícita.

—Si yo... ya sabes... —hizo un gesto hacia mi estómago—. No estoy segura... podría quedarme embarazada... tengo que ordenar mis prioridades.

Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

—Si lo que te preocupa es eso, entonces vamos a tener mucho cuidado. Tú no vas a quedarte embarazada hasta que termines tus estudios. ¿Qué clase de locura es esta idea de no ir a la universidad, Bella?

— ¡Yo no he dicho que no vaya a ir a la universidad! —grité—. Sólo he dicho que no voy a ir este otoño. Iré el año que viene.

— ¡NO! —me espetó—. ¡Vas a ir a la universidad este otoño, justo después de la escuela secundaria, como cualquier persona normal!

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú abandonaste la universidad! —yo sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero salió de mi boca.

Casi podía ver humo saliendo de sus orejas.

Adiós a mi noche tranquila.

Tenía miedo de cómo terminaría esta pelea... no habíamos peleado antes, no así.

— ¡Tuve una muy buena y maldita razón para dejarlo! ¡Mis padres murieron! —Edward gritó—. ¡Yo tenía que cuidar a mi hermano y a mi hermana! ¡Tú no tienes ninguna razón para no asistir a la universidad cuando toca! Te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que necesitas. ¡Nunca en tu vida echarás nada de menos!

— ¡Pero si tú me embarazas en nuestra luna de miel, voy a tener una buena razón para no ir, no puedo ir a clases mientras estoy embarazada! —grité, sintiendo lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

Edward apretó los dientes.

— ¡Si ese es un problema tan enorme, no vamos a tener relaciones sexuales hasta que termines la universidad!

Mis ojos se abrieron y yo no estaba seguro de si hablaba en serio o no. Una cosa de la que estaba segura, era de que él estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

—Eres absurdo —me quejé.

—Bella, irás a la universidad. Fin de la discusión.

Me sequé las lágrimas con furia y pisoteé el suelo con el pie.

— ¡Deja de actuar como mi padre!

En un instante estuvo junto a mí. Su movimiento súbito me tomó por sorpresa y di un paso atrás, golpeando la pared.

Bueno, a la mierda.

Sentí un sollozo atascado en mi garganta mientras él se inclinaba sobre mí.

_¿Va a pegarme?, _pensé preocupada.

Sus dos manos me cogieron los brazos y luego estrelló sus labios contra los míos.

— ¿Haría esto si yo fuera tu padre? Lo dudo —murmuró él, lamiendo mis labios antes de empujar su lengua dentro de mi boca, haciéndome gemir en voz alta.

— ¿Me sentiría tan irritado durante una pelea que querría follarte contra esta pared en este momento? Lo dudo —murmuró otra vez haciendo que mis bragas se humedecieran.

Para marcar un punto, él apretó su notable erección contra mi pelvis.

— ¿Me sentiría así si yo fuera tu padre? Lo dudo —susurró en mi oído, lamiendo el lóbulo. Me estremecí violentamente y finalmente me moví contra él. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, chocando mis labios contra los suyos.

Edward me levantó de mis pies y yo envolví mis piernas alrededor de él. Mi espalda tocó la pared mientras él me besaba con furia, moliendo sus caderas contra las mías todo el tiempo, creando una deliciosa fricción.

Me encantaba eso.

Nunca me había sentido tan viva antes.

Yo quería que fuera salvaje. Me encantaba.

— ¿Alguna vez he mencionado lo mucho que me encantas cuando te pones faldas? —Edward preguntó con voz ronca, sus manos fueron hacia debajo de mi falda y tocaron mis bragas.

—Una o dos veces —le contesté, sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Yo no estaba segura de si podía hablar.

—Pero me gusta esta bonita blusa que llevas hoy. Lástima que no vaya a sobrevivir —gruñó y me la arrancó dejando mi mitad superior desnuda. Mis pezones estaban ya erectos por la atención y él se aferró a ellos de inmediato. Para entonces yo ya estaba gimiendo tan fuerte que estaba segura de que iba a lamentarlo más tarde.

—No me gustan las bragas. Hoy no. Están en mi camino —murmuró humildemente y las arrancó, retirándolas también. Mis músculos abdominales se apretaron mientras más humedad me ponía—. Tan jodidamente mojada para mí —él nunca antes me había hablado sucio y yo estaba disfrutando de cada momento.

—Sólo para ti —le prometí ganándome otro gruñido profundo de él.

Me empujé contra él, rozando sus caderas con mis pies y luego lo arrastré más cerca de mis piernas, aplastando nuestras mitades inferiores, y luego me deshice de su parte superior y suspiré al sentir piel sobre piel.

Edward gimió en voz alta y me levantó más alto, clavándome en su enorme polla. Grité, aferrándome a sus hombros con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

— ¡Mierda, sí! —grité.

Él pasó sus labios y sus dientes por mi garganta cuando empezó rítmicamente a bombear dentro y fuera de mí con una fuerza que me dio ganas de trepar por la pared de placer.

Yo nunca pensé que me gustaría así de salvaje, pero eso iba más allá de mi imaginación.

— ¡Ungh! —Edward gruñó en mi hombro, extendiendo la mano en la pared detrás de mí—. Joder, pequeña.

Mis músculos internos se apretaron a él al oír mi apodo. Mi placer no parecía tener fin mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro de mí, más y más rápido. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, me corrí otra vez, esta vez llevándolo conmigo.

Nos apoyamos contra la pared, con la frente apretados.

—Eso ha sido caliente —le susurré con una risita.

—Definitivamente —él estuvo de acuerdo, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja—. Vamos a pelear más a menudo.

—Creo que puedo encontrar algunas buenas razones para iniciar una pelea —le dije en serio.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí —asentí con la cabeza, sonriéndole con la mirada—. Nunca tapas la botella de gel de ducha ni del champú. Siempre vas a nuestra habitación con tus zapatos en vez de dejarlos en la puerta delantera. Tú…

Sus labios se apretaron contra los míos duramente.

—Vamos a pasar a la parte del sexo.

Me reí y apreté mis piernas alrededor de él cuando lo sentí retroceder. Él se dio la vuelta y me depositó sobre la mesa. Traté de protestar, pero las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta cuando la polla de Edward comenzó a endurecerse. Era maravilloso sentir cómo crecía dentro de mí. Meció sus caderas lentamente hasta que estuvo totalmente listo para empezar otra vez, pero para mi sorpresa, él salió y me puso sobre mi vientre.

—Será mejor que te sujetes al borde de la mesa, amor —Edward me advirtió, besando y lamiendo mi espalda.

Sin embargo, otro escalofrío de placer me recorrió mientras empujaba su polla dentro de mí.

— ¡SANTA MIERDA! —grité, arqueando mi espalda.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No te detengas! —gemí, empujándome de nuevo contra él. Se sentía tan bien. Él estaba frotando todos los lugares correctos.

Las piernas de la mesa se raspaban contra las baldosas mientras él se movía rápidamente dentro de mí, sujetando mis caderas con sus manos con tanta fuerza que sabía que iba a tener moratones. Me importaba poco. Eso era jodidamente increíble, la mejor sensación de mi vida.

Cuando pensé que no podía ser mejor, Edward levantó una de mis piernas, metiéndose más profundamente y haciendo que aparecieran manchas brillantes ante mis ojos, y entonces un orgasmo estremecedor se estrelló sobre mí. Hubo una gran cantidad de humedad saliendo de mí —sí, estaba chorreando, pensé que era un mito, pero estaba equivocada— y Edward comenzó a maldecir mientras una de sus manos me agarraban del pelo en un puño, haciéndome arquear la espalda y cambiar el ángulo.

Un orgasmo más y yo iba a morir como una mujer feliz, pero él no parecía estar muy dispuesto a su liberación, ya que comenzó a moverse más y más lento, casi haciéndome llorar. Podía sentir cada cresta de su erección y cada centímetro de su cuerpo se movía en cámara lenta dentro de mí.

—Eres increíble, cariño. Te quiero tan jodidamente mucho —murmuró, besando mi nuca sudorosa—. Quiero verte.

Gemí en protesta cuando me di la vuelta, separándonos en el proceso, pero él rápidamente siguió en cuanto nos encontramos cara a cara. Mis piernas se levantaron sobre sus hombros y después de que Edward besara y mordisqueara mis tobillos, cogió el ritmo. Muy pronto, me corrí una cuarta vez, sintiéndome totalmente con los huesos como la gelatina.

Un rato más tarde, después de un vaso de agua fría, nos las arreglamos para conseguir asearnos —bueno tanto como fuera posible— cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Compartimos una mirada horrorizada. Ni siquiera habíamos pensado en el otro ocupante de la casa.

— ¿Ya es seguro conseguir algo de beber? ¡Me tendréis en vuestras conciencias sexuales si me muero de deshidratación! —Jasper se quejó desde el otro lado.

—Entra, Jazz —le llamó Edward, acariciando mi pelo y dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Jasper asomó la cabeza y entonces entró en su totalidad, arrugando la nariz.

—Por Dios, apesta aquí. ¡Y en serio, tienes resistencia, hermano! Tres horas y siete minutos.

Yo no estaba segura de cómo me sentía, si divertida porque él llevaba la cuenta de cuánto tiempo habíamos estado juntos, o avergonzada porque nos podría haber oído durante las últimas tres horas, y uh, siete minutos como si fuéramos conejos rabiosos.

Decidí estar orgullosa por haberle hecho correrse así durante tres horas completas.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Celoso, Jasper? Por lo que he oído en tu habitación, nunca pasas de cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Quién es el viejo? —le dije, tomando la mano de Edward y arrastrándolo, sorprendido, fuera de la cocina. Supuse que no esperaba que fuera tan atrevida, pero había estado bien.

* * *

**Menuda escenita en la cocina, y Jasper, como siempre, por en medio ¬¬**

**Si puedo a la tarde os subo otro capítulo, ya solo quedan 3 :(**

**¡Hasta luegoooo! ;)**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Holaaaa, vamos con un nuevo y entretenido capítulo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**BPOV**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y no en el buen sentido. No, en absoluto.

Yo estaba probándome el vestido de novia número diez en una elegante tienda, y tenía por lo menos otros tres vestidos más que probarme.

Rose y Alice no paraban de traerme vestidos y zapatos, los que les gustaban a ellas.

Yo estaba cerca de la explosión. Incluso la dependienta de la tienda —una mujer muy paciente y comprensiva— hacía una mueca cada vez que Rose o Alice aparecían en el probador.

— ¡Este es el último! —susurré mientras la mujer, Nancy, subía la cremallera de mi vestido.

—Usted puede mirar por los alrededores y elegir por sí misma —dijo con paciencia.

— ¡Como si no me hubieran traído toda la tienda ya!

—Creo que ellas no han visto un par de artículos.

Compartimos una sonrisa mientras me ayudaba a salir del probador. No tenía ni idea de quién de ellas había elegido ese vestido tan horrible, pero tenía tantas capas que estaba segura de que me rompería el cuello en el corto viaje hacia el altar.

— ¡Oh! —Alice gritó cuando me vio—. ¡Es perfecto! ¿Verdad, Rose? ¡Basta con mirarla!

Me estremecí cuando me detuve frente al espejo. Parecía como si me hubiera estado pegando con un animal salvaje.

—Lo es —Rose estuvo de acuerdo.

—Uh, chicas... —les interrumpí—. Yo lo odio.

— ¡Tonterías, Bella! —Rose me despidió.

— ¡No voy a gastarme un montón de dinero en algo que no me gusta! —me rompí—. ¡Si voy a gastar una enorme cantidad de dinero de Edward, la voy a gastar en un vestido que me guste… a mí, no a vosotras!

Dicho eso, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al probador, pero al estar enfadada me olvidé de levantar la falda del vestido, así que terminé en el suelo. Esa pareció ser la guinda del pastel. Me eché a llorar, toda la angustia, el cansancio y el enfado salieron de mí.

Tres conjuntos de brazos aparecieron delante de mí, comprobando si estaba bien, preguntando si estaba herida.

Me negué a contestar, exigiendo que viniera Edward. Él era la única persona cuerda en estos días.

Mientras Nancy me ayudó a salir del vestido y a ponerme de nuevo mi vestido corto y de color amarillo y mis sandalias, las chicas llamaron a mi esposo fresco, tranquilo y sereno.

Cuando Edward llegó, corrí a sus brazos y estallé en una nueva ronda de lágrimas. Rápidamente él olvidó a todos a nuestro alrededor y me llevó hasta el sofá donde nos sentamos en un abrazo mientras yo le explicaba lo que había abierto las Cataratas del Niágara de mis ojos.

Yo estaba cansada. Nadie escuchaba ni le importaba mi opinión. Me sentía como un maniquí. No se me permitía ni elegir el puto vestido. Estuve a punto de decirle que se suspendía la boda.

Acariciando mi pelo, él me susurró que me entendía del todo, porque Rose se había apoderado de su ropa también, pero él no se quejaba. Le gustaba lo que ella había escogido para él.

—Vamos a elegir un vestido juntos —le susurré con la voz devastada por el llanto—. No me importa si lo ves. Ya estamos casados.

—Está bien —me tomó la mano y juntos comenzamos a pasear por las filas de vestidos blancos. Después de elegir unos pocos, llamamos a Nancy otra vez.

Una vez en el probador, elegí el vestido que amaba de verdad de los cuatro que habíamos elegido.

Cuando regresé a donde Edward estaba esperando, junto con las locas de Alice y Rose, ella parecieron quedarse sin habla. Eso significaba que este era el único. Cuando me volví para mirarme a mí misma en el espejo, yo sabía que era este, y cuando me encontré con la mirada verde de Edward en el espejo, pude sentir su amor saliendo de él.

Él pagó el vestido y el calzado elegido, antes de que nos dirigiéramos hacia el coche. Le permití a Rose que condujera el mío de vuelta a casa después de dejar a Alice, mientras yo volvía con Edward.

**EPOV**

Yo estaba deseando sinceramente mí despedida de soltero: una noche con los chicos en el pub donde tomaríamos un par de cervezas, jugaríamos al billar, y comeríamos un poco de pizza. Pero todo se fue por el desagüe tan pronto como Emmett escuchó hablar a Rose de los planes para la fiesta de la despedida de soltera: strippers masculinos.

Em estaba amargado por todo lo que Rose hizo en la preparación de su boda. Ella se había hecho cargo de todo, sin pedir su opinión al respecto. Cuando él había tratado de dar su aporte, ella le decía que en una boda era todo sobre la novia, no sobre el novio. Supuse que estaba un poco dolido por esa declaración y fue en busca de venganza.

Así que se le ocurrió un plan. Se dio cuenta de qué chicos iban a ser contratados para bailar a las chicas y anuló la cita, luego nos llevó a la tienda de disfraces para conseguir nuestra ropa para la noche.

Yo tenía que vestirme como un médico y decir que era el Dr. Love — ¿demasiado cliché?— Jasper se suponía que era un vaquero, Eleazar un indio —él tenía la piel aceitunada por lo que encajaba directamente en él—, Emmett era un trabajador de la construcción, Carlisle era un policía, Peter un santo —San Pedro— y por último, pero no menos importante, Garrett era un mago.

De todos modos, ya que nos dieron en el vestuario, fuimos al Club Fantasía, y les pedimos que nos dirigieran hacia la sala VIP. Nuestros rostros estaban cubiertos, y con los trajes puestos, nadie nos reconocía.

Cuando llegamos allí le eché un vistazo al lugar y vi que el camarero me resultaba familiar, pero lo dejé pasar, porque había un montón de ellos. Así que me concentré en mi tarea de la noche. Vi a mi mujer, quien parecía impresionante y un poco borracha —más tarde tendría que tener una charla con Rosalie sobre eso— y me fui a bailar delante de ella.

Al principio se mostró tímida al respecto, diciendo que ella no quería bailar, murmurando algo acerca de su esposo caliente esperando por ella, pero cuando me agaché le hice mirarme a los ojos. Ella me reconoció, pero yo le indiqué que se callara y le guiñé un ojo.

Todos los chicos bailábamos, haciendo que pareciera que sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, quitándonos algunas piezas de ropa —Emmett fue el exhibicionista, se desnudó hasta quedarse en calzoncillos— y luego yo tomé la mano de Bella, guiándola por todo mi cuerpo antes de ponerla sobre mi hombro y salir de la sala. No me detuve hasta que estuvimos en el coche, donde tenía mi ropa normal.

Me vestí rápidamente y me volví hacia Bella, quien dormitaba en el asiento trasero. Le envié un SMS a Em para hacerle saber que me había ido del lugar y regresaba a casa.

—Bella, vamos, pequeña, levántate y brilla. Tenemos que entrar en casa, amor —le dije, sacudiéndola suavemente para despertarla. Tenía que darle algo de comer y un Tylenol para que no sintiera demasiada resaca por la mañana.

—Está bien, está bien, ya voy. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Llego tarde para la boda? —preguntó desorientada.

—No, amor, no llegas tarde a la boda, pero tenemos que entrar para que pueda cuidar de ti —le dije tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta nuestra casa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes algún tipo de dolor, náuseas o mareos? —le pregunté para saber qué darle, o si tuviera que darle otra cosa aparte de un baño relajante. Tenía que quitarse el olor a alcohol, humo y sudor. Al parecer, mi pequeña se lo había pasado muy bien antes de que yo llegara.

—Umm, nada me duele mucho. Sólo mis pies por bailar con esas trampas mortales. Me siento como si oliera mal, aunque lo que realmente necesito es una ducha para eliminar el olor de la discoteca de mí. ¿Te unes a mí, maridito? —ella me lanzó una mirada llena de lujuria y amor, y no pude negarme.

—Muéstrame el camino, pequeña. Sabes que me encanta ponerme juguetón contigo en la ducha —le dije mientras la llevaba en mis brazos y besaba sus labios suaves y dulces.

… …

Después de hacer el amor con mi esposa en la ducha, y una vez más en la cama después, nos acomodamos para pasar la noche.

—Bueno, ¿puedes decirme cómo es que eras uno de los strippers? No es que me importe, pero suerte que te he reconocido a tiempo, y no dije quien eras. Rose te habría cogido por las pelotas si hubiera enterado de que has irrumpido en la fiesta —dijo sonriéndome.

—Sí, fue idea de Emmett. Quería devolvérsela a Rose por ser tan mandona con todo el mundo, sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos. Además, va a ser divertido ver la reacción de ella mañana. Quiero decir, por lo que ella sabe, has dejado la fiesta para irte con uno de los strippers —le dije a mi esposa con una sonrisa de las mías. No podía mantener la risa después de ver sus ojos cada vez amplios y su boca abierta, apareciendo como un pez de colores.

—Oh, Dios mío, deja de reírte Edward, esto es serio. Ella debe pensar que soy una puta que ha engañado a su hermano justo antes de la boda —dijo con pánico.

—Ella puede pensar lo que quiera, cariño. Yo sé la verdad y eso es todo lo que importa —le aseguré.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices, está bien, vamos a dormir. Estoy tan cansada que podría dormir durante días —dijo bostezando.

—Está bien, amor, buenas noches —le di un beso antes de abrazarla y caer en un sueño profundo.

… …

Por la mañana nos despertamos con un día hermoso. Pero se iba a poner aún mejor después de que Rose estuviera a nuestras espaldas.

—Buenos días, hermosa —dije besando a mi pequeña.

—Buenos días, esposo. ¿Listo para hacer que tu hermana se arrepienta por haber jugado con nosotros? —me preguntó.

—Oh sí, definitivamente. Ahora, vas abajo y estate dispuesta a salir de la cocina para que parezca que acabas de llegar a casa y por la puerta de atrás —le dije con una sonrisa pícara.

—Está bien, nos vemos luego. Te quiero —ella me beso en los labios una vez, y fue a la cocina.

Yo estaba por las escaleras, cuando vi a Rose entrar por la puerta principal, pareciendo miserable. Ella estaba definitivamente colgada y cabreada. Yo iba a tener un día de campo con ella.

— ¡Hola, hermana! ¿Una noche dura? Espero que Bella no se parezca a ti, ella no tiene todavía la edad legar. Y hablando de Bella, ¿la has visto? —le pregunté con una mirada inocente y vi transformarse su rostro en sorpresa y enfado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que ella no está aquí? Pe-pero pensé que ella se fue a casa después de que ella saliera —dijo exasperada. Me di cuenta de que ella no mencionó a ningún stripper.

—Bueno, yo no la he visto en absoluto. Rosalie, por favor, dime dónde podría estar mi mujer —yo parcialmente falsifiqué la ira. Podría haber sido de verdad por todo lo que sabía, y ella no había tenido buen cuidado de mi futura esposa a pesar de que se suponía que debía tenerlo.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Bella mientras hacía sentir su presencia, entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Probablemente era lo mejor. Sólo quería darle a Rose una lección, no iniciar una pelea justo antes de la boda. Ella vino a mis brazos y me besó con dulzura.

—Hola, amor, le estaba preguntando a Rose por ti, pero ella me ha dicho que no sabía dónde estabas —le dije echando un vistazo en la dirección de Rose y vi que ella estaba disparándole dagas a Bella.

—Sí, Bella, ¿te importaría si nos vamos a la cocina y tenemos una pequeña y agradable charla? —Rose le preguntó con los dientes apretados. Al parecer, ella estaba enfadada y quería pagarlo con Bella.

—En realidad, Rose, Bella y yo no tenemos secretos, por lo que también podrías hablar con ella aquí. No me importa —le dije envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi chica.

—Sí, Rose, Edward y yo no tenemos secretos, continua —agregó Bella.

Con eso Rose explotó y empezó a gritar.

— ¡Tú, perra! ¡Sabía que eras una puta sucia! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermano? —ella vino directa a nuestras caras —más a la de Bella, pero como yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de ella, fue a mi cara también— y estaba a punto de golpearla cuando ambos nos miramos con miradas incrédulas. No sabía que ella seguía pensando que Bella era una puta, y ahora la culpaba por algo que era completamente su culpa. No debería haber dejado que Bella tomara más de un par de copas y definitivamente no debería haber contratado strippers para la fiesta.

Nos echamos a reír como locos. Eso era todo lo que podíamos hacer. Y luego nos reímos un poco más por su expresión.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, Rose, me pasé toda la noche con el Dr. Amor, ya sabes, el stripper que contrataste para la fiesta. Y también disfruté de las bebidas, parece que te olvidaste de que empujaste a Jacob, el camarero, para que nos sirviera a pesar de que sabíamos que no teníamos la edad legal —dijo Bella, en la última parte refiriéndose a ella y a Alice.

—Y segundo, me fui de la fiesta después de bailar en el hombro del Dr. Amor, quien me llevó de vuelta a su casa, donde hicimos el amor toda la noche —concluyó ella dejando a Rose enfadada y avergonzada. Ella no esperaba que Bella la culpara por los strippers y el alcohol. Y también me enteré de por qué el camarero me resultaba familiar. Era el mismo que el de la fiesta de Navidad. Él era un empleado del hotel donde nos presentamos para el baile. No tenía ni idea de que era barman del club también.

—Whoa, ¿había strippers masculinos en la fiesta? ¿Y quién es ese Dr. Amor que has mencionado, Bella? —le dije luchando contra la diversión.

—Sí, él es un doctor caliente, alto, con el pelo desordenado de color bronce, y tiene los ojos verdes más bellos que jamás he visto —dijo dándose la vuelta entre mis brazos, envolviéndome en un abrazo apretado y luego poniéndose de puntillas para besarme.

—Eres una puta, ¿cómo puedes ser tan contundente acerca de todo esto? ¿Y tú, Edward? Pensaba que serías un hombre y después de engañarte le darías una patada en el culo hasta dejarla en la acera —nos espetó.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Rose, ¿todavía estás borracha o algo así? Nunca he engañado a Edward. ¡Era él todo el tiempo! El Dr. Love es Edward. Al igual que el trabajador de la construcción fue Emmett, quien acertó nuevamente contigo al decir que eras muy mandona tratando de tener todo a tu manera —le dijo Bella a Rose y luego salió de la habitación.

Por otro lado, Rose estaba en medio de la habitación, en shock y en silencio.

—Supongo que has aprendido tu lección, Rose. Esperemos que a partir de ahora no vayas sobre las cabezas de la gente sólo para tener todo a tu manera. Realmente has herido los sentimientos de algunas personas aquí, y espero que sepas hacer las paces antes de que esto se te salga de las manos y arruines todas las relaciones. No estoy enfadado contigo, pero Bella, Emmett e incluso Jasper aún se ven perjudicados por lo que has hecho estos días.

Y con eso me fui de la habitación. Yo estaba bastante seguro de que mi novia estaba molesta por las duras palabras de Rose. Tenía que consolar a Bella y hacer que se olvidara de todo. Nos íbamos a casar en unas pocas horas.

* * *

**Menudo susto le han dado a Rose, jajaja, ainss, que nos quedan 2 capis para terminarlo :(**

**¡Nos vemos mañana! ;)**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen, anii, Ale Marie Cullen, SCullenSwan, MarceCullenHale, Bianka Mekare, Lizzi R Cullen, marieisahale, Roxa Cullen Hale, Anastacia trinidad Crawford, Nan quintana, SharinPattinson, vanesa pinilla, alejita0524, LauR, robsten-pattinson, Lau, ClauVero, SweetBlondieRockieDoll, Karina Castillo, Mariana, Ju Cullen1611, manu bebes, caresgar26, jakilen, satineych, Mayru, ValeWhitlockGrey, winy, jany1414, animadora.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola, os dejo ya con el último capítulo, mañana os subiré el epílogo :(**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**BPOV**

— ¡Ay! ¡Alice, deja de meter esa cosa en mi ojo! ¿Realmente necesito esto? —gruñí mientras ella se las arreglaba para poner el rímel en mi ojo una vez más.

— ¡Si dejaras de mover tu ojo así, no te lo estaría metiendo!

— ¿Cómo no voy a mover el ojo? —le repliqué—. Además, yo ni siquiera necesito el rímel. Tengo rizo permanente en mis pestañas, ¿recuerdas? Un poco de delineador de ojos sería perfecto.

— ¡Awww! —Alice gritó y me abrazó de lado antes de enderezarse. Se secó una lágrima invisible, llegando a ser una sombra—. ¡Mi bebé está creciendo!

Su tipo de palabras tuvieron un efecto negativo, porque yo me iba a casar y necesitaba mi madre más que nunca. Ella no las había querido decir para eso, pero las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos. Alice sintió el cambio en mi estado de ánimo y me abrazó de nuevo, besando mi mejilla.

—Ahora no empieces a llorar. Vas a arruinar el maquillaje. Todavía tengo que aplicarte el delineador de ojos negro.

Asentí con la cabeza. Después de que todos los restos de mis lágrimas se secaran, volvió a poner mis ojos bonitos. Ella también se aplicó un poco de sombra.

Wow.

Yo apenas podía reconocerme en el espejo.

Parecía mucho más madura.

Con suerte, podría pasar como esposa de Edward, no como hija.

Un golpe tímido en la puerta puso nerviosa a Alice.

— ¿Quién es? —gritó ella—. ¡Si es Edward tratando de entrar aquí de nuevo, no me haré responsable de mis acciones! —amenazó, mirándome.

Como si fuera mi culpa que no pudiéramos estar separados. Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba por la estúpida tradición estúpida.

El picaporte se movió, pero no pasó nada porque Alice nos había encerrado en mi antigua habitación.

—Soy yo, Rosalie. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó en voz baja.

Alice me miró, comprobando si estaba de acuerdo con eso teniendo en cuenta que le había dicho un poco antes lo que mi cuñada había hecho. Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

Al segundo Rose estuvo dentro de la habitación, Alice había cerrado la puerta una vez más.

¿Demasiado loca?

—Hola —Rose susurró, acercándose a mi silla. Ella cogió un mechón de mi cabello y le dio vueltas en torno a su dedo—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Le di una sonrisa tensa a través del espejo.

— ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud? ¡No te entiendo en absoluto! —murmuré molesta—. En primer lugar odias mis agallas, luego eres mi mejor amiga y después de un pequeño error —fue totalmente tu culpa— soy una puta una vez más.

—Bella, de verdad lo siento. No estoy pensando bien últimamente.

—No es mi culpa —le dije molesta—. Sólo dime dónde estamos, Rose.

—Yo soy tu amiga, tu hermana —se inclinó sobre mí, abrazándome y besándome la mejilla, sonriendo—. En cuanto a las peleas... te acostumbras a ellas. Así es como funciona la familia.

—Oh, me acuerdo de los primeros días, cuando estabas en constante lucha con Edward.

Ella se rió y se enderezó su espalda.

—Bueno, ¿qué te gustaría hacer con tu pelo?

—Lo que sea mientras sea bonito.

Alice rápidamente se unió a nosotras, pues nos había permitido hablar de nuestro problema.

— ¡Toma! —empujó su teléfono debajo de la nariz de Rose—. Mira estos peinados. ¡Éste sería increíble!

Rose me miró a través del espejo. Parecía un poco preocupada.

Sólo podía imaginar las cosas que Alice le estaba mostrando.

— ¿Por qué no acabas con la cara y dejas que yo me preocupe por el cabello?

—Gracias —le susurré.

Trabajaron en silencio hasta que Rose comenzó a tomar grandes tragos de aire y a ahogarse con la laca para el pelo. Entonces, de repente, el peine cayó al suelo y corrió al cuarto de baño contiguo.

Alice, quien había terminado con mi maquillaje hacía mucho tiempo, saltó de la cama donde ella estaba extendiendo nuestra ropa.

— ¿Está bien? —me preguntó, asustada.

Me encogí de hombros, preocupada mientras yo me dirigía al baño.

—Rose, ¿qué pasa?

—Espera —dijo ella sin vida.

Mierda. Era malo.

_Hoy no_, pensé con tristeza.

¿Por qué tenía que estar enferma hoy?

Cuando por fin salió del baño, estaba pálida y se fue derechita a la cama donde se desplomó. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de ella y pronto empezó a sollozar.

Mierda.

— ¿Rose? —le susurré—. ¿Qué pasa? Por favor, dímelo —me puse en cuclillas delante de ella.

—Soy una mala persona. ¡Si... si algo sucedió... fue sólo mi culpa! —gimió.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estás enferma o algo así? —le pregunté.

Ella levantó la cabeza y las lágrimas estaban agrupadas en sus ojos azules.

—Estoy... estoy embarazada.

— ¡Oh! —Alice y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Mis manos fueron a mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron, mientras Alice empezaba a aplaudir.

Parecía que estaba más feliz que la futura mamá.

— ¿No estás contenta? Pensé que estabais intentándolo —le dije confundida.

— ¡Bella... yo bebí mi peso en alcohol anoche!

—Oh —murmuré—. Tienes que ir al médico el lunes, a primera hora de la mañana. Iré contigo.

Ella bufó, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Tú estarás bastante lejos cuando yo vaya al médico. ¿Recuerdas la secreta luna de miel que Edward tiene planeada?

—No es tan secreta. Vi algunos folletos sobre Hawái —le dije sonriendo.

Ella sonrió y volvió a trabajar en mi pelo. Alice y yo tratamos de calmar los nervios de Rose sobre lo de beber alcohol y poder haber hecho daño al bebé. Esperaba que ella estuviera bien, sabía lo mucho que deseaba eso.

Cuando nuestro maquillaje y el pelo estuvieron terminados, llegaron los vestidos.

Una vez que me vestí, miré mi reflejo en el espejo durante unos cinco minutos. Atrás había quedado el rostro infantil, joven, el pelo mal hecho, la chica huesuda que conocí había sido sustituida por una casi réplica de alguna modelo.

—Muchas gracias —les dije a mis amigas.

Alice hizo que todo el mundo se fuera antes de que yo me dirigiera a la limusina que nos esperaba. El único hombre que se quedó fue Peter, pero él me iba a entregar. Cuando él se acercó a mí hacía unos días, me preguntó si me gustaría que él me llevara al altar, le dije que no inmediatamente, porque no era más que un amigo, ¿verdad? Le dije que probablemente se lo pediría a Sue, si ella me lo permitía. Él insistió. Él, un poco avergonzado, me dijo su razón de hacer eso: tenía el corazón de mi padre.

Supuse que era un gesto dulce. Yo acepté porque sabía que en este día iba a necesitar más apoyo moral que nunca.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia, sentí una oleada de náuseas golpeándome.

Yo estaba realmente haciendo esto, de la manera correcta. Realmente amaba a Edward y yo estaba dispuesta a casarme con él delante de Dios.

Entré en la iglesia, agarrando el brazo de Peter, con Rose y Alice delante de mí.

Mis ojos se encontraron con Edward inmediatamente. Yo no lo había visto desde esta mañana temprano cuando había sido llevado por Alice. Se veía tan guapo. Maldita sea, había tenido suerte.

Delante de todos nosotros, iba Shabel, nuestra niña de las flores. Tenía un año de edad, se tomó muy en serio su deber, llevando la canasta.

Peter le susurraba para que echara las flores hasta que las dejó caer delante de mí antes de partir hacia su madrina, quien tenía en la mano un juguete preparado para ella. Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Ella era muy mona.

Peter me entregó a Edward y comenzó la ceremonia. Yo era un manojo de nervios, casi eché a perder los votos, estaba con la cara encendida. Edward me apretó la mano, lo que hizo que me centrara en la tarea.

Cuando todo terminó, me sentí aún más cerca de Edward. Compartimos un beso corto y dulce antes de salir de la iglesia cogidos de mano. Después de la ducha del arroz, fuimos hacia la recepción, la cual se llevaría a cabo en nuestra casa. Yo no dejaba de recoger los granos de arroz, haciendo reír a Edward mientras me encontraba con un puñado en mi escote.

Para hacer que se callara, le tiré todo el arroz de mi mano a la cara. Era infantil, pero le hizo reír más. Me encantaba ver a Edward feliz y sin preocupaciones.

Tan pronto como salimos de la limusina frente a nuestra casa, Edward pasó un brazo alrededor de mí y no se movió de mi lado, ni siquiera cuando terminamos de saludar a todos y aceptamos sus felicitaciones.

Yo no veía la hora de acabar de una vez la parte de la comida para que pudiéramos tener diversión. Quería bailar con mi marido, quería divertirme, y quería tirarle las flores a Alice. La boda me había hecho estar mareada y risueña.

Edward y Carmen se habían ocupado del catering y tuve que agradecérselo. Todo era increíble. La mitad de las veces no estaba segura de lo que estaba comiendo, pero Edward se aseguró de susurrarme en mi oído los nombres de todos los platos y cubiertos que tenía que utilizar.

Después del último plato, hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos esperábamos a ver lo que sucedía después. Le di un codazo a Edward y él se aclaró la garganta y se levantó.

Emmett se levantó también, golpeando con su tenedor una copa de vino. Temí por el cristal.

— ¡Silencio, gente! —él estaba en auge, aunque solo unos pocos estaban hablando en voz baja—. Mi mejor amigo tiene que decir algo importante —él asintió con la cabeza hacia Edward, quien parecía aturdido mientras estaba en silencio—. Vamos, hombre. Es tu momento de gloria —le dijo a mi marido.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté también, uniendo mi brazo al de Edward, casi aferrándome a él.

— ¡Gracias a todos por estar con nosotros! —dije en voz alta y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Sí —añadió Edward, finalmente recuperándose—. Estamos muy agradecidos de tener a nuestros amigos y familiares cercanos —bajó la mirada hacia mí, sonriendo suavemente—. No tengo ni idea de por qué luché durante tanto tiempo contra mis sentimientos por esta increíble mujer. Fui un tonto —susurró.

Un poco tambaleante Jasper se levantó, alzando un dedo.

— ¡Yo sé por qué no cedías, hermano! —él estaba muy borracho—. ¡Era una maldita menor! —le medio susurró medio gritó, pareciendo muy divertido.

Mi cara ardía y me escondí en el pecho de Edward. ¿Por qué Jasper estaba arruinando esto?

Edward me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Nunca te arrepentirás de aceptar la oferta de tu padre, Bella. Tan indecente y escandalosa como fue, nos funcionó. La verdad va a ser dicha, yo estaba dispuesto a ser su tutor hasta que terminara sus estudios, y luego, quizás... adoptarla —él me miró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Eso era nuevo para mí. No tenía ni idea de que quería adoptarme... para rescatarme de las garras de Charlie.

—Parece que ella obtuvo su nombre, pero no como su hija —se rió Emmett, guiñándole un ojo.

Sentí las vibraciones en el pecho de Edward mientras él se abstenía de matar a su amigo y hermano. Les dimos las gracias a todos antes de que fuéramos de vuelta a nuestros asientos.

Una vez que el pastel llegó, fuimos libres para bailar. Tenía curiosidad por si él iba a bailar como Elvis en nuestro primer baile, como yo le había pedido. Tenía muchas ganas de tener nuestro primer baile como una pareja casada con la canción Love Me Tender.

Edward me llevó a la pista de baile improvisada mientras que la música estaba parada. Entonces oí una guitarra en vivo y vi a Jasper a unos metros de distancia. Me guiñó un ojo y se inclinó hacia el micrófono.

¡Oh, qué dulce!

_Ámame tiernamente,_

_Ámame dulcemente,_

_Nunca me dejes ir._

_Tú has hecho mi vida completa,_

_Y te quiero tanto._

_Ámame tiernamente,_

_Ámame de verdad,_

_Todos mis sueños cumplidos._

_Para mí querida, te amo,_

_Y siempre lo haré._

_Ámame tiernamente,_

_Quiéreme mucho,_

_Llévame a tu corazón._

_Porque es ahí a donde pertenezco,_

_Y nunca estaré aparte._

_Ámame tiernamente,_

_Ámame querida,_

_Dime que eres mía._

_Yo seré tuyo a través de todos los años,_

_Hasta el final de los tiempos._

Cuando la canción terminó, Edward todavía me mantenía cerca mientras Jasper empezaba a cantar Can't Help Falling In Love with You.

— ¿Fue esta idea de Jasper? —susurré contra su hombro.

—En realidad fue mía. ¿No te gusta? —preguntó preocupado.

—Es muy buena, cariño. ¿Estás pagando a tu hermano? —me eché a reír.

— ¿Después de lo que acaba de hacer? No lo creo —contestó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Nuestros invitados comenzaron a llenar la pista de baile, algunos incluso trataron de separarme de mi esposo querido. Yo no estaba aceptando nada de eso... hasta Jasper me llevó a rastras, exigiendo que quería bailar con su hermana. A Edward no pareció importarle, ya que enseguida se dirigió hacia uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Un sinnúmero de bailes más tarde, yo estaba agotada.

Rose me llevó dentro de la casa, diciéndome que tenía que vestirme con algún otro vestido para el viaje en avión. Yo acepté, porque no quería arruinar el vestido blanco y hermoso.

Una vez me puse un vestido azul pálido y unos zapatos cómodos, cogí los folletos de Hawaii de la mesita de noche, sonriendo como una loca.

—No los necesitas —Rose me dijo en voz baja, haciendo que los guardara.

— ¿Qué? Oh, tienes razón —asentí con la cabeza, riendo—. Voy a estar allí para ver la belleza de las islas.

Ella sonrió, como hacía unas horas, y luego tomó mi mano y me llevó escaleras abajo y afuera.

Edward estaba esperando cerca de su coche. Tan pronto como me vio salir de la casa, corrió a mi lado y me besó profundamente. Dijimos adiós a todo el mundo antes de marcharnos.

—Me siento mal por dejarlos con el desastre —susurré.

—Lo van a limpiar. Además, es nuestra boda, estamos autorizados a hacer lo que queramos... y eso no incluye la limpieza.

Apreté su muslo, relajándome en mi asiento.

—Ha sido increíble.

—Pues va a mejorar —me anunció Edward.

El aeropuerto estaba tan ocupado como siempre. Llevamos nuestras maletas a la zona de registro y luego fuimos a mirar el panel de los vuelos.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi que el único vuelo anunciado era hacia Honolulu y ponía SALIENDO.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Creo que lo hemos perdido! —grité sorprendida.

— ¿Qué, Bella? Todavía queda media hora para que salga. Hay mucho tiempo para entrar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —le pregunté confundida.

— ¡Oh! —Edward exclamó antes de comenzar a reírse en voz alta—. ¡Caíste en la trampa de Hawaii! —se rió con tanta fuerza que atrajo la atención de la gente.

— ¿Era una trampa? ¿No vamos allí? —hice un mohín.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Fue idea de mi lista hermana. En realidad nos vamos hacia Europa.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

— ¡Santa mierda!

Revisé la lista de vuelos del panel dirigidos hacia Europa. Había unos pocos: Londres, Roma, Munich.

¿Dónde me llevaría?

—Roma —susurró en mi oído—. Luego Venecia... espero que lleguemos a verla antes de que se hunda —me reí de eso—. Y luego... Paris —casi gemí cuando él cogió mi oreja entre sus dientes—. Te amo.

Me giré hacia sus brazos y apreté mis labios contra los suyos.

— ¡Yo también te amo! Mucho.

Nuestras dos semanas en Italia y en Francia fueron mágicas. Visitamos todo cuanto pudimos, pero cuando volvimos a nuestra habitación de hotel, Edward siempre se aseguró de hacerme el amor. Nos aventuramos con otras posturas, recordando la diversión que tuvimos la pasada primavera.

Él no estaba constantemente preocupado, como ese hombre preocupado y molesto que conocí hacía dos años. Yo había escuchado realmente a Jasper y había conseguido que su hermano se divirtiera. Edward se había soltado tanto que me presionó contra una pared en una calle apartada de París, besándome con furia. Si no hubiera sido porque escuchamos voces y zapatos golpeando sobre el pavimento a unos metros de distancia, él probablemente me hubiera tomado allí. Yo lo amaba más que nunca.

* * *

**Ainss, ya se han casado por la iglesia y se van de luna de miel, que pena que se haya acabado, de verdad, muchas gracias a toda la gente que me ha seguido y ha estado comentandome cada capítulo, me animais mucho a seguir haciendo esto ;)**

**Mañana os pondré el epílogo que ocurre 3 años después de la boda, ya veremos qué pasa :) **

**¡Hasta mañana!**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen, anii, Ale Marie Cullen, SCullenSwan, MarceCullenHale, Bianka Mekare, Lizzi R Cullen, marieisahale, Roxa Cullen Hale, Anastacia trinidad Crawford, Nan quintana, SharinPattinson, vanesa pinilla, alejita0524, LauR, robsten-pattinson, Lau, ClauVero, SweetBlondieRockieDoll, Karina Castillo, Mariana, Ju Cullen1611, manu bebes, caresgar26, jakilen, satineych, Mayru, ValeWhitlockGrey, winy, jany1414, animadora, ****Anita90, Sarai GN.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


	30. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **twistedsistersRB, **yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**Hola... bueno, ya estamos en el epílogo... me da mucha pena que esto se acabe :(**

**Vamos a ver qué pasa 3 años después de la boda :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**BPOV**

**3 años más tarde**

Yo estaba caminando de un lado a otro por la sala de estar de nuestra casa. Estaba esperando a que Alice volviera con mi prueba de embarazo, fue su idea, no la mía. Ella dijo que tenía que dejar de culpar a mi síndrome pre menstrual por mis cambios de humor y el apetito raro y hacerme una prueba de embarazo para deshacerme de la duda.

No había duda de que estaba esperando un bebé desde que me casé con Edward en la iglesia. Pero que en realidad sucediera, hizo que estuviera muy cerca de enloquecer.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! —Alice gritó en tono de broma entrando por la puerta y pareciendo toda brillante y feliz.

—Alice, ¿qué diablos te ha tomado tanto tiempo? ¿Me estoy muriendo aquí y tú estás de humor para bromas? —le pregunté frustrada. Ella no estuvo muy afectada por mi irritación y me empujó hacia el baño para hacerme la prueba.

Entré, saqué las cuatro pruebas de la caja y me puse la prueba para orinar en ella y me congelé. Casi podía oír la respiración de Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por supuesto eso hizo que tuviera 'problemas de rendimiento', por así decirlo, porque me senté encima del inodoro con mis pantalones de chándal bajados a la espera de que pasara algo, y nada. Ni siquiera una gota.

—Alice, ¿podrías por favor, retroceder? Yo no puedo orinar cuando sé que estás escuchando. Además, cuando tintinean algunos otros músculos siento la necesidad de relajarme y pasa algunas cosas embarazosas. Sólo tienes que irte lejos hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo? —le supliqué.

—De ninguna manera, Bella. No voy a dejar esta puerta hasta que me digas que tendremos que esperar esos minutos hasta que sepamos si estás embarazada o no. Así que aguántate y encuentra la manera de hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te cante la canción del pipí que mi madre solía cantarme cuando yo era pequeña? Aquí va... —y ella realmente comenzó a cantar.

"_Tintinea, tintinea pequeña estrella,_

_En el orinal no en el coche,_

_Hasta por encima de la taza tan alta,_

_Al igual que las gotas de lluvia en el cielo..."_

Y yo no supe por qué, pero funcionó. Yo estaba meando.

—Hey, funciona —le grité justo antes de que vergonzosamente un pedo se escapara de mí—. Ooops, luz verde —murmuré ruborizada. Fue una estupidez por mi parte ruborizarme cuando no había nadie allí para verlo, pero no podía evitar las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, Bella, también podemos poner eso en la lista de los síntomas. El embarazo puede hacer que tengas gases, así que estoy empezando a creer que las pruebas van a ser positivas. ¿Has terminado ya? —preguntó ella. Me di cuenta de que estaba saltando por la forma en que su voz sonaba.

Salí del baño con las pruebas en la mano cubiertas de papel higiénico. No había manera de que estuviera tocando esas cosas con mis propias manos, no importaba que el pis viniera de mí.

Después de que pasaran tres minutos y sonara mi alarma del teléfono, ya era hora de ver lo que había.

Tomé la primera y tenía escrito 'embarazada' en esa pantalla pequeña. Miré hacia las otras tres y tuve la suerte de que en sus pantallas ponía la misma cosa.

— ¡Sí! —Alice gritó, abrazándome—. ¡Felicidades, cariño!

Le apreté con fuerza.

—Oh, he esperado esto desde...

—Apuesto a que sí —ella se rió—. Ahora tengo que intentarlo yo también, así nuestros hijos serían de la misma edad. ¿Qué bueno sería eso, no? —preguntó ella con exuberancia.

—Eso significaría menos noches perdidas en el pub —le dije.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Qué hora es? —ella gritó, tomando su teléfono—. ¡Mierda! Había quedado con Jazzy como hace media hora. Tiene ensayo para el evento de este fin de semana.

—Vete, entonces —la empujé hacia la puerta principal—. Gracias por estar aquí.

—En cualquier momento, Bella. Se inventiva cuando se lo digas a Edward.

Me reí, pero estuve de acuerdo.

Una vez que cerró la puerta tras ella, me apoyé en ella, suspirando y poniendo mis manos sobre mi vientre aún plano.

Wow.

Estaba embarazada.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en mis labios.

A medida que empecé a pensar en una manera de decírselo a mi marido, me di cuenta de que tenía que ser lo más directa posible, ya que él no era una persona a la que hacer bromas.

Como cuando Jazz y Alice se fugaron hacía un par de años. Fue bastante la sorpresa para todo el mundo porque todos esperábamos que organizara su boda. Siempre hablaba de una gran boda con una gran cantidad de personas presentes y todas las cosas que tiene una gran boda. Pero no, nos sorprendió.

Habían desaparecido desde hacía una semana, no se sabía de ellos y Edward estaba bastante cerca de llamar al FBI.

Entonces apareció la feliz pareja, juguetona como siempre. Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos contaron todo, sobre Elvis perdiendo la voz, sobre una chica llamada Nettie y su novio motero, y entonces nos dijo que lo sentían por tener que haber usado a esa chica y a su novio para lo que ellos querían hacer.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas con sus noticias.

— ¿Qué demonios has hecho? ¿Estáis perturbados? —Edward preguntó preocupado.

Jasper sólo se rió y envolvió con sus brazos a Alice. Ella nos miró a nosotros, repitiendo en voz alta que Elvis había perdido la voz.

Yo fui el primero en hacerme notar y entonces comencé a aplaudir antes de abordarlos por la parte trasera del sofá, abrazándolos con fuerza.

Una vez que di un paso atrás, le expliqué a mi lento marido lo que su hermano y mi amigo habían hecho. Él había estuvo loco por unos cinco minutos y luego abrazó a su hermano, deseándole lo mejor en su matrimonio.

Era algo que sólo Alice y Jasper hubieran hecho: casarse en Las Vegas.

Yo no era productiva en absoluto después de que Alice se fuera. Llamó a la comida para llevar ya que estaba demasiado preocupada por darle la noticia a Edward como para cocinar.

Él llegó al mismo tiempo que el tipo de comida para llevar. Pagó por nuestra comida y me sonrió.

—Te comprometiste a hacer esa receta de pollo asado —dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Hola a ti también —bromeé.

—Me ha caído la baba todo el día pensando en ello —siguió haciendo pucheros.

—Lo siento, cariño. Lo haré mañana. He estado un poco distraída hoy.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó él, acercándose y besándome con dulzura.

Tragué saliva y le miré a los ojos verdes.

Ahora o nunca.

En lugar de haber dicho impulsivamente que estaba embarazada, le dije algo totalmente estúpido. Bueno. En realidad no tanto.

Pero definitivamente no era el enfoque directo que yo quería.

—Nuestra familia va a crecer —le dije con entusiasmo.

—Lo sé —él me miró.

— ¿Lo sabías? —le pregunté sorprendida.

—Por supuesto. ¿No nos dijo Emmett el fin de semana pasado que Rose estaba embarazada otra vez?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Al parecer, ella no es la única —murmuré, de repente molesta.

Él sonrió ampliamente y pensé que lo había pillado... hasta que abrió su boca.

— ¿Está Alice esperando uno también? Apuesto a que Jazz está en la Novena Nube.

Golpeé el suelo con el pie, sintiendo las lágrimas picar en mis ojos.

— ¡Estamos embarazados! —grité, empujando su pecho. Luego me señalé a mi estómago asegurándome de que estaba mirando—. ¡Tus amiguitos cumplieron con mis niñas y actualmente se encuentran ocupados creando un bebé!

—Oh.

¿Oh?

¿OH?

¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

Quería darle una bofetada, pero sabía que lo lamentaría. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y correr escaleras arriba para empezar a llorar cuando Edward me envolvió en sus brazos.

— ¿Estás embarazada? ¿De verdad, pequeña? ¡Oh Dios! —me besó profundamente—. Te amo jodidamente mucho.

Me sorbí la nariz y le devolví el beso.

—He estado muy cerca de golpearte —murmuré—. Seguías diciendo la misma mierda.

—Lo siento, cariño. Tuve un día largo. Realmente no estoy pensando bien. Tenemos que celebrarlo.

Sonreí, ya olvidando lo que había pasado hacía un momento.

—Después de que comamos. Estoy un poco hambrienta.

Él se rió y me llevó a la cocina.

Al día siguiente Alice me llamó para preguntarme cómo había dicho la noticia. Después de contarle todo, me dijo que no íbamos a vivir bien por un buen tiempo. Ella empezó a llamarnos 'la joven y el despistado', ella pensaba que estaba histérica.

Decidimos darle la noticia a todo el mundo esa noche en la cena.

—Hola Bella, te ves increíble —dijo Rose dándome una mirada de complicidad. Le di a Alice una mirada curiosa para ver si le había revelado el secreto. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, tú también te ves increíble. Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás hoy? ¿Quieres que la tía Bee te dé un poco de leche y galletas? —le pregunté a mi sobrina de dos años. Ella era muy mona y me encantaba malcriarla. También era la pequeña princesa de Edward, al menos de momento, la noche anterior dijo que le gustaría tener una niña pequeñita con mi pelo y mis ojos para llamarla princesa de papá, pero yo rápidamente le recordé que también podía ser un niño. De hecho, yo esperaba un pequeño Edward, con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello rebelde. Él sería un rompecorazones cuando fuera grande.

—Sí, po favó —respondió con gracia. Cada vez iba mejor en la pronunciación de las palabras. La semana antes ella no podía decir la letra P. Cada vez que lo intentaba salía una B, por lo que no sólo ella sonaba como si fuera árabe, pero también era incómodo cuando ella decía que necesitaba bis en pez de pis. Ni que decir de las bromas que Emmet y Jasper hacia sobre eso.

—Bueno vamos a por algo —tomé su gordita y pequeña mano y la llevé a la cocina mientras ignoraba a Rose cuando gritó desde el sofá—. No le des demasiadas galletas, entonces nunca se dormirá.

Edward entró en la cocina y me quitó a Kandi de mis brazos diciendo que no se me permitía llevar pesos.

Pero entonces le respondí:

—Yo voy a llevar un gran peso pronto, idiota. Este bebé no estará como está ahora.

Al parecer, yo grité bastante fuerte, porque todo el mundo estaba en la puerta de la cocina mirándonos con expresiones conmocionadas. Y lo siguiente que supe es que estaban felicitándonos y dándonos abrazos y besos. Pero yo no podía soportarlo. Él me había hecho arruinar la sorpresa y dejar escapar todo de esa manera. Empecé a romperme y salí corriendo de la habitación, lo último que oí fue:

— ¿Qué es imbécil? —sonó una pregunta de Kandi.

Me quedé en el porche con el aire de principios del verano, llorando a moco tendido, sin ninguna razón aparente. Yo no estaba tan molesta por el hecho de que se enteraran de que iba a tener un bebé de la manera que lo habían hecho. Pensando en mi bebé automáticamente llevé mis manos a mi estómago y me imaginé cómo iba a estar dentro de unos meses, pero luego me quité de encima esa imagen decidiendo que no me gustaba el aspecto de ballena que tendría y volví a entrar a pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento.

… …

Yo estaba de cinco meses de embarazo y era el momento para nosotros para saber el sexo del bebé. Podríamos haberlo sabido dos semanas antes si no hubiera sido por la timidez de mi bebé.

—Doctor y Señora Masen, están listos para ustedes —dijo a la enfermera guiándonos a la oficina de obstetricia - ginecología.

— ¿Estáis listos para descubrir qué es? Esperemos que haya superado su timidez —dijo el doctor Fergusson riéndose. Luego se puso a trabajar. Al principio, como siempre, escuché el latido de su corazón, entonces la imagen se enfocó en la pantalla y ahí estaba el bebé Masen. No habíamos elegido ningún nombre porque no sabíamos a ciencia cierta qué sería, pero habíamos pensado unos pocos.

—Muy bien, parece que vuestro pequeño niño ha salido de su concha y ahora es un poco exhibicionista —dijo el doctor. Miré y vi que mi bebé estaba colocado con sus pequeños brazos encima de su cabeza, como si estuviera descansando en un sofá, dándonos una perfecta visión de sus genitales.

—Ese es mi chico. Mira su pito, es sin duda hijo de su padre —dijo un orgulloso Edward, sin importarle que me estuviera avergonzando con ese comentario. Yo estaba bastante segura de que el Dr. Ferguson podría haber vivido sin ese detalle. Pero no podía importarme menos en ese momento. Yo iba a tener a un mini Edward y estaba en la luna con tanta felicidad.

Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la sostuvo como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo, mientras me miraba a los ojos y decía:

—Gracias. Muchas gracias por este regalo, pequeña, te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto que mi corazón puede estallar en cualquier momento.

Me besó con reverencia y me ayudó a bajar de la camilla y salir de la oficina.

… …

—Si te acercas más a mí con esa cámara, voy a meter mi mano en tu garganta tan profundamente que voy a arrancarte las pelotas y a hacer que las uses como pendientes —le grité a un atónito Jasper, mientras Edward y hasta el Dr. Ferguson se encogían visiblemente.

—No le haga caso, amor, por favor, trata de respirar, la epidural hará efecto en poco tiempo —dijo Edward.

Decidí escuchar a mi esposo, y soplé a través del dolor. Posteriormente, la epidural se hizo presente y todo fue mucho mejor.

—Vamos a revisar tu dilatación, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el doctor Ferguson—. Hmm, parece que está bien, ya estás lista para empujar. Papá, ponte detrás de tu esposa y mantenla en una posición sentada.

Edward se acercó a la camilla y se colocó para que mi espalda estuviera apoyada en su pecho, y luego cogió mis muslos y tiró de ellos hacia nosotros.

—Está bien, pequeña, a la cuenta de tres empiezas a pujar. ¿Lista? —preguntó en voz baja. Asentí con la cabeza y respiré hondo.

—Uno, dos, tres, puja... —y entonces me hicieron pujar hasta que contaron hasta diez. El procedimiento se repitió cuatro veces más hasta que oí el grito agudo de mi hijo. Yo estaba agotada, sudorosa y dolorida, pero cuando vi la mirada de pura adoración en el rostro de Edward, supe que había valido la pena.

—Está bien, papá, corta el cordón, el bebé está sano y fuerte y ahora vamos a llevarlo a los brazos de su mamá, ¿de acuerdo? —después de que me diera a mi bebé, yo no escuché nada. Sabía que el doctor dijo algo acerca de llevarme a una habitación y algo sobre una enfermera que vendría a mostrarme cómo amamantar correctamente, pero yo estaba contenta como estaba.

—Lo has hecho, amor —me besó en la frente y en la cabeza del bebé.

—No, lo hemos hecho. Yo no podría haberlo hecho sin ti. ¿Sabes?, tenemos decorada su habitación, lo tenemos todo preparado para él cuando lleguemos a casa, pero nos hemos olvidado de algo —le dije mientras me apartaba mi bata del hospital para amamantar a mi hijo. Qué bien sonaba decir: mi hijo.

— ¿Qué hemos olvidado, Bella? ¿Está todo bien? ¿El médico se ha olvidado de limpiar todo ahí abajo o de sacar la placenta? ¿Qué pasa? —Edward preguntó con pánico total. Como si el doctor Fergusson pudiera hacer tal cosa. Él era un profesional en lo que estaba haciendo, era una locura pensar tal cosa. En ese momento el bebé se cogió correctamente y dejó de quejarse, así que pude concentrar en la tarea.

—Edward, ¿dejas de hacer suposiciones estúpidas? El doctor no olvidó nada. Estaba hablando de nosotros, de cómo nos hemos olvidado de escoger un nombre para nuestro hijo. Y si lo miro mejor, puedo ver que es un mini-Edward, justo como yo quería. Pero quiero un nombre exclusivo para él, ¿sabes?

Nos miramos el uno al otro y soltamos los nombres a la vez.

—Landon —dijo Edward.

— ¡Julian! —exclamé.

—Supongo que eso lo resuelve, el nombre de nuestro hijo será Landon Julian Masen.

Yo estaba tan contenta de que por fin hubiéramos elegido su nombre que sentí que por fin podía disfrutar el ser madre.

A los pocos días se nos permitió ir a casa con el nuevo miembro de la familia y no podríamos estar más felices.

Pasaron dos semanas y un día me desperté en medio de la noche por el llanto de mi bebé y corrí rápidamente a su cuna para evaluar el problema. De alguna manera se las arregló para ensuciarse hasta las axilas. No era una vista agradable, pero alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio.

El pobre tenía dolor de tripa. Así que lo desnudé, lo lavé y entonces decidí preparar un baño para dos. Nos ayudaría a relajarnos.

Me senté en la bañera llena de agua caliente, apoyándome en el borde de la bañera, con Landon descansando con su abdomen en mi pecho cuando Edward entró y empezó a desvestirse.

— ¿Hay lugar para uno más, amor?

—Claro, cariño, ven aquí. Se acaba de acomodar después de llorar con sus pequeños pulmones —le dije riendo.

—Lo siento, no lo he oído. Podría haber ayudado a hacerle sentir mejor.

—Oh, cariño, créeme cuando te digo que no era una vista muy bonita. Estaba lleno de caca hasta las axilas. Y casi me rocía con su pis cuando le he quitado el pañal. Por eso lo he traído aquí a tomarse un baño conmigo, necesitaba relajarse. Ahora ven, entra y deja que disfrute mi baño con mis dos hombres favoritos.

—Te quiero mucho, pequeña. Pasaré el resto de mi vida asegurándome que lo sepas y también enseñando a nuestros hijos a amar a los demás.

Besó mi hombro y contempló el rostro tranquilo de nuestro hijo, quien parecía estar teniendo un sueño agradable, porque estaba sonriendo.

Pronto salimos del baño y metimos a Landon en la cama con nosotros.

—Te amo, mi angelito, y también te amo, mi marido —les besé a los dos y caí en un sueño tranquilo, rodeada de los amores de mi vida.

Era cierto, después de todas las cosas malas que habían sucedido durante toda mi vida antes de conocer a Edward, por fin estaba teniendo un descanso de lo malo y permitiéndome vivir un sueño.

**FIN**

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí, no sé cómo agradeceros que me hayáis seguido desde el principio o desde cuando sea y me hayáis animado tanto con vuestros comentarios, eso hace que quiera seguir traduciendo :) **

**Muchísimas**** gracias a todo el mundo, de verdad, tengo cuatro fics para subir después de este, pero tengo dos por la mitad y otros dos por empezar, asi que os pido un poco de tiempo (más o menos un mes o mes y medio) y estaré aquí otra vez con una nueva historia ;)**

**Os dejo mi grupo de facebook porque de vez en cuando iré contando novedades sobre las nuevas historias, quien quiera es libre de unirse :)**

** www . facebook groups / lastraduccionesdeAndri /**

**(acordaos de quitar los espacios)**

**¡Nos vemos pronto y gracias de nuevooooo! ^^**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme:**

**Estteffani Culle-Swan, yasmin-cullen, PrisTwi, jacke94, The Princess of the Dark, pekascullen, Solciito Pattinson, Maze2531, Ericastelo, elena robsten, Bella Rocio, Lupita Calvo, jesk, Konnyxa, nesines, NekoCullenPattinson, TJ Cohen, Shububi, chusrobissocute, Angie Cullen Lutz, luzefragilistico, Pao stewart, ludgardita, karenkavam, AbiFanTwilight, Guest, joli cullen, Yani B, Dreams Hunter, msvteppa, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katia-Cullen-Pattz, BeLeNxiiiZzz, everpttz, AnnieFP, twilight-love1694, Marianixcr, solecitopucheta, melychile, AlejandraZJofre, lokaxtv, Kriss21, Ap19, TheDC1809, Ebrume, PrettyBells, ViviORD´Cs, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, KristenSteele, DanielaPoulain, csuhayl, lizco2, Cath Robsteniana, loreblue31, MayBCullen, Saiya-Moon2, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, BK´Cullen, kami cullen Castillo, Vianey Cullen, Tita Moon, Elena Twilighters Robsecionada, Parchmila Cullen Mellark, Moonlullaby97, anahidal, anemi, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, anhia hiuga, BellaEdwardRobsten, Gusdha, Marie Sellory, DiAnA FeR, Ilovevampiresangels, janalez, yessenya, rafaela monterroso, Palitatjcullen, Chayley Costa, CosmicTisha, Little Cosmo Girl, Gretchen CullenMasen, Karla Stew Pattz, greek-cullen, yolabertay, Yumel22, CrissYmell, LunaS Purple, Diana Prenze, Cathya Bloodkisse, Bellita001, freckles03, nikoliwis, pauucullen, chiquitza, sheyla18, Kjmima, anamart05, torposoplo12, VampireQueenR18, Karina Masen, EmilyLuchia, Moni Camacho, Hellen Masen, Aryam Shields Masen, Ely Cullen M, Gatita Cullen, DoraCullenSwan, Liz PattStew, El silencio de Lyna, larosaderosas, katlyn cullen, Randa 1, kedchri, NaChika Cullen, yasmin marjhory, Gaviota, aleshita-luvs-paramore, Alizce, SabiaAtenea, Ainhoa Mancini, Kdaniela, Monc lutz, Meji Vlez, Melyna-Ortiz, rosa swan, Evetwitlight11, Danny Ordaz, bella-maru, azay, J Chris McCandless, Fabiola, Feer Masen, SweetDirtyDraco, joselina, Elenamar-16, aizen63, Lakentsb, lucylucy, ini narvel, kryzpollito, NereCullen73, dianas, EmDreams Hunter, Tulipan 8, Babyboo27, cintygise, maleja twihard, fantwilight1, Abigail Robsten Cullen, Madriguerita, Serena Princesita Hale, Atalaya, Mary de Cullen, Ashley, Manligrez, Andrea 14 de Cullen, joselinamadera, Seiya-Moon2, Mitica, V1V1, Ninacara, Manu Nyn, cary, Yoa P Stewart, harpohe1989, gesykag, Aime Cullen, AdriLopez, Silvers Astoria Malfoy, Osbelys, kathia burke, Some Like A, Laura Katherine, kpatycullen, Isis Janet, Caniqui, patymdn, ela fordyce, albi-yo, Bellisimaw, Eli Val, Nadiia16, malfoy19dani, MaeCllnWay, LUCYarg, Dany Cullen Hale, jacke94, Ini Flores M, karenseguram, K Cullen Swan, Sam, Lurix, phoenix1993, Kristyna Mtz, Saha Denali, I´mLiilo, Kisara Masen, LucyFelton14, MYFML, maribel hernandez cullen, JSGN, micaela, Lizzielpz, leyswan, Jcullen Swan, AnabellaCS, odalys, Sylvana, amliv03, KikiS, Oschii, Gabs Frape, vero Hernandez, terra2012, naty, FiorD, inexscor, Lena Duchannes Moon, Cristal82, Katty Grey, celina rojas, loore 5, solcito, Lili4ever, any0239, danitta20, Sky TwiCullen, anii, Ale Marie Cullen, SCullenSwan, MarceCullenHale, Bianka Mekare, Lizzi R Cullen, marieisahale, Roxa Cullen Hale, Anastacia trinidad Crawford, Nan quintana, SharinPattinson, vanesa pinilla, alejita0524, LauR, robsten-pattinson, Lau, ClauVero, SweetBlondieRockieDoll, Karina Castillo, Mariana, Ju Cullen1611, manu bebes, caresgar26, jakilen, satineych, Mayru, ValeWhitlockGrey, winy, jany1414, animadora, Anita90, Sarai GN, Tepha.**

**Si me dejo a alguien que me envíe un privado y le añado :) **


End file.
